secreto mágico
by ornament
Summary: Dos pequeños, uno de ellos marcado por una profecía, separados por su protección, an pasado por cosas que parecen irreales, cada uno con una marca, ¿Que sucederá cuando se reúnan? a la vez que un secreto se rebelara y una leyenda resurgira del olvido
1. Chapter 1

_Dos días antes de la noche de brujas_

Una sombra recorre el amplio camino de adoquines que conduce a la modesta casa, al llegar a la puerta espera pacientemente a que le abran, de la casa sale una mujer entre los veinticinco y treinta años, la cual se sorprendió al ver a la otra persona, esta sin perder el tiempo le entrego un bulto que cargaba con mucho amor, luego de decirle unas palabras y entregarle una carta se fue de ahí. La mujer tras asegurarse que nadie la veía entro de nuevo con el bulto.

_Noche de brujas._

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa, preocupados estaban seguros de que algo andaba mal, el bebe que tenían con ellos se movía inquieto como si algo hubiera pasado, el hombre veía el reloj constantemente, la hora acordada ya había pasado y ni rastros de ellos, en la entrada de la casa se hallaban las ultimas maletas con sus pertenencias, en el auto que se encontraba afuera ya estaba todo listo, dieron tiempo pero ni señales, con suma preocupación la mujer tomo al bebe en sus brazos, mientras el hombre la envolvió en los suyos y tras ver una vez mas el que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, se van.

Lejos de ahí un hombre de gran altura se movía entre la destruida construcción, tenia cuidado la estructura había quedado delicada después de la explosión, se dejaba guiar por el llanto de un bebe, tras varios minutos logro encontrarlo y sintió un gran alivio al verlo, la única seña de que estuviera herido era una leve cicatriz, lo tomo entre sus brazos y procedió a salir de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un año después, una noche muy nublada:_

Un auto policial recorría las calles con las luces encendidas, dentro un hombre rezaba por poder llegar a tiempo, la llamada no tenia mucho tiempo, cuando noto ya se encontraba en frente del lugar, todo era un desastre en el cielo una extraña marca brillaba, en su interior daba gracias al cielo de que estuviera en el bosque para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta, rápidamente entro, todo dentro era un caos, restos de batalla, su corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápido, trato de calmarse y prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, cuando lo consiguió escucho un llanto, se fue acercándose con suma cautela, se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar en la habitación de donde provenía el sonido, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, tres cuerpos yacían en el piso, dos hombres y una mujer, al lado de la mujer se hallaba una pequeña de aproximadamente siete años, de la cual provenía el llanto, rápidamente se acerco para prestar ayuda, la mujer todavía respiraba, al verlo reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban, alzo la mano y de una gaveta en la mesa que estaba cerca salió una carpeta con varios documentos los cuales deposito en las manos del hombre, luego lo vio directamente a los ojos.

- En ese sobre están todos los documentos reales sobre la identidad de la pequeña, ella corre peligro, por eso también creamos otros dándole una nueva identidad, ** -hablo con esfuerzo-** no puedes decirle nada a nadie, para todos esta niña debe ser tu hija, cuando llegue el momento ellos vendrán por ella para reunirla con él, hasta entonces debes cuidarla.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? **–pregunto el hombre-**¿Cómo los pudieron encontrar?

- no lo se, pero ese hombre era el único que sabia de su existencia según dijo, por lo que estarán a salvo, promete que la cuidaras, por la memoria de tu hermano y la mía **– hablo con mucho esfuerzo -** prométemelo **–con esto sus ultimas fuerzas se acabaron**

- lo hare, te lo prometo **–dijo el hombre con decisión- **puedes estar segura, Lily debemos irnos,** -la pequeña no reaccionaba, con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y salió del lugar, la subió al automóvil y regreso al lugar para eliminar cualquier evidencia de la existencia de la niña, nadie debía saber de ella, rápidamente subió al auto y se fue de ahí, sabia que los autores no tardaría en llegar y no debían ser descubiertos-** a ustedes también se los prometo James, Lily

_Al día siguiente. Lejos de ahí. _

En todo el lugar existía paz, algo con lo cual el ya no contaba, el paisaje era muy hermoso, cuando a lo lejos pudo apreciar dos figuras conocidas, se fue acercando cuando los vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya había pasado un año de que los asesinaran, seguían tal como el los recordaba, se detuvo a una distancia prudencial para que ellos lo vieran, bajo la cabeza un poco, se sentía como un inútil por no haberlos salvado, por no poder cuidar al hijo de ellos, pero en su condición era muy peligroso y el lo sabia.

- Levanta la cabeza amigo mío -** hablo el hombre.**

**-** como puede ser esto ustedes están muertos ** –cuestiono el**

- se nos permitió visitar en sueños, hemos visto tu dolor mi buen amigo y queremos pedirte un favor, hay una forma en la que nos puedes ayudar ** -hablo el hombre **

-¿Cómo lo puedo hacer? ** -pregunto con esperanza**

- yo en realidad di a luz a gemelos, un niño y una niña –** hablo la mujer sorprendiendo al hombre frente a ella-** tu eres el padrino de la niña, ella es menor a su hermano por diez minutos, cuando nacieron temimos por ambos, de modo que me dedique a investigar y aunque era algo riesgoso logre combinar la posición multi-jugos con la de cambio de edad, se la di en su biberón tres días antes de que nos asesinaran y la lleve con un primo lejano mío, el también era hijo de muggles, por lo cual comprendía mis temores, la posición la hiso crecer y cambio algunos de sus rasgos físicos, lamentablemente alguien lo descubrió, un mortifago **– dijo viendo como su amigo se molestaba a la vez que estaba preocupado-** mi primo murió por salvarla, a parte de su atacante parece que nadie mas lo sabe, mi niña esta con mi otro primo ahora, pero nos hemos dado cuenta que lo mejor es que tu la busques y la reúnas con su hermano, puedes hacerlo **–pregunto la mujer**

**-** claro, ahora que se de su existencia pueden estar seguros que no me rendiré hasta encontrarla ** -respondió el hombre con decisión **

**-** Gracias, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ti **–respondió la mujer**

- ¿Dónde puedo comenzar a buscarla? ** -pregunto, pero antes de que pudieran responderle un ruido se escucho, cuando trato de acercarse se movió sin cuidado provocando que callera del sillón de la salita donde se encontraba, vio a varios lados no había nada ni nadie-** será mejor que hable con el profesor Dumblendore, esto esta muy extraño. **–menciono desapareciendo**

_Ese mismo día por la tarde:_

En un amplio despacho se encontraban dos hombres hablando, uno de ellos era joven y se encontraba sentado en frente de un amplio escritorio, mientras detrás de este un hombre mayor con cabellos y barba blanca escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que le contaban.

-Remus, sabes muy bien lo que esto podría significarse verdad **–pregunto el anciano.**

**-** lo se profesor, pero si alguien mas pudo descubrirlo y dejo alguna pista ella podría correr peligro, debo buscarla y traerla devuelta.-** respondió Remus con determinación.**

- tienes razón, dejare que lo hagas solamente con una condición **–le dijo el profesor.**

**-** ¿Cuál es profesor Dumblendore? **–cuestiono Remus.**

**-** que en cuanto la encuentres me informes, dado que no conocemos donde pueda estar en estos momentos, te tomara mucho tiempo ya que ni siquiera conocemos los nombres de las personas que se la llevaron, ni el de ella, por lo que ni bien la tengas en tu poder deberás prepararla para su ingreso a Hogwarts, en caso de que su hermano ya hubiera entrado ella ingresara al mismo grado que el, y tu mi buen amigo deberás tomar el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las artes ocultas, estamos de acuerdo** –menciono Dumblendore,- **de lo contrario otro miembro de la orden deberá acompañarte.

**-** no será necesario profesor, yo me ocupare de prepararla y también tomare el puesto como usted pide **–respondió Remus-** bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo deberé empezar mi búsqueda

**-** te deseo mucha suerte Remus, recuerda que hasta que no la tengas en tu poder, nadie deberá saber de la existencia de la gemela de Harry, la hija de James y Lily Potter.** –dijo con determinación Dumblendore.**

**-** Puede contar con ello, Profesor Dumblendore en caso la encuentre que sucedería con ambos-** pregunto Remus.**

**-** bueno me pondré a investigar pero si ella existe, podre modificar el hechizo de protección sobre Harry, a la vez que podríamos sacarlo de la casa de los Dursley, mandarlos a ambos a vivir contigo, puede también si esta de acuerdo con el pariente que ha cuidado de la pequeña o tal vez los Weasley, ya veremos en cuanto todo este claro **–respondió Dumblendore-** ten seguro que buscaremos la mejor forma de protegerlos a ambos.

**- ** Gracias, nos vemos entonces **– dijo Remus, a la vez que desaparecía del lugar.**

**-** esto no estaba contemplado, pero puede que ella sea un gran apoyo para que Harry cumpla con la profecía, pero lo sabremos cuando el momento llegue** –dijo Dumblendore, levantándose de su escritorio y saliendo del lugar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Diez años después: _

Un hombre caminaba por la orilla de un precioso rio, meditando, ya habían pasado diez años y todavía nada. Había recorrido el mundo buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de la pequeña, recordaba claramente a los padres de ella, aun no entendía como pudo olvidarla, ya que el también estuvo presente cuando nació, en ese recordó que para estas fechas el hermano de ella ya debía estar empezando a cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando topo con una mujer de entre 30 a 40 años, tras disculparse por lo sucedió comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

_Unos meses Después, lejos de ahí. _

"**Será como si nunca hubiese existido.".** Ya han pasado varios meses desde que el y su familia se fue, Charlie ha estado preocupado, y no es para menos estos meses me he sentido como si fuera una zombie, ya nada me interesa. Para ajustar por las noches he tenido extraños sueños, donde veo a una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego con unos hermosos ojos verdes, a su lado un hombre de cabello color azabache, utiliza anteojos pero aun con ellos puedo ver claramente sus ojos color chocolate, idénticos a los míos, ambos me ven con un gran amor, aquel que solo se ve de un padre a su hijo. Siento que los conozco pero no se de donde, además cuando aparecen siento una gran calidez proviniendo de ellos, una que me hace sentir protegida y querida, mas que cuando estaba con él. No he querido contarle a Charlie o a René para no preocuparlos suficiente tienen con la forma como he actuado.

Mientras la joven medita todos sus pensamientos, en la sala de la casa ubicada en la parte baja, vía telefónica se desarrolla una disputa sobre lo que harán ahora.

-no lo se René estas segura de lo que me dices-** pregunto el hombre.**

**-a través del teléfono-** si Charlie, ya he hablado con el en varias ocasiones, no me ha dicho nada fuera de que la esta buscando, parece desesperado, según me conto cuando descubrieron sobre ella tu hermano ya estaba muerto, por lo que perdieron cualquier forma de dar con nosotros. **–con seriedad-** hemos hecho todo lo que esta a nuestro alcanza por ella, pero no ha cambiado según me contaste, creo que lo mejor para ella es saber la verdad, estoy segura que será un golpe fuerte pero le dará una nueva perspectiva a su vida, la ayudara a olvidar a ese muchacho, que no se lo merece **–llorando-** esto es difícil para ambos pero es la única salida que veo para que vuelva a sonreír, para que sea feliz.

**-tras meditarlo-** tienes la carta que ellos dejaron.** –pregunto Charlie**

**- seria-** si la tengo, entonces estas de acuerdo.**- cuestiono René**

**-** si es lo mejor, aunque me duela es el momento de destruir esta mentira, y si la única forma de que ella sea feliz es que vuelva a ese mundo, su mundo, la dejaremos partir, además ahí esta la única familia directa que le queda, estoy segura que ella le será de mucha ayuda para que él cumpla su misión**- respondió Charlie.**

**-decidida.-** entonces mañana mismo se la daré, si todo sale bien dentro de dos días estaremos en Forks, prepárala para esto.** –hablo la mujer.**

**-** descuida, lo hare, ya es muy tarde mañana mismo en cuanto vuelva del trabajo le diré todo, te deseo suerte **–contesto el hombre.**

**-** suerte a ti también-** corto la llamada.**

En cuanto se hubo calmado el hombre se dirigió a un pequeño mueble en la esquina de la casa, del cual saco un sobre, uno que contenía toda la verdad, el cual definiría el destino de la muchacha que durante diez años ha sido su hija, a la cual desde que la conoció ya quería. En lo más profundo de su corazón que esta decisión sea la adecuada y que ella lo perdone. Tras dejarlo a la vista se retiro a descansar, con la noción de que mañana cambiarían muchas cosas y esperaba que fueran para bien.

Mientras en Florida, al día siguiente un hombre preparaba sus cosas para partir a continuar su búsqueda, revisando estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta del pequeño departamento que alquilaba, al abrirlo se encontró con una muy querida amiga.

-René, que sorpresa como esta Phil **–pregunto amablemente el hombre.**

**-tranquila-** muy bien gracias por preguntar Remus-** sonrió la mujer.**

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **–cuestiono Remus.**

**-** algo muy importante, que te involucra, **-respondió seriamente René-** puedo pasar **–pregunto pues aun estaba en la puerta de la casa.**

**-sonriendo-** claro, perdona mi descortesía, **-se mueve aun lado para permitirle el paso, después de que ella entro y cerrar la puerta la guio hasta la humilde salita-** puedes sentarte, y dime en que puedo ayudarte.

**-sentándose-** voy directo al grano**-tomo aire y lo vio seriamente-** tiene que ver con una prima de mi ex – esposo.

**-**Puedo saber en que me relaciona con eso ** –cuestiono Remus, por dentro tenia una sensación muy extraña.**

**-sin perder contacto visual con Remus-** te dice algo los nombres de Lily Evans y James Potter.** –mencionó casualmente. **

-**sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír-** ¿Cómo sabes esos nombre? Que recuerde no te los había dicho **–pregunto Remus-** un momento **–dijo de repente-** Lily era prima de tu ex – esposo, eso quiere decir que tanto tu, como el, saben.

- si **–respondió-** nosotros nos hicimos cargo de la hija de ellos, cuando el hermano de Charlie y su esposa murieron a ellos fue a quienes Lily les entrego a la pequeña. **– se levanto y se acerco a el-** toma junto con la pequeña dejaron esta carta, cuando la tomamos como nuestra decidimos sacar dos copias por si en algún momento nos separábamos y dada la casualidad conocíamos a alguno de los amigos de ellos, que estuviera buscando a la pequeña. **–se la entrega-** léela, si estas de acuerdo pasado mañana viajamos al lugar donde ella esta viviendo con Charlie, para que la conozcas, aunque por el hechizo tal vez te cueste reconocerla, debido a que cuando la tomamos a nuestro cuidado se le dio otro poco de la formula, por lo que ella tiene actualmente 18 años, aunque como sabemos ambos esa no es su verdadera edad, ahí algo mas que debo contarte con respecto a ella. **–menciono la mujer.**

**-** primero permíteme leer la carta y luego me cuentas, considero que deberé estar preparado para lo que se avecina** –respondió el buen hombre.**

Por toda respuesta la mujer le dio una señal afirmativa. Mientras el hombre se sentaba a leer y ella esperaba, en Forks ya era tarde, Charlie manejaba consumo cuidado pensando en las cosas que tenia que decirle a partir de ahora a la que por todos estos años fue su hija, confiaba en que ella ya hubiera detectado el sobre, sabia que no lo abriría pero por lo menos ya debía tener curiosidad por su contenido.

Mientras tanto en su casa Bella revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, cuando pudo apreciar un sobre colocado en la mesa de la sala, lo recogió con cuidado pero por algún motivo sentía que debía abrirlo. Pero se contuvo a guardarlo iba cuando escucho llegar el coche patrulla, se extraño ya que normalmente Charlie no llegaba a esa hora, le faltaba como mucho media hora. Vio como el entraba a la casa con aspecto cansado y una seriedad muy extraña en el a este hora del día.

-Hola Charlie, perdón papá, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **–cuestiono Bella.**- en unos minutos te sirvo la cena.

-Me fue bien, gracias Bell's **–viéndola de lejos-** después de comer debemos hablar** –menciono al ver el sobre que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina.**

Unos minutos después de haber comido, ambos se dirigen a la sala, Charlie tiene en sus manos el sobre que Bella vio antes de que el llegara.

-se que después de lo que te diré me odiaras por no habértelo dicho antes, pero en todo momento tanto René como yo pensamos en tu seguridad, después de todo se lo prometimos tanto nosotros como mi fallecido hermano a ellos** –comenzó Charlie.**

- espera tenían un hermano, y ¿Quiénes son ellos? ** -cuestiono Bella**

**-** si, tenia un hermano mayor, murió hace diez años, tanto el como su esposa fueron asesinados cuando te estaban protegiendo, **-menciono Charlie respondiendo a la primera pregunta-** y con ellos, me refiero a… a tus padres biológicos Bella**-dijo respondiendo a la segunda pregunta.**

**-sorprendida-** un momento ¿Cómo esta eso de mis padres Biológicos? Papá esto es una broma verdad-** cuestiono Isabella, todo eso le parecía tan irreal.**

**-** no Bella, no es una broma toma **–extendiéndole el sobre-** dentro de este sobre se encuentran todas las respuestas que buscas, además hay una carta de tus verdaderos padres, explicándote el porque lo hicieron.

Bella tomo el sobre con mucho cuidado, lo abrió al principio se encontraban sus documentos de identificación, en los cuales estaba claro quien era en realidad y de donde venia, finalmente encontró la carta con cuidado la fue abriendo, la leyó con mucho cuidado, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas conforme fue avanzando, al terminar levanto la cara, dirigiéndole una mirada seria al hombre que creyó su padre durante todos estos años.

-es cierto todo lo que dice aquí- **pregunto **

**-** si es cierto, en realidad tu no tienes 18 años, tampoco los cumples en septiembre, ni mucho menos tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. **–respondió Charlie**

**-** entonces lo que dice en los documentos que saque antes es verdad yo, en realidad…**-menciono sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos.**

- si, tu cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio, tu verdadera edad es de 12 años y tu verdadero nombre es Katherine Lilianne Potter Evans, **-respondió Charlie-** la hija menor de Lilianne Evans y James Potter, ahí algo mas tu eres gemela, actualmente desconozco lo que le sucedió a tu hermano mayor, pero según me conto René hace unos meses conoció a alguien que te esta buscando y posiblemente el sepa que le sucedió, ya que dudo que muriera junto con tus padres.

-**llorando a mas no poder-** esto es mentira, toda mi vida a sido una mentira, todo lo que creía ser no existe. Porque no me lo dijiste antes ¿Por qué?

Dijo mientras se levanta aventando todo y saliendo corriendo de la casa ingresando al bosque, no le hizo caso a los gritos de Charlie pidiéndole que volviera, en su mente repetía todo lo que le habían dicho, eso solo significaba que ella nunca existió, que nunca fue una persona, y para ajustar la separaron de su hermano, del cual desconocía su existencia y temía por su seguridad, sin saber como cuando levanto la vista había llegado a su prado, aquel que él le enseño, las lagrimas siguieron corriendo, cuando fijo la vista en una silueta y vio la absoluta inmovilidad y la piel pálida. La suprimí con ferocidad mientras luchaba contra el igualmente despiadado azote de la agonía cuando mis ojos siguieron bajando: debajo del pelo negro no estaba el único rostro que yo quería ver. Después vino el miedo. Ésas no eran las facciones que me hacían llorar, pero estaban lo bastante cerca como para saber que el hombre con el que me encaraba no era un excursionista perdido. Y al final, por último, el reconocimiento.

-¡Laurent! **–menciono con una mezcla de sentimientos por todo lo que le sucedía.**

—¿Bella? —**preguntó; parecía más sorprendido que yo**.

—Me recuerdas. - **Le sonrío con nerviosismo. Ahora todo le parecía tan raro, una mentira.**

—No esperaba verte aquí. **– menciono** **esbozando una gran sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba con expresión divertida.**

—¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska.** –respondió con precaución sentía que algo no estaba bien.**

**-****Se detuvo a tres metros de distancia al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza**.—Tienes razón —**admitió**—. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado.

—Ah —**se mordió el labio cuando el apellido hizo vibrar los bordes en carne viva de su herida, sumándole a eso su actual descubrimiento. Solo le tomo unos segundos recuperar la compostura. Laurent la contempló con ojos de extrañeza. Al final, consiguió decirle**—: Se trasladaron.

—Mmm —**murmuró**—. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así? - **Sus ojos reflejaban que no pretendía ser ofensivo**.

—Algo así. - **Le sonrío secamente.**

—Mmm —**repuso, muy pensativo otra vez**.

Poco a poco retrocedió un paso a la vez de forma involuntaria. Sus curiosos ojos de color rojo oscuro siguieron el movimiento.

—¿Vienen de visita a menudo? —**preguntó, aún con indiferencia, pero inclinó su figura hacia mí.**

—De vez en cuando —**intenté que mi voz sonara suave y relajada**—. Imagino que a mí el tiempo se me hace más largo. Ya sabes cómo son de distraídos... —**estaba empezando a balbucear. Tuvo que esforzarse para callar.**

—Mmm —**volvió a decir**—. Pues la casa olía como si llevara cerrada bastante tiempo...

—He de mencionarle a Carlisle que has estado allí. Lamentará mucho haberse perdido tu visita —**fingió deliberarlo durante un segundo**—. Pero... probablemente no debería mencionárselo. Supongo que Edward... —**consiguió pronunciar su nombre a duras penas, y al hacerlo se le contrajo el rostro, arruinando el engaño**—. Bueno, tiene mucho genio... Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de él. Sigue un poco susceptible con todo el asunto de James —**puso los ojos en blanco e hiso un gesto como si todo aquello fuera agua pasada se pregunto si él lo reconocería.**

—Pero ¿está de verdad? —**preguntó con amabilidad... e incredulidad**.

Le di una réplica breve a fin de que la voz no delatara mi pánico.

—Ajá. Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? —**pregunto con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle.**

Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, y se arrepintió de haberla hecho en cuanto la hubo formulado. Victoria, que le había dado caza con James para luego desaparecer, no era alguien en quien me apeteciera pensar en ese momento. Pero debía ganar tiempo mientras buscaba la forma de escapar, ya que en ese momento a su mente vino el recuerdo de la existencia de su hermano, y por el debía buscar la forma de sobrevivir para conocerlo.

—Sí —**contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso**—. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... —**puso mala cara**—. Esto no le va a hacer feliz.

—¿Esto? —**repitió con entusiasmo, invitándole a continuar.**

Mantenía la mirada fija en los árboles, lejos de ella, y ella aprovecho su distracción para dar un paso atrás a escondidas. Volvió a mirar y le sonrió. La expresión le hizo parecer un ángel de cabellos negros.

—El que yo te mate —**repuso en un seductor arrullo**. —Ella querría reservarse esa parte —**continuó con aire despreocupado**—. Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

—¿Conmigo? —**grito**.

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató. **-contesto**

Incluso allí, a punto de morir, su nombre rasgaba sus heridas abiertas como un arma de filo dentado. Laurent hizo caso omiso de mi reacción. Ninguno se percato de una sombra que se acercaba al lugar, con cautela, a la vez que escuchaba todo, buscaba la forma de salvar a la joven y acabar con su atacante

—Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones... Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida. -**Laurent se movió levemente, y yo retrocedí a trompicones un paso más.****Torció el gesto.** —Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? —**logro decir, acababa de darse cuenta que alguien estaba cerca tal vez tenia posibilidad de salvarse**

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones.

—Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a _este _lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte. - **le miró con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido.**

—Él sabrá que has sido tú —**susurro dócilmente**—. No vas a irte de rositas. ** –le dijo, por dentro rezaba que quien fuera la persona cercana se apresurara a actuar a la vez que se preguntaba porque el vampiro no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.**

—¿Y por qué no? —**la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles**—. Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habrás desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos. No hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar. Puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella. Sólo tengo sed.

—Por favor —**contesté jadeando.**

Laurent negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.

—Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

—¿Ah, sí? —**dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro vacilante paso. Acaba de notar que la otra persona se preparaba para actuar.**

Laurent la siguió, ágil, grácil.

—Sí —**aseguró**—. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella. .. —**sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto**—. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.

La joven le miré horrorizada. Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones de mi cabello en su dirección.

—Se me hace la boca agua —**repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente**.

La muchacha cerro los ojos cuando vio como el vampiro se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero alcanzo a escuchar como alguien gritaba unas palabras en un idioma ajeno al que estaba acostumbrada abrió levemente los ojos y vio como el vampiro salía disparado por una extraña luz que dio directamente en el, poco después de aterrizar se levanto buscando a quien lo había atacado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas fue rodeado por fuego el cual lo consumió, pero no fue lo único oyó otra vez esa voz susurrando palabras en aquel extraño idioma y luego una voz femenina chillando mientras un poco mas lejos otra llamarada aparecía, tardo un rato en reaccionar pero cuando lo hiso delante de ella se encontraban Charlie y René, junto a ellos un hombre de aspecto cansado, con cabello algo canoso, ropas algo remendadas el cual parecía estudiar el terreno, finalmente reparo en ella, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la joven sintió como si ya hubiera visto esa misma mirada antes, pero la pregunta es donde, al igual que reparo en que sostenía entre sus manos una vara delgada que se le hacia conocida.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? **–cuestiono viendo a las personas que durante mucho tiempo considero sus padres. **

**- ** fue fácil en mi caso estoy acostumbrado **–respondió el hombre-** puedo ver que no me mintieron en nada René, Charlie. Aunque puedo notar que heredaste la mirada de tu verdadero padre Katherine.

**-** usted sabe ¿Quién soy en realidad?**- cuestiono la joven.**

**-sonriendo-** claro que lo se, llevo buscándote diez años, princesita, pero creo que será mejor volver este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. **–le dijo el hombre**

- podría al menos decirme su nombre por favor- **pregunto Bella.**

**-** claro, Remus Lupin. **–respondió el hombre con amabilidad-** bueno mejor tómense de las manos, será mejor que nos aparezcamos fuera de este lugar, alguien mas se acerca **–Bella se tenso- ** descuida acabe también con la vampiresa que se acercaba, es otro tipo de seres mágicos los que vienen y podría ser peligroso para ti.

Todos los demás asintieron y realizaron lo que les sugirieron, con un leve Plop dejaron el prado. Mientras lejos de ahí un joven investigaba junto a sus amigos, sobre misteriosos sucesos que acontecían en su colegio.

**Nota:**

**espero les guste, me tarde un poco por el hecho de que se me habían bloqueado las ideas pero tras leer otra vez tanto Luna nueva como Harry Potter y la cámara Secreta se me ocurrió como continuar, como habrán notado hay algunas partes salidas del libro 2 de crepúsculo pero no sabia como expresarlo por lo que coloque algunas frases y modifique otras, espero les guste mi trabajo, aunque siendo honestos no soy tan buena como los que escribieron las otras historias de este tipo, ademas aprovecho para agradecer a aquellos que han puesto mi historia como favorita y a los otros que me han dejado comentario, espero me digan si desean que cambie algo, estoy abierta a sugerencias. tratare de actualizar pronto, lo mas que me tarde sera una semana pero no se preocupen no pienso dejar mi proyecto. bueno nos vemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando todos ellos desaparecieron un grupo de sombras salió de su escondite, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en esos momentos _¿Qué fue eso?_ Lejos de ahí en la casa del jefe de policía ya se encuentran los cuatros que desaparecieron del bosque, a Bella todo lo que ha sucedido le parece un sueño, con cautela y algo de resentimiento observa a Charlie y a René, mientras siente como su salvador la observa detenidamente.

-Bueno –**hablo Bella con nerviosismo-** ahora podrían explicarme todo de una buena vez. **–dijo algo molesta.**

**-** Primero quiero que sostengas esto por favor **–hablo Remus acercándole su varita, en el momento que ella la tuvo entre sus manos esta saco chispas doradas-** bueno eso nos comprueba que eres una bruja, **-menciono observándola-** ahora con lo que respecta a tu pasado, tu verdadero pasado creo que debemos comenzar por escuchar lo que saben Charlie y Rene del momento en que llegaste a sus vidas, después te contare todo lo que paso antes de eso. ** –sugirió, a lo cual los otros solo afirmaron.**

**-tomando la palabra**- según lo que se Bell's, tus padres estaban bajo amenaza de muerte, se escondieron durante un tiempo pero cuando nacieron tu hermano y tu la cuestión se volvió mas peligrosa, tu madre era una mujer muy lista, para protegerlos mezclo dos posiciones consiguiendo que el efecto fuera un cambio en tu aspecto, mas que todo en tu cabello, a la vez que te hiso físicamente 5 años mayor de lo que de verdad eres, eso solo fue cuando estabas con mi hermano, cuando el murió tu estuviste presente te encontré cerca del cadáver de mi cuñada, estabas en shock, por eso no lo recuerdas, te saque de ahí antes de que alguien mas supiera de tu existencia, en la casa aun había un poco de la pócima por lo que te di otra vez lo que te hiso crecer un año mas, después de lo que paso con ese muchacho René y yo pensamos seriamente si seria conveniente contarte esto, fue cuando descubrimos que el señor Lupin te estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que consideramos que seria malo alejarte y ocultarte la verdad, ya que tarde o temprano lo sabrías.**- termino Charlie**

- Les agradezco su preocupación y perdonen mi forma de actuar, ahora entiendo porque nunca me sentía a gusto, creo que dentro de mí sabía que este no era mi verdadero lugar. ** –hablo Bella/Katherine- ** aunque quiero saber ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano? **–cuestiono viendo a Lupin **

**-serio-** primero debes saber que en el tiempo previo a su nacimiento existía un mago tenebroso, el estaba cazando a los nacidos muggles **–comenzó a responder Remus.**

-**interrumpiéndolo**- nacidos muggles **–pregunto Bella-** ¿Qué son esos? ¿Qué es un muggle?

-** sonriéndole- ** muy bien los muggles es como se le llama a las personas no mágicas, aquellas que no tienen poderes y no creen en nuestro mundo, los nacidos muggles son hijos de personas que nunca en su vida habían visto magia real, tu madre y según me comento Rene eran un claro ejemplo, tanto Harry como tu Lily son sangre mestiza, hijos de un nacido muggle y un sangre pura, como se le conoce a aquellas familias que están conformadas solo de magos, **-respondió antes de que le preguntaran- **espero no te moleste que te diga Lily, o prefieres Kate. **–pregunto.**

**-** Lily, me gusta no se porque me abran puesto Katherine pero no me gusta sinceramente. **–respondió Bella/Lily**

**-****sonriendo-** bueno tu segundo nombre era el de tu madre, en la familia Potter según se tienen por costumbre poner el segundo nombre el cual es el mismo de los padres. Volviendo a lo que te comentaba: este mago recibía el nombre de Voldemort, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Lily. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Voldemort temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.** –comento, luego tomo aire y observo a la muchacha. - **Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Te lo aseguro ya que fui su compañero durante todo ese tiempo. Supongo que el misterio es por qué Voldemort nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. **–su voz se volvió un poco débil-** Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año, fue cuando te realizaron el hechizo y te sacaron de tu caza dos días antes. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... Voldemort los mató. Y entonces... aquí sucedió el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a tu hermano. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. La única seña que le quedo a tu hermano fue una marca en la frente en forma de rayo, no fue un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica le tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó con él, y por eso es famoso, el nombre de tu hermano gemelo es Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto él, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeña. Pero sobreviviste, gracias a que tus parientes te alejaron a tiempo. Un año después recordé tu existencia ya que para protegerte tus padres y Dumbledore borraron tu recuerdo de los más allegados como protección a ti.

**-sorprendida-** entonces mi hermano vive **–Remus afirmo-** ¿Dónde esta? Sabe la verdad. ¿Quién lo cuido todo este tiempo? **–la chica lo decía preocupada, algo dentro de ella le confirma que era verdad-** Por favor dime.

**-** **con una leve sonrisa-** tu hermano vive, en estos momentos debe de estar cursando su según año en Hogwarts, tengo tu lista de útiles del otro año, tu tía Petunia es quien junto a su esposo se ha hecho cargo de su cuidado. Si estas de acuerdo mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, debes preguntar porque entraras, la clave esta si cuando eras pequeña y te molestabas las cosas no explotaban o se inflaban a tu alrededor, al igual que otras cosas diferentes o estoy equivocado, Charlie, Rene **–menciono viéndolos directamente ya que hasta el momento su mirada esta fija en la chica-**

**- serio **- no lo estas Remus, si han pasado cosas raras a su alrededor, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué le entregaron a Petunia la custodia de Harry? **–dijo molesto-** ¿Qué paso con Black, según me había contado mi hermano el era el padrino de Harry y tu eres el padrino de Lily? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos se hizo cargo de mi sobrino, es mas porque no nos buscaron encantado me encargo de el? ** -hablo Charlie, a la vez que vio como Bella/Lily le daba una mirada de agradecimiento**

**-serio-** en mi caso es difícil ya que yo soy un licántropo **–los demás se sorprendieron-** las noches de luna llena seria un peligro para el, al igual que para Lily, me hare cargo ante todos de lo que respecta a la educación de mi ahijada pero quisiera pedirte te sigas haciendo cargo de su cuidado para las vacaciones de verano y las veces en descansos que ella desee volver, **-Charlie solo afirma-** en cuanto a Sirius aun no se si es verdad o mentira, el fue encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que a mi criterio aun tiene sus deficiencias por lo que le imposibilita tomar la custodia legal de Harry, agrégale a esto que desconocíamos la existencia tanto de tu difunto hermano como la tuya Charlie, pero si esta en tu disposición hablare con el director para que vea la forma de que a partir de este año te hagas cargo de Harry al igual que de Lily, buscaremos una protección para el en ese caso, pero estas en disposición.

**-alegre-** por mi encantado, estoy en disposición de cuidarlo, tu solo avísame para que vaya preparando su habitación.

**-feliz-** te lo agradezco Charlie, bueno Lily estas dispuesta a que te entrene para que puedas asistir a clases con tu hermano el año que viene. **–pregunto viendo a la chica.**

**-con una sonrisa-** claro que si tío Remus, espero no te moleste que te diga así **–viendo al licántropo quien solo le afirma- ** bien cuando y donde empezamos.

**-levantándose- ** si te parece bien mañana a primera hora, tenemos suerte de que el bosque este cerca nos servirá de escondite, lista para esto **–pregunto**

**-levantándose de su silla-** completamente de acuerdo **–en su mente-**"ahora si será como si nunca hubieras existido Edward porque a fin de cuentas Isabella Swan, jamás a existido"


	5. Chapter 5

_Varios Meses después. Finales de __Agosto_

Era una hermosa noche, cuando de la nada se oyó un estruendo, en lo más profundo del bosque, una joven respiraba algo agitada, mientras dos figuras la observaban desde lejos.

-Es muy poderosa, has hecho un buen trabajo Remus, ya casi es hora de que ella cambie, el momento de volver ha llegado-** hablo una de ellas, la cual era un hombre mayor de caballos y barba plateada largas, con lentes en forma de media luna.**

**-** se lo agradezco profesor Dumbledore, pero ella a hecho casi todo el trabajo, es muy lista igual a su madre, aunque debo reconocer que poco a poco ha ido manifestando varias actitudes de su padre, **-respondió Remus**_- _ ¿Cómo cree que tome esto Harry? _–_**cuestiono**_-_ Lily esta nerviosa de su reacción cuando se conozcan en persona.

**-**Harry es un gran chico, ha pasado dos pruebas fuertes en estos dos años que lleva en el colegio lo que no pude evitar es que se tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort, pero salió victorioso _–_**respondió Dumbledore**_-_ además lo que el mas desea es tener una familia que lo quiera, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de la existencia de su tío y de su hermana y que podrá pasar tiempo con ellos durante las vacaciones, estaré mucho mas feliz de lo que es ya.

**-** eso espero profesor, eso espero _–_**hablo Remus.**

-bueno es el momento adecuado para realizar el contra hechizo aunque ella aun podrá tomar esta forma solo por su protección para las vacaciones, vamos _–_**Hablo Dumbledore**

_-___de acuerdo profesor –**respondió Remus, luego volteo hacia la joven que en esos momentos se acercaba a ellos**_-_ Lily es hora de irnos, a llegado el momento

_-_ de acuerdo tío, _-_**respondió la joven**_-___ya cuento las horas para ver a mi hermano en persona. _–_**hablo alegre**_-_ espero todo salga bien.

De esta forma los tres desaparecen, del lugar, lejos de ahí en Inglaterra en esos mismos momentos un joven pasaba por cosas muy malas en casa de sus familiares.

_Harry Pov._

Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defec tos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grun nings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.

-¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?

Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.

-Sólo un poquito —**dijo con una sonrisita**—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.

Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. Tía Petu nia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry ha bría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía que darse allí.

-¡Aaah! —**dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—**. Una comilona estupenda, Pe tunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —**Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga**_—_. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —**prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley**_—._ Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...

Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago. «El manual», pensó con rapidez.

-Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al co ronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Dé bil. De mala raza.

Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encan tamiento para los que van al revés.»

-Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —**Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia**—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.

Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recor dar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su ca beza como un taladro de tío Vernon.

-Ese Potter —**dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el man tel**—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente ten sos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y mira ba a sus padres boquiabierto.

-No... no trabajaba —**dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo**—. Estaba parado.

-¡Lo que me imaginaba! —**comentó tía Marge echándo se un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga**—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...

- No era nada de eso —**interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nun ca había estado tan enfadado**_._

-¡MÁS BRANDY! —**gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge**—. Tú, chico —**gruñó a Harry—**, vete a la cama.

-No, Vernon —**dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojeci dos**—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...

-No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —**repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

- ¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —**gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira**_—_. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...

Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira in descriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agranda ron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se infla ba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y re ventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pu sieron como morcillas...

- ¡MARGE! —**gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un in menso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. ****Ripper ****entró en la habitación la drando sin parar**_._

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un ins tante después, _Ripper _dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon. Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había deba jo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del arma rio se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segun dos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y re galos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.

-¡VEN AQUÍ! —**bramó**—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.

-Tía Marge se lo merecía —**dijo Harry jadeando**—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.

Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.

-Me voy —**añadió**—. Ya he tenido bastante.

Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jau la de _Hedwig _debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.

_Lily Pov._

La noche era muy hermosa dentro del avión con destino a Londres, viajaban entre tantas personas dos en especial un hombre adulto y una muchacha de trece años dormida cuando sin saber como visualiza lo que acaba de pasar a varios kilómetros de distancia una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro por lo sucedido aunque es mas por el hecho de haber podido ver a la única familia consanguínea que le queda.

_Harry Pov._

Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los lati dos acelerados del corazón. Pero después de estar diez minu tos solo en la oscura calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. De cualquier manera que lo mirara, nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro. Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lu gar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. Había infringido tan gra vemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la bruje ría en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran pre sentado ya para llevárselo.

Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Mag nolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entriste ció más. Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, pero ambos estaban en el ex tranjero, y como _Hedwig _se había ido, no tenía forma de co municarse con ellos. Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cáma ra acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...

Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapi dez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y.. co menzar su vida de marginado. Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encanta mientos.

Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encon trara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensa ción de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desier ta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.

-_¡Lumos! _—**susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el ex tremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº****2, recubier tas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes**_._

Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera. Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las ma nos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...

_Lily Pov._

La muchacha esta preocupada no sabe que hacer trata de hablar pero es como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, ella en estos momentos solo se siente observadora de lo que le sucede a su hermano, porque de eso si esta muy segura, el joven que ve es su hermano, recuerda claramente la foto de sus padres que le enseñara Remus, y puede corroborar que el es la viva imagen de su padre. Pero tiene miedo por el, no sabia lo que estaba en frente de el pero sentía mucho peligro a su alrededor, como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando.

_Harry Pov._

Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enor mes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exacta mente en el lugar en que había caído Harry Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

-Bienvenido al _autobús noctámbulo_, transporte de emer gencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la va rita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no...

El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no ten dría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —**dijo Stan, abandonando los bue nos modales**_._

—Me caí —**contestó Harry**_._

—¿Para qué? —**preguntó Stan con risa burlona**_._

—No me caí a propósito —**contestó Harry enfadado.**

Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaque ros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caí da. De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros de lanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evi dente que estaba vacío.

—¿Qué miras? —**preguntó Stan**_._

—Había algo grande y negro —**explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo**—. Como un perro enorme...

Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —**preguntó Stan.**

—Nada —**contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería poner les las cosas demasiado fáciles**_._

—¿Cómo te llamas? —**insistió Stan.**

—Neville Longbottom —**respondió Harry, dando el pri mer nombre que le vino a la cabeza—**_. _Así que... así que este autobús... —**dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan**—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?

—Sí —**dijo Stan con orgullo**_—._ A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por de bajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? _—_**dijo, volvien do a ponerse suspicaz**_—. _Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?

—Sí —**respondió Harry con prontitud**—. Escucha, ¿cuán to costaría ir a Londres?

—Once _sickles _—**dijo Stan**—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.

Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogie ron el baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig _encima, y lo subieron al autobús.

_Lily Pov._

Solo pudo soltar el aire que había contenido al ver que todo salió bien y que su hermano estaba seguro, aun podía sentir el aura maligna a su alrededor pero no podía entender el ¿Por qué? De todo eso, cuando lo vio subir al bus en ese momento sintió como la movían, poco a poco volvió a sentirse dueña de sus acciones, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, noto que era de noche, escucho el aviso de abrocharse los cinturones por lo que dedujo que el avión esta a punto de aterrizar, cuando ya habían pasado las maletas y salido del aeropuerto se volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-Tío Remus, a ¿Dónde vamos ahora?_- _**cuestiono la muchacha**_._

_-_ Al callejón Diagon, es donde conseguiremos tus útiles para el curso, además estoy segura quieres comprarle a Harry el regalo por su cumpleaños o me equivoco. _–_**respondió Remus**

- la verdad el tío Charlie, se lo compro ya, el quería que Harry sepa lo deseoso que esta de conocerlo y cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, espero le guste ya que como es muggle, _-_**contesto la joven**_._

_- _ tranquila recuerda que al igual que tu Harry a crecido dentro de ese mundo seguro le encantara, pero ahora vamos, debemos llegar primero al Caldero Chorreante para conseguir donde dormir hasta que empiecen las clases. _–_**hablo Remus**_._ – sígueme por favor, recuerda poner el sombrero nadie debe saber que eres la hermana de Harry hasta que estés segura en Hogwarts._ –_**comento, mientras la joven se colocaba unos lentes oscuros y una gorra para ocultar su cabello**_._

De esta forma ambos toman rumbo por las amplias calles de Londres muggle como le llaman muchos. Mientras lejos de ahí.

_Harry Pov_.

El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de te léfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido. Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había pagado una taza de chocolate ca liente, pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aber deen. Brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse. Al final sólo quedó Harry.

—Bien, Neville —**dijo Stan, dando palmadas**—, ¿a que parte de Londres?

—Al callejón Diagon —**respondió Harry**_._

—De acuerdo —**dijo Stan**—, agárrate fuerte...

PRUMMMMBBB. Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde. Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon.

—Gracias —**le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de ****Hed wig**—. Bueno —**dijo Harry**—, entonces, ¡adiós!

Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la en trada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.

—Conque estás aquí, Harry —**dijo una voz.**

Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:

—¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!

Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del mismísi mo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.

—¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —**dijo nervioso**.

Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, parecía distante y cansado.

—¿Neville? —**repitió frunciendo el entrecejo**—. Es Harry Potter.

—¡Lo sabía! —**gritó Stan con alegría**—. ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!

—Sí —**dijo Fudge irritado**—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en el Caldero Chorreante...

Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior de la taberna. Una figura encorva da, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.

—¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! —**dijo Tom**—. ¿Que rrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Brandy?

—Tal vez un té —**contestó Fudge, que aún no había sol tado a Harry**.

Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de _Hedwig_, y mirando emocionados a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —**le preguntó Stan sonriendo, mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho in terés.**

—Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —**pidió Fudge lan zándoles una clara indirecta.**

—Adiós —**dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mien tras Tom indicaba a Fudge un pasadizo que salía del bar**_._

—¡Adiós, Neville! —**dijo Stan**_._

Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el fa rol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.

—Siéntate, Harry —**dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.**

Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.

—Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.

Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero como entonces llevaba la capa in visible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge no podía saberlo. Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, y sa lió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, Harry —**dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té**—, no me importa confesarte que nos has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a pensar... Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.

Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.

—Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido. Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjo rie Dursley Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños.

Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.

—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos? —**aña dió Fudge**—. Bueno, no te negaré que están muy enfadados, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las va caciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.

Harry carraspeó.

—Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa —**observó**_—_. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.

—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado —**dijo Fudge en tono de preo cupación—.** Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.

No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.

—Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —**añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo**_—_ es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...

—Un momento —**interrumpió Harry**—. ¿Y mi castigo?

Fudge parpadeó.

—¿Castigo?

—¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada li mitación de la brujería en menores de edad!

—¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —**gritó Fudge, agitando con impaciencia la mano que soste nía el bollo**_—_. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a Azka ban sólo por inflar a su tía!

Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anterior mente.

—¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! —**exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo**_—._ ¡El Ministe rio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!

Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía em barazado.

—Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que te ner en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —**dijo Harry.**

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —**dijo Fudge riéndose, sin darle importancia**_—._ Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una habitación libre para ti.

Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. ¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorrean te si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pen sando en ello, seguro que no era normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la utilización de la magia por menores de edad. Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.

—La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —**le comunicó Fud ge**—. Creo que te encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una peti ción (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no quiero que va yas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.

—De acuerdo —**respondió Harry**—. Pero ¿por qué...?

—No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —**explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas**—. No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...

Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.

—Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Han atrapado a Black? —**preguntó Harry.**

Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.

—¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que nunca. —**Fudge se estremeció ligeramente**—. Bueno, adiós. Alargó la mano y Harry, al estrecharla, tuvo una idea re pentina.

—¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—Por supuesto —**sonrió Fudge.**

—Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autori zación. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?

Fudge parecía incómodo.

—Ah —**exclamó**—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor...

—Pero usted es el ministro de Magia —**repuso Harry**—. Si me diera permiso...

—No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —**dijo Fudge rotundamente**—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogs meade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agra dable aquí, Harry.

Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.

—Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...

Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colga do en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara. Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algu nos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepi taba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...

—_¡Hedwig! _—**exclamó Harry.**

La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volan do hasta el brazo de Harry.

—Tiene una lechuza muy lista —**dijo Tom con una risi ta**—. Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. Si ne cesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.

Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habita ción. Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a _Hedwig _y pensando en otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopela do a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. Apenas podía creer que acabara de abando nar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley.

—Ha sido una noche muy rara, _Hedwig _—**dijo boste zando**.

Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.

_Tercera Persona Pov_.

Justo en el mismo momento en que Harry se dormía, dos personas aparecían afuera en las cercanías del caldero Chorreante, cada una traía una maleta con cautela se acercaron a tocar, unos minutos después el tabernero les abrió la puerta y tras corroborar su libro les informo que si tenia habitaciones disponibles, el hombre pidió una para el y su sobrina que venían de muy lejos, cuando iban subiendo escucharon a uno de los pocos que quedaban afuera sobre la huida de Black y que Harry Potter se encontraba en una habitación de ese edificio en ese mismo momento. Cuando ambos entraron en el lugar el hombre solo se sentó en la cama, mientras la niña tras quitarse los lentes y el gorro, empezó a moverse un poco entre molesta y preocupada.

-cálmate Lily, moviéndote de un lado a otro no resolverás nada_ –_**hablo Remus.**

_-_ lo siento tío**- respondió Lily**_-___pero estoy preocupada no puedo creer que el día que regresamos pasa esto, Black_ –_**dijo con enfado**_-_ escapo de la prisión que si mal no me acuerdo me aseguraste que el la mas difícil y peligrosa, y mi hermano esta en este mismo lugar a unas cuantas habitaciones de nosotros y yo sin poder acercármele _ –_**confeso la muchacha.**

**-levantándose de la cama y abrazándola**_-_ descuida mi princesa, todo saldrá bien, como ya te lo habíamos dicho será mejor que el no sepa de ti hasta que estés en el colegio, es el lugar mas seguro para que ambos empiecen a recuperar el tiempo perdido. **–le dijo Remus**_,_- ahora será mejor descansar mañana será un día muy ocupado tenemos que comprar tus cosas y debemos encontrar la forma de que puedas ver a tu hermano sin que el te note, de acuerdo.

La muchacha solo afirmo, de esta forma ambos se retiraron a dormir, mientras lejos de ahí en el Ministerio de Magia, en la oficina principal se encuentra el actual ministro revisando papeles referente a la huida de Sirius Black, cuando escucha un Pop, al levantar la cabeza enfrente suya se encuentra el actual director de Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore, **-hablo el ministro-** a ¿Qué debo el honor de tu visita a estas horas? **–pregunto.**

**-** seré claro Fudge, no te lo había informado porque aun no sabíamos si todavía estaba con vida, pero ahora que la encontramos debo hacerlo, ya que deseo tu autorización para que ella pueda moverse por el mundo mágico sin problemas. **-respondió Dumbledore.**

**-** Ella **–pregunto curioso-** a ¿Quién te refieres?

**-** me permites sentarme **–cuestiono Dumbledore.**

**-** así claro siéntate, perdona mi descortesía **–respondio Fudge**

**-** a la hermana gemela de Harry Potter, **-observa la cara de sorpresa del ministro de magia-** así es descubrimos que Lily y James Potter tuvieron dos hijos, un viejo amigo de ellos y padrino de la pequeña fue el que me lo informo a parte de pedirme discreción mientras el buscaba a la pequeña. **–comento.**

**-** será mejor que me expliques desde el principio-**dijo Fudge**

De esta manera ambos hombres se pasan la siguiente hora hablando del asunto logrando llegar a un acuerdo, cuando el Director se va el ministro aun no sale de su sorpresa. Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva liber tad. Nunca se había podido levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. Podía ir donde le apeteciera, siem pre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta ca lle larga y empedrada rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de ex traviarse por el mundo muggle.

Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a los demás huéspedes: brujas pe queñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; magos de aspecto venerable que discu tían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista _La trans formación moderna_; brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.

Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sa caba la varita mágica, golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la iz quierda por encima del cubo de la basura, y se quedaba espe rando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon. Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colo res en las terrazas de los cafés, donde los ocupantes de las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un _lunascopio_, amigo mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») o discutían sobre el caso de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»). Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a la luz de una vela; ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los tra bajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y caramelo.

Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y _knuts _de bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no gastárselo todo enseguida. Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en Hogwarts, e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos. Para no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de _gobstones _de oro macizo (un juego mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pier de un punto). También le tentaba una gran bola de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a signi ficar que no tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astro nomía. Pero lo que más a prueba puso su decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se abrió paso para entrar; apre tujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había vis to en su vida.

—Acaba de salir... prototipo... —**le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.**

—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —**gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Harry, que iba colga do del brazo de su padre**.

El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:

—¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mun diales!

Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba:

SAETA DE FUEGO

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispo ne de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ra mitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimé trica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior_

Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuan to costaría la Saeta de Fuego. Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... Pero nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000, ¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba muy buena? Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego. Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que comprar. Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los brazos, visitó la tienda de Túni cas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndo se violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.

Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos _aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese mo mento Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de compañía. Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependien te se acercó a él.

—¿Hogwarts? —**preguntó de golpe**—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros?

—Sí —**respondió Harry**—. Necesito...

—Quítate de en medio —**dijo el dependiente con impa ciencia, haciendo a Harry a un lado. Se puso un par de guan tes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos**.

—Espere —**dijo Harry con prontitud**—, ése ya lo tengo.

—¿Sí? —**El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio**—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.

Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —**gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los barrotes para separarlos**—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una locura! Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué pue do servirte?

—Necesito _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, de Cassandra Vablatsky —**dijo Harry, consultando la lista de libros.**

—Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —**dijo el dependiente quitándose los guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección dedi cada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa re bosante de volúmenes con títulos como **_**Predecir lo imprede cible**_**, **_**Protégete de los fallos y accidentes**_**, **_**Cuando el destino es adverso**_**.**

—Aquí tienes —**le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar un grueso libro de pasta negra**—: _Disipar las nieblas del futuro, una guía excelente de métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entra ñas de animales..._

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posar se en otro libro que estaba entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor_.

—Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —**dijo suavemente el de pendiente, al ver lo que Harry estaba mirando**—. Comenza rás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese libro consi gue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.

Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mos traba un perro negro, grande como un oso, con ojos brillan tes. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar... El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_.

—¿Algo más? —**preguntó.**

—Sí —**dijo Harry, algo aturdido, apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando la lista de libros**—: Necesito... _Transformación, nivel intermedio _y _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º_.

Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Cho rreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y chocan do con varias personas. Sin percatarse que desde lejos una joven lo observaba con mucha ilusión, contando las horas para poder estar finalmente enfrente de el y decirle todo lo que se ha esta aguardando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros sobre la cama. Alguien la había he cho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a rauda les. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón Diagon. Se vio refle jado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.

—No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —**le dijo a su reflejo con actitud desafiante**—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.

Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.

—Es una batalla perdida —**le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.**

Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione. Por aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso. Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor; en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fue go; se tropezó también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom, un muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville pa recía haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que te nía un aspecto temible, le estaba riñendo. Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.

Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Se levantó, se vistió, fue a contemplar por últi ma vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde co mería cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.

—¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la helade ría Florean Fortescue. Ron, más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la mano.

—¡Por fin! —**dijo Ron, sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—.** Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorrean te, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego hemos ido a Flou rish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...

—Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de que me alojo en el Caldero Cho rreante?

—Mi padre —**contestó Ron escuetamente**.

Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Minis terio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge. Desde lejos una joven observa el intercambio entre los tres amigos, con una leve sonrisa mientras en su mente pensaba "ojala también quieran ser mis amigos como lo son de mi hermano"

—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —**preguntó Hermione muy seria.**

—Fue sin querer —**respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa**—. Perdí el control.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —**dijo Hermione con se veridad**—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.

—A mí también —**admitió Harry**—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. —**Miró a Ron**—: ¿No sa brá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el castigo?

—Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? —**Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse**—. El fa moso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi ma dre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, tú mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alo jamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aleja allí!

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.

—¡Estupendo! —**dijo Harry, muy contento**—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?

—Mira esto —**dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola**—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros. —**Seña ló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla**—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.

—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —**preguntó Harry, se ñalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla**.

—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —**dijo Hermione**—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estu dio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —**pregun tó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco**—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!

—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vis ta de los magos —**repuso Hermione con seriedad**.

—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún mo mento, Hermione? —**preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.**

Hermione no les hizo caso:

—Todavía me quedan diez galeones —**dijo comprobando su monedero**—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis pa dres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cum pleaños por adelantado.

—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —**dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida**.

—No, creo que no —**respondió Hermione sin enfadarse**—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a _Hedwig _y tú tienes a _Errol_...

—No, no es mío. _Errol _es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a _Scabbers_. —**Se sacó la rata del bolsillo**—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —**añadió, poniendo a **_**Scabbers **_**en la mesa, ante ellos**—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.

_Scabbers _estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mus tios los bigotes. Mientras desde lejos de donde se encontraba el trió una muchacha pensaba que se llevaría de maravilla con Hermione, pero le parecía extraña la rata a la vez que familiar.

—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —**dijo Ha rry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon**—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers_. Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.

Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales. No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centí metro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chilla ban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.

Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas; cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón; serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal; un conejo gordo y blan co se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y vol vía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!». Había gatos de to dos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar sal tos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada. El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al mostrador.

—Se trata de mi rata —**le explicó a la bruja**—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.

—Ponla en el mostrador —**le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.**

Ron sacó a _Scabbers _y la puso junto a la jaula de las ra tas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor. Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, _Scabbers _era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) y estaba un poco estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.

—Hum —**dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scab bers**—, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—No lo sé —**respondió Ron**—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.

—¿Qué poderes tiene? —**preguntó la bruja examinando a **_**Scabbers **_**de cerca.**

—Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.

La verdad era que _Scabbers _nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja iz quierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo, y chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.

—Ha pasado lo suyo —**comentó la bruja.**

—Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —**se defendió Ron**.

—No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva mucho más de tres años —**dijo la bruja**—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...

Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos. Ron murmuró:

—Presumidas.

—Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas —**dijo la bruja, sacando una pe queña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.**

—Vale —**dijo Ron**—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!

Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra _Scabbers_, bufando sin parar.

—¡No, _Crookshanks_, no! —**gritó la bruja, pero **_**Scabbers **_**salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.**

—_¡Scabbers! _—**gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Harry lo siguió**.

Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a _Scabbers_, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Mientras una muchacha se moría de la risa de todo lo que había pasado por causa del gato y la rata, aunque sinceramente le agrado el gato, lo que le hiso recordar que no se había comprado una mascota todavía tal vez un gatito pequeño para evitar problemas en el futuro. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se es tiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha sido?

—O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —**res pondió Harry**.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Supongo que comprando la lechuza.

Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tien da de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.

—¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —**preguntó Ron pas mado**.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —**preguntó Hermione, rebosan te de alegría**.

«Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito», pensó Harry. El pe laje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que _Scabbers _no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemen te, feliz en los brazos de Hermione. La muchacha que los observaba solo pensó que la chica tenia razón y se lamento que ella le hubiera ganado el animal pero debía de haber alguno mas chiquito y tierno todavía, seria mejor ir a ver cuando ellos se alejaran.

—¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!

—No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, _Crookshanks_? —**dijo Hermione**.

—¿Y qué pasa con _Scabbers_? —**preguntó Ron, seña lando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho—**. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?

—Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —**dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja—.** Y deja de preocuparte. _Crookshanks _dormirá en mi dormi torio y _Scabbers _en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre _Crookshanks_... La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eterni dad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.

—Me pregunto por qué —**dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar leyendo **_**El Profeta**_**.**

—¡Harry! —**dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo**—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —**dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban con todas sus compras.**

El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la foto grafía ya familiar de Sirius Black, mirándole.

—¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —**preguntó.**

—No —**dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocu pado**—. En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada.

—¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —**pre guntó Ron**—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...

—No seas absurdo, Ron —**dijo el señor Weasley, que, vis to más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—.** Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azka ban. Ya lo verás.

En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley car gada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley. Unos pasos mas alejados entro una joven con gorra ocultándole el cabello y una pequeña gatita negra en brazos, se detuvo al ver la reunión que había enfrente de ella, recordando agradecerles a esas personas lo buenos que habían sido hasta ahora con su hermano mayor. Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts durante el último curso. Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo. Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:

—Es un placer verte, Harry.

—Hola, Percy —**contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa**.

—Espero que estés bien —**dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. Era como ser presentado al alcalde**.

—Muy bien, gracias...

—¡Harry! —**dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—.** Es estupendo verte, chico...

—Maravilloso —**dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry**—. Sencillamente increíble.

Percy frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya vale —**dijo la señora Weasley**.

—¡Mamá! —**dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y tam bién le estrechó la mano**—. Esto es fabuloso...

—He dicho que ya vale —**dijo la señora Weasley, deposi tando sus compras sobre una silla vacía**—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —**Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy**—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —**dijo rebosante de orgullo.**

—Y último —**dijo Fred en un susurro**.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —**dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo**—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.

—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —**dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle**—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.

Ginny se rió, al igual que la joven que al pasar alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijeron.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —**dijo cortante la señora Weasley.**

—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —**respondió Percy con altivez**—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...

Se fue y George dio un suspiro.

—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —**le dijo a Harry**—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.

Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el taber nero, junto tres mesas del comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena. Mientras observándoles un poco mas lejos se encontraban un hombre y una muchacha, comiendo unas mesas mas alejadas de las de ellos.

—¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —**pre guntó Fred en el momento en que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate**.

—El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de co ches —**respondió el señor Weasley.**

Todos lo miraron.

—¿Por qué? —**preguntó Percy con curiosidad**.

—Por ti, Percy —**dijo George muy serio**—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...

—Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.

Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una car cajada.

—¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —**preguntó Percy con voz de circunstancias.**

—Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor; dado que soy funcionario.

Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.

—Menos mal —**dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme**—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Qué buena estampa haríais en el metro mug gle... Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?

—Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —**dijo Percy con tono de resignación**—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.

—Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —**le reprendió la señora Weasley.**

Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos. Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y ador milados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Aca baba de cerrar su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ocurría. La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba.

—Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo.

—No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —**gritaba Ron a su vez**.

—¿Qué ocurre? —**preguntó Harry**.

—Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —**dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.**

—Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de _Scabbers _—**añadió Ron, sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas**—. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el bar...

—¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insig nia! —**gritó Percy**.

—Yo iré por lo de _Scabbers_, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —**dijo Harry a Ron.**

Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y luego acer carse a la puerta del comedor.

—No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —**decía acalora damente el señor Weasley**—. Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...

—¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! —**dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta**—. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!

—No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —**contestó el señor Weasley**—. Ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se es capan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque prohibido dos veces. ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! ¡Cada vez que pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.

—Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?

—Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. Han pasado tres semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fud ge a _El Profeta_: no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de in ventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. Lo úni co que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...

—Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.

—Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completa mente segura. Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.

—Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...

Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley ha bía dado un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas pa labras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.» Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...

Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.

—Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le po dría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director. Su pongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los acce sos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.

—¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atra par a Black?

—Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guar dias de Azkaban —**respondió el señor Weasley con disgus to**—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así... Pero cuan do se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar.

—Si salvan a Harry...

—En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —**dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio**—. Es tarde, Molly. Será me jor que subamos...

Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto por el pasadizo que conducía al bar. La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que los padres de Ron subían las es caleras. La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a subir por las escaleras, con la botella. Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del re llano de la escalera, partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy po niendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron, en busca de la insignia.

—La tenemos nosotros —**le susurró Fred al oído**—. La hemos mejorado.

En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal. Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la habitación y se echó en la cama. La muchacha que lo había observado todo, se sentía impotente, furiosa, trataba de calmarse ya que conocía lo que su furia podría provocar y no era bueno pro el momento, no lo mejor seria buscar a su tío y contarle lo que vio, así que con una lagrima cruzando su rostro se alejo a su habitación, donde sabia estaría la persona con la que deseaba hablar. Mientras en su habitación Harry meditaba.

Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo. Fudge había sido indulgente con él porque estaba muy con tento de haberlo encontrado con vida. Le había hecho prome ter a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que hubiera subido al tren.

Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amorti guados que provenían de la habitación de al lado, y se pre guntó por qué no estaría más asustado. Sirius Black había matado a trece personas con un hechizo; los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que Harry se aterrorizaría al ente rarse de la verdad. Pero Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que estuviera Albus Dumbledore. ¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?

Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, y si estaban apostados alrededor del co legio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas. No, en realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la segu ridad del castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de he cho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían cada uno de sus movi mientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro. Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. No era un completo inútil... Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta animal que ha bía visto entre las sombras en la calle Magnolia. _Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor..._

—No me van a matar —**dijo Harry en voz alta**.

—Así me gusta, amigo —**contestó el espejo con voz soño lienta**.

A la mañana siguiente, la muchacha se despertó con mucho entusiasmo pro fin había llegado el día mas esperado por ella, noto como su tío la urgía ya que ellos debían irse antes de los otros, en otra habitación Tom despertó a Harry, sonriendo como de costumbre con su boca desdentada y llevándole una taza de té. Harry se vistió, y trataba de convencer a _Hedwig _de que volviera a la jaula cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puer ta y entró enfadado, poniéndose la camisa.

—Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor —**dijo**—. Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo alejarme de Percy. Ahora me acu sa de haber manchado de té su foto de Penelope Clearwater. —**Ron hizo una mueca**—. Ya sabes, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...

—Tengo algo que contarte —**comenzó Harry, pero lo in terrumpieron Fred y George, que se asomaron a la habita ción para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a enfadar a Percy.**

Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de _El Profeta _con el entrecejo frun cido, y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba a Ginny y a Hermio ne de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven. Las tres se reían con risa floja.

—¿Qué me ibas a contar? —**preguntó Ron a Harry cuan do se sentaron**.

—Más tarde —**murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el comedor.**

Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiem po de hablar con Ron. Todos estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero Chorreante y apilándolos en la puerta, con _Hedwig _y _Hermes_, la lechuza de Percy, encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que bufaba ruidosa mente.

—Vale, _Crookshanks _—**susurró Hermione a través del mimbre**—, te dejaré salir en el tren.

—No lo harás —**dijo Ron terminantemente**—. ¿Y la po bre _Scabbers_?

Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que _Scabbers _estaba allí acurrucada. El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los coches del Ministerio, se asomó al interior.

—Aquí están —**anunció**—. Vamos, Harry.

El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto tre cho de acera hasta el primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

—Sube, Harry —**dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de gente. Harry subió a la parte trase ra del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él Hermione y Ron, y para disgusto de Ron, también Percy**

El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, compa rado con el que Harry había hecho en el autobús noc támbulo. Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon. Llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto; los conductores del Minis terio les consiguieron carritos, descargaron los baúles, sa ludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo. El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry du rante todo el camino de la estación.

—Bien, pues —**propuso mirándolos a todos**—. Como so mos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré prime ro con Harry.

El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito de Harry y, se gún parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mi rada, se apoyó contra la barrera como sin querer. Harry lo imitó. Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Le vantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén reple to de magos y brujas que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Jadea ban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo.

—¡Ah, ahí está Penelope! —**dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose**.

Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa en el momento en que Percy se acercó sacando pecho (para que ella no pudiera dejar de notar la insignia relucien te) a una chica de pelo largo y rizado. Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que esta ba casi vacío. Subieron los baúles, pusieron a _Hedwig _y a _Crookshanks _en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron. La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Her mione y por último a Harry Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.

—Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? —**dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo**—: He preparado bocadillos para todos. Aquí los tenéis, Ron... no, no son de conserva de buey.. Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? ¡Ah, estás ahí, cariño...!

—Harry —**le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley**—, ven aquí un momento.

Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió has ta ella. Se pusieron detrás, dejando a los otros con la señora Weasley

—Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas —**dijo el señor Weasley con voz tensa.**

—No es necesario, señor Weasley Ya lo sé.

—¿Que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—Yo... eh... les oí anoche a usted y a su mujer. No pude evitarlo. Lo siento...

—No quería que te enteraras de esa forma —**dijo el se ñor Weasley, nervioso.**

—No... Ha sido la mejor manera. Así me he podido ente rar y usted no ha faltado a la palabra que le dio a Fudge.

—Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...

—No lo estoy —**contestó Harry con sinceridad**—. De verdad —**añadió, porque el señor Weasley lo miraba incré dulo**—. No trato de parecer un héroe, pero Sirius Black no puede ser peor que Voldemort, ¿verdad?

El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero no comentó nada.

—Harry, sabía que estabas hecho..., bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge cree. Me alegra que no tengas mie do, pero...

—¡Arthur! —**gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren**—. ¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!

—Ya vamos, Molly —**dijo el señor Weasley Pero se vol vió a Harry y siguió hablando, más bajo y más aprisa**—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...

—¿De que seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el casti llo? —**preguntó Harry con tristeza.**

—No exactamente —**respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca**—. Harry, prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias ce rrando todas las puertas del tren.

—Prométeme, Harry —**dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que ocurra lo que ocurra...**

—¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que sé que quie re matarme? —**preguntó Harry, sin comprender**.

—Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...

—¡Arthur; aprisa! —**gritó la señora Weasley**.

Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse. Harry corrió hacia la puerta del vagón, y Ron la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

—Tengo que hablaros a solas —**dijo entre dientes a Ron y Hermione en cuanto el tren cogió velocidad.**

—Vete, Ginny —**dijo Ron**.

—¡Qué agradable eres! —**respondió Ginny de mal hu mor; y se marchó muy ofendida.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final. En éste sólo había dos ocupantes: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido y una muchacha que estaba leyendo un grueso libro que no les hiso mucho caso cuando entraron. Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que lle vaba el carrito de la comida, pero les extrañaba un poco la muchacha que lo acompañaba. El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y re mendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris. Mientras la muchacha ocultaba su cabello por una gorra, llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda negra.

—¿Quiénes será? —**susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana**.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —**susurró Hermione de in mediato.**- la muchacha no lo se no hay algo que la identifique, aunque debo decir que el libro que lee se ve interante

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo pone en su maleta —**respondió Hermione seña lando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dor mido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lu pin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio des prendidas**.

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —**dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin. A la vez que trataba de no prestarle atención al comentario del libro de la otra muchacha que estaba ahí.**

—Está claro —**susurró Hermione**—. Sólo hay una va cante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba gafado.

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —**dijo Ron no muy convencido**—. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ¿qué nos ibas a contar?

Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el señor Weasley acababa de hacerle, mientras la muchacha a pesar que no les estaba prestando atención o eso parecía escuchaba cada cosa que decían analizándolo todo tranquilamente. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Las apartó para decir:

—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...

—Yo no busco problemas —**respondió Harry, molesto**—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

—¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! —**exclamó Ron, temblando**.

Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había espe rado. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él. La joven trataba de ocultar su enfado al escuchar todo eso, a la vez que estaba preocupada

—Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban —**dijo Ron, incómodo**—. Es el primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.

—Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —**dijo Hermione conven cida**—. Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los muggles...

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —**preguntó de repente Ron**.

De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.

—Viene de tu baúl, Harry —**dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes.**

Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica de Harry. Daba vueltas muy apri sa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy intensa mente.

—¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —**preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.**

—Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —**dijo Ron**—. Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de _Errol _para enviár selo a Harry.

—¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? —preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

—¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a _Errol_. Ya sabes que no está preparado para viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra ma nera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el regalo?

—Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —**le aconsejó Harry, por que su silbido les perforaba los oídos**— o le despertará.

Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. Ron metió el chi vatoscopio en un calcetín especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.

—Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade —**dijo Ron, volviendo a sentarse.** -Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.

—¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —**dijo Hermione con entusiasmo**—. He leído que es la única población entera mente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...

—Sí, eso creo —**respondió Ron de modo brusco**—. Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Ho neydukes!

—¿Qué es eso? —**preguntó Hermione**.

—Es una tienda de golosinas —**respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad**—, donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pi mienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de _mousse _de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...

—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —**pre sionó Hermione con impaciencia**—. En _Lugares históricos de la brujería _se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se ges tó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...

—... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lenguetazos —**conti nuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía Hermione.**

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?

—Supongo que sí—**respondió Harry apesadumbrado**—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando lo hayáis descubierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —**preguntó Ron.**

—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autoriza ción y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Ron se quedó horrorizado. La muchacha solo se trago el dolor por lo que oía, cuando pudiera hablaría con su otro tío para ver que se podría hacer.

—¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la for ma... McGonagall o algún otro te dará permiso...

Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, era muy estricta.

—Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo...

—¡Ron! —**le interrumpió Hermione**—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black...

—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso —**observó Harry.**

—Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreve rá a...

—No digas tonterías, Ron —**interrumpió Hermione**—. Black ha matado a un montón de gente en mitad de una ca lle concurrida. ¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de atacar a Harry porque estemos con él?

Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba _Crookshanks_.

—¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —**exclamó Ron**.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _Crookshanks _saltó con li gereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de Ron esta ba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un em pujón irritado.

—¡Apártate de aquí!

—¡No, Ron! —**exclamó Hermione con enfado**.

Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lu pin se movió. Lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligera mente abierta, y siguió durmiendo. El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin de tenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes. A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. _Crookshanks _se había instala do en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo supe rior. A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida. La muchacha se levanto acercándose para comprar varias cosas, a la vez que observaba a Harry de reojo, sin que este lo notara.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —**preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza**—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo.

Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.

—Eeh... ¿profesor? —**dijo**—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?

El dormido no se inmutó.

—No te preocupes, querida —**dijo la bruja, entregándo le a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero**—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.

—Está dormido, ¿verdad? —**dijo Ron en voz baja, cuan do la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento**—. Quiero de cir que... no está muerto, claro.

—No, no: respira —**susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pas tel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry**

- despreocúpense suele tener el sueño pesado **–hablo por primera vez la joven que los acompañaba**

Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno a la vez que les pareció que la joven tenía una hermosa voz cuando se dirigió a ellos en todo lo que llevaban de viaje. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y la llu via emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, en su primer viaje en tren a Hog warts. Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y como de asco, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. Los dos eran corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y lle vaba un corte de pelo de tazón y tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goy le llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de gorila.

—Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí —**dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento**—. El chalado y la rata.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como bobos.

—He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —**dijo Malfoy**—. ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de _Crookshanks_. El profesor Lupin roncó.

—¿Quién es ése? Y ¿Quién es ella? —**preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin y de la joven.**

—Un nuevo profesor y parece que también una nueva compañera —**contestó Harry, que se había le vantado también por si tenía que sujetar a Ron**—. ¿Qué de cías, Malfoy?

Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un profesor.

—Vámonos —**murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia**.

Y desaparecieron. Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.

—No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso —**dijo enfadado**—. Lo digo en serio. Si hace otro comentario así so bre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y...

Ron hizo un gesto violento.

—Cuidado, Ron —**susurró Hermione, señalando al pro fesor Lupin**—. Cuidado...

-es un pedante –**mencionó la joven sin levantar la vista del libro que leía. **

Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido. La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los comparti mentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía dur miendo.

—Debemos de estar llegando —**dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lu pin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.**

Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad. La joven que iba con ellos tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

—Estupendo —**dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cui dado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fue ra del tren**—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...

—No podemos haber llegado aún —**dijo Hermione mi rando el reloj**.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se aso maban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una os curidad total.

—¿Qué sucede? —**dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.**

—¡Ay! —**gritó Hermione**—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron!

Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

—¿Habremos tenido una avería?

—No sé...

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera. Mientras sintió como la muchacha que estaba sentada cerca de el se tensaba.

—Algo pasa ahí fuera —**dijo Ron**—. Creo que está subien do gente...

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y al guien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.

—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...

—Hola, Neville —**dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville**.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...

Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre _Crookshanks_.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —**Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.**

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ginny?

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscaba a Ron...

—Entra y siéntate...

—Aquí no —**dijo Harry apresuradamente**—. ¡Estoy yo!

—¡Ay! —**exclamó Neville**.

—¡Silencio! —**dijo de repente una voz ronca**.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada. La joven solo pensaba en que podría ser la criatura que producía ese ruido. Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

—No os mováis —**dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera al canzarla.**

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire. Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Ha rry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastra ba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte... Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los bra zos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.

—¿Qué?

Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba... El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en mar cha y la luz había vuelto. Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima de ellos vio a Neville, la joven a quien ahora podía verle el color de sus ojos los cuales eran de color chocolate y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al levan tar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío. Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —**preguntó Ron, asustado**.

—Sí —**dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puer ta. El ser encapuchado había desaparecido**—. ¿Qué ha suce dido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?

—No gritaba nadie —**respondió Ron, aún más asustado.**

Harry examinó el compartimento iluminado. La muchacha, Ginny y Neville lo miraron, muy pálidos.

—Pero he oído gritos...

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate.

—Toma —**le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo espe cialmente grande**—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

—¿Qué era ese ser? —**le preguntó a Lupin**.

—Un _dementor _—**respondió Lupin, repartiendo el cho colate entre los demás**—. Era uno de los dementores de Az kaban.

Todos lo miraron, la muchacha preocupada. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Coméoslo —**insistió**—. Os vendrá bien. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —**preguntó Hermione con preocupación, mirando a Harry y no era la única **

—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —**preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándo nos (es decir; creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...

—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —**dijo Ron, que parecía todavía asustado**—. Te quedaste como rígi do, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...

—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —**explicó Hermione**—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...

—Ha sido horrible —**dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal**—. ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?

—Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —**respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud**—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...

Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sen tirse casi tan mal como Harry, sollozó. Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortaría.

—Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —**preguntó Harry, extrañado**.

—No —**respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación**—. Ginny temblaba como loca, aunque...

Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había perdido el con trol de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho? El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró al rededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:

—No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis?

Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —**dijo el pro fesor Lupin**—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

Harry no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre.

—Sí —**dijo, un poco confuso**.

No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje, la muchacha principalmente cuando se cambiaron ella solo se acerco a Harry le pregunto como estaba y le pidió que le prometiera que no importara lo que pasara ahí adentro le permitiera acercarse a el y conocerlo como persona, Harry se lo prometió aunque le pareció extraño, luego ella desaparecio. Final mente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pela ba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —**gritaba una voz fami liar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asusta dos) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.**

—¿Estáis bien los tres? —**gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud**.

Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponía Harry) por caballos invisibles, porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes. La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar el chocolate, pero aún estaba dé bil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento. Desde lejos alguien mas también lo observaba preocupada.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas sun tuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que monta ban guardia a cada lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído. Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió ve locidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al casti llo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y Ron bajaron. Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:

—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?

Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la es calinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban de malicia.

—¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —**dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apre tadas**.

—¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —**preguntó Mal foy, levantando la voz**—. ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?

-escúchame bien idiota, aléjate de ellos y vete a otro lado –**hablo la muchacha apareciendo cerca de ellos molesta.**

—¿Hay algún problema? —**preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.**

Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:

—Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subie ron los tres hacia el castillo. Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se die ra prisa, y los tres se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con an torchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que con ducía a los pisos superiores. A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nubla do, cuando lo llamó una voz:

—¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros!

Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transforma ciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarca ban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo. Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.

—No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi despacho —**les dijo**—. Ve con los demás, Weasley.

Ron se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGo nagall se alejaba con Harry y Hermione de la bulliciosa mul titud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo. Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acoge dor), hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se senta ran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:

—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunican do que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba bastan te embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío.

—Estoy bien —**dijo**—, no necesito nada...

—Ah, eres tú —**dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca**—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.

—Ha sido un dementor; Poppy —**dijo la profesora McGo nagall**.

Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.

—Poner dementores en un colegio —**murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente**—. No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...

—¡Yo no soy delicado! —**repuso Harry, ofendido**.

—Por supuesto que no —**admitió distraídamente la se ñora Pomfrey, tomándole el pulso.**

—¿Qué le prescribe? —**preguntó resueltamente la pro fesora McGonagall**—. ¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?

—¡Estoy bien! —**repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.**

—Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —**dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.**

—Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.

—¿Sí? —**dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey**—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —**pre guntó la profesora McGonagall.**

—Sí —**dijo Harry**.

—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras ha blo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.

Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, ha cia el Gran Comedor. Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas lar gas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

—¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —**dijo Hermione en voz baja**.

Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por me dio del Sombrero Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno (Gryffindor; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). La profesora McGonagall se diri gió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se encaminaron en sentido contrario, ha cia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su desmayo delante del dementor? Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los asientos.

—¿De qué iba la cosa? —**le preguntó a Harry**.

Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el di rector se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló. El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. So lían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. No se po día menos de confiar en Albus Dumbledore, y cuando Harry lo vio sonreír con franqueza a todos los estudiantes, se sintió tranquilo por vez primera desde que el dementor había en trado en el compartimento del tren.

—¡Bienvenidos! —**dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba**—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro ex celente banquete os deje aturdidos. —**Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó**—: Como todos sabéis después del re gistro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tene mos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —**Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los dementores custodiaran el colegio**—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —**continuó Dumbledore**—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o dis fraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles —**añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron**—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Pre mios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosa mente. Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre —**continuó**—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.

—¡Mira a Snape! —**le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído**.

El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profeso res. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero inclu so a Harry, que aborrecía a Snape, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio. Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo veía a él.

—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —**prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profe sor Lupin**—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nues tro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al fi nal del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, que esta ba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —**dijo Ron, dan do un puñetazo en la mesa**—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir; y cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel.

—-ahí algo mas —**dijo Dumbledore**—.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-hace unos años descubrimos algo muy preocupante y que nadie se había percatado, no se menciono nada hasta estar completamente seguros, **-dijo Dumbledore-** se trata sobre uno de los ataques que Voldemort realizo hace muchos años **–todos escuchaban con suma atención-** una pareja tuvo dos hijos, pero por miedo a que algo les pasara realizaron investigaciones logrando crear una posición con la cual ocultaron a su hija menor, la entregaron a un primo lejano de la madre, dos días después en vísperas de realizarle el mismo hechizo al hijo mayor, fueron atacados y asesinados por Voldemort. **–todos estaban sorprendidos, dos personas habían logrado burlar al señor tenebroso ocultando a uno de sus hijos-** ambos niños eran gemelos, al descubrirlo una persona de confianza busco cualquier sella de la pequeña, tardo varios años en encontrarlo lo cual consiguió a mediados del curso pasado, la entreno un poco por lo cual tras la evaluación correspondiente, ella podrá entrar al tercer curso, que es el que le corresponde por favor señor Filch, podría hacerla pasar por favor. **–pidió Dumbledore.**

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta que en esos momentos se abría dejando entrar a una joven de trece años, cabello rizado de color rojo fuego, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se le notaba nerviosa, a varios les pareció bonita, a Harry le pareció familiar, esos ojos eran los mismos de la muchacha del tren, pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de sus padres y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esa muchacha era igualita a su madre solo que con los ojos de su padre, pero eso debería ser su imaginación, no sospechaba que otra persona pensaba igual, el profesor Snape, estaba sorprendido esa joven era igualita a Lily, a excepción de sus ojos, aunque le fue difícil logro mantener la compostura, cuando la joven llego al lado del profesor y lo vio un poco nerviosa.

-estas es la niña de la que les he hablado, también debo hacer de su conocimiento que ella es gemela, su hermano también fue atacado por Voldemort **–menciono varios comenzaron a tener idea de quien podría ser ella, pero la idea les parecía descabellada.-** su hermano sobrevivió y se encuentran en esta misma sala en estos momentos **–todas las personas a excepción del profesor Lupin, el director y la chica estaban sorprendidos, todo les parecía una alocada idea**- los respetables profesores que llevan tiempo en la escuela ya debieron notar el parecido de ella con su madre, al igual que su hermano es parecido a su padre solo con diferencia en los ojos **–hablo, en la mesa de Griffindor todos estaban fuera de si, ya que habían logrado atinar quien era el hermano de ella-** la señorita a mi lado se llama: Katherine Lilianne Potter Evans, la hermana gemela del señor Harry James Potter Evans.

En cuanto estas palabras salieron todos en el gran comedor se quedaron sorprendidos totalmente, principalmente el mencionado.

**Nota: **

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora si comienza lo bueno, ya cambio el ambiente, despreocúpense aparecerán Jacob y Cedric, la historia tendrá algunas partes del libro y otras que cambiare para la total sincronización de ambas, también aparecerán los Cullen, pero hasta mas adelante, trate de hacerlo largo por si en caso me sucede algún contratiempo para subir el próximo, espero sus comentarios, y recuerdo esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento, no deseo buscar nada ni meterme con los derechos de autor. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Nadie podía creer todo lo que acababa de oír, el trío estaba impresionado, Hermione era la mas calmada, podía apreciar que la muchacha estaba nerviosa y creía saber el porque, con el carácter de su amigo es lógico que su hermana estuviera preocupada, Ron no lo podía creer parecía un sueño, en estos momentos se descubría que su mejor amigo tenia una hermana, Harry estaba fuera de ese mundo en esos momentos, ahora entendía los extraños sueños que había tenido durante ese verano, eran recuerdos de su hermana, cuando eran mas pequeños, aun no entendía como podía ser. Desde el estrado donde estaba la mesa de los maestros Lily observaba con atención a los demás alumnos que estaban ahí, todos estaban muy sorprendidos y murmuraban entre ellos, pero había alguien en quien tenia principal interés parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos. Los maestros estaban en shock, cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a un Potter, ahora resultaba que existía otro, algunos pedían que ella fuera tan calmada como su madre pero lo veían imposible, sospechaban que ella era lo opuesto a su hermano, el físico de su madre pero los ojos y algunos apostaban el carácter de su padre. Tras varios minutos, el profesor Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-ahora, **-hablo-** he pedido que dejen el sombrero seleccionador porque debes de probárselo a la señorita Potter, **-todos prestaron atención, algunos de los perfectos rezaban porque ella quedara en su casa-** es momento de saber a que casa pertenecerás. **–hablo mirando a la joven. –** por favor.

_Lily Pov._

Tenia miedo la expresión de su hermano no le indicaba nada, no sabia a que podía atenerse, no quería que la única familia que le quedaba en ese lugar la rechazaba, estaba tan pensativa que se sorprendió cuando el director le hablo, con tranquilidad que no tenia se sentón en el banco mientras el profesor coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza, lo último que vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verla bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —**dijo una vocecita en su oreja**—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Llena de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante, idéntica a tu hermano, posees las mismas cualidades que el y algo mas pero no logro identificarlo... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Lily se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no, ponme en la misma casa que mi hermano, o te juro que te quemo en el momento menos indicado». Todo ya que recordaba lo que le había contado su tío Lupin sobre esa casa, además quería estar con su hermano es lo que mas deseaba.

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? Quieres en la misma casa que tu hermano ¿eh? —**dijo la vocecita**—. ¿Estás segura? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás segura, y además veo determinación y testarudez algo que también note en tu hermano, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lily oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareada, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviada de que la hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, de poder estar con su hermano porque de eso ya se había dado cuenta la mesa a la que se dirigía era a la misma en la que él se encontraba observándola en esos mismos momentos que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el Premio Anual se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a los Potter! ¡Tenemos a los Potter!». Lily se sentó en el lado opuesto al de su hermano por miedo a que se fuera de allí en esos momentos.

_Harry Pov._

Aunque no lo aparentaba estaba que estallaba de felicidad ella se había quedado en la misma casa que él, a pesar de que ella trataba de que no lo notara el se había percatado de que lo observaba intensamente, y tenia miedo de que lo culpara por lo sucedió con sus padres, esos momentos no sabia como acercarse a ella y platicar, tenia que reponer el tiempo perdido, su deseo mas profundo era tener a su familia a su lado y ahora que conocía la existencia de su gemela, no comprendía como estar a su lado, porque de lo que si estaba seguro es que a partir de ese momento los dos debían estar unidos, a la vez que debía hacerse mas fuerte, Voldemort no le arrebataría a su hermana, de eso estaba consiente, cuando el mago tenebroso supiera de la existencia de Katherine iría tras ella para causarle daño y eso no lo permitiría.

_Pov General._

—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —**dijo Dumbledore**—. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repen te se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer. Lily también hizo lo mismo aunque para ella todo parecía de ensueño, algunos de los miembros de la casa observaban con atención la forma en que ambos se desenvolvían y notaron el claro parecido entre los dos, definitivamente eran gemelos.

Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y del tintineo de los cuchillos y tene dores, varios trataban de entablar conversación con Lily, aunque ella era un poco cerrada en algunos temas de los que hablaban, pero no perdía de vista a su hermano, ella sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de que ambos hablaran. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, tenían ganas de que terminara para hablar con Hagrid. Sabían cuánto signi ficaba para él ser profesor. Hagrid no era un mago totalmen te cualificado; había sido expulsado de Hogwarts en tercer curso por un delito que no había cometido. Fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes, durante el curso anterior; habían limpiado el nombre de Hagrid.

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de ca labaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y ellos vieron llegado su momento.

—¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —**gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.**

—Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres —**dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la serville ta—**. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido. **–viendo a Harry-** y también te felicito Harry, por tu hermana.

Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall les hizo irse. Lily observo el intercambio y sonrió podía darse cuenta de la amistad que tenían con el semi-gigante y esperaba que el también aceptara ser su amigo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estu diantes de la casa Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escale ra de mármol y, ya muy cansados, Lily seguía al grupo con suma atención para no perderse, todo el castillo le parecía increíble, siguieron por más corre dores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:

—¿Contraseña?

—¡Dejadme pasar; dejadme pasar! —**gritaba Percy des de detrás de la multitud—**. ¡La última contraseña es «Fortu na Maior»!

—¡Oh, no! —**dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siem pre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas. Lily observo la reacción y pensó que ella estaría de la misma forma por un rato.**

Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras. Harry subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento que la alegría de estar otra vez en Hogwarts. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular; con sus cinco camas con do sel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor; sintió que por fin estaba en casa.

_Harry Pov._

Unos momentos después llegaron sus compañeros, cada uno se preparo para dormir cuando Ron saco el tema del momento. Tomándome por sorpresa

-Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras? **–pregunto mi mejor amigo.**

**- **estoy bien Ron, solo algo fuera de lugar, con todo lo que paso hoy **–respondí- **además tengo algo de miedo de que ella me culpe por lo que le sucedió a nuestros padres **-comente**

- tienes razón, pero ella parecía nerviosa y con miedo, creo que no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a ti **–me respondió-** aun no puedo creer lo que el profesor Dumbledore dijo en el comedor, además viste a la muchacha, esta buenísima para solo tener trece años **–dijo emocionado.**

**- **oye, estas hablando de mi hermana. **–ok, eso sonó raro, pero bien a la vez**

**- **lo siento amigo, no es mi culpa que tu hermana haya salido tan buena-** respondió, yo solo lo observe de mala manera-** perdona amigo, vaya ahora se lo que sienten los chicos que andan detrás de Ginny. **–comento.**

**- **tienes razón, **-todo parecía tan irreal-** aun no puedo creerlo, después de tantos años deseando tener una familia a parte de mis tíos y ahora que la tengo no se como acercarme a ella. **–le comente.**

**-** bueno tienes razón, **-me respondió- **sinceramente cuando la vi me recordó a la foto de tus padres que esta en el álbum que te dio Hagrid. Solo que sus ojos son diferentes, -**comento- **traes el álbum **–yo asentí- ** sácalo y veamos si estoy en lo cierto.

Yo lo saque sin pensarlo, cuando lo abrí en la primera foto me quede observándola con atención, Ron tenia razón mi hermana era parecida a mi madre, es mas su viva imagen solo que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de mi padre.

-Órale, **-dijo Ron-** tu hermana es lo opuesto a ti, igualita a tu madre pero con los ojos de tu padre, amigo eso si es coincidencia, me pregunto como será su personalidad.

Yo solo lo observe, a la vez que meditaba, tenia mucha razón, en eso entro Neville, Seamus y Dean se acercaron a nosotros y vieron la foto.

-Vaya Harry, tu hermana es igualita a tu mamá y mientras que tu eres igualito a tu papá solo que los ojos son diferentes **–menciono Seamus.**

**-** te felicito Harry, tu hermana es muy bonita **–yo lo mire feo-** oye digo la verdad, converse con ella y es muy buena persona, aunque siendo honestos ella tiene miedo a que la rechaces. **–comento Neville.**

- ¿Qué dices?** -Pregunte sorprendido, no podía creer que ella tuviera miedo de que yo la rechazara.**

**- **lo que oíste, ella tiene miedo que no la aceptes, con eso de que han crecido separados por años **–menciono Neville.**

**-** ella no debe sentirse de es manera, yo jamás la rechazaría, mas bien estoy feliz de saber que ella existe **–mencione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. - ** Mañana mismo hablare con ella, creo que es hora de comenzar a conocernos, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**-** Suerte amigo, la vas a necesitar **–comento Ron.**

Después de hablar unos momentos con Neville y Seamus que eran los que habían conversado con ella durante la cena nos dormimos, yo con una gran sonrisa, todo me parecía un sueño, uno que no iba a desaprovechar.

_Lily Pov._

Seguí a las chicas hasta llegar a la habitación de las de tercer año, con cuidado busque mis cosas y me prepare para dormir, llevaba tiempo sin pensar en él, no se lo merecía, ahora debía centrarme en mi hermano, en como acercarme a el, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro al voltear a ver me encuentro con la chica que es amiga de mi hermanito.

-Hola, se que esto debe ser nuevo para ti, **-hablo-** mi nombre el Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerte **–me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**- **igualmente, tu eres amiga de mi hermano verdad, de Harry** –pregunte con miedo**

**-** claro que lo soy, **-me respondió-** por cierto ¿Por qué estas con miedo y nerviosa? Te noto así desde que te presentaron en el gran comedor **–me cuestiono**

-bueno estoy así porque no se como acercarme a mi hermano, **-le respondí, ella solo me vio serenamente-** no me mal entiendas pero ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu, si de la nada te revelaran que todo lo que habías vivido era mentira, que tu nombre y origen no eran el que creías, además únele el hecho de tener un hermano en algún lugar del cual no sabias nada? **–le dije, no entiendo porque lo hice pero me sentí mejor después de hacerlo.**

**-**entiendo, **-menciono con actitud pensativa**- todo esto es muy duro, pero recuerda que no eres la única, Harry también ha sufrido, el debe estar en las mismas circunstancias por lo que te pido le tengas paciencia, además trata de hablar con él, estoy segura que esta emocionado por conocerte mas **–me dijo con tranquilidad- **te ayudare con eso, solo te advierto que Harry es algo testarudo y cabezotas **–comento sonriendo.**

**-** pues te aviso que yo también lo soy, **-le respondí- **gracias por lo que me dijiste y por la ayuda, es una de las pocas veces que me siento comprendida **–le mencione.**

**-**descuida, **-respondió-** por cierto te molestaría se mi amiga, es que con esos dos no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con otras chicas, debo evitar que se metan en problemas **–comento, yo solo pude sonreír.**

- en lo mas mínimo Hermione, me alegra que me lo pidas, **-conteste emocionada-** en cuanto a mi Hermano y su otro amigo puedes contar con mi ayuda para tratar de detenerlos, aunque no me comprometo, porque aunque yo no busco problemas, los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí** –ella solo me observo y luego se puso a reír- ** ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- creo que no escuchaste toda nuestra conversación en el tren, porque tu eras la que venia con el profesor Lupin o me equivoco **–pregunto.**

- estas en lo correcto, era yo, pero trate de mantenerme pensando en otras cosas, no me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas **–respondí **

**- **bueno lo ultimo que dijiste, siempre lo dice tu hermano cada vez que le piden que no haga algo arriesgado. **–me dijo y yo solo puede sonreír- **será mejor que nos durmamos mañana tenemos clases y debemos estar bien descansadas.

**-** tienes razón que descanses Hermione, y gracias por querer ser mi amiga **–le dije, contenta.**

**-**descuida, el gusto es mío, que descanses tu también, mañana empezaremos a buscar la forma de que te acerques a Harry. **– menciono antes de dormirse.**

Yo solo pude sonreír, y volteándome me acosté a dormir, con la ilusión del día de mañana cuando podría intercambiar palabras con mi hermano.

**Nota:**

**Que les pareció, espero sus comentarios, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Harry, Ron, Lily y Hermione entraron en el Gran Come dor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida. Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una parodia de desmayo, a la vez que sin el mayor cuidado le dedico una mirada de arriba abajo a Lily, la cual se sintió incomoda acelerando el paso para ubicarse en la mesa juntos a sus compañeros de casa, mientras los demás corearon por una carcajada general.

—No le hagas caso —**le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry**—. Tú, ni el menor caso. No merece la pena...

—¡Eh, Potter! —**gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara como un dogo**—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!

Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryf findor; junto a George Weasley.

—Los nuevos horarios de tercero —**anunció George, pa sándolos**—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?

—Malfoy —**contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de Geor ge y echando una mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin**.

George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su pantomima a la vez que no apartaba su mirada de Lily.

—Ese imbécil —**dijo sin alterarse**— no estaba tan galli to ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?

—Casi se moja encima —**dijo Fred, mirando con despre cio a Malfoy**.

—Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —**reconoció Geor ge**—. Son horribles esos dementores...

—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —**dijo Fred**.

—Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no? —**dijo Harry en voz baja**.

—No le des más vueltas, Harry —**dijo George**—. Mi pa dre tuvo que ir una vez a Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. Regresó débil y tembloroso... Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están. La mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí.

—De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer partido de quidditch —**dijo Fred**—. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primer partido de la tempora da, ¿os acordáis?

La única ocasión en que Harry y Malfoy se habían enfrentado en un partido de quidditch, Malfoy había llevado las de perder. Un poco más contento, Harry se sirvió salchi chas y tomate frito. Hermione junto a Lily se aprendían su nuevo horario:

—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —**dijo ale gremente**.

—Hermione —**dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y miran do detrás de ella**—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero mira —**dijo Ron riendo**—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —**Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer**—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a es tar en tres clases a la vez? **–Lily solo los observaba ella también estaba sorprendida de los cursos que llevaba Hermione.**

—No seas tonto —**dijo Hermione bruscamente**—, por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez.

—Bueno, entonces...

—Pásame la mermelada —**le pidió Hermione**.

—Pero...

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apre tado, Ron? —**dijo Hermione**—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arre glado todo con la profesora McGonagall.

Lily solo sonrió ante el actuar de los dos, ni siquiera noto que Harry la estaba observando en ese preciso instante. En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balan ceaba.

—¿Va todo bien? —**dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores**—. ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levan tado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente...

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el turón.

—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —**dijo Ron con cu riosidad**.

El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adi vinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...

-Les molesta si voy con ustedes, a mi también me toca esa clase y todavía no me oriento en todo el castillo **–pregunto nerviosa Lily**

**- **en lo mas mínimo **–respondió Ron**- será un placer **–completo, no le paso desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa que tenia Harry en el rostro.**

Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y de George, y volvieron a atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pa sar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió a repetir la pantomima. Las estruendosas carcajadas acompañaron a Harry hasta el vestíbulo. Lily se acerco con un poco de recelo y le dio la mano para reconfortarlo. El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el inte rior de la torre norte. Lily parecía fascinada con todo

—Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —**dijo Ron jadeando, mientras ascendían la séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un cam po de hierba.**

—Me parece que es por aquí —**dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor desierto que había a la derecha.**

—Imposible —**dijo Ron**—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ven tana puedes ver una parte del lago...

Lily y Harry observaron el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acaba ba de entrar en el campo y pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts tuvie ran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos a otros, pero siempre se había divertido viéndolos. A Lily le parecía increíble el que las pinturas pudieran hacer eso, noto también la divertida mirada de su hermano y no pudo Un momento después, haciendo un ruido me tálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.

—¡Pardiez! —**gritó, viendo a Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione**—. ¿Quiénes son estos villanos que osan internarse en mis do minios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ¡Desenvainad, be llacos!

Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la blandía con violencia, saltando furio samente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en la hierba.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —**le preguntó Harry, acer cándose al cuadro**.

—¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!

El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sa carla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la vi sera del casco para limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.

—Disculpe —**dijo Harry, aprovechando que el caballero estaba exhausto**—, estamos buscando la torre norte. ¿Por ca sualidad conoce usted el camino?

- -Nos podría orientar por favor **–hablo Lily**

—¡Una empresa! —**La ira del caballero desapareció al instante. Se puso de pie haciendo un ruido metálico y excla mó**—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! **—Volvió a tirar de la espada sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—:** ¡A pie, pues, bravos caba lleros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!

Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico. Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.

—¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —**gritó el caballero, y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.**

Jadeando, Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione ascendieron los esca lones mareándose cada vez más, hasta que oyeron un mur mullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al aula.

—¡Adiós! —**gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de aspecto siniestro**—. ¡Adiós, com pañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un cora zón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!

—Sí, lo haremos —**murmuró Ron cuando desapareció el caballero**—, si alguna vez necesitamos a un chiflado.

Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la cla se. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampi lla circular con una placa de bronce.

—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —**leyó Ha rry**—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tú primero —**dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de los demás.**

Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había vis to en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a me dio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretuja ban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo es taba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapa das con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de co sas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té. Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.

—¿Dónde está la profesora? —**preguntó Ron**.

De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:

—Bienvenidos —**dijo**—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.

La inmediata impresión de Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables colla res de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los bra zos de pulseras.

—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —**dijo, y todos se encara maron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los coji nes. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma mesa redonda, Lily un poco mas atrás—**. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —**dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego**—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Se guramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descen der muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:

—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... —**Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron mira ron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que parecía asus tada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura, mientras Lily estaba intrigada sobre ese tema.**—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a trans formaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —**continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes**—. Es un don reservado a unos po cos. Dime, muchacho —**dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín**—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?

—Creo que sí —**dijo Neville tembloroso**.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —**dijo la profesora Trelawney. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville tragó sali va. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. **Du rante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivi nación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía —**le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—**, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inme diatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

—Durante el último trimestre —**continuó la profesora Trelawney**—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpreta ción de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. —**Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo**—. Querida —**añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón**—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. —**Lavender tembló**—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las páginas 5 y 6 de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... —**asió a Ne ville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse—** cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.

Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:

—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...

Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión. Lily hizo pareja con Hermione, las dos estaban un poco dudosas con respecto a la asignatura. Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profeso ra Trelawney, y después secaron las tazas y las intercam biaron.

—Bien —**dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las pá ginas 5 y 6**—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?

—Una masa marrón y empapada —**respondió Harry. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación lo ador mecía y atontaba**.

—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! —**exclamó la profesora Trelaw ney sumida en la penumbra**.

Harry intentó recobrarse:

—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —**dijo con sultando **_**Disipar las nieblas del futuro**_**—**. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha fe licidad... Así que vas a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...

—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —**dijo Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.**

—Ahora me toca a mí... —**Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo**.- Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —**dijo**—. A lo me jor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... —**Volvió la taza**—. Pero por este lado parece más bien como una bello ta... ¿Qué es eso? —**Cotejó su ejemplar de **_**Disipar las nieblas del futuro**_—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupen do, me podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —**volvió a girar la taza**— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... pare ce un hipo..., no, una oveja...

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carca jada de Harry.

—Déjame ver eso, querido —**le dijo a Ron, en tono recri minatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes**.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —**dijo Hermione en un su surro alto, Lily solo asintió. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente**—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración, Lily no entendía muy bien el motivo de la reacción de su hermano. Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profe sor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

—La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...

—Creí que era un sombrero hongo —**reconoció Ron con vergüenza**.

—La calavera... peligro en tu camino...

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se que dó boquiabierta y gritó. Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un si llón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...

—¿Qué es, profesora? —**dijo inmediatamente Dean Tho mas. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry**.

—Querido mío —**abrió completamente sus grandes ojos**—, tienes el _Grim_.

—¿El qué? —**preguntó Harry.**

Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados. Lily estaba preocupada

—¡El _Grim_, querido, el _Grim_! —**exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido**—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios de muerte_, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... Ahora tam bién Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Harry; todos excepto Hermione, que se había le vantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de la pro fesora Trelawney.

—No creo que se parezca a un _Grim _—**dijo Hermione ro tundamente**.

La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con cre ciente desagrado.

—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Parece un _Grim _si miras así —**decía con los ojos casi cerrados**—, pero así parece un burro —**añadió inclinándose a la izquierda**.

—¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! —**dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Na die quería mirarlo. Salvo su hermana que esta muy preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando. **

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —**dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—.** Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo **—dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—,** que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... **—señaló a Neville—, **llegarás tarde a la próxi ma clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para re cuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aun que habían salido de la clase de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo.

Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sin tiéndose el centro de atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto. Lily se sentó lo mas cerca que pudo de donde estaba Harry, estaba muy preocupada por todo esto. Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los _animagos _(brujos que pueden transfor marse a voluntad en animales), y no prestaba la menor aten ción cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.

—¿Qué os pasa hoy? —**preguntó la profesora McGona gall, recuperando la normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos**—. No es que tenga importancia, pero es la pri mera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.

—Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra pri mera clase de Adivinación y... hemos estado leyendo las ho jas de té y..

—¡Ah, claro! —**exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frun ciendo el entrecejo de repente**—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros morirá este año?

Todos la miraron fijamente.

—Yo —**respondió por fin Harry**

—Ya veo —**dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas**—. Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promo ción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... —**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma**—: La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos vi dentes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... —**Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico**—: Me parece que tie nes una salud estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos. Espero que con esto también pase su preocupación señorita Potter.

Hermione se echó a reír. Harry se sintió un poco mejor al igual que Lily. Lejos del aula tenuemente iluminada por una luz roja y del perfume agobiante, era más difícil aterrorizarse por unas cuantas hojas de té. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía preocupado y Lavender su surró:

—Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?

Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unie ron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Co medor; para el almuerzo.

—Animo, Ron —**dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado—**. Ya has oído a la profesora McGo nagall.

Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tene dor; pero no empezó a comer.

—Harry —**dijo en voz baja y grave**—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo he visto —**dijo Harry**—. Lo vi la noche que aban doné la casa de los Dursley.

Ron dejó caer el tenedor; que hizo mucho ruido. Lily estaba muy nervioso a la vez que contenía las ganas de llorar que le embargaron al recordar el sueño que tuvo con respecto a ese sucedo en la vida de su hermano.

—Probablemente, un perro callejero —**dijo Hermione muy tranquila**.

Ron y Lily miraron a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un _Grim_, eso es... eso es terrible —**aseguró**—. Mi tío Bilius vio uno y.. ¡murió veinti cuatro horas más tarde!

—Casualidad —**arguyó Hermione sin darle importan cia, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.**

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —**dijo Ron empezando a enfa darse**—. Los _Grims _ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

—Ahí tienes la prueba —**dijo Hermione en tono de supe rioridad**—. Ven al _Grim _y se mueren de miedo. El _Grim _no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me marcho al otro barrio!»

Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Her mione comprendiera sin que Harry se enterase. Lily esperaba que su amiga tuviera razón, no quería perder a su única familia directa que le quedaba. Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.

—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —**dijo buscando una página—**; si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

—No había nada de impreciso en el _Grim _que se dibujó en la taza —**dijo Ron acalorado.**

—No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una oveja —**repuso Hermione con sere nidad**.

—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gus ta no ser la primera de la clase.

Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y za nahoria por todos lados.

—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiem po esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.

Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!

-Hermano, ellos siempre son así-** pregunto Lily acercándose a Harry, con duda.**

-No te haces la idea, pero si siempre se comportan de esa forma **–contesto Harry, por dentro sentía una gran alegría ante la palabra con la que Lily se dirigió a él.**

**-**te molesta si estoy contigo el resto del día **–pregunto nerviosa**

**-**en lo mas mínimo, creo que seria bueno para conocernos mas, pero hablamos después de clases **–hablo Harry, noto como su hermano solo le sonrió en agradecimiento.**

A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra. Harry cami naba a su lado, en silencio, Lily también iba en silencio meditando la mejor forma de platicar con su hermano y cuales serian unas buenas preguntas para realizarle con el fin de conocerlo mas, mientras descendían por el cés ped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohi bido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin, Harry noto la expresión de Lily la cual le dio a entender que no estaba muy alegre por tenerlos a ellos ahí. Malfoy decía algo ani madamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Harry creía saber de qué hablaban. Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la ca baña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abri go de ratina, y con _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

—¡Vamos, daos prisa! —**gritó a medida que se aproxi maban sus alumnos**—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para voso tros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, se guidme!

Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque; Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría olvidarlas. Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —**gritó**—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...

—¿De qué modo? —**dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy**.

—¿Qué? —**dijo Hagrid**.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —**repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de **_**El monstruoso libro de los monstruos**_**, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían suje tado con pinzas.**

—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —**preguntó Ha grid decepcionado**.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza.

—Tenéis que acariciarlo —**dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**—. Mirad...

Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo má gico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estre meció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —**dijo Malfoy despec tivamente**—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

—Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia —**le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.**

—¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —**dijo Malfoy**—. ¡Real mente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren co mernos las manos!

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —**le dijo Harry en voz baja. Ha grid se había quedado algo triste y Harry quería que su pri mera clase fuera un éxito**.

—Bien, pues —**dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo**—. Así que... ya tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Espe rad un momento...

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —**dijo Malfoy en voz alta**—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —**repitió Harry.**

—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

**-**Deberían callarse y dejar en paz a mi hermano,** -hablo Lily**

**-**tienes mi pésame, tan mala suerte debes tener para que te una un lazo con Potter, con lo preciosa que eres** –menciono Malfoy viéndola descaradamente de arriba, abajo**

**-**estúpido, por lo menos mi hermano es mas maduro, tu todavía pareces hijo de mami, que le cuesta separarse de sus faldas **–hablo Lily, los otros solo la observaron.**

—¡Uuuuuh! —**gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.**

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry y Lily habían visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gi gante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bes tia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corrien do por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Id para allá! —**les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Ha grid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca. **—_¡Hipogrifos! _—**gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano**—. ¿A que son hermosos?

Harry al igual que Lily pudieron comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apre ciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatina mente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

—Venga —**dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonrién doles**—, si queréis acercaros un poco...

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca, Lily los siguió tratando de mantenerse cerca de su hermano.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —**dijo Hagrid**—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo úl timo que hicierais.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar. Lily también los observaba

—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —**continuó Hagrid**—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él res ponde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os ale jéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sa cudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

—¿Nadie? —**preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante**.

—Yo —**se ofreció Harry.**

Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susu rraron:

—¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!

Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca. Lily estaba tensa, al recordar eso

—¡Buen chico, Harry! —**gritó Hagrid**—. Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak_.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañe ros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos con malicia.

—Tranquilo ahora, Harry —**dijo Hagrid en voz baja**—. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipo grifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...

A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos, pero no los ce rró. _Buckbeak _había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y mi raba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

—Eso es —**dijo Hagrid**—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...

A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a _Buck beak_, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

—Ah —**dijo Hagrid, preocupado**—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo do bló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profunda mente.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry! —**dijo Hagrid, eufórico**—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Pensando que habría preferido como premio poder irse, Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba. La clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían muy decepcionados.

—Bien, Harry —**dijo Hagrid**—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!

Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado. Estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.

—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —**dijo Ha grid**—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de _Buckbeak _y se subió en el lomo. _Buckbeak _se levantó. Harry no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

—¡Vamos! —**gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipo grifo en los cuartos traseros.**

A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas.

_Buckbeak _sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido. Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipo grifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterri zar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse. Lily corrió a abrazarlo contenta por su logro

—¡Muy bien, Harry! —**gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitorea ban todos menos Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle**—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás salta ron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipo grifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas, Lily tuvo mejor suerte que el. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras Harry observaba.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a _Buckbeak_. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmadi tas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.

—Esto es muy fácil —**dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las síla bas y con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera**—. Te nía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligro so? —**le dijo al hipogrifo**—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?

Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforza ba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_, que quería al canzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

—¡Me muero! —**gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el páni co**—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

—No te estás muriendo —**le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido**—. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sa carlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Ha grid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo. Lily que estaba a su lado, puso cara de que se iba a desmayar por ver la sangre, pero logro controlarse abrazando a Harry, el cual solo se lo devolvió inconscientemente. Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más des pacio. Todos los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.

—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —**exclamó Pan sy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.**

—¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —**lo defendió Dean Thomas**.

Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente. Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestí bulo.

—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —**dijo Pansy.**

Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron hacia su sala común subterrá nea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —**dijo Hermione asustada**.

—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo —**dijo Harry, que había su frido heridas mucho peores y la enfermera se las había cura do con magia.**

—Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no os parece? —**comentó Ron preocupa do**—. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las cosas...

-Pues por lo poco que he visto, te doy la razón, Ron, ese engreído, me cae muy mal. **–comento Lily**

**-** Oíste Harry, tu hermana nos da la razón, **-menciono Ron viendo a su amigo que solo sonrió, ante el gesto**

Fueron de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.

—No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? —**preguntó Her mione con preocupación, sin probar su pastel de filete y ri ñones.**

—Más vale que no —**le respondió Ron, que tampoco pro baba bocado**.

-Espero que no, con lo poco que lo he tratado me ha caído muy bien. **–menciono Lily.**

Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo prieto y numeroso, en el que figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba su mido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Malfoy.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante—**dijo Ron con tristeza.**

Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se interrum pían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.

—Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid —**dijo Harry de re pente**.

Ron miró el reloj.

—Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Toda vía es temprano...

—No sé —**respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él.**

-Hermione, en estos momentos es cuando mas nos necesita **–dijo Lily**

—Además, tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del cole gio —**aclaró**—. Sirius Black no habrá podido burlar a los de mentores, ¿verdad?

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron por el agujero del cua dro, contentos de no encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros de que pu dieran salir. La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que el sol se ponía. Al llegar a la caba ña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les contestó:

—Adelante, entrad.

Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; _Fang_, su perro jabalinero, tenía la ca beza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo. Delante de él tenía una jarra de peltre casi tan grande como un calde ro y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las cosas.

—Supongo que es un récord —**dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos**—. Me imagino que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.

—¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! —**exclamó Her mione**.

—Todavía no —**respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del contenido de la jarra**—. Pero es sólo cues tión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de Malfoy...

—¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy? —**preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron**—. No habrá sido nada serio, supongo.

—La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podi do —**dijo Hagrid con abatimiento**—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de vendas... Gime...

—Todo es cuento —**dijo Harry**—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier cosa. El año pasado hizo que me volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Es propio de Malfoy sacar todo el provecho posible.

—El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto —**dijo Hagrid**—. Piensan que empecé muy fuerte. Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que haber em pezado con los _gusarajos _o con los _summat_... Creía que sería un buen comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...

—¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! —**dijo Hermione con seriedad, Lily solo afirmo a esto**.

—Somos testigos —**dijo Harry**—. Dijiste que los hipogri fos atacan al que los ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo que de ver dad sucedió.

—Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos —**confirmó Ron.**

De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se escaparon unas lágrimas. Atrajo a Ron y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.

—Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid —**dijo Her mione con firmeza**. Cogió la jarra de la mesa y salió a va ciarla. Lily la siguió

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —**dijo Hagrid, soltando a Harry y a Ron, que se separaron de él frotándose las costi llas. Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a Hermione y a Lily al ex terior; con paso inseguro.**

Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —**dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Her mione volvió a entrar con la jarra vacía, Lily solo sonreía.**

—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —**dijo Hermione, guardando la jarra.**

Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorrean do, y secándose los ojos.

—Mejor así —**dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos a todos**—. Habéis sido muy amables por ve nir a verme. Yo, la verdad...

Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Harry; como si acaba ra de darse cuenta de que estaba allí:

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? —**bramó, y tan de re pente que dieron un salto en el aire**—. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y VOSOTROS DOS LO DEJÁIS! ¡Y PARA COLMO TRAEN TAMBIEN A SU HERMANA!

Hagrid se acercó a Harry con paso firme, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

—¡Vamos! —**dijo Hagrid enfadado**—. Os voy a acompa ñar a los cuatro al colegio. ¡Y que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!

Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta última hora de la maña na del jueves, cuando los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones, que duraba dos horas. Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes, comportán dose, según le pareció a Harry, como si fuera el heroico su perviviente de una horrible batalla.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —**dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta**—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí —**dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Harry vio que guiñaba un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle en el instan te en que Pansy apartaba la vista.**

—Siéntate —**le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente**.

Harry y Ron se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hu bieran sido ellos los que hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a quedarse después de clase, incluso parecía un poco amable con Lily, aunque notaron que a la chica no le agradaba el trato. Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, en detrimento de los demás.

Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger. Malfoy colocó su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa. Lily estaba atrás, hiso una mueca de asco cuando Malfoy trato de coquetearle, haciéndose el héroe, y por la expresión en su rostro sospechaba que tramaba algo.

—Profesor —**dijo Malfoy**—, necesitaré ayuda para cor tar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

—Weasley, córtaselas tú —**ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.**

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate. Para algunos paso desapercibida la expresión de Malfoy, pero no para la hermana de Harry, la cual sospechaba que era a ella a quien esperaba la pusieran a ayudarle, en estos momentos agradecía parecerse a su madre, tenia la sincera expresión que eso la salvo, pero estaba preocupada por el amigo de Harry.

—No le pasa nada a tu brazo —**le dijo a Malfoy entre dientes**.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.

Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empe zó a cortarlas mal, dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños.

—Profesor —**dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas**—, Weas ley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.

Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron una sonrisa desagradable, por de bajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.

—Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.

—Pero señor...

Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raí ces en trozos exactamente iguales.

—Ahora mismo —**ordenó Snape, con su voz más peli grosa**.

Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empu ñar el cuchillo.

—Profesor; necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —**dijo Malfoy, con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.**

—Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —**dijo Snape, echán dole a Harry la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él.**

**-**Profesor a ¿Cuál de los dos se refiere? **–cuestiono Lily, a ella la expresión que el profesor le doy a su hermano no paso desapercibida.**

**-**me refiero a su hermano, usted continue con lo suyo, señorita Potter. **-respondió Snape, disimuladamente Lily le dio una mirada fría, y volvió a su trabajo, rezando para que no le hicieran algo malo a su hermano.**

Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy mientras Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco tan rápido como pudo, y se lo lanzó a Mal foy sin dirigirle una palabra. La sonrisa de Malfoy era más amplia que nunca.

—¿Habéis visto últimamente a vuestro amigo Hagrid? —**les preguntó Malfoy en voz baja.**

—A ti no te importa —**dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin levantar la vista**.

—Me temo que no durará mucho como profesor —**co mentó Malfoy, haciendo como que le daba pena**—. A mi pa dre no le ha hecho mucha gracia mi herida...

—Continúa hablando, Malfoy, y te haré una herida de verdad —**le gruñó Ron.**

—... Se ha quejado al Consejo Escolar y al ministro de Magia. Mi padre tiene mucha influencia, no sé si lo sabéis. Y una herida duradera como ésta... —**Exhaló un suspiro pro longado pero fingido**—. ¿Quién sabe si mi brazo volverá al gún día a estar como antes?

—¿Así que por eso haces teatro? —**dijo Harry, cortán dole sin querer la cabeza a un ciempiés muerto, ya que la mano le temblaba de furia**—. ¿Para ver si consigues que echen a Hagrid?

—Bueno —**dijo Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un suspiro**—, en parte sí, Potter. Pero hay otras ventajas. Weasley, córtame los ciempiés.

Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios proble mas. Solía perder el control en las clases de Pociones. Era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le tenía al pro fesor Snape empeoraba las cosas. Su poción, que tenía que ser de un verde amarillo brillante, se había convertido en...

—¡Naranja, Longbottom! —**exclamó Snape, levantan do un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo**—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay al go que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué ten go que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?

Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

—Por favor; profesor —**dijo Hermione**—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...

—No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger —**dijo Snape fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan co lorada como Neville**—. Longbottom, al final de esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo y veremos lo que ocurre. Quizá eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.

Snape se alejó, dejando a Neville sin respiración, a cau sa del miedo.

—¡Ayúdame! —**rogó a Hermione**.

—¡Eh, Harry! —**dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry la balanza de bronce**—. ¿Has oído? _El Profeta _de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Si rius Black.

—¿Dónde? —**preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron, Lily se acerco para escuchar, tenia preocupación por su hermano. Al otro lado de la mesa, Malfoy levantó la vista para escuchar con atención.**

—No muy lejos de aquí —**dijo Seamus, que parecía emo cionado**—. Lo ha visto una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no en tendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un cri minal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

—No muy lejos de aquí... —**repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente. Dio media vuelta y sorprendió a Mal foy mirando.**

—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te pele algo más?

Pero a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos de forma malvada y estaban fijos en Harry. Se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿Pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo, Potter?

—Exactamente —**dijo Harry**.

Los finos labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina. Lily solo se tapo la boca para evitar un grito.

—Desde luego, yo ya habría hecho algo. No estaría en el cole como un chico bueno. Saldría a buscarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —**dijo Ron con brusquedad**.

—¿No sabes, Potter...? —**musitó Malfoy, casi cerrando sus ojos claros**.

—¿Qué he de saber?

Lily solo observaba presentía que la respuesta estaba en su mente, pero no podía recordar, ella sabia que era parte de la protección que ella poseía, no recordaba nada de lo que le contaron a su otro yo, pero esa otra entidad sabría lo que ella descubrió cuando volviera a emerger, pero ese era un secreto que no deseaba revelar por el momento. Malfoy soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.

—Tal vez prefieres no arriesgar el cuello —**dijo**—. Se lo quieres dejar a los dementores, ¿verdad? Pero en tu caso y el de tu hermana, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —**le preguntó Harry de mal humor**.

En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:

—Deberíais haber terminado de añadir los ingredien tes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No os acerquéis mientras está hirviendo. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom...

Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azo rado y agitando su poción sin parar. Hermione le murmura ba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usa dos, y fueron a lavarse las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón. Lily los imito, ella también ya había terminado.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Malfoy? —**susurró Harry a Ron, colocando las manos bajo el chorro de agua helada que salía de una gárgola**—. ¿Por qué tendría que vengarme de Black? Todavía no me ha hecho nada. **–Luego volteo a ver a su hermana-** Sabes algo de esto Lily **–la joven solo negó **

—Cosas que inventa —**dijo Ron**—. Le gustaría que hi cieras una locura...

Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, Snape se dirigió con paso firme a Neville, que se encogió de miedo al lado de su caldero.

—Venid todos y poneos en corro —**dijo Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban**—. Y ved lo que le sucede al sapo de Long bottom. Si ha conseguido fabricar una solución para encoger, el sapo se quedará como un renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal (de lo que no tengo ninguna duda), el sapo probablemente mori rá envenenado.

Los de Gryffindor observaban con aprensión y los de Slytherin con entusiasmo. Snape se puso el sapo _Trevor _en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que había recuperado el color verde. Echó unas gotas en la garganta de _Trevor_.

Se hizo un silencio total, mientras _Trevor _tragaba. Lue go se oyó un ligero «¡plop!» y el renacuajo _Trevor _serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor pro rrumpieron en aplausos. Snape, irritado, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre _Trevor _y éste recobró su tamaño normal.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —**dijo Snape, bo rrando la sonrisa de todas las caras**—. Le dije que no lo ayu dara, señorita Granger. Podéis retiraraos.

Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Harry todavía meditaba lo que le había dicho Mal foy, en tanto que Ron estaba furioso por lo de Snape.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque la po ción estaba bien hecha! ¿Por qué no mentiste, Hermione? ¡Deberías haber dicho que lo hizo Neville solo!

Ella no contestó. Ron miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry y Lily también se volvieron. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se diri gía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—Venía detrás de nosotros —**dijo Ron, frunciendo el en trecejo**.

Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Di rigió a Harry una sonrisa de suficiencia y desapareció.

—Ahí está —**dijo Harry**

Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra su jetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —**le preguntó Ron**.

—¿El qué? —**preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos**.

—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un ins tante después estabas al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —**Hermione parecía un poco confusa**—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!

En la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costu ra. A Harry y a Lily no les sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.

—¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —**le pregun tó Ron**.

—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —**dijo Hermio ne casi sin aliento**—. ¿No me podrías sujetar éstos?

—Pero... —**Ron daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba las tapas**—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ya —**dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los li bros en la mochila, como si no la hubieran comprendido**—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de ham bre —**añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor**.

—¿No tienen la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? —preguntó Ron a Harry y a Lily.

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comi das abundantes.

—Buenas tardes —**dijo**—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo ne cesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defen sa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la me morable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

—Bien —**dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo**—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusie ron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una es quina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacu dió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una mo nótona canción:

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —**dijo amablemente**—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta. El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

—Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —**dijo a la clase, volvien do la cabeza**—. Por favor; estad atentos.

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo _¡Waddiwasi! _y apuntó a Peeves. Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquier da de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remo lino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldi ciones.

—¡Chachi, profesor! —**dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado**.

—Gracias, Dean —**respondió el profesor Lupin, guar dando la varita**—. ¿Continuamos?

Lily solo sonrió, para ella era algo muy lindo lo que había pasado, aunque no lo recordara todo, sabia parte del pasado del profesor y se sentía feliz de que alguien mas lo apreciara. Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entrad, por favor —**dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso**.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con pane les de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispa res, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetra ba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una son risa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —**Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra on deaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo**—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susu rrando las instrucciones al oído.

Neville se puso colorado. Harry y Lily echaron a Snape una mira da fulminante; ya era desagradable que se metiera con Ne ville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros profesores. El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.

—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

—Ahora —**dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo arma rio en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared. -**»No hay por qué preocuparse —**dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron ha cia atrás, alarmados**—. Hay un _boggart _ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocu pante. Neville dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerra dos —**prosiguió el profesor Lupin—**: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pa red. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contes tar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —**dijo**—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —**admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad**—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos sa lir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —**prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville**— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sa bes por qué, Harry?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano le vantada. Pero Harry hizo un intento:

—¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma deci dirse?

—Exacto —**dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada**, **Lily solo sonrió ante todo esto**—. Siempre es mejor estar acompa ñado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despis ta. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sen cillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Prac ticaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien —**dijo el profesor Lupin**—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Ne ville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

—Bien, Neville —**prosiguió el profesor Lupin**—. Empe cemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —**Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada**—. Per dona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —**dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.**

Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

—El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pen sativo.

—El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

—Sí —**respondió Neville, nervioso**—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

—No, no. No me has comprendido —**dijo el profesor Lu pin, sonriendo**—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicar nos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:

—Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

—¿Y bolso? —**le ayudó el profesor Lupin**.

—Sí, un bolso grande y rojo —**confirmó Neville**.

—Bueno, entonces —**dijo el profesor Lupin**—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

—Sí —**dijo Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación**.

—Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape —**dijo Lupin**—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

—Si a Neville le sale bien —**añadió el profesor Lupin**—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo po dríais convertirlo en algo cómico...

La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry meditó... ¿qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en el mundo? Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lord Voldemort, un Voldemort que hubiera recuperado su antigua fuerza. Pero antes de haber empezado a planear un posible contraataque contra un boggart-Voldemort, se le apareció una imagen ho rrible: una mano viscosa, corrompida, que se escondía bajo una capa negra..., una respiración prolongada y ruidosa que salía de una boca oculta... luego un frío tan penetrante que le ahogaba...

Harry se estremeció. Miró a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera notado. La mayoría de sus compañeros te nía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, salvo Lily que lo observa atenta, pareciera que ella no le tenia miedo a nada, pero lo mejor era no confiarse de las apariencias. Ron murmuraba para sí:

—Arrancarle las patas.

Harry adivinó de qué se trataba. Lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas.

—¿Todos preparados? —**preguntó el profesor Lupin**.

Harry se horrorizó. Él no estaba preparado. Pero no qui so pedir más tiempo. Todos los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.

—Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville —**dijo el profesor Lupin**—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

—A la de tres, Neville —**dijo el profesor Lupin, que apun taba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario**—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada. Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, mo viendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...

—_¡Ri... Riddíkulo! _—**dijo Neville**.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: lle vaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo. Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió ha cia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había es tado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arras trando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó Parvati**.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

—¡Seamus! —**gritó el profesor Lupin.**

Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha. ¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba aho ra una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una _banshee_. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó Seamus**.

La _banshee _emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica. ¡Crac! La _banshee _se convirtió en una rata que intenta ba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continua ción... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

—¡Está despistado! —**gritó Lupin**—. ¡Lo estamos lo grando! ¡Dean!

Dean se adelantó. ¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó Dean.**

Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!

Ron se dirigió hacia delante. ¡Crac! Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó Ron.**

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empe zó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su ca mino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. Alzó la varita, pero...

—¡Aquí! —**gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la araña**.

¡Crac! La araña sin patas había desaparecido. Durante un se gundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abier tos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo _¡Riddíkulo! _casi con desgana. ¡Crac!

—¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él! —**dijo Lupin cuan do el boggart cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha. ¡Crac! Allí estaba de nuevo Snape. Esta vez, Neville avanzó con decisión.**

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó, y durante una fracción de segun do vislumbraron a Snape vestido de abuela, antes de que Neville emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera**.

—¡Muy bien! —**gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos**—. Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffin dor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Diez por Neville, porque lo hizo dos veces. Y cinco por Her mione y otros cinco por Harry.

—Pero yo no he intervenido —dijo Harry.

—Tú y Hermione contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase —**dijo Lupin sin darle im portancia**—. Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase es tupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lu nes. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba contento. El profe sor Lupin le había impedido deliberadamente que se enfrentara al boggart. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque había visto a Harry desmayarse en el tren y pensó que no sería capaz? ¿Había pensado que Harry se volvería a desmayar? Pero nadie más se había dado cuenta.

—¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la _banshee_? —**decía Seamus**.

—¿Y la mano? —**dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya**.

—¿Y Snape con el sombrero?

—¿Y mi momia?

—Me pregunto por qué al profesor Lupin le dan miedo las bolas de cristal —**preguntó Lavender**.

—Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? —**dijo Ron, emo cionado, mientras regresaban al aula para coger las mochilas.**

—Parece un profesor muy bueno —**dijo Hermione**—. Pero me habría gustado haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también.

-No eres la única, a mi también me hubiera gustado **–comento Lily, aunque por dentro tenia la sospecha de que era lo que hubiera pasado, inconscientemente se acerco a su hermano y le tomo la mano, Harry le dio un apretón suave sospechaba que su hermana le ocultaba algo pero no sabia que.**

—¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? —**le pregun tó Ron, burlándose a Hermione**—, ¿en un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?

-¿Qué te parece si mientras ellos discuten, nosotros salimos a platicar afuera y conocernos mas hermanita? **–pregunto a Lily, la cual afirmo, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.**

En un descuido de sus amigos, ambos hermanos se alejaron de ellos, dirigiéndose a los terrenos cerca del lago, para platicar.

-a ver ¿Qué quieres saber? **–pregunto Lily alegre.**

**- **¿Cómo a sido tu vida hasta ahora? Digo necesito conocerte un poco mas a fondo, después de todo eres mi hermana. **–menciono Harry.**

**-**pues normal, con sus altos y sus bajos, **-respondió Lily, pero de repente su cara cambio a una de tristeza.**

**- **¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué te sucedió? Lily respóndeme **–cuestiono Harry preocupado por su hermana.**

**-** bueno antes de que el profesor Lupin me encontrara yo era feliz, hasta llegue a tener novio, pero sucedió algo que provoco que me dejara, cuando lo hiso dijo que todo era una como prueba, no recuerdo muy bien, preferiría olvidarlo **–respondió Lily, en sus ojos aparecieron unas lagrimas que trato de contener.**

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado? **–pregunto un muy molesto Harry, no podía creer lo que le decía su hermana, pese al tiempo y la distancia su reacción era la normal de cualquiera que se entera que le rompen el corazón a su hermana.**

**-** Su nombre es Edward **–respondió Lily, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se levanto y abrazo a su hermano como si fuera una balsa.** –veras todo comenzó… **-aun entre sollozos Lily le conto todo a Harry, como se habían conocido, las primeras reacciones, lo que él era en realidad, el accidente de su cumpleaños, no omitió ningún detalle, cuando termino se sentía mejor como si le hubieran quietado un enorme peso de encima. **–y eso es todo.

**-** a pesar de todo, la forma como te dejo no fue la correcta, **-hablo Harry-** pero ahora debes ser fuerte, no estas sola, me tienes a mi, tienes al tío Charlie, incluso y estoy seguro cuentas con Ron y Hermione para lo que necesites, deja de llorar, el no lo merece **–dijo limpiándole las lagrimas-** aunque no puedo creer que hallas sido novia de un…

**-** no lo digas hermano, tu mismo lo dijiste, debo ser fuerte y preferiría no lo volvieras a mencionar, el mismo lo dijo "será como si nunca hubiera existido" y así va ser, yo no soy ni nunca fui Isabella Swan, esa nunca fue mi vida, por lo que prefiero olvidar todo eso, soy una Potter, y todo lo que nos rodea incluyéndote es mi realidad, mi origen y quien soy. **–dijo Lily, Harry solo la veía sonriendo-** ahora quieres contarme ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? **–pregunto viendo a su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

-Bueno, no te vayas a preocupar por lo que te voy a contar **–dijo Harry nervioso, estaba seguro que su hermana iba a aponer el grito en el cielo por todo lo que ya había pasado.**

**-**Harry James Potter Evans, que me estas queriendo decir **–pregunto seriamente Lily, Harry solo trago, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a el de esa forma.**

- esta bien, escucha con atención y no me interrumpas **–dijo mientras la soltaba y se sentaban- **Veras mi vida en un principio era aburrida, en la casa de la tía Petunia, me trataban de…. **–Harry le conto como lo habían tratado los Durdleys desde que tenia uso de la razón.**- pero al cumplir los once años, sucedió algo que me cambio la vida **–le conto desde el accidente en el zoológico hasta que conoció a Hagrid también todos los sucesos que vivieron él y sus dos mejores amigos durante todo el primer año, no omitió nada, después de tomar un respiro procedió a contar los sucesos del año pasado, desde que empezó el segundo año hasta su batalla en la cámara de los secretos-** y eso es todo, Lily estas bien **–pregunto preocupado al ver que su hermana no decía nada.**

**-** por todos los cielos, Harry, estuviste en mucho peligro, por favor promete que no te expondrás este año **–dijo Lily.**

**-** no puedo prometerte nada además -**comenzó Harry.**

-porque aunque yo no busco problemas, los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí-**dijeron los dos a la vez, luego de verse un momento comenzaron a reír.**

**-**vaya y yo que creía ser la única a la que le pasaban cosas fuertes **– menciono, con una pequeña sonrisa. –** entonces promete que tendrás cuidado, y en la medida de lo posible me dejaras ayudarte, te parece hermano **–comentó al final.**

-Eso de cuidarme si te lo puedo prometer, por lo otro veremos **–dijo mientras se levanta y salía corriendo hacia el colegio.** – el ultimo en llegar a la sala común, pierde

**- **oye no seas tramposo **–dijo levantándose y corriendo tras el**- vas a ver cuando te agarre.

En respuesta Harry solo rio, mientras se alejaba, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera a reconocer, se sentían muy bien, como si nunca los hubieran separado, una sombra también sonrió, pensó que costaría que se quisieran los dos, pero ahora veía que todo estaba bien, sospechaba que al estar juntos ambos se darían fuerza para sobreponerse a lo que les viniera.

**Nota: **

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero tuve bloqueo de ideas, además complicaciones en mi trabajo y en mis estudios que me evito sentarme a escribir, tratare de subir el próximo mas adelante espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, me sirven mucho para saber si debo mejorar y en que debo hacerlo, cuídense, bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras los hermanos Potter pasaban la tarde divirtiéndose, en otra parte del mundo un grupo de vampiros se encontraban algo deprimidos. Cada uno trataba de llevar de la mejor manera posible sus ocupaciones, pero no podían evitar pensar en la tierna chica que conocieron hace tiempo, aquella que se convirtió en la luz de sus vidas, principalmente la de uno de ellos que en estos momentos se encontraba sumido en una depresión muy fuerte.

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,_

_tú dormida entre mis brazos_

_y mirarte en el silencio_

_sólo pudiera dibujarte_

_una escena de mis sueños_

_donde siempre estás presente_

_con sólo tenerte aquí_

_decirte lo que yó siento_

En una habitación del piso superior un joven de diecisiete años, se encontraba sentado mirando al techo por momentos pasaba su mano por su pelo color cobrizo desordenándolo, tratando de alejar los hermosos recuerdos que lo estaban torturando, todos los momentos que vivió con ella, la única que le ha dado razón a su existencia. Cuando eso sucedía le entraban unas ganas de tirar todo a la basura y salir corriendo a buscarla, pero no podía le había hecho un juramento, además ella estaba mas segura lejos de él, tal vez ya tendría a alguien mas, eso le daba rabia de solo pensarlo.

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo_

_soñar con tu voz_

_cuando díces que te quiero_

_me gusta abrazarte,_

_perderme en tu aroma_

En el piso inferior una muchacha con apariencia de duende luchaba contra la tentación de investigar el futuro de su amiga del alma, aquella que había logrado que su hermano por fin sonriera sinceramente, que lo había sacado de su encierro, la que le dio vida. En otra habitación de la misma planta un muchacho con apariencia de levantador de pesas trataba de buscar en que entretenerse para no subir y partirle la cara a su hermano por estúpido, por haber dejado a su pequeña e indefensa hermanita, aquella que le entendía, que lo escuchaba.

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca_

_me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca_

_cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma_

_y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma_

Un muchacho de cabello rubio no dejaba de culparse, si hubiera podido controlarse todos los habitantes de la casa estarían felices, como en aquellos días, hace unos meses, todo era su culpa, su hermano se mantenía encerrado rememorando los mismos momentos día tras día, su esposa había perdido el animo que la caracterizaba, tenia una indecisión y sabia porque, la promesa de no ver el futuro de ella, su madre estaba algo decaída aunque trataba de aparentarlo, a el no lo engañaba, su don en esos casos era infalible, su otro hermano trataba de buscar que hacer (algo raro en el) para no partirle la cara al otro, y aunque lo dudara sabia que su otra hermana también la extrañaba.

_Como despertar en la distancia_

_sin tu piel junto a la mía_

_amando tu fotografía_

_podemos mandar besos con el viento,_

_mirar la luna al mismo tiempo_

_contar un día más_

Una rubia miraba todo con atención, aunque le costara admitirlo ella también la extrañaba, veía como con cada día que pasaba el animo de esa casa bajaba, así falta aquella simple humana, para que todo volviera ha ser como antes. El jefe de familia trataba de ocuparse pero estaba cerca de tener que imponerse por el bien de todos, especialmente de su hijo, lo veía sufrir a cada momento por su decisión, de lo que si estaba seguro es que cuando viera que esto no tenia solución los obligaría a volver, a buscarla y pedirle perdón.

_Con sólo tenerte aquí..._

_no sabes lo que_ me faltas...

Lejos de ahí una joven veía el cielo, a pesar de todo en su mente aun había recuerdos de él, sabia que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría, no había querido comentárselo a su hermano, el ya tenia suficiente con el loco que acabo con sus padres, solo por este momento se permitió pensar en como se conocieron, todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero después se regaño a si misma por estarlo haciendo, no valía la pena, en estos momentos debería concentrarse en otras cosas, su estudios era un claro ejemplo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo

soñar con tu voz

cuando dices te quiero

me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma

El muchacho de cabello cobrizo en esos momentos dirigió su mirada al astro que iluminaba la noche, recordando las noches que paso a su lado, cuando velaba su sueño.

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca_

_me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca_

_como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma_

_y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma_

_Y pesar de todo_

_Y __sin darnos cuenta_

_estaré en tu puerta diciéndote_ otra vez

Al mismo tiempo la muchacha se daba la vuelta, ya que estaba sentada en la ventana cercana a su cama, observa la luna, pidiéndole en secreto la fuerza necesaria para superar las pruebas que esta segura vendrán mas adelante, a la vez que el consuelo para su alma, por la perdida de su amor.

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo_

_soñar con tu voz_

_cuando dices te quiero_

_me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma_

En ese preciso momento los demás integrantes de la familia toman una decisión, con cuidado marcan el número de la única persona que los puede ayudar a saber que ha pasado con ella, pero se llevaron la sorpresa al momento que la otra les respondió, la muchacha había partido a estudiar a otro lado, nadie sabia con exactitud donde estaba, solo que ella quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, eso les dolió, a uno de ellos le calo en lo mas hondo, le molesto sintió como todo se perdía, ella estaba tratando de olvidarlo, eso lo hizo reaccionar la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, ella era suya, y la recuperaría.

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_me gusta tu risa, me gusrta tu boca_

_me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca_

_como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma_

_y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma_

Tiempo después. Lejos de ahí

**Nota:**

**Espero les guste, dije que habría pensamientos de los Cullen pero no cuando. **

**la cancion es "cuidarte el alma" de chayanne.**

** espero sus comentarios, Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

-Mira cómo lleva la túnica —**solía decir Malfoy murmu rando alto cuando pasaba el profesor**—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profe sor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes cla ses fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los _gorros rojos_, unas criaturas peque ñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escon dían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derrama miento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasaron a los _kappas_, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruza ban sus estanques.

Harry habría querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas, algo en lo que Lily estaba totalmente de acuerdo. La peor de todas era Pociones. Snape esta ba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y to dos sabían por qué. La historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma de Snape y el modo en que lo había de jado Neville, con el atuendo de su abuela, se había exten dido por todo el colegio. Snape no lo encontraba divertido. A la primera mención del profesor Lupin, aparecía en sus ojos una expresión amenazadora. A Neville lo acosaba más que nunca. La única con la que parecía hacer excepciones era a Lily, muchos no entendían el porque.

Harry y Lily también aborrecían las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba. No les podía gustar la profesora Trelawney, por más que unos cuantos de la clase la trataran con un respeto que rayaba en la reverencia. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar la sala de la torre de la profesora Trelawney a la hora de la co mida, y siempre regresaban con un aire de superioridad que resultaba enojoso, como si supieran cosas que los demás ig noraban. Habían comenzado a hablarle a Harry en susurros, como si se encontrara en su lecho de muerte, Lily se desesperaba por su actitud, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía tener una idea clara de quien.

A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cui dado de Criaturas Mágicas, que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente aburrido. Hagrid había perdido la confianza. Ahora pasaban lección tras lección aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas criaturas del universo.

-¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía de cuidarlos? —**pre guntó Ron tras pasar otra hora embutiendo las viscosas gar gantas de los gusarajos con lechuga cortada en tiras.**

-no tengo ni idea **–respondió Lily con cara de asco**

A comienzos de octubre, sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que mantuvo ocupado a Harry, algo tan divertido que compen saba la insatisfacción de algunas clases. Se aproximaba la temporada de quidditch y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor; convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada, Lily tuvo la desilusión de no poder asistir al no pertenecer al equipo, Ron le menciono que si deseaba el le explicaba todo sobre el juego algo que ella agradeció muy feliz.

En un equipo de quidditch había siete personas: tres ca zadores, cuya función era marcar goles metiendo el _quaffle _(un balón como el de fútbol, rojo) por uno de los aros que ha bía en cada lado del campo, a una altura de quince metros; dos golpeadores equipados con fuertes bates para repeler las _bludgers _(dos pesadas pelotas negras que circulaban muy aprisa, zumbando de un lado para otro, intentando derribar a los jugadores); un guardián que defendía los postes sobre los que estaban los aros; y el buscador; que tenía el trabajo más difícil de todos, atrapar la dorada _snitch_, una pelota pe queña con alas, del tamaño de una nuez, cuya captura daba por finalizado el juego y otorgaba ciento cincuenta puntos al equipo del buscador que la hubiera atrapado.

Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su séptimo y último curso. Había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus compañe ros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios del campo de quidditch que se iba quedando a oscuras.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportuni dad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —**les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos**—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuer do, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... —**Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta**—. Pero tam bién sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio —**añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos**—. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas. —**Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell—.** Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

-Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores —**dije ron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.**

-¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! —**dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible**—. Y estoy yo —**añadió.**

—Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno —**dijo George.**

—Un guardián muy chachi —**confirmó Fred.**

-La cuestión es —**continuó Wood, reanudando los pa seos**— que la copa de quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa estaba chupada. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad que tendremos para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella...

Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.

—Oliver, éste será nuestro año —**aseguró Fred**.

—Lo conseguiremos, Oliver —**dijo Angelina**.

—Por supuesto —**corroboró Harry**.

Con la moral alta, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de en trenamiento, tres tardes a la semana. El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no ha bía barro, viento ni lluvia que pudieran empañar la ilusión de ganar por fin la enorme copa de plata.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con frío y entumecido, pero con tento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el entrena miento, y encontró la sala muy animada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —**preguntó a Ron, Lily y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en tres de las mejores si llas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astro nomía.**

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —**le dijo Ron, se ñalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios**—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.

-Estupendo —**dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato**—. Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Ron, y la ale gría lo abandonó. Hermione comprendió lo que le pasaba.

-Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez —**le consoló**—. Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Ya lo han visto una vez.

Black no está tan loco como para intentar nada en Hogsmeade. Pregúntale a McGonagall si puedes ir ahora, Harry. Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima ocasión.

—¡Ron! —**dijo Hermione**—. Harry tiene que permane cer en el colegio...

-No puede ser el único de tercero que no vaya. Vamos, Harry, pregúntale a McGonagall...

—Sí, lo haré —**dijo Harry, decidiéndose**.

Hermione abrió la boca para sostener la opinión contra ria, pero en ese momento _Crookshanks _saltó con presteza a su regazo. Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca. Lily solo observaba el intercambio de palabras, aunque por dentro tenia que decir algo.

—¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —**preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—Bravo, _Crookshanks_, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —**dijo Hermione**.

_Crookshanks _masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.

—No lo sueltes —**pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo**—. _Scabbers _está durmiendo en mi mochila.

Harry bostezó. Le apetecía acostarse, pero antes tenía que terminar su mapa. Cogió la mochila, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezó a trabajar.

—Si quieres, puedes copiar el mío —**le dijo Ron, ponien do nombre a su última estrella con un ringorrango y acer cándole el mapa a Harry.**

Hermione y Lily, que no veían con buenos ojos que se copiara, apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. _Crookshanks _seguía mi rando a Ron sin pestañear; sacudiendo el extremo de su pe luda cola. Luego, sin previo aviso, dio un salto.

—¡EH! —**gritó Ron, apoderándose de la mochila, al mis mo tiempo que **_**Crookshanks **_**clavaba profundamente en ella sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con fiereza—**. ¡SUELTA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAIAL!

Ron intentó arrebatar la mochila a _Crookshanks_, pero el gato siguió aferrándola con sus garras, bufando y ras gándola.

—¡No le hagas daño, Ron! —**gritó Hermione. Todos los miraban. Ron dio vueltas a la mochila, con **_**Crookshanks **_**agarrado todavía a ella, y **_**Scabbers **_**salió dando un salto...**

—¡SUJETAD A ESE GATO! —**gritó Ron en el momento en que **_**Crookshanks **_**soltaba los restos de la mochila, saltaba sobre la mesa y perseguía a la aterrorizada **_**Scabbers.**_

George Weasley se lanzó sobre _Crookshanks_, pero no lo atrapó; _Scabbers _pasó como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda. _Crooks hanks _patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con una pata delantera. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a echarse sobre él. Her mione cogió a _Crookshanks _por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron se tendió en el suelo y sacó a _Scabbers _con alguna dificultad, ti rando de la cola.

—¡Mírala! —**le dijo a Hermione hecho una furia, ponién dole a **_**Scabbers **_**delante de los ojos**—. ¡Está en los huesos! Mantén a ese gato lejos de ella.

—¡_Crookshanks _no sabe lo que hace! —**dijo la joven con voz temblorosa**—. ¡Todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas, Ron!

—¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal! —**dijo Ron, que in tentaba persuadir a la frenética **_**Scabbers **_**de que volviera a meterse en su bolsillo**—. Me oyó decir que _Scabbers _estaba en la mochila.

—Vaya, qué tontería —**dijo Hermione, hartándose**—. Lo que pasa es que _Crookshanks _la olió. ¿Cómo si no crees que...?

—¡Ese gato la ha tomado con _Scabbers_! —**dijo Ron, sin reparar en cuantos había a su alrededor; que empezaban a reírse**—. Y _Scabbers _estaba aquí primero. Y está enferma.

Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras ha cia los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Hermano ** -hablo Lily**

**-** Pasa algo Lily **–pregunto Harry.**

**-** se me olvido contarte a ti y a los demás que a mi tampoco me firmaron el permiso para ir **–respondió apenada Lily.**

**-**¿Qué? **–fue el grito generalizado **

**-** entonces tendrás que quedarte el fin de semana, pensé que si te lo habían dado **–cuestiono Fred**

**-** el motivo, es que cuando el tío Remus, por medio del profeta se entero de lo de Black, pues le conto al tío Charlie y este me negó el permiso, como el es mi tutor por el momento, dijo que lo mas posible es que mi hermano un fuera por su seguridad, así que mejor yo tampoco y le hiciera compañía. **–contesto tranquilamente.**

**-** vaya, que lindo el tío **–dijo con sarcasmo Harry.**

**- ** velo por el lado por el lado positivo Harry, ahora no te quedaras solo, mientras nosotros no estamos **–contesto Hermione.**

Los demás solo observaron y luego cada uno continuo con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione. Ape nas habló con ella durante la clase de Herbología, aunque Harry, Hermione y él trabajaban juntos con la misma Vaini lla de viento. Lily estaba un poco mas atrás.

—¿Cómo está _Scabbers? _—**le preguntó Hermione aco bardada, mientras arrancaban a la planta unas vainas grue sas y rosáceas, y vaciaban las brillantes habas en un balde de madera.**

—Está escondida debajo de mi cama, sin dejar de tem blar —**dijo Ron malhumorado, errando la puntería y derra mando las habas por el suelo del invernadero.**

—¡Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! —**gritó la profesora Sprout, al ver que las habas retoñaban ante sus ojos.**

Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba re suelto a pedirle después de clase a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, se puso en la cola que había en la puerta, pensando en cómo convencerla. Lo distrajo un alboroto producido al principio de la hilera. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Her mione, cuando ella, Harry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

—Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —**susu rró Parvati**—. Se trata de su conejo _Binky_. Un zorro lo ha matado.

—¡Vaya! —**dijo Hermione**—. Lo siento, Lavender.

—¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —**dijo Lavender en tono trágico**—. ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy?

—Eh...

—¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Os acordáis? ¡Tenía razón!

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Laven der. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:

—Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a _Binky_?

—Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —**dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lá grimas**—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.

—Vaya —**dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Lue go preguntó**—: ¿Era viejo?

—No... —**dijo Lavender sollozando**—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!

Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —**pre guntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada**—. Bueno, miradlo lógicamente —**añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo**—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, _Binky _ni si quiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —**Lavender gimió**—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.

—No le hagas caso, Lavender —**dijo Ron**—. Las masco tas de los demás no le importan en absoluto.

- Que tacto Ron **–menciono Lily** – es siempre así -**pregunto a Harry quien solo afirmo.**

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puer ta del aula, lo que tal vez fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, y al entrar en el aula se sen taron uno a cada lado de Harry y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora, Lily solo negaba con la cabeza. Harry no había pensado aún qué le iba a decir a la profe sora McGonagall cuando sonara el timbre al final de la clase, pero fue ella la primera en sacar el tema de Hogsmeade.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —**dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir—**. Dado que sois todos de Gryf findor; como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras autorizacio nes antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se os olvide.

Neville levantó la mano.

—Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...

—Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—. Pensó que era más segu ro. Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir.

—Pregúntaselo ahora —**susurró Ron a Harry**

—Ah, pero... —**fue a decir Hermione**.

-si te deja ir le hablo yo también **–menciono Lily**

—Adelante, Harry —**le incitó Ron con testarudez.**

Harry aguardó a que saliera el resto de la clase y se acercó nervioso a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Sí, Potter?

Harry tomó aire.

—Profesora, mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autori zación —**dijo.**

La profesora McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus ga fas cuadradas, pero no dijo nada.

—Y por eso... eh... ¿piensa que podría... esto... ir a Hogs meade?

La profesora McGonagall bajó la vista y comenzó a re volver los papeles de su escritorio.

—Me temo que no, Potter. Ya has oído lo que dije. Sin au torización no hay visita al pueblo. Es la norma.

—Pero... mis tíos... ¿sabe?, son muggles. No entienden nada de... de las cosas de Hogwarts —**explicó Harry, mien tras Ron le hacía señas de ánimo**—. Si usted me diera per miso...

—Pero no te lo doy —**dijo la profesora McGonagall po niéndose en pie y guardando ordenadamente sus papeles en un cajón**—. El impreso de autorización dice claramente que el padre o tutor debe dar permiso. —**Se volvió para mirarlo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Era de pena?**—. Lo siento, Potter; pero es mi última palabra. Lo mejor será que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la próxima clase. Lo mismo para su hermana **–completo al ver que Lily se dirigía a ella.**

**NOTA:**

**Espero no se enojen por el tamaño pero estoy preparando uno mas largo espero les guste, Por cierto alguien sabe que paso con el Crossover de "El rayo y la Luna" de crepúsculo y Harry Potter es que no lo encuentro, espero respuesta. Bey**


	10. Chapter 10

No había nada que hacer. Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall y eso le pareció muy mal a Hermione. Hermione puso cara de «mejor así», lo cual consiguió enfadar a Ron aún más, y Harry tuvo que aguantar que todos sus compañeros de clase comentaran en voz alta y muy contentos lo que ha rían al llegar a Hogsmeade, Lily se acerco a el tomándole la mano y dándole apoyo.

—Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el ban quete de la noche de Halloween.

—Sí —**aceptó Harry con tristeza**—. Genial.

-no eres el único que lo piensa, yo me moría por ir **–dijo dramáticamente Lily, los otros solo rieron por su ocurrencia.-** al menos tengo a mi hermano conmigo, ya veré el año entrante, ojala tío Charlie pueda obtener tu custodia y te vengas a vivir con nosotros **–completo.**

**-sonriendo-** ojala Lily, ojala y me alegra tener aquí conmigo hermanita **–la muchacha solo sonrió, Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada pero se sintieron felices por su amigo, en su corazón les deseaban lo mejor, que pudieran estar juntos.**

El banquete de Halloween era siempre bueno, pero sa bría mucho mejor si acudía a él después de haber pasado el día en Hogsmeade con todos los demás. Nada de lo que le di jeran le hacía resignarse. Dean Thomas, que era bueno con la pluma, se había ofrecido a falsificar la firma de tío Vernon, pero como Harry ya le había dicho a la profesora McGona gall que no se la habían firmado, no era posible probar aque llo. Ron sugirió no muy convencido la capa invisible, pero Hermione rechazó de plano la posibilidad recordándole a Ron lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre que los demen tores podían ver a través de ellas. Lily solo escuchaba todo eso, en realidad Charlie si le había firmado el permiso, pero al saber que su hermano no podía ir tuvo que entregárselo al profesor Lupin, a final de cuentas esa fue la condición de su tío, si su hermano iba ella iba de lo contrario nada, aunque se preguntaba por lo de la capa invisible, en fin ya preguntaría después.

Percy pronunció las palabras que probablemente le ayu daron menos a resignarse:

—Arman mucho revuelo con Hogsmeade, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para tanto —**le dijo muy serio**—. Bueno, es verdad que la tienda de golosinas es bastante buena, pero la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko es francamente peli grosa. Y la Casa de los Gritos merece la visita, pero aparte de eso no se pierden nada.

-Que modesto **–susurro Lily**

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mis mo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo. Lily lo noto, lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse y tomarle de la mano.

—Les traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —**le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de ellos.**

—Sí, montones —**dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las pa ces él y Hermione**.

—No os preocupéis por mí —**dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada**—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertíos.

-Y diviértanse bien en nombre de estos dos pobres desamparados que no tienen permiso de hacerlo **–dijo dramática Lily, los otros solo se rieron**- en serio chicos no se preocupen por nosotros, al menos estamos juntos los dos así que no nos aburriremos, **-dijo- ** Harry crees poder jugar unas carreritas en las escobas estará bien, bueno es eso o ir a la biblioteca todo el día **–menciono pensativa.**

**-** Ya veremos cual de las dos, tal vez se nos ocurra otra cosa en el proceso **–respondió Harry, aunque le agradaban las ocurrencias de su hermana, en eso un pensamiento llego a su mente- **"se siente bien tener alguien de la familia con quien pasar el tiempo, ojala nunca cambie"

Los acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conser je, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nom bres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

—¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? —**gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle**—. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores? **–volteando a ver a Lily **– lamento que te tocara un idiota como ese de hermano, si quieres cuando vuelva podemos ir a dar una vuelta, para que sepas lo que es bueno. **–completo.**

Harry y Lily no le hicieron caso y volvieron solos por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Contraseña? —**dijo la señora gorda despertándose sobresaltada.**

—_«Fortuna maior» _—**contestó Harry con desgana. Lily solo lo vio.**

El retrato le dejó paso y entró en la sala común. Estaba repleta de chavales de primero y de segundo, todos hablan do, y de unos cuantos alumnos mayores que obviamente ha bían visitado Hogsmeade tantas veces que ya no les interesaba.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hola, Harry! —**Era Colin Creevey, un estudiante de segundo que sentía veneración por Harry y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él—**. ¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Harry? ¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! —**Colin miró a sus amigos con interés**—, ¡si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros!

—No, gracias, Colin —**dijo Harry, que no estaba de hu mor para ponerse delante de gente deseosa de contemplarle la cicatriz de la frente**—.Yo... he de ir a la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo. Además debo recuperar el tiempo con mi hermana, vamos Lily **–le dijo, la muchacha solo asintió y le siguió**

Después de aquello no tenían más remedio que dar media vuelta y salir por el agujero del retrato.

—¿Con qué motivo me has despertado? —**refunfuñó la señora gorda cuando pasó por allí.**

Harry anduvo sin entusiasmo hacia la biblioteca, Lily le seguía con la misma expresión pero a mitad de camino cambiaron de idea; no les apetecía trabajar. Dieron media vuelta y se toparon de cara con Filch, que acababa de despedir al último de los visitantes de Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué haces? —**le gruñó Filch, suspicaz.**

—Nada —**respondió Harry y Lily con franqueza**.

—¿Nada? —**le soltó Filch, con las mandíbulas temblan do**—. ¡No me digan! Husmeando por ahí ustedes solos. ¿Por qué no están en Hogsmeade, comprando bombas fétidas, polvos para eructar y gusanos silbantes, como el resto de tus desagrada bles amiguitos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, regresen a la sala común de su colegio —**dijo Filch, que siguió mirándolo fijamente hasta que Harry y Lily se perdieron de vista.**

Pero Harry y Lily no regresaron a la sala común; subieron una escalera, pensando en que tal vez podía ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas, (Harry) y en como hacer que tu hermano te enseñe a jugar correctamente el ajedrez mágico, aunque claro estaba Ron, pero el chiste era su hermanito lindo (Lily) e iban por otro pasillo cuando dijo una voz que salía del interior de un aula:

—¿Harry? ¿Lily? —**Harry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puer ta de su despacho, Lily también lo imito **—. ¿Qué hacen? —**le preguntó Lupin en un tono muy diferente al de Filch**—. ¿Dónde están Ron y Her mione?

—En Hogsmeade —**respondió Harry; con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo que decía.**

**-**Disfrutando del fin de semana **–respondió Lily**

—Ah —**dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento**—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un _grindylow _para nues tra próxima clase. **–luego observo a Lily- ** tu también princesa ya es hora que lo veas por ti misma

—¿Un qué? —**preguntó Harry**.

-En serio **–dijo Lily**

Entraron en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Es un demonio de agua —**dijo Lupin, observando el **_**grindylow **_**ensimismado**—. No debería darnos muchas difi cultades, sobre todo después de los _kappas_. El truco es des hacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.

El _grindylow _enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

—¿Una taza de té? —**le preguntó Lupin, buscando la te tera**—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Bueno —**dijo Harry, algo embarazado**.

-si muchas gracias –**dijo alegre Lily**

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

—Siéntense —**dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorien ta**—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto Harry, en cuanto a ti Lily vi que es lo que tomas en tu casa.

Harry lo miró, Lily sonrió. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —**preguntó Harry, volteo a ver a su hermana **– en serio tu tomas así el té **–su hermana solo afirmo**

—Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —**explicó Lu pin, pasándole a Harry una taza descascarillada**—. No te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—No —**respondió Harry**

Pensó por un momento en contarle a Lupin lo del perro que había visto en la calle Magnolia, pero se contuvo. No quería que Lupin creyera que era un cobarde y menos desde que el profesor parecía suponer que no podía enfrentarse a un boggart.

Algo de los pensamientos de Harry debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Lupin dijo:

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?

—No —**mintió Harry. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el **_**grindylow **_**lo amenazaba con el puño**—. Sí —**dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio** de Lupin—. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?

—Sí —**respondió Lupin**.

—¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él? —**le preguntó**.

-esa es buena pregunta ¿Por qué no dejaste que lo hiciéramos alguno de los dos? A mi también me lo evitaste **–cuestiono Lily**

Lupin alzó las cejas.

—Creí que estaba claro —**dijo sorprendido.**

Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito. Lily estaba en la misma condición.

—¿Por qué? —**volvieron a preguntar**.

—Bueno —**respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el en trecejo**—, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort, en tu caso Harry, en cuanto a Lily me preocupe que se convirtiera en la vampiresa que la esta persiguiendo para acabar con su vida.

Harry se le quedó mirando, impresionado. No sólo era aquélla la respuesta que menos esperaba, sino que además Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. La única persona a la que había oído pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él mismo) era el profesor Dumbledore. Lily solo bajo la cabeza recordando a la vengativa vampiresa que intento atacarla unos días antes del cambio para volver a casa, pero luego vino un recuerdo que le erizo los pelos.

—Es evidente que estaba en un error —**añadió Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo**—. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pen sé que se aterrorizarían.

—El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort —**dijo Harry con sinceridad**—. Pero luego recordé a los dementores. **–Lily le dio la razón en eso.**

—Ya veo —**dijo Lupin pensativamente**—. Bien, bien..., estoy impresionado. —**Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry**—. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es... el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry.

Harry no supo qué contestar; de forma que dio otro sor bo al té.

—¿Así que pensaban que no les creía capaz de enfrentarse a un boggart? —**dijo Lupin astutamente**.

—Bueno..., sí —**dijo Harry. Estaba mucho más conten to, hablando por los dos**—. Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores...

Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —**dijo Lupin**.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry y a Lily. Entor nó sus ojos negros.

—¡Ah, Severus! —**dijo Lupin sonriendo**—. Muchas gra cias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —**Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lily, y de Lily a Lupin**—. Esta ba enseñando a Harry y a Lily mi _grindylow _—**dijo Lupin con cordia lidad, señalando el depósito**.

—Fascinante —**comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatu ra**—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —**dijo Lupin**.

—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gra cias, Severus.

—De nada —**respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry no le gustó, Lily sospechaba de que trataba la cosa pero prefirió ocultárselo a su hermano. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.**

Harry miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.

—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha prepara do esta poción —**dijo**—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —**Cogió la copa y la olió**—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —**añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca**.

—¿Por qué...? —**comenzó Harry.**

Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular:

—No me he encontrado muy bien —**dijo**—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepa rarla.

El profesor Lupin bebió otro sorbo y Harry tuvo el im pulso de quitarle la copa de las manos.

—El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —**barbotó.**

—¿De verdad? —**preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, be biendo otro trago de la poción.**

—Hay quien piensa... —**Harry dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando**—, hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de De fensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Asqueroso —**dijo**—. Bien, Harry, Princesa. Tengo que seguir tra bajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.

—De acuerdo —**dijo Harry, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía echando humo.**

Lily quien solo estuvo observando el ultimo intercambio siguió a su hermano, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla al profesor Lupin y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano, Lupin solo sonrió al ver la unión que tenían esos dos.

—Aquí tienen —**dijo Ron**—. Hemos traído todos los que pu dimos.

Un chaparrón de caramelos de brillantes colores cayó sobre las piernas de Harry y en las de Lily. Ya había anochecido, y Ron y Hermione acababan de hacer su aparición en la sala común, con la cara enrojecida por el frío viento y con pinta de habér selo pasado mejor que en toda su vida.

—Gracias —**dijo Harry, cogiendo un paquete de peque ños y negros diablillos de pimienta**—. ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Cuenten, cuenten **–decía Lily apoyando a su hermano**

A juzgar por las apariencias, a todos los sitios. A Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos de brujería, a la tienda de ar tículos de broma de Zonko, a Las Tres Escobas, para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla caliente con espuma, y a otros muchos sitios...

—¡La oficina de correos, Harry! ¡Unas doscientas lechu zas, todas descansando en anaqueles, todas con claves de co lores que indican la velocidad de cada una!

Honeydukes tiene un nuevo caramelo: daban mues tras gratis. Aquí tienes un poco, mira.

—Nos ha parecido ver un ogro. En Las Tres Escobas hay todo tipo de gente...

—Ojalá te hubiéramos traído cerveza de mantequilla. Realmente te reconforta.

—¿Y ustedes que han hecho? —**le preguntó Hermione**—. ¿Han trabajado?

—No —**respondió Harry**—. Lupin nos invitó a un té en su despacho. Y entró Snape...

Les contó lo de la copa. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Y Lupin se la bebió? —**exclamó**—. ¿Está loco?

Hermione miró la hora.

—Será mejor que vayamos bajando El banquete empezará dentro de cinco minutos.

Pasaron por el retrato entre la multitud, todavía hablando de Snape.

—Pero si él..., ya sabéis... —**Hermione bajó la voz, mi rando a su alrededor con cautela**—. Si intentara envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de Harry y tampoco delante de Lily, se ve que la aprecia un poquito.

-según se soy la viva imagen de mi madre, claro con los ojos de mi padre, tal vez por eso, pero no quita nada a fin de cuentas soy una Potter **–comento Lily**

—Sí, quizá tengas razón —**dijo Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo y lo cruzaban para entrar en el Gran Comedor.**

Lo habían decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas den tro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo como culebras de río.

La comida fue deliciosa. Incluso Hermione y Ron, que estaban que reventaban de los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitieron. Harry no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Lupin parecía alegre y más sano que nunca. Hablaba animadamente con el pequeñísi mo profesor Flitwick, que impartía Encantamientos. Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada hasta el lugar en que se sen taba Snape. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Snape miraba a Lu pin y parpadeaba más de lo normal? Lily solo seguía la mirada de Harry a la vez que se preocupaba un poco por todo el asunto de la poción.

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fan tasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxi to con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapi tación.

Fue una noche tan estupenda que Malfoy no pudo en turbiar el buen humor de Harry al gritarle por entre la mul titud, cuando salían del Gran Comedor:

—¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!

Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando lle garon al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la se ñora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

—¿Por qué no entran? —**preguntó Ron intrigado**.

Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado. Lily tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese momento, algo estaba mal.

—Dejadme pasar; por favor —**dijo la voz de Percy. Se es forzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia**—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que na die se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Pre mio Anual.

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamen te aguda:

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido.

Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de pun tillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —**preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar.**

Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dum bledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alum nos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry; Lily, Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

—¡Anda, mi madr...! —**exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry**.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que ha bía sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes.

Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato es tropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profe sores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

—Hay que encontrarla —**dijo Dumbledore**—. Por favor; profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

—¡Apañados vais! —**dijo una voz socarrona**.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preo cupados por algún problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —**le preguntó Dumbledo re tranquilamente**. **La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empala gosa que no era mejor que su risa.**

—Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, ha cia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible —**dijo con alegría**—. Pobrecita —**añadió sin con vicción.**

—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —**preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja**.

—Sí, señor director —**dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar me ciendo una bomba en sus brazos**—. Se enfadó con ella por que no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? —**Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas**—. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insopor table.

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryf findor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —**explicó el profesor Dumble dore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor**—. Me temo que, por vuestra pro pia seguridad, tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Come dor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comu nicadme cualquier novedad —**añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso**—. Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma. —**El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo an tes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió**—: Bueno, necesita reis...

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las lar gas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

—Felices sueños —**dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerran do la puerta**.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Todos a los sacos! —**gritó Percy**—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

—Vamos —**dijo Ron a Hermione, Lily y a Harry**. **Cogieron tres sacos de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón.**

—¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo? —**susurró Her mione con preocupación.**

—Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —**dijo Ron.**

—Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿os dais cuenta? —**dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar**—. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...

—Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive —**dijo Ron**—. No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween. De lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco.

Hermione se estremeció. A su alrededor todos se hacían la misma pregunta:

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

—A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse —**dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de ellos**—. Cómo salir de la nada.

—A lo mejor se ha disfrazado —**dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso**.

—Podría haber entrado volando—**sugirió Dean Thomas**.

—Hay que ver; ¿es que soy la única persona que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_? —**preguntó Hermione a Harry, Lily y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**-**oye yo también lo he leído, esta muy interesante **–comento entre divertida y ofendida la joven Potter**

—Casi seguro —**dijo Ron**—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros —**indicó Hermione**—, sino también por todo tipo de encanta mientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de en gañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.

-Eso es muy cierto, esto parece una fortaleza **–dijo Lily**

—¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! —**gritó Percy**—. Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo ex terior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry se sintió como durmiendo a la intempe rie, arrullado por la brisa. Lily solo rezaba porque nada malo pasara, principalmente a su hermano tenia miedo por él.

Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para com probar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la ma ñana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba a corta dis tancia de Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione, que fingieron estar dormi dos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

—¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? —**le preguntó Percy en un susurro.**

—No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

—Todo bajo control, señor.

—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He en contrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.

—¿Y la señora gorda, señor?

—Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del se gundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.

Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.

—¿Señor director? —**Era Snape. Harry se quedó com pletamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído**, **Lily estaba en las mismas**—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.

—¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?

—Lo hemos registrado todo...

—Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? —**preguntó Snape.**

Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

—Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se en contraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.

—¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? —**preguntó Sna pe, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se en terara.**

—Me acuerdo, Severus —**dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.**

—Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido en trar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocu pación cuando usted señaló...

—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —**dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien cla ro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó**—. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les in formaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

—¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? —**preguntó Percy.**

—Sí, desde luego —**respondió Dumbledore fríamente**—. Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director; ningún demen tor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.

Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado. Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de pro fundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó.

Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron y a Hermione, ya que sabia de la total atención de su hermana hacia él. Tanto uno como otro tenían los ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo es trellado.

—¿De qué hablaban? —**preguntó Ron.**

**NOTA:**

**Perdonen el atraso pero tuve un leve bloqueo de ideas, ya esta resuelto, además estoy preparando una sorpresita para todos, espero les gustes, Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.

Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la seño ra gorda y lo habían reemplazado con el retrato de sir Cado gan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no le hacía a nadie mucha gracia. Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad in ventando contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cam biaba al menos dos veces al día.

—Está loco de remate —**le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado**—. ¿No hay otro disponible?

—Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo —**dijo Percy**—. Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la se ñora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario.

Lo que menos preocupaba a Harry era sir Cadogan. Lo vigilaban muy de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, y Percy Weasley (obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre) le seguía los pasos por todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo. Lily solo se reia por las caras que hacia su hermano cuando nadie lo ve, también pensó que era raro, a fin de cuentas ella se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, en ningún momento lo dejaba solo a menos que él se lo pidiera, a fin de cuentas se lo había pedido su tío Charlie, por momentos le entraba la duda si Black sabia de su existencia. Para colmo, la profesora McGo nagall llamó a Harry a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión tan sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.

—No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiem po, Potter —**dijo muy seriamente**—. Sé que esto te va a afec tar; pero Sirius Black...

—Ya sé que va detrás de mí —**dijo Harry, un poco cansa do**—. Oí al padre de Ron cuando se lo contaba a su mujer. El señor Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia.

La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho. Miró a Harry durante un instante y dijo:

—Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de quid ditch. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...

—¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido —**dijo Harry, indignado**—. ¡Tengo que entrenar; profesora!

La profesora McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ganara el equipo de Gryffindor; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había propues to a Harry como buscador. Harry aguardó conteniendo el aliento.

—Mm... —**la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y ob servó desde la ventana el campo de quidditch, muy poco visi ble entre la lluvia**—. Bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa... De todas formas, Potter; estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento.

-Profesora, debe recordar que mi hermana se mantiene a mi lado todo el tiempo **–menciono, de la nada una idea cruzo por su cabeza y vio a su profesora.**- cree que Black sepa de ella.

- lo dudo mucho, si mal no estoy informada, su hermana señor Potter, fue oculta de todos y aquellos que sabían de ella les fue borrada la memoria, pero será mejor que no se separen, tratare de ver si tiene talento y que ingrese al equipo de esa forma creo que estará seguro o no **–cuestiono la profesora.**

**-**me sentiré mejor **–respondió Harry-** la otra vez practicamos y ella tiene don pero para cazadora.-**comento**

**-**veré que hago en ese caso. **–contesto McGonagall**

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Gryffindor entrena ba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch. Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena:

—¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! —**les dijo muy enfadado**—. Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.

—¿Por qué? —**preguntaron todos**.

—La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado —**dijo Wood, rechinando con furia los dien tes**—. Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibili dades...

Durante todo el día había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero, y mientras hablaba Wood se oía retumbar a los truenos.

—¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! —**dijo Harry fu rioso**—. Está fingiendo.

—Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar —**dijo Wood con acritud**—. Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos su poniendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador; Cedric Diggory...

De repente, Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron una car cajada.

—¿Qué? —**preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente anta aquella actitud**.

—Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? —**preguntó Ange lina**.

—¡Y tan fuerte y callado! —**añadió Katie, y volvieron a reírse**.

—Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras —**dijo Fred**—. No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis?

—¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! —**gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos**—. Diggory ha mejorado mu cho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos despreve nidos! ¡Hay que ganar!

—Tranquilízate, Oliver —**dijo Fred alarmado**—. Nos to mamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.

-Por cierto Potter, le hare una prueba a tu hermana en unos días para ver si tiene el mismo potencial que tu, espero no te importe **–dijo Wood.**

**-**ten seguro que ella estará de acuerdo, ya me pregunto todo sobre el juego, incluso practicamos y me pareció que seria buena cazadora.

El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un hura cán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendie ron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, especialmente Malfoy

—¡Ah, si mi brazo estuviera mejor! —**suspiraba mien tras el viento golpeaba las ventanas.**

Harry no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se le acercaba a toda prisa para darle consejos. La tercera vez que sucedió, Wood habló tanto que Harry se dio cuenta de pronto de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y echó a correr mientras Wood le gritaba:

—¡Diggory tiene un regate muy rápido, Harry! Tendrás que hacerle una vaselina...

Harry frenó al llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la abrió y entró apresuradamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo...

Pero no era Lupin quien lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor; era Snape.

—La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potter. Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Sién tate.

Pero Harry no se movió.

—¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —**preguntó**.

—No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy —**dijo Snape con una sonrisa contrahecha**—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.

Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.

—Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —**dijo como si de seara lo contrario**—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán cincuenta.

Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó, Lily estaba molesta por la forma como trataron a su hermano, su mente ya estaba trabajando en la venganza contra su querido maestro. Snape miró a la clase.

—Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora...

—Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los _kappas _y los _grindylows —_**informó Hermione rápidamen te**—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...

—Cállate —**dijo Snape fríamente**—. No te he pregun tado. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

—Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido —**dijo Dean Thomas con atrevi miento, y la clase expresó su conformidad con murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto**.

—Sois fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas os exige es fuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los _grindylows_. Hoy veremos...

Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al últi mo capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

—... los hombres lobo —**concluyó Snape.**

—Pero profesor —**dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse**—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los _hinkypunks_...

—Señorita Granger —**dijo Snape con voz calmada**—, creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase. Ahora, abrid to dos el libro por la página 394.—**Miró a la clase**—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros. Lily estaba planeando la mejor forma de vengarse por todo eso, principalmente por lo que le dijo a su hermano y su referencia a la clase del profesor Lupin, no en balde era la hija de James Potter.

—¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos dis tinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione, cuya mano, como de costumbre, estaba levantada.

—¿Nadie? —**preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro**—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no os ha enseñado ni siquie ra la distinción básica entre...?

—Ya se lo hemos dicho —**dijo de repente Parvati**—. No hemos llegado a los hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...

—¡Silencio! —**gruñó Snape**—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría una clase de tercero que ni si quiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me encar garé de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que estáis todos...

—Por favor, profesor —**dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada**—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...

—Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —**dijo Snape con frialdad**—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. Todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sa belotodo a Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacia por lo menos dos veces a la semana, dijo en voz alta:

—Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respon dido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?

Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Te quedarás castigado, Weasley —**dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Ron**—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.

Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del li bro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupi tres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin.

—Muy pobremente explicado... Esto es incorrecto... El _kappa _se encuentra sobre todo en Mongolia... ¿El profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te habría puesto más de un tres.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Snape los retuvo:

—Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lu nes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintu ra a esta clase. Weasley, quédate, tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo.

Harry, Lily y Hermione abandonaron el aula con los demás alumnos, que esperaron a encontrarse fuera del alcance de los oídos de Snape para estallar en críticas contra él.

—Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque quisiera el puesto —**comentó Harry a Hermione**—. ¿Por qué la tiene tomada con Lupin? ¿Será por lo del boggart?

—No sé—**dijo Hermione pensativamente**—. Pero espe ro que el profesor Lupin se recupere pronto.

Ron los alcanzó cinco minutos más tarde, muy enfadado.

—¿Sabéis lo que ese... (llamó a Snape algo que escanda lizó a Hermione) me ha mandado? Tengo que lavar los orina les de la enfermería. ¡Sin magia! —**dijo con la respiración alterada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados**—. ¿Por qué no podía haberse ocultado Black en el despacho de Snape, eh? ¡Podía haber acabado con él!

-No lo se, le hubiera agradecido con bombos y platillos el favor **–dijo Lily-** aunque lo quiero lejos de mi hermano **–completo **

**-**comparto el sentimiento, pero lo quiero lejos de ti también **–comento Harry**

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan tem prano que todavía estaba oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole en la oreja.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —**le preguntó Harry enfadado.**

Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose.

Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las cuatro y media. Echando pestes de Peeves, se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, renunció a su propósito de volver a dormirse, se levantó, se vistió, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a _Crookshanks _por el ex tremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti —**le dijo Harry receloso**—. Hay muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos —**añadió, echando a **_**Crookshanks **_**con el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol**—. Deja en paz a _Scabbers_.

El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cance laría el partido. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse. Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Dig gory en el corredor; Diggory estaba en quinto y era mucho mayor que Harry. Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, pero el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.

Harry pasó ante la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuando se levantaba para evi tar que _Crookshanks _volviera a escabullirse por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. Al cabo de un tiempo le pareció a Harry que ya era la hora del desayuno y se diri gió él solo hacia el retrato.

—¡En guardia, malandrín! —**lo retó sir Cadogan**.

—«Cállate ya» contestó Harry, bostezando.

Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apare ció el resto del equipo.

—Va a ser difícil —**dijo Wood, sin probar bocado**.

—Deja de preocuparte, Oliver —**lo tranquilizó Alicia**—. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quid ditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el parti do, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de en trar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle camino del campo de quidditch; cubiertos por un enorme pa raguas, lo señalaban y se reían.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.

El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían sa ber si la multitud los aclamaba. La lluvia rociaba los crista les de las gafas de Harry ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver la snitch en aquellas condiciones?

Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Dig gory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la man díbula encajada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Harry vio que la boca de la señora Hooch articulaba:

—Montad en las escobas.

Harry sacó del barro el pie derecho y pasó la pierna por encima de la Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante y estriden te... Dio comienzo el partido.

Harry se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2.000 osci laba a causa del viento. La sostuvo tan firmemente como pudo y dio media vuelta de cara a la lluvia, con los ojos entor nados. Lily observaba todo con preocupación, esa mañana cuando se levanto tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo iba a salir mal, solo pedía que su hermano no fuera lastimado.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry estaba calado hasta los huesos y helado de frío. Apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo y menos aún la pequeña snitch. Atravesó el cam po de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y amarillos, sin idea de lo que sucedía. El viento no le permitía oír los comentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una bludger. Su visión estaba tan limitada por el agua de las gafas que no las vio acercarse.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Era cada vez más difícil su jetar la escoba con firmeza. El cielo se oscureció, como si hu biera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Dos veces estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro jugador; que no sabía si era de su equipo o del oponente. Todos estaban ahora tan calados, y la lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía distinguirlos...

Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry sólo pudo ver a través de la densa llu via la silueta de Wood, que le indicaba por señas que descen diera. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.

—¡He pedido tiempo muerto! —**gritó a sus jugadores**—. Venid aquí debajo.

Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enor me paraguas. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica.

—¿Cuál es la puntuación?

—Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapa mos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.

—Con esto me resulta imposible —**respondió Harry, blan diendo las gafas**.

En ese instante apareció Hermione a su lado, Lily la acompañaba, su mirada era seria. Se tapaba la cabeza con la capa e, inexplicablemente, estaba sonriendo.

—¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!

Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:

—_Impervius_. —**Y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo**—: Ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el agua!

-Gracias al cielo que sabes ese hechizo ya me estaba preocupando **–comento Lily**

Wood la hubiera besado:

—¡Magnífico! —**exclamó emocionado, mientras ellas se alejaban**—. ¡De acuerdo, vamos a ello!

El hechizo de Hermione funcionó. Harry seguía entume cido por el frío y más empapado que nunca en su vida, pero podía ver. Lleno de una renovada energía, aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de Dig gory, que volaba en dirección contraria...

Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes...

Se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente: la silueta de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, claramente perfilada con tra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.

Las manos entumecidas le resbalaron por el palo de la escoba y la Nimbus descendió varios metros. Retirándose de los ojos el flequillo empapado, volvió a mirar hacia las gra das: el perro había desaparecido.

—¡Harry! —**gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor**—. ¡Harry, detrás de ti!

Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminu ta bola dorada...

Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la es coba y se lanzó hacia la snitch como una bala.

—¡Vamos! —**gritó a la Nimbus, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia le azotaba la cara**—. ¡Más rápido!

Pero algo extraño pasaba. Un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado el sonido, o como si Harry se hubiera vuelto sordo de repente. ¿Qué sucedía?

Y entonces le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horri ble y ya conocida, exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Harry había apartado la vista de la snitch y había mirado hacia abajo. Abajo había al menos cien demen tores, con el rostro tapado, y todos señalándole. Fue como si le subiera agua helada por el pecho y le cortara por dentro. Y entonces volvió a oírlo... Alguien gritaba dentro de su ca beza..., una mujer...

—_A Harry no. A Harry no. __A Harry no, por favor._

—_Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

—_A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

A Harry se le había enturbiado el cerebro con una espe cie de niebla blanca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué montaba una escoba voladora? Tenía que ayudarla. La mujer iba a morir; la iban a matar...

Harry caía, caía entre la niebla helada.

—_A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

Alguien de voz estridente estalló en carcajadas. La mujer gritaba y Harry no se enteró de nada más.

—Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando.

—Creí que se había matado.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!

-que diablos le paso a mi hermano

Harry oía las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacia antes de aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centíme tro del cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

—Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida.

Horrible... Lo más pavoroso... Figuras negras con capu cha... Frío... Gritos...

Harry abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en la enferme ría. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, lleno de barro, ro deaba la cama. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también y parecían haber salido de la ducha, Lily estaba entre nerviosa y preocupada.

—¡Harry! —**exclamó Fred, que parecía exageradamente pálido bajo el barro**—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La memoria de Harry fue recuperando los acontecimien tos por orden: el relámpago..., el _Grim_..., la snitch..., y los dementores.

—¿Qué sucedió? —**dijo incorporándose en la cama, tan de repente que los demás ahogaron un grito.**

—Te caíste —**explicó Fred**—. Debieron de ser... ¿cuán tos? ¿Veinte metros?

—Creímos que te habías matado —**dijo Alicia, tem blando**.

Hermione y Lily dieron un gritito. Tenían los ojos rojos.

—Pero el partido —**preguntó Harry**—, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá?

Nadie respondió. La horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa.

—¿No habremos... perdido?

—Diggory atrapó la snitch —**respondió George**— poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido. Pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.

—¿Dónde está Wood? —**preguntó Harry de repente, no tando que no estaba allí.**

—Sigue en las duchas —**dijo Fred**—. Parece que quiere ahogarse.

Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Fred le puso la mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

—Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch.

—Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez —**dijo George**.

—Todavía no ha terminado —**dijo Fred**—. Hemos perdi do por cien puntos, ¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde ante Raven claw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...

—Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos —**dijo George.**

—Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...

—Eso no puede ser. Los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos.

—Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff..

—Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...

Harry guardaba silencio. Habían perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido un partido de quidditch. Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que lo dejaran descansar.

—Luego vendremos a verte —**le dijo Fred**—. No te tor tures, Harry. Sigues siendo el mejor buscador que hemos tenido.

El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron, Lily y Hermione se acercaron un poco más a la cama de Harry.

—Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado —**dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa**—. Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Luego apuntó a los demen tores con la varita y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...

Malditos dementores, pero ¿Cómo se acercaron? No era su territorio **–cuestionaba una furiosa Lily**

—Entonces te puso en una camilla por arte de magia —**explicó Ron**—. Y te llevó al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estabas...

Su voz se apagó, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Pen saba en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione, Lily y a Ron tan preocu pados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.

—¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus?

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Lily se tenso.

—Eh...

—¿Qué pasa? —**preguntó Harry.**

—Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento —**dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.**

—¿Y?

—Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce bo xeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.

—¿Y? —**preguntó, temiendo la respuesta**.

—Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —**dijo Ron**— no le gusta que lo golpeen.

—El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recupe raras el conocimiento —**explicó Hermione en voz muy baja**.

Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry se quedara en la enfermería el fin de semana. El muchacho no se quejó, pero no le permitió que tirara los restos de la Nimbus 2.000. Sa bía que era una tontería y que la Nimbus no podía repararse, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Era como perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Lo visitó gente sin parar; todos con la intención de infun dirle ánimos. Hagrid le envió unas flores llenas de tijeretas y que parecían coles amarillas, y Ginny Weasley, sonrojada, apareció con una tarjeta de saludo que ella misma había he cho y que cantaba con voz estridente salvo cuando se cerra ba y se metía debajo del frutero.

El equipo de Gryffindor volvió a visitarlo el domingo por la mañana, esta vez con Wood, que aseguró a Harry con voz de ultratumba que no lo culpaba en absoluto. Ron y Hermio ne no se iban hasta que llegaba la noche. Pero nada de cuan to dijera o hiciese nadie podía aliviar a Harry, porque los de más sólo conocían la mitad de lo que le preocupaba. Durante todo ese tiempo Lily no se aparto de su lado, aunque le costo conseguir el permiso, pero para ella era lo mas importante, recordaba que de pequeños no pudieron estar unidos en las buenas y las malas, pero ahora eso iba a cambiar, aunque tuviera que dejar a Charlie, ella no volvería a separarse de su hermano.

No había dicho nada a nadie acerca del _Grim_, ni siquie ra a Ron, a Lily y a Hermione, porque sabía que Ron se asustaría, Lily estaría preocupada y Hermione se burlaría. El hecho era, sin embargo, que el _Grim _se le había aparecido dos veces y en las dos ocasiones había habido accidentes casi fatales. La primera casi lo había atro pellado el autobús noctámbulo. La segunda había caído de veinte metros de altura. ¿Iba a acosarlo el _Grim _hasta la muerte? ¿Iba a pasar él el resto de su vida esperando las apariciones del animal?

Y luego estaban los dementores. Harry se sentía muy humillado cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Todo el mundo de cía que los dementores eran espantosos, pero nadie se des mayaba al verlos... Nadie más oía en su cabeza el eco de los gritos de sus padres antes de morir.

Porque Harry sabía ya de quién era aquella voz que gritaba. En la enfermería, desvelado durante la noche, contem plando las rayas que la luz de la luna dibujaba en el techo, oía sus palabras una y otra vez. Cuando se le acercaban los dementores, oía los últimos gritos de su madre, su afán por protegerlo de lord Voldemort, y las carcajadas de lord Volde mort antes de matarla... Harry dormía irregularmente, su mergiéndose en sueños plagados de manos corruptas y vis cosas y de gritos de terror, y se despertaba sobresaltado para volver a oír los gritos de su madre. Lily estaba preocupada, le había costado que Harry le dijera la verdad después de sus pesadillas, pero al final lo hizo, ella aun no creía como su hermano pudiera recordar eso cuando apenas era un bebe en ese momento.

Fue un alivio regresar el lunes al bullicio del colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en otras cosas, aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy no cabía en sí de gozo por la derrota de Gryffindor. Por fin se había quitado las vendas y lo había celebrado parodiando la caída de Harry. La mayor parte de la siguiente clase de Pociones la pasó Malfoy imitando por toda la mazmorra a los dementores. Llegó un momento en que Ron no pudo soportarlo más y le arrojó un corazón de cocodrilo grande y viscoso. Le dio en la cara y consiguió que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

—Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo —**explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo**—. Mira a ver quién está, Hermione.

Hermione se asomó al aula.

—¡Estupendo!

El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamen te en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.

—No es justo. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo?

—No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...

—¡... dos pergaminos!

—¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no había mos llegado ahí? —**preguntó el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo**.

Volvió a producirse un barullo.

—Si, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...

—... no nos escuchó...

—¡... dos pergaminos!

El profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación que se di bujaba en todas las caras.

—No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

—¡Oh, no! —**exclamó Hermione, decepcionada**—. ¡Yo ya lo he terminado!

-Por mi bien, apenas lo llevaba a la mitad **–dijo Lily en eso noto la mirada sobre ella-** que solo tenia un pergamino listo **–menciono haciéndose la inocente, Harry solo rio al notar que su hermana tenia algunas manías de su mejor amiga.**

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un _hinkypunk_, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

—Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas —**dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes**—. ¿Veis el fa rol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces...

El _hinkypunk _produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal. Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero...

—Esperen un momento, Harry, Lily —**le dijo Lupin**—, me gus taría hablar un momento ustedes.

Harry y Lily volvieron sobre sus pasos y vieron al profesor cubrir la caja del _hinkypunk_.

—Me han contado lo del partido —**dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín**—. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla? **–pregunto a Harry**

—No —**contestó Harry**—, el árbol la hizo trizas.

Lupin suspiró.

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico lla mado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.

—¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —**dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo. Lily le coloco la mano en el hombro en señal de apoño.**

Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no?

—Sí —**respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza**—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso soy...?

—No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —**dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento**—. Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —**Un rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro**—. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

—Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... —**Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los músculos del cuello tensos**— oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.

Lily abrazo a su hermano en ese momento a pesar de no haber estado ahí cuando sucedió a ella también le dolía ese recuerdo. Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...

—¿Por qué acudieron al partido? —**preguntó Harry con tristeza**.

—Están hambrientos —**explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido**—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.

—Azkaban debe de ser horrible —**masculló Harry**

Lupin asintió con melancolía.

—La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los pre sos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

—Pero Sirius Black escapó —**dijo Harry despacio**—. Escapó...

El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo:

—Sí —**dijo incorporándose**—. Black debe de haber des cubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creí do posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

—Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —**dijo Harry de repente**.

- es cierto profesor, -**interrumpió Lily por primera vez en toda la Platica**

—Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar —**expli có Lupin**—. Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.

—¿Qué defensas? —**preguntó Harry inmediatamente**—. ¿Puede enseñarme?

- Oye no te olvides de mi, yo también quiero defenderme de esas criaturas **–dijo Lily**

—No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los demen tores, Harry, Lily. Más bien lo contrario...

—Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quid ditch, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento y luego dijo:

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mu cho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo. Tu también Lily será necesario que puedas apoyar a tu hermano en caso se compliquen las cosas.

-Cuenten conmigo. **–menciono una decidida Lily**

Con la promesa de que Lupin le daría clases antidemento res, la esperanza de que tal vez no tuviera que volver a oír la muerte de su madre, y la derrota que Ravenclaw infligió a Hufflepuff en el partido de quidditch de finales de noviembre, el estado de ánimo de Harry mejoró mucho. Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa, aunque tampoco podían permitirse otra derrota. Wood recu peró su energía obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre. Harry no vio la menor señal de los dementores dentro del recinto del colegio. La ira de Dumbledo re parecía mantenerlos en sus puestos, en las entradas. Eso sin olvidar que Lily demostró tener talento para el juego y fue ingresada como apoyo en caso de que alguno no pudiera competir, o para cuando los de ultimo año se fueran pudiera apoyar a los nuevos integrantes.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había am biente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encanta mientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alum nos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vaca ciones. Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en Hog warts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, y Hermione alegó que necesi taba utilizar la biblioteca, no consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agra decido. Lily en su caso pasaría una semana fuera con su tío Charlie para evitar sospechas a sus conocidos dentro del mundo muggle, pero regresaría lo mas rápido que pudiera para convivir con ellos.

Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry y Lily, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de se mana del trimestre.

—¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —**dijo Hermione**—. ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!

Resignados a ser los únicos de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ejemplar de _El mundo de la escoba_, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los diferentes modelos, Lily al ser nueva un poco en eso le haría compañía para buscar una propia para mas adelante. En los entrenamientos habían montado en una de las escobas del colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidieron de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subieron solos la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

—¡Pss, Harry! ¡Lily!

Se dieron la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vieron a Fred y a George que los miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

—¿Qué hacéis? —**Preguntó Harry con curiosidad**, **Lily también los veía igual**—. ¿Có mo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade?

—Hemos venido a darles un poco de alegría antes de ir nos —**les dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente**—. Entren aquí...

Les señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la iz quierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry, Lily entraron detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry y Lilycon una amplia sonrisa.

—Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry, esperamos lo compartas con nuestra buena socia Lily —**dijo.**

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bro mas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento. Lily parecía emocionada.

—¿Qué es?

—Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —**dijo Geor ge, acariciando el pergamino.**

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —**dijo Fred**—. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú y tú hermana lo necesitaran más que nosotros.

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Suyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

—¿Y para qué necesitaremos un pergamino viejo? —**preguntó Harry.**

—¡Un pergamino viejo! —**exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente**—. Explícaselo, George.

—Bueno, Harry... cuando estábamos en primero... y éra mos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... —**Harry se rió, Lily rodo los ojos a la vez que se reía levemente. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez**—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvi mos un pequeño problema con Filch.

—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.

—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazar nos con el habitual...

—... castigo...

—... de descuartizamiento...

—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archi vadores un cajón en que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peli groso».

—No me digáis... —**dijo Harry sonriendo**.

—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —**preguntó Fred**— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.

—No fue tan malo como parece —**dijo George**—. Cree mos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospecha ba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.

—¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?

—Si —**dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad**—. Esta pe queña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

—Me estáis tomando el pelo —**dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino**.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —**dijo George**.

Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas lí neas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres gran des, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estu pefactos, Harry y Lily se inclinaron sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esqui na superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la _Señora Norris_, patrullaba por la segunda plan ta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry y Lily reco rrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

—Exactamente a Hogsmeade —**dijo Fred, recorriéndo los con el dedo**—. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —**Los señaló**—. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de de trás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloquea do. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utili zado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —**sus piró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa**—. Les debe mos tanto...

—Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley —**dijo Fred solemnemente**.

—Bien —**añadió George**—. No olviden borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

—De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —**dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.**

—No tienen más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: «¡Tra vesura realizada!», y se quedará en blanco.

—Así que, joven Harry, hermosa Lily —**dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente**—, pórtate bien.

—Nos veremos en Honeydukes —**les dijo George, gui ñándoles un ojo**.

Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción. Lily y Harry se quedaron allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vieron que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la _Señora Norris _se vol vía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, ellos no tendrían que pasar por el lado de los dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecían allí, emocionados, Harry recordó algo que en una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: «No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro.»

Aquel mapa parecía uno de aquellos peligrosos objetos mágicos contra los que el señor Weasley les advertía. «Artícu los para magos traviesos...» Ahora bien, meditó Harry, él sólo quería utilizarlo para ir a Hogsmeade. Lily parecía emocionada con todo eso, sabia que cuando acepto sus orígenes su vida cambiaria para siempre, pero aun le sorprendía la forma como estaba sucediendo, agradecía no tener que contarle esto a él, se reprimió por pensar en alguien que la había abandonado por diversión. No era lo mismo que robar o atacar a alguien... Y Fred y George lo habían utilizado durante años sin que ocurriera nada horrible.

Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes. Lily solo lo observaba pero su mirada seguía el mismo procedimiento. Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una or den, Harry enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula. La abrió cinco centíme tros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Lily le seguía el paso, lo más cerca que podía.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Harry Potter» a su lado otra «Lily Potter». Estas motas se encontraban exactamen te donde estaban el verdadero Harry, y la verdadera Lily, hacia la mitad del co rredor de la tercera planta. Ambos hermanos prestaron atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un bocadillo de tebeo. Decía: _«Dissendio.»_

—_¡Dissendio! _—**susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja.**

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo sufi ciente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, me tió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante, Lily no perdió tiempo y siguió a su hermano. Se deslizaron por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se pusieron en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantaron la varita, murmuraron _¡Lumos!_, y vieron que se encontraban en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. Harry levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: «¡Travesura realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocio nado y temeroso, se puso en camino, Lily estaba igual emocionalmente hablando, pero continúo al lado de su hermano.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la ma driguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Harry y Lily corrieron por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular. Tardó mucho, pero tanto a Lily como a Harry les animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleraron el paso. Tenían la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos.

Diez minutos después, llegaron al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer rui do, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos... perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de im proviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzaron el oído mientras se frotaba cada uno la cabeza. No oían nada. Muy despacio, levantaron ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija.

Se encontraban en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salieron y volvieron a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Harry seguido por Lily anduveron sigilo samente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oían voces, ade más del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Mientras se preguntaban qué harían, oyeron abrirse otra puer ta mucho más cerca de él. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.

—Y coge otra caja de babosas de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado —**dijo una voz femenina**.

Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry y Lily se ocultaron tras un cajón grande y aguardaron a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de en frente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...

Rápida y sigilosamente, salieron del escondite y subieron por la escalera. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. Ambos hermanos llegaron a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesaron y se encontraron tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agacharon la cabe za, salieron a gatas y se volvieron a incorporar.

Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hog warts que nadie se fijó en Harry y en Lily. Pasaron por detrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor; y tuvieron que contener la risa, Harry al ima ginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba y Lily al pensar en sus amigos. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa tré mulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocola tes diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pa red había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación de glo bos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta («¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»); ratones de helado («¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»); crema de menta en forma de sapo («¡realmente saltan en el estómago!»); frági les plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

Harry y Lilyse apretujaron entre una multitud de chicos de sex to, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda («Sabores insólitos»). Ron y Hermione estaban deba jo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. Ambos hermanos se les acercaron a hurtadillas por detrás.

—Uf, no, Harry y Lily no querrán de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —**decía Hermione.**

—¿Y qué te parece esto? —**dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione.**

—Aún peor —**dijo Harry**. **Lily contenía la carcajada**

A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

—¡Harry! ¡Lily!—**gritó Hermione**—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Có mo... como lo han hecho...?

—¡Ahí va! —**dijo Ron muy impresionado**—. ¡Han apren dido a materializarse!

—Por supuesto que no —**dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador. Lily le apoyaba con la explicación.**

—¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! ¡Lily tampoco lo permitirá!—**dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda**—. Se lo entregarán a la profeso ra McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry, Lily?

—¡No! —**contestaron los hermanos Potter al mismo tiempo **

—¿Estás loca? —**dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos**—. ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?

—¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.

—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —**susurró Hermione**—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para en trar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

—No puede entrar por un pasadizo —**dijo enseguida Harry**—. Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atrave sar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontra ba allí...

Harry dudó, Lily estaba en las mismas. ¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadi zo estaba allí? Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y se ñaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche des pués de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogs meade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finali cen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

_¡Felices Pascuas!_

—¿Lo veis? —**dijo Ron en voz baja**—. Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Ho neydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.

—Sí, pero... —**Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones**—. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene auto rización y Lily tampoco. ¡Si alguien los descubre se verán en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?

—Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —**dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.**

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —**le preguntó Harry con una son risa**.

-En serio lo harías **–pregunto una sonriente Lily**

—Claro que no, pero, la verdad...

—¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry, tu también Lily? —**preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que es taban**—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —**Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras**—. ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes?

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle. Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tien das y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles. A Harry y a Lily les dio un escalofrío. A diferencia de Ron y Her mione, no habían cogido su capa. Subieron por la calle, incli nando la cabeza contra el viento. Ron y Hermione gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.

—Ahí está correos.

—Zonko está allí.

—Podríamos ir a la cabaña de los gritos.

—Os propongo otra cosa —**dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes**—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, Lily no se quedaba atrás, porque el viento era ho rrible y tenían las manos congeladas. Así que cruzaron la ca lle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar. Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —**dijo Ron**—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? —**añadió sonrojándose un poco**.

Harry, Lily y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con cuatro jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Felices Pascuas! —**dijo levantando la jarra, muy con tento**.

Harry y Lily bebieron hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que ha bía probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo. Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó, Lily estaba igual.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acaba ban de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Harry y a Lily a agacharse y esconderse deba jo de la mesa, empujándolos con las manos. Chorreando cer veza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza las jarras vacías, Harry y Lily observaron los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avan zaban hacia donde él estaba.

Hermione susurró:

—_¡Mobiliarbo!_

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se ele vó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry y Lily vieron las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban. Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina:

—Una tacita de alhelí...

—Para mí —**indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall**.

—Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...

—Gracias, Rosmerta —**dijo Hagrid**.

—Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla.

—¡Mmm! —**dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.**

—El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor mi nistro.

—Gracias, Rosmerta, querida —**dijo la voz de Fudge**—. Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...

—Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

Harry y Lily vieron alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? Necesitaba tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si querían volver al colegio aquella noche... A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.

—¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —**dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.**

Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

—Sí, oí un rumor —**admitió la señora Rosmerta**.

—¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar; Hagrid? —**dijo la profeso ra McGonagall enfadada.**

—¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? —**susurró la señora Rosmerta.**

—Estoy seguro —**dijo Fudge escuetamente**.

—¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? —**dijo la señora Rosmerta**—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

—Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —**dijo Fudge con incomodidad**—. Pero son precauciones ne cesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.

—Menos mal —**dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente**.

—¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondan do por allí?

—Bien dicho, bien dicho —**dijo el pequeño profesor Flit wick, cuyos pies colgaban a treinta centímetros del suelo**.

—De todas formas —**objetó Fudge**—, están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

—¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo —**dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta**—. De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensa do... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un raño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir; ha bría creído que habíais tomado demasiado hidromiel.

—No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —**dijo Fud ge con aspereza**—. La gente desconoce lo peor.

—¿Lo peor? —**dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impreg nada de curiosidad**—. ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

—Desde luego, eso quiero decir —**dijo Fudge**.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta —**susurró la profesora McGonagall**—. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

—Pues claro —**dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligera mente**—. Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

A Harry y a Lily se les cayeron las jarras de las manos, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron le dio con el pie.

—Exactamente —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—. Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteli gentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca he mos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.

—No sé —**dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes**—. Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.

—¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran her manos! —**terció el profesor Flitwick**—. ¡Inseparables!

—¡Por supuesto que lo eran! —**dijo Fudge**—. Potter con fiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuan do James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera. Ni que pensar de su hermana, aunque contamos con el consuelo que su padrino es el profesor Lupin, todo esto les afectaría a ambos ahora que han sido reunidos después de tanto tiempo separados.

—¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? —**su surró la señora Rosmerta.- **Un momento me están diciendo que Harry Potter tiene una hermana.

—Aún peor; querida... —**Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible**—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba in cansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmedia tamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien Tú Sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su me jor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? —**preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.**

El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.

—Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado —**dijo con voz de pito**— que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien Tú Sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encon trarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

—¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —**susurró la señora Rosmerta.**

—Naturalmente —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—. Ja mes Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida an tes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pen sando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián se creto de los Potter.

—¿Sospechaba de Black? —**exclamó la señora Rosmerta**.

—Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a Quien Tú Sabes de sus movi mientos —**dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misterio sa**—. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien Tú Sabes.

—¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?

—Así es —**confirmó Fudge**—. Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...

—¿Black los traicionó? —**musitó la señora Rosmerta**.

—Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de es pía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Gracias al cielo que tomaron la precaución de borrar de la memoria de todos sus conocidos la existencia de la pequeña Lily, de esta forma lograron ganar tiempo y encontrar una forma de proteger a la pequeña, enviándola con un familiar lejano de Lily, parece ser que también pensaban mandar con esa persona a Harry. Pero como sa bemos todos, Quien Tú Sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incó moda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...

—Sucio y asqueroso traidor —**dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.**

—Chist —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**.

—¡Me lo encontré —**bramó Hagrid**—, seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las rui nas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en aque lla moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió pre guntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabia que él ha bía sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de Quien Vosotros Sabéis y ha bía acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! —**exclamó Hagrid**.- como dicen fue suerte que la pequeña Lily estuviera lejos de ahí, por su seguridad.

—Hagrid, por favor —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—, baja la voz.

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Quien Vosotros Sabéis! Y entonces me dijo: «Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él...» ¡Ja! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. «No la necesito ya», me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja dema siadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe...

Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Lue go, la señora Rosmerta dijo con cierta satisfacción:

—Pero no consiguió huir; ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Ma gia lo atrapó al día siguiente.

—¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! —**dijo Fudge con amargura**—. No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor; sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Black, él mismo lo persiguió.

—¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? —**preguntó la señora Rosmerta.**

—Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—. No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros cómo me pesa ahora... —**Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.**

—Venga, venga, Minerva —**le dijo Fudge amablemen te**—. Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Di cen que sollozaba: «¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudis te...?» Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:

—¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...

—Os digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo ha bría descuartizado, miembro por miembro —**gruñó Hagrid**.

—No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid —**dijo Fudge con brus quedad**—. Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorrala do. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túni ca manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo.

La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta —**dijo Fudge con la voz tomada**—. A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue inves tido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.

La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro? Aunque también me alegra que no supiera de la otra Potter.

—Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba —**dijo Fud ge**—. Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorpren dido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando con migo con total sensatez. Fue desconcertante. Me dio la im presión de que se aburría. Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os podáis imaginar; me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante la puer ta día y noche.

—Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? —**preguntó la señora Rosmerta**—. ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunir se con Quien Usted Sabe, ¿verdad?

—Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —**respondió Fudge evasivamente**—. Pero esperamos atra parlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien Tú Sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me es tremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

—Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo.

Todos los pies que había ante Harry y Lily volvieron a sopor tar el cuerpo de sus propietarios. La parte inferior de las ca pas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de la señora Ros merta desaparecieron tras el mostrador. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

—¿Harry? ¿Lily?

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos los miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry y Lily no sabían muy bien cómo se las habían apañado para re gresar al sótano de Honeydukes, atravesar el pasadizo y en trar en el castillo. Lo único que sabían era que el viaje de vuelta parecía no haberles costado apenas tiempo y que no se daban muy clara cuenta de lo que hacían, porque en sus cabezas aún re sonaban las frases de la conversación que acababa de oír.

¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nada de aquello? Dumbledore, Hagrid, el señor Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nunca que sus padres habían muerto porque les había traicionado su mejor amigo? Eran los pensamientos de Harry. Lily por su lado no creía todo lo que oyó, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las lagrimas que tenían acumuladas, el mejor amigo de su padre era el causante de que ellos no los tuvieran a su lado, por culpa de esa persona ella no pudo crecer al lado de su hermano, él fue el motivo de que nadie supiera de ella hasta ya pasados varios años, porque no se lo dijo su padrino.

Ron y Hermione observaron intranquilos a Harry y a Lily du rante toda la cena, sin atreverse a decir nada sobre lo que habían oído, porque Percy estaba sentado cerca. Cuando subieron a la sala común atestada de gente, descubrieron que Fred y George, en un arrebato de alegría motivado por las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad, habían lanzado me dia docena de bombas fétidas. Harry y Lily, que no querían que Fred y George les preguntaran si habían ido o no a Hogsmeade, se fueron a hurtadillas hasta sus dormitorio vacíos, Harry abrió el arma rio. Echó todos los libros a un lado y rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba: el álbum de fotos encuadernado en piel que Hagrid le había regalado hacía dos años, que estaba lleno de fotos mágicas de sus padres. En el momento que lo tomo entre sus manos oyó como se abría la puerta de su habitación, al voltear a ver se encontró a su hermana, le indico que entrara, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Harry, corrieron las cortinas y comenzaron a pasar las páginas hasta que...

Harry se detuvo en una foto de la boda de sus padres. Su padre saludaba con la mano, con una amplia sonrisa. El pelo negro y alborotado que Harry había heredado se levantaba en to das direcciones. Su madre, radiante de felicidad, estaba co gida del brazo de su padre. Y allí... aquél debía de ser. El pa drino. Harry nunca le había prestado atención. Lily veía todo eso con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que veía esa foto, en ella estaban sus padres, noto al instante que tanto Harry como ella misma eran la viva imagen de cada uno solo que el color de ojos estaba cambiado, ella tenía los de su padre mientras su hermano los de su madre.

Si no hubieran sabido que era la misma persona no ha brían reconocido a Black en aquella vieja fotografía. Su rostro no estaba hundido y amarillento como la cera, sino que era hermoso y estaba lleno de alegría. ¿Trabajaría ya para Voldemort cuando sacaron aquella foto? ¿Planeaba ya la muer te de las dos personas que había a su lado? ¿Se daba cuenta de que tendría que pasar doce años en Azkaban, doce años que lo dejarían irreconocible?

«Pero los dementores no le afectan —**pensó Harry, fiján dose en aquel rostro agradable y risueño**—. No tiene que oír los gritos de mi madre cuando se aproximan demasiado...»

Lily tenia casi los mismos pensamientos que su hermano, no creía que una persona que a simple vista parecía bueno fuera un aliado del ser que destruyo a su familia, el que mato a sus padres y provoco que su hermano y ella crecieran alejados sin saber de la existencia del otro hasta ahora, de repente se sobresalto cuando Harry cerró de golpe el álbum y volvió a guardarlo en el armario. Se quitó la túnica y las gafas y se metió en la cama, asegurándose de que las cortinas lo ocultaban de la vista. Al ver su reacción Lily solo se acerco a donde estaba le beso la frente en un gesto fraternal y posteriormente se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, pero en el momento que iba a tomar el pomo, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Harry? —**preguntó la dubitativa voz de Ron.**

**-**esta dormido Ron, déjalo descansar han sido muchas emociones por hoy **–dijo seriamente Lily**

-¿Lily? **– pregunto **

- Necesitamos descansar Ron fueron muchas emociones por hoy **–dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la suya.**

Harry se quedó quieto, simulando que dormía, escucho la conversación y le agradeció a su hermana silenciosamente. Oyó cuando Lily se fue y también a Ron que salía de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió correr a través de sus venas, como veneno, un odio que nunca había conocido. Podía ver a Black riéndose de él en la oscuridad, como si tuviera pe gada a los ojos la foto del álbum. Veía, como en una película, a Sirius Black haciendo que Peter Pettigrew (que se parecía a Neville Longbottom) volara en mil pedazos. Oía (aunque no sabía cómo sería la voz de Black) un murmullo bajo y vehe mente: «Ya está, Señor, los Potter me han hecho su guardián secreto...» Y entonces aparecía otra voz que se reía con un timbre muy agudo, la misma risa que Harry oía dentro de su cabeza cada vez que los dementores se le acercaban. Y no era el único Lily tenia los mismos pensamientos en su mente solo que ella no sabia porque su padre le había tenido tanta confianza a alguien que no se lo merecía.

Pov. General de Forks

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, preparo sus cosas y salió para pasar un tiempo con Charlie, pero con la firme decisión de regresar antes de la mañana de navidad para pasarla con su hermano y sus amigos. Con ayuda de un traslador que le facilito el director pudo llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle donde la esperaba su tío, físicamente ella se había convertido en Isabella una vez mas, pero su personalidad ahora era mas decidida que antes, tras los saludos correspondientes recogieron sus cosas y se fueron para la casa de Forks, sin saber que lejos de ahí una muchacha con apariencia de duende vio el momento de su regreso y se lo comunico a su familia, uno de ellos estaba mas que feliz por eso. Ya había pasado un día desde su vuelta y Bella notaba cambios a su alrededor, algo estaba mal, lo sabia existía peligro en estos momentos para ella y no para su otro yo, un solo nombre vino a su mente, no podía ser esa vampiresa, creía haberla despistado, eso le dijo su padrino pero mejor le preguntaba después por el momento se dedicaría a descansar en ese tiempo, bueno cinco día para todo lo que deseaba hacer no era tanto pero que importa. Esa tarde decidió salir a leer al jardín, saco sus cosas como hace tiempo lo hiso y se sentó a leer tranquilamente, Charlie la había llamado llegaría tarde por lo que no se preocupaba por la cena, de tanto leer se quedo dormida durante un rato su sueño fue tranquilo todo parecía tan calmado, cuando sintió una caricia, era extraño le parecía familiar, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para toparse con unos hermosos de color dorado que la veían con una gran carga de sentimientos.

-Lamento haberte despertado MI Bella **–dijo el dueño de los ojos dorados.**

**-**esto debe ser un sueño **–susurro ella-** tu no existes, vete **–dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.**

**-**No **–respondió seriamente-** cometí ese error hace tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a repetirlo no me iré, volví para que podamos estar juntos, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y soy real.

**-**Pierdes tu tiempo, según recuerdo tus ultimas palabras aquel día fueron "será como si nunca hubiera existido" pues bien me he tomado eso en serio para mi solo eres producto de mi imaginación así que lárgate Cullen **–dijo entre sarcástica y seria Bella**

**-** no me iré, que te pasa tu no eres así **–dijo seriamente Edward**

**-** las personas cambian, los golpes de la vida ayudan mucho sabes **–dijo sarcásticamente Bella-** tu me pediste que te olvidara, felicidades lo he estado haciendo por lo que te pido te vallas de mi casa y no vuelvas. **–menciono molesta.**

**-**regresare mañana cuando estés mas calmada para que podamos hablar y te explique todo **–contesto Edward saliendo de la casa.**

Cuando se quedo solo por unos momentos asimilo todo, se había comportado mal con el pero era necesario.

-perdóname Edward, pero por el momento es mas importante mi hermano y acabar con el ser que destruyo a mi familia. **–menciono en un susurro Bella**

Después de eso unos minutos mas tarde llego Charlie por lo que volvió a la rutina, mientras lejos de la casa en la residencia de la familia Cullen, tres parejas estaban esperando pacientemente el regreso del otro integrante de la familia con buenas noticias, pero antes de que pudieran hablar entro hecho un bólido dirigiéndose a su habitación de la cual no salió durante las siguientes dos horas, meditando y recordando todo lo que dijo ella, su actitud le parecía extraña, además donde estuvo todo este tiempo. Después de tanto darle vueltas decidió buscar ayuda con sus familiares, por lo que bajo y procedió a explicarles la situación tras escucharlo todos guardaron silencio.

-las cosas están serias entonces **–pregunto Carlisle.**

**-**note algo extraño en ella, tanto su actitud como su forma de comportarse era totalmente opuesta a la que normalmente ella manifiesta. **–dijo Edward.**

Los demás se quedaron pensativos ante todo esto, algo estaba mal, pero ¿Qué era?

**Nota:**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí y empiezan a aparecer nuestros vampiros favoritos, los motivos de la actitud de Bella se comentaran mas adelante. **

_Avances del próximo capitulo:_

_-bella debemos hablar __**–fueron las palabras de Edward**__- no puedes seguir ocultándote todo el tiempo_

_-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar __**–dijo Bella cerrando la puerta de su casa en la cara.**_

_Un día antes de navidad, en la casa de los Cullen_

_-Edward debes hacer algo para que te escuche __**–dijo Alice**_

-_crees que no lo he intentado, se niega a escucharme -__**contesto Edward**_

_**-**__ahorita mismo la llamo y la convenso ya veras __**–dijo con suficiencia Alice mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba los demás solo la observaban**__- halo, Charlie aquí habla Alice Cullen me puede comunicar a Bella por favor __**–silencio un momento-**__ ¿Cómo que se fue a donde?_

_Los demás solo escuchaban donde estaba Bella_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,_

_Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,_

_Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,_

_Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió..._

A la mañana siguiente Edward se dirigió a la casa de los Swan, para llevarse la sorpresa que no había nadie en casa, mientras que Bella estacionaba su auto enfrente de la casa de los Black, si lo que su libro decía la presencia de los lobos tenia una posibilidad de anular las visiones de Alice que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero primero debería pedirle a Billy el favor de que los reuniera, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que era observada cuando lo noto, vio a lo lejos a Jacob que la veía de una manera indiferente, pero no estaba solo Sam y su grupo estaba con él, si mal no recordaba una platica que habían tenido hace ya mucho tiempo, con decisión se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? -**Cuestiono Sam serio.**

**-**pedirles ayuda para un asunto muy importante **–contesto seria Bella**

**-** ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus amigos los chupasangre? **–cuestión Paul desde atrás de Sam.**

**- **porque ellos podrían complicarlo mas de lo que esta, ustedes son perfectos para que nada salga mal y salvar muchas vidas **–respondió Bella.**

Los otros jóvenes solo veían el intercambio de palabras con duda, ¿Qué deseaba conseguir la hija del jefe Swan? ¿Por qué acudía a ellos? Algunos se sentían halagados con todo esto pero seguían con muchas dudas, por el momento lo mejor era escucharla. Todos se sentaron formando un círculo para mayor atención, Billy y los miembros del concejo de la Push estaban ahí. Bella comenzó a contarles todo sin omitir nada, las caras de cada uno mostraron una gran gama de emociones cuando termino su relato Isabella espero pacientemente sus reacciones.

-¿Cómo puede ser, apenas era un bebe? **–exclamo molesta Emily**

**-**Voldemort, no tiene conciencia, su único objetivo es acabar con él único que puede detenerlo, mi hermano **–contesto Bella.**

**-** esto si es gracioso, Bell's **–menciono Jacob-** Cullen sabe esto **–pregunto.**

**-** no y espero no se entere nunca una vez Voldemort desaparezca para siempre planeo volver al mundo mágico de manera definitiva, nunca tuve alguna conexión con este mundo y francamente tampoco me sentía parte de esta vida **–respondió Bella-** y aunque me duela él deseo que yo viviera una vida "normal" como humana y eso planeo hacer.

**-** en castellano: "Cullen se puede ir por donde quiera, que a mi no me importa" o me equivoco **–cuestiono Leah.**

**-**si, a fin de cuentas el esta enamorado de Isabella Swan, no sabe de Lily Potter, **-respondió Bella tranquilamente-** ahora me ayudaran tanto para que no sepan por donde ando como para enfrentar a Voldemort y sus mortifagos, aunque lo ultimo me preocupa** –comento.**

**-** cuentas con nuestro apoyo, **-respondió Billy-** mientras estés por aquí tendrás el apoyo de todos, en cuanto al año entrante los más chicos de la manada se van contigo para ayudarlos, o desean quedarse **–pregunto al grupo.**

Todos los lobos jóvenes negaron y apoyaron la idea de irse al colegio de Magia, posterior a eso Bella les presto su varita para saber si eran magos o no, a lo cual todos los jóvenes poseían poderes mágicos por lo cual irían de estudiantes.

_¿Quién es?_

_Soy yo..._

_¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

_A ti..._

_Y es tarde..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti..._

Mientras lejos de ahí siete vampiros estaban desesperados llevaban todo el día tratando de encontrar al único ser humano que logro cambiarlos en sus años de existencia pero ella no aparecía.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? **–exclamo un desesperado Edward.**

- no lo se pero no he logrado comunicarme con ella en todo el día **–contesto una nerviosa Alice.**

Los demás solo observaban mientras pensaban donde puedo haberse metido Bella, si mal no recordaban a primera hora del día Edward salió a buscarla para hablar con ella, pero al llegar no estaban ni Charlie (a quien aun no sabia como enfrentar) ni tampoco Bella. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, Alice fue asaltada por una visión, los demás esperaron durante un rato antes de que ella hablara.

-Bella esta volviendo a su casa en estos momentos **–les dijo a los otros.**

**-** ¿Dónde estaba? **-Pregunto Jasper**

-con los chuchos de la Push -**exclamo molesto Edward**

Nadie tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que Edward desapareciera a toda velocidad.

_Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,_

_Y pega la vuelta_

_Jamás te pude comprender..._

_Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,_

_Que no te desean_

Lejos de ahí Bella conducía su vieja camioneta con rumbo a su casa, todo había salido bien esperaba que cuando volviera el profesor Dumbledore no la regañara por revelarles la verdad a los lobos de la push pero ella consideraba que seria necesaria la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible si Voldemort volviera. Después de unos minutos estaciono frente a su casa calmadamente bajo del vehículo, pero toda la calma se fue a la basura cuando tras cerrar la puerta se encontró con el único ser que ella había amado.

_Estás mintiendo ya lo sé..._

_Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,_

_Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso_

_Tienes experiencia..._

-Cullen **–exclamo con la mayor indiferencia que pudo expresar.**

-Bella, se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste a meter con los chuchos esos? Es muy peligrosos **–exclamo el molesto y preocupado.**

**-**mira Cullen, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema no tuyo, tu quisiste salir de mi vida hace tiempo pues ahora afronta las consecuencias **–le contestó Bella molesta.**

-te sigo amando **–dijo él.**

**-** mientes, todo lo que dices son mentiras, para volver a jugar conmigo, algo que no te voy a permitir **–dijo ella.**

_En busca de emociones un día marché_

_De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré,_

_Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví,_

_Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti..._

_Adiós..._

-no lo hago **–contesto Edward molesto-** Dios porque no me crees.

-por lo mismo que me dijiste en el bosque hace ya tiempo atrás, **-contesto Bella- **tu me lo hiciste ver muy claramente **–las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-** yo no era la indicada fue el claro mensaje que me diste y ahora vuelves como si nada, estas mal Edward. **–dijo soltando las lagrimas, antes de que el pudiera reaccionar ella le dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa.**

_Ayúdame..._

_No hay nada más que hablar..._

_Piensa en mí..._

_Adiós..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti..._

_Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,_

_Y pega la vuelta_

Edward reacciono cuando ella ya había entrado a su casa, se quedo observando un momento y luego se fue, en su corazón nacía la esperanza de que ella lo pudiera perdonar, de que otro modo le daba a entender sus lágrimas. Durante los siguientes tres días Bella se dedico a esquivar tanto a Edward como a cualquiera de los demás miembros del clan Cullen. Los habitantes de la Push le ayudaron mucho con esto a Charlie no le hacia gracia el regreso de ellos, temía que su niña volviera a recaer, pero esta le aseguraba que era imposible.

_Jamás te pude comprender..._

_Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,_

_Que no te desean_

_Estás mintiendo ya lo sé..._

_Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,_

_Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso_

_Tienes experiencia..._

bella debemos hablar **–fueron las palabras de Edward**- no puedes seguir ocultándote todo el tiempo **–agrego mientras se acercaba a ella.**

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar **–dijo Bella cerrando la puerta de su casa en la cara.**

Dio unos minutos hasta que estuvo segura que el se había ido

-Perdóname Edward, pero es lo mejor **–susurro Bella mientras recogía lo que había tirado al entrar rápidamente y se dirigía a la cocina.**

No se percato que el la había logrado escuchar, con eso aumento su duda, ¿Cuál seria el secreto que estaba ocultando Bella? Sin más se dirigió a su casa para hablar con los demás sobre el asunto, no escucho lo que ella dijo.

-será mejor que me prepare es hora de volver **–menciono Bella.**

El tiempo siguió su curso, un día antes de navidad, en la casa de los Cullen

-Edward debes hacer algo para que te escuche **–dijo Alice, ya era la decima vez en el día que se lo decía. **

-crees que no lo he intentado, se niega a escucharme -**contesto Edward**

**-**ahorita mismo la llamo y la convenzo ya veras **–dijo con suficiencia Alice mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba los demás solo la observaban**- halo, Charlie aquí habla Alice Cullen me puede comunicar a Bella por favor **–silencio un momento-** ¿Cómo que se fue a donde?

Los demás solo escuchaban donde estaba Bella


	14. Chapter 14

_Lo que yo pienso te diré_

_Algo en nosotros no esta bien_

_Por hoy_

_El destino se cruzo_

_Parece otra vez que nuestro plan_

_De nuevo se cambio_

_Es fácil decir_

_"Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,_

_Vas ha estar bien"_

_Horas antes de la llamada._

Amanecía en Forks cuando un automóvil se detuvo enfrente de la casa de los Swan, de el bajo un muchacho indígena, toco la puerta y por ella emergió una muchacha de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate, ambos se vieron y luego ella lo dejo entrar, para posteriormente salir cargando dos maletas, la muchacha volteo a ver al hombre que estaba tras ella.

-Perdóname por irme hoy, pero es lo mejor **–menciono ella.**

- es cierto, me he dado cuenta que Cullen a estado rondando mucho, **-contesto el adulto-** salúdame a Harry, no te olvides de entregarle mi regalo, dile que fue de esta forma por todos los que le debo. **–agrego.**

La muchacha asintió y después de un abrazo se dio la vuelta y subió al vehículo, que empezó a alejarse del lugar.

-Gracias por aceptar llevarme Jacob. **– hablo la muchacha**

- No hay de que Bell's, **-contesto Jacob.-** además me muero por saber como reaccionaran los chupasangres al saber que te fuiste y no haberlo visto antes. **–añadió, sonriendo como niño chiquito.**

Bella Pov.

El paisaje era hermoso, ya habían pasado unas horas de que partimos, Jacob conducía con tranquilidad, debíamos despistar por completo a los Cullen, lo último que quería era verlos fisgoneando por ahí, era hora de volver a Hogwarts, fue en eso cuando tuve un pequeño flash de lo que mi querido hermano hizo mientras no estuve, y me va a escuchar por haber tenido una aventura sin mi ahí.

_Tendré que alejarme_

_Yo misma ser_

_Mi sitio no es este_

_Lo debes entender_

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy_

_Por mi camino iré_

En eso mi teléfono sonó, era una llamada de Charlie ¿Qué pasara?

-Bueno, -**conteste**

-Bella a ¿Cuánto estas de llegar al aeropuerto? **–me pregunto Charlie.**

**-**unos quince minutos si mucho ¿Por qué? **–le cuestione.**

-Bueno, Alice Cullen llamo hace cinco minutos saben que te vas pero no le dije por ¿Dónde? Ni adonde, será mejor que se apresuren **–me respondió.**

**-** gracias por el aviso Charlie, nos apresuraremos **–mencione **

**-**Cuídate y salúdame a tu hermano, **-fue lo último que le oí decir antes de que colgara.**

-¿Qué sucede Bella? Para ¿Qué te llamo Charlie? **–me cuestiono Jacob**

**-**los Cullen saben que me voy hoy pero no tienen ninguna pista de hacia donde me dirigió, ni de que medios voy a usar, pero no tardaran mucho **–respondió.**

Jacob no dijo nada solo se limito a subir la velocidad del vehículo para llegar antes que ellos.

Edward Pov.

Cuando Alice dijo que mi Bella se había ido sentí que el mundo se me venia encima no podía ser cierto, mi hermana parecía preocupada, no lo había visto venir, no podía pensar en nada hasta que escuche a Jasper hablar.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí quietos debemos darnos prisa, lo mas seguro es que le cueste llegar en su camioneta rápidamente, así que mejor movilicémonos para poder interceptarla y que Edward la pueda convencer de quedarse **–menciono, y no pensaba debatirle es mas estaba de acuerdo con el.**

Ni bien termino de hablar nos empezamos a organizar, solo espero que sea a tiempo. Rápidamente nos movimos, Alice me acompañaba por la carretera que conducía a Seattle tratando de descubrir en que vehículo iba Bella, ambos íbamos corriendo Jasper se había quedado a buscar por internet cualquier dato de vuelos en los cuales pudiera ir ella, Emmett junto con Esme y para mi sorpresa Rosalie se dirigían en el carro de la ultima para facilitar pasar al lado de los humanos, Carlisle no pudo acompañarnos ya que tenia turno en el Hospital pero nos deseo suerte.

_Lo quiero todo olvidar_

_Pero fui a las nubes_

_Volví a caer_

_Otra vez_

_Otro color se hacer gris_

_Es difícil ver_

_Que todo aquí_

_Lento se esfumo_

_De aquí ya me voy_

_Se que vas ha estar bien_

Nota

Llegaran a tiempo los Cullen, espérenlo para nuestro próximo capitulo

Y disculpen la tardanza pero no tenia idea de cómo planearlo, para dentro de dos días la próxima parte


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob Pov:

Cuando Bella me conto que Cullen esta en movimiento, no pude mas que acelerar para llegar al aeropuerto, es bueno que descubriéramos que con solo mi presencia la chupasangre no vería nada pero por el momento mejor me apuro, aun me cuesta creer que Bella no tiene ni la edad que aparenta ni el físico que demuestra, pero tendré que esperarme un año para saber como es ella en realidad.

_Tendré que alejarme_

_Yo misma ser_

_Mi sitio no es este_

_Lo debes entender_

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy_

_Por mi camino iré_

Bella Pov.

Jacob iba lo más rápido que le permitía el límite de velocidad y el vehículo, las cosas se estaban complicando solo esperaba llegar al avión a tiempo, me prometí estar ahí para la mañana de navidad y pasarla con mi hermano, ni siquiera Edward va a evitar que lo consiga.

Alice Pov.

¿Por qué diablos no lo vi venir? Era la pregunta que mas me daba vueltas en la cabeza, no puedo creer que no viera cuando Bella planeo irse, debe haber una forma de detenerla, si tan solo supiera que camino tomo podríamos llegar a tiempo. Escuche el tono de mi teléfono, era un mensaje

_Bella saldrá en un vuelo a Florida dentro de unos diez minutos, apresúrense, lo hará por el aeropuerto de Seattle._

_Jasper_

Mire a Edward, tenia los ojos abiertos, en unos segundos acelero para llegar a tiempo.

-trata de mandarle un mensaje para que se detenga. **–pensé**

Vi como seguía mi consejo, solo espero que funcione.

_(que paso con_

_todo aquello...)_

_Como Confiar_

_(no me hagas daño)_

_Y Que hay de mi_

_(que se supone que debo hacer)_

_Voy a extrañarte por siempre_

_Oh_

Bella Pov.

Ya vislumbraba la ciudad, después del rodeo que dimos para despistar a los Cullen, me sentía una tanto mal por esto pero a la vez feliz de ver a mi hermano dentro de poco, rápidamente pensé en todo lo que llevaba esperaba no se me haya olvidado nada ya que no volveré hasta fin de curso, espero ellos se hallan marchado para ese momento. Escuche el sonido de un mensaje entrante intrigada lo leí.

_Bella, por favor no te vayas, se que te sorprende, te necesito, lo que dije en el bosque aquel día es mentira, por favor, tuyo_

_Edward _

Me lleve la mano izquierda a la boca, pero no esto no puede ser verdad.

-Aselara, por favor Jacob **–dije**

**-**de acuerdo** –me respondió aun extrañado.**

_Tendre que alejarme_

_Yo misma ser_

_Mi sitio no es este_

_Lo debes entender_

_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy_

_Por mi camino ire[x2]_

_Por mi camino ire... [x2]_

General Pov.

Un automóvil se estaciono tranquilamente en la entrada del aeropuerto dos jóvenes bajaron de el, rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta de abordaje, mientras un tanto lejos dos seres se movían rápidamente, el primero era de cabello cobrizo, la segunda era de cabello negro, se detuvieron a unos metros del lugar, esperaron un momento y luego apareció un volvo plateado, rápidamente se subieron y llegaron, todos sus ocupantes bajaron, a lo lejos vieron a un muchacho de cabello negro, su olor les llego, fue cuando entendieron porque no habían sabido nada, muy molesto el de cabello cobrizo se dirigió a el

-¿Dónde esta? **–exigió saber**

-su vuelo acaba de salir. **-respondió sin ganas**

Todos sintieron como si un hueco enorme se abriera en sus muertos corazones, la rabia, impotencia se sentía en sus corazones. Escucharon el sonido de un mensaje entrante, todos buscaron sus teléfonos y fue el muchacho el que lo recibió.

_Solo cumplo con lo que me pediste, para mi tu nunca has existido, perdona pero es la verdad, algún día lo entenderás, por ahora solo quiero cumplir con mis sueños, en los cuales no estas tu, adiós _

_Bella._

Al día siguiente lejos de ahí. La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry tirándole la almohada.

—¡Despierta, los regalos!

Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso. Entornando los ojos para ver en la semioscuridad, miró a los pies de la cama, donde se alzaba una pequeña montaña de paquetes. Ron rasgaba ya el papel de sus regalos.

—Otro jersey de mamá. Marrón otra vez. Mira a ver si tú tienes otro.

Harry tenía otro. La señora Weasley le había enviado un jersey rojo con el león de Gryffindor en la parte de delante, una docena de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una caja de turrón. Al retirar las cosas, vio un paquete largo y estre cho que había debajo.

—¿Qué es eso? —**preguntó Ron mirando el paquete y sosteniendo en la mano los calcetines marrones que acababa de desenvolver**.

—No sé...

Harry abrió el paquete y ahogó un grito al ver rodar so bre la colcha una escoba magnífica y brillante. Ron dejó caer los calcetines y saltó de la cama para verla de cerca.

—No puedo creerlo —**dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Era una Saeta de Fuego, idéntica a la escoba de ensueño que Harry había ido a ver diariamente a la tienda del callejón Diagon. El palo brilló en cuanto Harry le puso la mano encima. La sentía vibrar. La soltó y quedó suspendi da en el aire, a la altura justa para que él montara. Sus ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodiná micas ramitas de abedul y perfectamente lisas que forma ban la cola.**

—¿Quién te la ha enviado? —**preguntó Ron en voz baja.**

—Mira a ver si hay tarjeta —**dijo Harry**.

Ron rasgó el papel en que iba envuelta la escoba. Pero en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una muchacha de la misma edad que ellos, de cabello pelirrojo y unos bonitos ojos café, se dirigió al moreno y lo abrazo, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que ella traía en su manos una escoba idéntica a la de él.

-Feliz Navidad hermano **–exclamo alegre.**

**-**Liz ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Quién te regalo la escoba? **–cuestiono el.**

**-** respondiendo a la primera volví anoche, y segundo creí que fuiste tu quien me la regalo **–contesto ella-** o me equivoco **–pregunto el muchacho solo afirmo en eso oyeron la voz del otro chico**

—¡Nada! Caramba, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo? **–vio a la chica y lo que traía en sus manos-** a ti también Lily **–pregunto**

—Bueno —**dijo Harry, atónito**—. Estoy seguro de que no fueron los Dursley. Y por tu actitud Lily, tampoco el tío Charlie **–añadió, su hermano solo afirmo**

—Estoy seguro de que fue Dumbledore —**dijo Ron, dando vueltas alrededor de las Saetas de Fuego, admirando cada centímetro**—. Te envió anónimamente la capa invisible...

¿Qué capa de invisible? **–cuestiono intrigada la chica.**

—Había sido de nuestro padre —**dijo Harry**—. Dumbledore se limitó a remitírmela. No se gastaría en mí cientos de ga leones. No puede ir regalando a los alumnos cosas así. -**Volteo a ver a su hermana-** Luego te la muestro.

—Ése es el motivo por el que no podría admitir que fue él —**dijo Ron**—. Por si algún imbécil como Malfoy lo acusaba de favoritismo. ¡Malfoy! —**Ron se rió estruendosamente**, **Lily rio quedamente**—. ¡Ya verás cuando te vea montado en ella! ¡Se pondrá enfer mo! ¡Ésta es una escoba de profesional!

—No me lo puedo creer —**musitó Harry pasando la mano por la Saeta de Fuego mientras Ron se retorcía de la risa en la cama de Harry pensando en Malfoy. Lily estaba en las mismas solo que ella tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.**

—¿Quién...?

—Ya sé.. quién ha podido ser... ¡Lupin!

—¿Qué? —**dijo Harry riéndose también**—. ¿Lupin? Mira, si tuviera tanto dinero, podría comprarse una túnica nueva.

-Concuerdo contigo hermano, el tío Remus no puede ser **–los jóvenes la observaron- **Qué es mi padrino –**añadió los otros se encogieron los hombros **

—Sí, pero le caes bien —**dijo Ron**—. Cuando tu Nimbus se hizo añicos, él estaba fuera, pero tal vez se enterase y de cidiera acercarse al callejón Diagon para comprártela. Además acabas de oír a tu hermana compañero es su padrino

—¿Que estaba fuera? —**preguntó Harry**—. Durante el partido estaba enfermo. **–Lily no dijo nada tenia la sospecha que se debía a su condición. **

—Bueno, no se encontraba en la enfermería —**dijo Ron**—. Yo estaba allí limpiando los orinales, por el castigo de Snape, ¿te acuerdas?

Harry miró a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No me imagino a Lupin haciendo un regalo como éste.

—¿De qué os reís los tres?

Hermione acababa de entrar con el camisón puesto y lle vando a _Crookshanks_, que no parecía contento con el cordón de oropel que llevaba al cuello.

—¡No lo metas aquí! —**dijo Ron, sacando rápidamente a **_**Scabbers **_**de las profundidades de la cama y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pijama. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Dejó a **_**Crookshanks **_**en la cama vacía de Seamus y contempló las Saetas de Fuego con la boca abierta.**

—¡Vaya, Harry! ¡Lily! ¿Quién se las ha enviado?

—No tengo ni idea. No traía tarjeta. Lily esta igual

Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba emocionada ni intrigada. Antes bien, se ensombreció su rostro y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —**le preguntó Ron, Lily tenia la misma duda en la cabeza**

—No sé —**dijo Hermione**—. Pero es raro, ¿no os parece? Lo que quiero decir es que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad?

Ron suspiró exasperado:

—Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione —**aseguró.**

—Así que debe de ser carísima...

—Probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas —**dijo Ron con cara radiante.**

—Bueno, ¿quién enviaría a Harry y a Lily algo tan caro sin si quiera decir quién es?

—¿Y qué más da? —**Preguntó Ron con impaciencia**—. Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo? O que me dices tu Lily ¿Puedo? **–alternando la mirada entre los dos hermanos.**

—Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba —**dijo Hermione.**

Harry, Lily y Ron la miraron.

—¿Qué crees que van a hacer Harry y Lily con ella? ¿Barrer el suelo? —**preguntó Ron.**

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder; _Crookshanks_, saltó desde la cama de Seamus al pecho de Ron.

—¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! —**bramó Ron, notando que las garras de **_**Crookshanks **_**le rasgaban el pijama y que **_**Scabbers **_**intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombro. Cogió a **_**Scabbers **_**por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a **_**Crookshanks**_**, pero calculó mal y le dio al baúl de Harry; vol cándolo. Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor.**

A _Crookshanks _se le erizó el pelo. Un silbido agudo y me tálico llenó el dormitorio. El chivatoscopio de bolsillo se ha bía salido de los viejos calcetines de tío Vernon y daba vuel tas encendido en medio del dormitorio.

—¡Se me había olvidado! —**dijo Harry, agachándose y cogiendo el chivatoscopio**—. Nunca me pongo esos calcetines si puedo evitarlo...

En la palma de la mano, el chivatoscopio silbaba y gira ba. _Crookshanks _le bufaba y enseñaba los colmillos.

—Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato —**dijo Ron furioso. Estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie**—. ¿No puedes hacer que pare ese chisme? —**preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ojos amarillos de **_**Crookshanks **_**todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.**

Harry volvió a meter el chivatoscopio en los calcetines y éstos en el baúl. Lo único que se oyó entonces fueron los ge midos contenidos de dolor y rabia de Ron. _Scabbers _estaba acurrucada en sus manos. Lily estaba calladita, o mas bien tratando de contener la risa. Hacía tiempo que Harry no la veía, porque siempre estaba metida en el bolsillo de Ron, y le sorprendió desagradablemente ver que _Scabbers_, antaño gorda, ahora estaba esmirriada; además, se le habían caído partes del pelo.

—No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —**observó Harry**.

—¡Es el estrés! —**dijo Ron**—. ¡Si esa estúpida bola de pelo la dejara en paz, se encontraría perfectamente!

-Hay Ron, no se puede ir contra la ley de la naturaleza **–exclamo Lily soltando la risa.**

Pero Harry, acordándose de que la mujer de la tienda de animales mágicos había dicho que las ratas sólo vivían tres años, no pudo dejar de pensar que, a menos que _Scabbers _tuviera poderes que nunca había revelado, estaba llegando al final de su vida. Y a pesar de las frecuentes quejas de Ron de que _Scabbers _era aburrida e inútil, estaba seguro de que Ron lamentaría su muerte. Aquella mañana, en la sala común de Gryffindor; el es píritu navideño estuvo ausente. Hermione había encerrado a _Crookshanks _en su dormitorio, pero estaba enfadada con Ron porque había querido darle una patada. Ron seguía enfa dado por el nuevo intento de _Crookshanks _de comerse a _Scab bers_. Harry desistió de reconciliarlos y se dedicó a examinar las Saetas de Fuego junto a su hermana, que habían bajado con ellos a la sala común. No se sabía por qué, esto también parecía poner a Hermione de malhumor. No decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirar con malos ojos la escoba, como si ella también hubiera criticado a su gato.

A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con trece cubiertos. Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGo nagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros tres alumnos: dos del primer curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.

—¡Felices Pascuas! —**dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa**—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. ¡Sentaos, sentaos!

Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.

—¡Cohetes sorpresa! —**dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.**

Harry y Lily acordándose del boggart, miraron a Ron y los tres se rieron. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél.

—¡A comer! —**aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo**.

Mientras Harry se servía patatas asadas, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.

—¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —**dijo Dumbledo re, poniéndose en pie.**

—He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —**dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana**—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la tardanza

—Por supuesto —**dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando**—. Per míteme que te acerque una silla...

E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.

—¿Quieres callos, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:

—Pero ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?

—Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída —**dijo Dumbledo re, animando a todos a que se sirvieran**—. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.

—Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill.

La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva —**dijo en voz baja**—. Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —**respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:

—Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

—Me lo imagino.

—Dudo —**observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney**— que el profesor Lupin esté en pe ligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?

—Sí, señor director —**dijo Snape.**

—Bien —**dijo Dumbledore**—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Derek, ¿has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.

El muchacho de primer curso enrojeció intensamente porque Dumbledore se había dirigido directamente a él, y co gió la fuente de salchichas con manos temblorosas. La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normali dad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Ati borrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que ha bían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry, Lily y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.

—¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los tres se ha levantado pri mero? ¿Quién?

—No sé —**dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud**.

—Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —**dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente**—. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.

Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.

—¿Vienes? —**dijo Harry a Hermione.**

—No —**contestó Hermione**—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

—Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —**bostezó Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.**

Cuando llegaron al agujero del cuadro, se encontraron a sir Cadogan celebrando la Navidad con un par de monjes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts y su robusto caballo. Se le vantó la visera de la celada y les ofreció un brindis con una jarra de hidromiel.

—¡Felices, hip, Pascuas! ¿La contraseña?

—«Vil bellaco» —**dijo Ron.**

—¡Lo mismo que vos, señor! —**exclamó sir Cadogan, al mismo tiempo que el cuadro se abría hacia delante para de jarles paso.**

**Nota:**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve incovenientes en el trabajo y mucha tarea de la universidad por eso me retrase perdonen tratare de que no se repita.**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry fue directamente al dormitorio, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas mágicas que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños, Lily imito a su hermano muy contenta de tener algo de que hablar con él, de paso pedirle consejos, bajaron con todo y se pusieron a mirar si podían hacerle algo a la escoba Harry le había dicho a su hermana que podía usar su equipo si lo necesitase; pero no había ramitas torcidas que cortar y el palo estaba ya tan brillante que resultaba inútil querer sacarle más brillo. Él, Lily y Ron se limitaron a sentarse y a admirarlas desde cada ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la profesora McGonagall.

Aunque la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; Harry sólo la había visto en la sala común en una ocasión y para anunciar algo muy grave. Él, Lily y Ron la miraron mientras sostenían las Saetas de Fuego. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él.

—Conque es eso —**dijo****la****profesora****McGonagall****con****los****ojos****muy****abiertos,****acercándose****a****la****chimenea****y****examinando****las****Saetas****de****Fuego**—. La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que les han enviado una escoba, Potter.

Harry, Lily y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por encima del libro, que estaba del revés.

—¿Puedo? —**pidió****la****profesora****McGonagall.****Pero****no****aguardó****a****la****respuesta****y****les****quitó****de****las****manos****la****Saeta****de****Fuego.****La****examinó****detenidamente,****de****un****extremo****a****otro**—. Mmm... ¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter? ¿Ninguna tar jeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo? Y usted señorita Potter.

—Nada —**respondió****Harry,****como****si****no****comprendiera.**

**-**estoy igual que mi hermano **–****contesto****Lily****sospechando****por****donde****iba****la****cosa****y****empezando****a****enfadarse****con****alguien**

—Ya veo... —**dijo****la****profesora****McGonagall**—. Me temo que me las tendré que llevar; Potter.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué? —**dijo****Harry,****poniéndose****de****pie****de****pron to**—. ¿Por qué?

-Eso no es justo profesora es mi primera escoba en muchos años **–****exclamo****Lily****tratando****de****controlarse**

—Tendremos que examinarlas para comprobar que no tienen ningún hechizo —**explicó****la****profesora****McGonagall**—. Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontarán.

—¿Desmontarla? —**repitió****Ron,****como****si****la****profesora****McGonagall****estuviera****loca.**

—Tardaremos sólo unas semanas —**aclaró****la****profeso ra****McGonagall**—. Se las devolveremos cuando estemos segu ros de que no están embrujadas.

—No tiene nada malo —**dijo****Harry.****La****voz****le****tembla ba**—. Francamente, profesora...

-Es cierto, no tienen nada malo **–****dijo****Lily****apoyando****a****su****hermano**

—Eso no lo saben —**observó****la****profesora****McGonagall****con****total****amabilidad**—, no lo podrán saber hasta que hayan volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposi ble hasta que estemos seguros de que no se han manipulado. Les tendré informado.

La profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y salió con las Saetas de Fuego por el retrato, que se cerró tras ella. Harry se quedó mirándola, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione. Lilye estaba que echaba humo de lo molesta que se encontraba en esos momentos

—¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colo rada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desa fiante:

—Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuer do conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.

-No tienes derecho a hacer eso **–****exclamo****Lily****furiosa-** te agradezco la preocupación pero estoy 100% segura que no había nada malo en ellas, y te puedo garantizar que me es muy difícil equivocarme **–****la****miro****amenazante****a****Ron****le****dio****miedo,****hizo****nota****de****jamás****cabrearla****si****así****era****verbalmente****no****quería****imaginársela****cuando****supiera****hechizos****de****ataque**

Harry sabía que la intención de Hermione había sido buena, pero eso no le impidió enfadarse con ella, Lily estaba pensado igual que su gemelo, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera molesta. Habían sido propie tarios de las mejores escobas del mundo durante unas horas y, por culpa de Hermione, ya no sabían si las volvería a ver. Estaba seguro de que no les ocurría nada a las Saetas de Fuego, pero ¿en qué estado se encontraría después de pasar todas las pruebas antihechizos?

Ron también estaba enfadado con Hermione. En su opi nión, desmontar una Saeta de Fuego completamente nueva era un crimen. Hermione, que seguía convencida de que ha bía hecho lo que debía, comenzó a evitar la sala común. Harry, Lily y Ron supusieron que se había refugiado en la biblio teca y no intentaron persuadirla de que saliera de allí. Se alegraron de que el resto del colegio regresara poco después de Año Nuevo y la torre de Gryffindor volviera a estar aba rrotada de gente y de bullicio.

Wood buscó a Harry la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases, lo encontró hablando con su hermana sobre cosas sin sentido para él.

—¿Qué tal las Navidades? —**preguntó.****Y****luego,****sin****es perar****respuesta,****se****sentó,****bajó****la****voz****y****dijo**—: He estado me ditando durante las vacaciones, Harry. Después del último partido, ¿sabes? Si los dementores acuden al siguiente... no nos podemos permitir que tú... bueno... y no pienso arriesgarte ni probar que tal le va a tu hermana…

Wood se quedó callado, con cara de sentirse incómodo.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —**dijo****Harry****rápidamen te**—. El profesor Lupin me dijo que me daría unas clases para ahuyentar a los dementores. Comenzaremos esta semana. Dijo que después de Navidades estaría menos ata reado.

-y aunque no estoy oficialmente en el equipo me uniré a las clases de mi hermano para poder respaldarlo en caso pase algo o pueda jugar de vez en cuando **–****añadió****Lily**

—Ya —**dijo****Wood.****Su****rostro****se****animó**—. Bueno, en ese caso... Realmente no quería perderte como buscador; Harry. ¿Has comprado ya otra escoba? Y tu Lily ya compraste la tuya

—No —**contestaron****Harry****y****Lily****a****la****vez.**

—¿Cómo? Pues será mejor que te des prisa. No puedes montar en esa Estrella Fugaz en el partido contra Ravenclaw.

—Les regalaron una Saeta de Fuego a cada uno en Navidad —**dijo****Ron.**

—¿Una Saeta de Fuego a cada uno? ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Una Saeta de Fuego de verdad?

—No te emociones, Oliver —**dijo****Harry****con****tristeza**—. Ya no la tengo. Me la confiscaron. —**Y****explicó****que****estaban****revisando****las****Saetas****de****Fuego****en****aquellos****instantes.****Lily****tenia****una****expresión****de****querer****matar****a****alguien****del****coraje****que****cargaba****o****cuando****menos****con****quien****desquitarse.**

—¿Hechizadas? ¿Por qué podrían estar hechizadas?

—Sirius Black —**explicó****Harry****sin****entusiasmo**—. Pare ce que va detrás de mí. Así que McGonagall piensa que él me la podría haber enviado. Aunque me quedo con la duda por Lily se supone que de momento no muchos saben de su existencia.

-eso es cierto, según tengo entendido se hará oficial mi existencia a final de este año **–****menciono****Lily****pensativa**

Desechando la idea de que un famoso asesino estuviera interesado por la vida de su buscador o la de su hermana quien no era conocida de momento; Wood dijo:

—¡Pero Black no podría haber comprado unas Saetas de Fuego! Es un fugitivo. Todo el país lo está buscando. ¿Cómo podría entrar en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch y comprar unas escobas?

—Ya lo sé. Pero aun así, McGonagall quiere desmontarla.

Wood se puso pálido.

—Iré a hablar con ella, Harry, Lily —**les****prometió**—. La haré entrar en razón... Unas Saetas de Fuego... ¡unas auténticas Sae tas de Fuego en nuestro equipo! Ella tiene tantos deseos como nosotros de que gane Gryffindor... La haré entrar en razón... ¡Una Saeta de Fuego...!

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que de seaba nadie una mañana de enero era pasar dos horas en una fila en el patio, pero Hagrid había encendido una hogue ra de salamandras, para su propio disfrute, y pasaron una clase inusualmente agradable recogiendo leña seca y hoja rasca para mantener vivo el fuego, mientras las salaman dras, a las que les gustaban las llamas, correteaban de un lado para otro de los troncos incandescentes que se iban des moronando. La primera clase de Adivinación del nuevo tri mestre fue mucho menos divertida. La profesora Trelawney les enseñaba ahora quiromancia y se apresuró a informar a Harry de que tenía la línea de la vida más corta que había visto nunca, y a Lily que tenia a un ser sediento de sangre tras ella, reclamando su vida.

A la que Harry y Lily tenían más ganas de acudir era a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de la conver sación con Wood, querían comenzar las clases contra los dementores tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Ah, sí —**dijo****Lupin,****cuando****Harry****le****recordó****su****pro mesa****al****final****de****la****clase,****Lily****estaba****con****ellos****cruzando****los****dedos****para****que****todo****saliera****bien**—. Veamos... ¿qué les parece el jueves a las ocho de la tarde? El aula de Historia de la Magia será bastante grande... Tendré que pensar detenidamente en esto... No podemos traer a un dementor de verdad al castillo para practicar...

—Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? —**dijo****Ron****por****el****pasi llo,****camino****del****Gran****Comedor**—. ¿Qué creen que le pasa?

Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado sentada a los pies de una arma dura, ordenando la mochila, tan llena de libros que no se ce rraba.

—¿Por qué nos chistas? —**le****preguntó****Ron****irritado**.

—Por nada —**dijo****Hermione****con****altivez,****echándose****la****mochila****al****hombro.**

—Por algo será —**dijo****Ron**—. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...

—Bueno, ¿no es evidente? —**dijo****Hermione****con****una****mi rada****de****superioridad****exasperante.**

—Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas —**dijo****Ron****con****brusquedad**.

—Vale —**respondió****Hermione,****y****se****marchó****altivamente**.

—No lo sabe —**dijo****Ron,****siguiéndola****con****los****ojos****y****resen tido**—. Sólo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.

Los dos hermanos solo se encogieron en hombros quien entendía a ese par, aunque a Lily se le ocurría la idea de buscarle pareja a cada uno a ver que pasaba.

A las ocho de la tarde del jueves, Harry y Lily salieron de la torre de Gryffindor para acudir al aula de Historia de la Magia. Cuando llegaron estaba a oscuras y vacía, pero encendieron las lu ces con la varita mágica y al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el profesor Lupin, llevando una gran caja de embalar que puso encima de la mesa del profesor Binn.

—¿Qué es? —**preguntó****Harry,****Lily****miraba****todo****intrigada**

—Otro boggart —**dijo****Lupin,****quitándose****la****capa**—. He estado buscando por el castillo desde el martes y he tenido la suerte de encontrar éste escondido dentro del archivador del señor Filch. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico dementor. El boggart se convertirá en dementor cuando te vea, de forma que podrás practicar con él. Puedo guardarlo en mi despacho cuando no lo utilicemos, bajo mi mesa hay un armario que le gustará. De igual forma contigo Lily

—De acuerdo —**dijo****Harry,****haciendo****como****que****no****era****aprensivo****y****satisfecho****de****que****Lupin****hubiera****encontrado****un****sustituto****de****un****dementor****de****verdad.****Lily****estaba****pensando****igual****que****su****hermano**

—Así pues... —**el****profesor****Lupin****sacó****su****varita****mágica****e****indicó****a****Harry****que****hiciera****lo****mismo**—. El hechizo que trataré de enseñarles es magia muy avanzada... Bueno, muy por encima del Nivel Corriente de Embrujo. Se llama «encanta miento _patronus_».

—¿Cómo es? —**preguntó****Harry,****nervioso**.**Lily****trataba****de****aguantar****la****curiosidad****y****preguntar**

—Bueno, cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca —**explicó****Lupin**— y que es una especie de antidementor; un guardián que hace de escudo entre el dementor y cada uno de ustedes.

Harry y Lily sin saberlo se imaginaron de pronto agachados tras alguien del tamaño de Hagrid que empuñaba una porra gigantesca. El profesor Lupin continuó:

—El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una pro yección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir. Pero tengo que advertirte, Harry, Lily, de que el hechizo podría resultarte excesivamente avanzado. Muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene un patronus? —**dijo****Harry****con****cu riosidad**.**Lily****trataba****de****aprender****todo****lo****que****se****decía.**

—Es según el mago que lo invoca.

—¿Y cómo se invoca?

—Con un encantamiento que sólo funcionará si te con centras con todas tus fuerzas en un solo recuerdo de mucha alegría.

Harry intentó recordar algo alegre. Desde luego, nada de lo que le había ocurrido en casa de los Dursley le serviría. Al final recordó el instante en que por primera vez montó en una escoba. Lily tenía más pero no sabia por cual decidirse desecho los que tenia de él.

—Ya —**dijo,****intentando****recordar****lo****más****exactamente** **posible****la****maravillosa****sensación****de****vértigo****que****había****notado****en****el****estómago.**

**-**Yo también **–****exclamo****Lily,****tratando****de****mantener****el****recuerdo****de****sus****alegrías****al****lado****de****Renné**

—El encantamiento es así —**Lupin****se****aclaró****la****gargan ta**—: _¡Expecto__patronum!_

—_¡Expecto__patronum!_—**repitieron****Harry****y****Lily****entre****dientes**—. _¡Expecto__patronum!_

—¿Se están concentrando con fuerza en el recuerdo feliz?

—Sí... —**contestó****Harry,****obligando****a****su****mente****a****que****re trocediese****hasta****aquel****primer****viaje****en****escoba**—. _Expecto__pa trono_, no, _patronum_... perdón... _¡Expecto__patronum!__¡Expecto__patronum!_

Lily estaba igual que su hermano, tratando que los recuerdos que tenia de ellos no interrumpieran su concentración. De repente, como un chorro, surgió algo del extremo de su varita. Era como un gas plateado.


	17. Chapter 17

—¿Lo ha visto? —**preguntó Harry entusiasmado**—. ¡Algo ha ocurrido!

En eso notaron como el de Lily brillo con mayor fuerza y casi toma forma, los dos la vieron sorprendidos, la chica también lo estaba

-Oye casi te sale completo **–mencionó sonriente Harry**

**- **¿Qué esperabas hermanito? –**comento altanera la chica.**

- Oye **–exclamo este sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino.**

—Muy bien —**dijo Lupin sonriendo, y tratando de evitar una pelea entre los gemelos**—. Bien, entonces... ¿están preparados para probarlo en un dementor?

—Sí —**dijo Harry, empuñando la varita con fuerza y yen do hasta el centro del aula vacía. Intentó mantener su pensa miento en el vuelo con la escoba, pero en su mente había otra cosa que trataba de introducirse... Tal vez en cualquier ins tante volviera a oír a su madre... Pero no debía pensar en ello o volvería a oírla realmente, y no quería... ¿o sí quería?**

Lily estaba en las mismas aun no entendía pero en el momento que un recuerdo de Edward paso por su mente su patronus casi salió, no debía pensar en el, era pasado, volteo a ver a su hermano ella también estaba lista. Lupin cogió la tapa de la caja de embalaje y tiró de ella. Un dementor se elevó despacio de la caja, volviendo hacia Harry su rostro encapuchado. Una mano viscosa y llena de pústulas sujetaba la capa.

Las luces que había en el aula parpadearon hasta apa garse. El dementor salió de la caja y se dirigió silenciosa mente hacia Harry, exhalando un aliento profundo y vibran te. Una hola de intenso frío se extendió sobre él.

—_¡Expecto patronum! _—gritó Harry—. _¡Expecto patro num! ¡Expecto. ..!_

Pero el aula y el dementor desaparecían. Harry cayó de nuevo a través de una niebla blanca y espesa, y la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, más fuerte que nunca...

—_¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! __Por favor... haré cualquier cosa..._

—_A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

—¡Harry! ¡Lily!

Harry y Lily volvieron de pronto a la realidad. Harry estaba boca arriba, tendido en el suelo, su hermana mas atrás de el se sostenía para no chocar con el piso. Las luces del aula habían vuelto a encen derse. No necesitó preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento —**musitó, incorporándose y notando un su dor frío que le corría por detrás de las gafas**.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —**le preguntó Lupin.**

—Sí... **–en eso volteo a ver a su hermana, la cual trataba en vano de no llorar. **–Lil's que te pasa

-Nada estoy bien **–respondió ella, no quería mencionar el terrible recuerdo que tuvo, mucho menos comentarle que por algún extraño motivo pudo oír los ruegos de la que estaba segura era su madre, con cuidado se puso de pie.**

Para levantarse, Harry se apoyó primero en un pupitre y luego en Lupin.

—Toma. —**Lupin le ofreció una rana de chocolate, luego le dio uno a la chica**—. Cómansela antes de que volvamos a intentarlo. No esperaba que lo consiguieran la primera vez. Me habría impresionado mu cho que lo hubieran hecho.

—Cada vez es peor —**musitó Harry, mordiendo la cabeza de la rana**—. Esta vez la he oído más alto aún. Y a él... a Voldemort...

-no entiendo como **–hablo Lily-** pero yo… yo…**-comenzó a sollozar- **yo escuche lo mismo que tu **–volteo a ver a su hermano, sin evitarlo corrió a abrazarlo.**

** -** tranquila Lil's **–dijo sorprendido Harry- **ya paso **–la consolaba**

Lupin estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

—Harry, Lily si no quieren continuar; lo comprenderé perfec tamente...

—¡Sí quiero! —**dijo Harry con energía, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la rana**—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y si los dementores vuelven a presentarse en el partido contra Raven claw? No puedo caer de nuevo. ¡Si perdemos este partido, ha bremos perdido la copa de quidditch!

**- **estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo hermano, no podemos darnos ese lujo **–exclamo Lily apoyando a su gemelo.**

—De acuerdo, entonces... —**dijo Lupin**—. Tal vez quie ras seleccionar otro recuerdo feliz. Quiero decir; para concentrase. Ése no parece haber sido bastante poderoso...

Harry pensó intensamente y recordó que se había senti do muy contento cuando, el año anterior; Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas. Empuñó otra vez la varita má gica y volvió a su puesto en mitad del aula.

—¿Preparado? —**preguntó Lupin, cogiendo la tapa de la caja.- **Lily mejor alejate por seguridad **–indico a la pelirroja la cual afirmo alejándose para observar**

—Preparado —**dijo Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos alegres sobre la vic toria de Gryffindor; y no con pensamientos oscuros sobre lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la caja se abriera.**

—¡Ya! —**dijo Lupin, levantando la tapa.**

El aula volvió a enfriarse y a quedarse a oscuras. El dementor avanzó con su violenta respiración, abriendo una mano putrefacta en dirección a Harry.

—_¡Expecto patronum! _—**gritó Harry**—. _¡Expecto patro num! ¡Expecto pat...!_

Una niebla blanca le oscureció el sentido. En tomo a él se movieron unas formas grandes y borrosas, Lily a pesar de la lejanía sintió una vez mas esa maldita sensación, su vista fue cambiando su instinto le hizo pensar que una vez mas estaba viendo lo mismo que su hermano, lo cual la aterro... Luego oyó una voz nueva, de hombre, que gritaba aterrorizado:

—_¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré. Busca a tu primo, ve __Katherin__ te necesitara también._

El ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, una puer ta que se abría de golpe, una carcajada estridente.

—¡Harry! Harry, despierta... Lily, Lily despierta pequeña

Lupin les abofeteaba las mejillas, de alguna manera los había puesto juntos a ambos. Esta vez le costó un mi nuto comprender por qué estaba tendido en el suelo polvo riento del aula, su hermana estaba en las mismas, pero con la diferencia que ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que trataba inútilmente detener.

—He oído a mi padre —**balbuceó Harry**—. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar, para que pudiera ir donde estaba mi hermana.

-hasta en el ultimo momento pensaron en mi **–susurro Lily sollozando **

Harry notó que al igual que su hermana, en su rostro había lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor. Bajó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para limpiarse las lágrimas con la túnica, haciendo como que se ataba el cordón del zapato, para que Lupin no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

¿Han oído a James? —**preguntó Lupin con voz extraña**.

—Sí... —**Con la cara ya seca, volvió a levantar la vista**—. ¿Por qué? Usted no conocía a mi padre, ¿o sí?

—Lo... lo conocí, sí —**contestó Lupin**—. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts, de hecho soy el padrino de tu hermana.**-añadio**

- y debo añadir que me saque el premio gordo **–dijo Lily con tono bromista.**

Escucha, Harry, tu también Lily. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado... No debería haberlos puesto en este trance...

—No —**repuso Harry. Se volvió a levantar**—. ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡espere!

-concuerdo con mi hermano, **-hablo Lily decidida-** hay que intentarlo otra vez pero los dos al mismo tiempo… un momento

Cada uno hizo un gran esfuerzo para pensar. Un recuerdo muy fe liz..., un recuerdo que pudiera transformarse en un patro nus bueno y fuerte...

Harry Pov.

¡El momento en que se enteró de que era un mago y de que tenía que dejar la casa de los Dursley para ir a Hog warts! Si eso no era un recuerdo feliz, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo. Concentrado en los sentimientos que lo habían embargado al enterarse de que se iría de Privet Drive, Harry se levantó y se puso de nuevo frente a la caja de embalaje.

Lily Pov.

Le costo un poco pero vino a su mente el momento en que se entero de toda la verdad, de su verdadero origen pero principalmente la alegría que la embargo al saber la existencia de su hermano gemelo, y mas el hecho de empezar una nueva vida, una que realmente seria suya, con decisión y un poco de altanería se levanto, colocándose al lado de su hermano para enfrentar lo que viniera como lo que eran una familia.

Fin Pov.

—¿Preparados? —**dijo Lupin, como si fuera a obrar en contra de su criterio**—. ¿Se están concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!

Levantó la tapa de la caja por tercera vez y el dementor volvió a salir de ella. El aula volvió a enfriarse y a oscurecerse.

—_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _—gritaron ambos hermanos a la vez—. _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

De nuevo comenzaron los gritos en la mente de Harry, salvo que esta vez sonaban como si procedieran de una radio mal sintonizada, Lily también empezó a oírlas, pero a ella pareciera venir de la lejanía. El sonido bajó, subió y volvió a bajar... To davía seguían viendo al dementor. Se había detenido... Y lue go, una enorme sombra plateada salió con fuerza del extremo de la varita de Harry y se mantuvo entre él y el dementor; y aunque Harry sentía sus piernas como de mantequilla, se guía de pie, sin saber cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. La de Lily en cambio comenzó a tomar la forma de un felino con sus garras preparadas para proteger a su dueña evitando el avance del dementor, la muchacha sentía como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento pero no debía flaquear por su bien y el de su hermano.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—**gritó Lupin, saltando hacia delante.**

Se oyó un fuerte crujido y tanto el nebuloso patronus como el patronus con forma felina se desva necieron junto con el dementor. Harry se derrumbó en una silla, con las piernas temblando, tan cansado como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros, Lily por se dejo caer al lado de su hermano agotada por el esfuerzo y feliz por su logro. Por el rabillo del ojo vieron al profesor Lupin obligando con la varita al boggart a volver a la caja de embalaje. Se había vuelto a convertir en una esfera plateada.

—¡Estupendo! —**dijo Lupin, yendo hacia donde estaba Harry sentado**—. ¡Estupendo, Harry! Ha sido un buen prin cipio. **–Vio a la niña-** y tu Lily me has dejado impresionado un poco más y seria completamente uno corpóreo. **–alabo a la niña quien sonrió.**

-¿Qué esperabas de la Hija de James y Lily Potter? **–cuestiono la muchacha con algo de altanería, Lupin solo rodo los ojos esa actitud se parecía a la de su padre pensó **

—¿Podemos volver a probar? Sólo una vez más. **–cuestionaron los dos a la vez**

—Ahora no —**dijo Lupin con firmeza**—. Ya has tenido bastante por una noche. Ten...

Ofreció a Harry y a Lily una tableta del mejor chocolate de Ho neydukes.

—Cómanselo todo o la señora Pomfrey me matará. ¿El jueves que vienen a la misma hora?

-de acuerdo **–respondió Lily contenta comiéndose el chocolate.**

—Vale —**dijo Harry. Dio un mordisco al chocolate y vio que Lupin apagaba las luces que se habían encendido con la desaparición del dementor. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo**—: ¿Profesor Lupin? —**preguntó**—. Si conoció a mi padre, tam bién conocería a Sirius Black.

Lily los veía a ambos alternando la mirada, de la nada la sospecha de lo que tramaba su hermano le vino a la cabeza. Lupin se volvió con rapidez:

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —**dijo severamente**.

—Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran ami gos en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Lupin se calmó.

—Sí, lo conocí —**dijo lacónicamente**—. O creía que lo co nocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde. Tu también Lily.

Harry seguido por su hermana, salió del aula, atravesó el corredor; dobló una es quina, dio un rodeo por detrás de una armadura y se sentó en la peana para terminar el chocolate, lamentando haber mencionado a Black, dado que a Lupin, obviamente, no le había hecho gracia, Lily estaba en la misma situación que su hermano. Luego ambos sin saberlo volvieron a pensar en sus padres.

Se sentían extrañamente vacíos, a pesar de haber comido tanto chocolate. Aunque era terrible oír dentro de su cabeza los últimos instantes de vida de sus padres, eran las únicas ocasiones en que había oído sus voces, desde que era muy pe queño, Lily con el chocolate en las manos a medio terminar le parecía que todo era un poco mas sentimental ya que ella fue separada de ellos unos días antes del ataque según le había dicho Charlie. Harry pensaba que nunca sería capaz de crear un patronus de verdad si en parte deseaba volver a oír la voz de sus padres...

—Están muertos —**se dijo con firmeza**—. Están muer tos y volver a oír el eco de su voz no los traerá a la vida. Será mejor que me controle si quiero la copa de quidditch.**-en eso sintió una par de brazos rodeándole y transmitiéndole cariño, comprensión y amor.**

-cuentas con todo mi apoyo **–hablo Lily con firmeza-** no pensemos en lo que pudo haber sido, sino que luchemos por seguir adelante y que desde donde estén ellos se sientan orgullosos de nuestros logros **–completo dándole una tierna sonrisa.**

Ambos se pusieron en pie, se metieron en la boca el último pedazo de chocolate y volvieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

**NOTA:**

**Lamento mucho el haberme tardado pero primero debía empezar a darle el giro que deseo a la historia, segundo terminar de colocar por escrito la nueva personalidad de Bella, y tercero mi computadora se arruinó así que estuve un mes sin internet y como se me complicaron las cosas en el trabajo no había tenido tiempo de pasarme por un internet y subir esto, pero descuiden pronto subiré el siguiente.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ravenclaw jugó contra Slytherin una semana después del comienzo del trimestre. Slytherin ganó, aunque por muy poco. Según Wood, eran buenas noticias para Gryffindor; que se colocaría en segundo puesto si ganaba también a Raven claw. Por lo tanto, aumentó los entrenamientos a cinco por semana, Lily aunque no era oficial había logrado unirse a los entrenamientos como apoyo moral para todos, a la vez que prepararse para poder servir de reemplazo en caso sucediera algo. Esto significaba que, junto con las clases antide mentores de Lupin, que resultaban más agotadoras que seis sesiones de entrenamiento de quidditch, a Harry y a Lily les quedaban tan sólo una noche a la semana para hacer todos los deberes. Aun así, no parecían tan agobiados como Hermione, a la que le afectaba la inmensa cantidad de trabajo. Cada noche, sin ex cepción, veían a Hermione en un rincón de la sala común, con varias mesas llenas de libros, tablas de Aritmancia, diccionarios de runas, dibujos de muggles levantando objetos pesados y carpetas amontonadas con apuntes extensísi mos. Apenas hablaba con nadie y respondía de malos modos cuando alguien la interrumpía.

—¿Cómo lo hará? —**le preguntó Ron a Harry una tarde, mientras el segundo terminaba un insoportable trabajo para Snape sobre **_**Venenos indetectables**_**. Harry alzó la vista. A Her mione casi no se la veía detrás de la torre de libros**.

—¿Cómo hará qué?

- de que hablan** –cuestiono Lily levantando la vista de su tarea**

—Ir a todas las clases —**dijo Ron**—. Esta mañana la oí hablar con la profesora Vector, la bruja que da Aritmancia. Hablaban de la clase de ayer. Pero Hermione no pudo ir, porque estaba con nosotros en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Ernie McMillan me dijo que no ha faltado nunca a una clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero la mitad de esas clases coinciden con Adivinación y tampoco ha faltado nunca a éstas.

-se oye curioso y sospechoso **–menciono Lily intrigada, solo fue unos segundos después volvió a lo suyo la tarea de Snape.**

Harry no tenía tiempo en aquel momento para indagar el misterio del horario imposible de Hermione. Tenía que seguir con el trabajo para Snape. Dos segundos más tarde volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Wood.

—Malas noticias, Harry, para ti también Lily. Acabo de ver a la profesora McGonagall por lo de las Saetas de Fuego. Ella... se ha puesto algo antipática conmigo. Me ha dicho que mis prioridades están mal. Piensa que me preocupa más ganar la copa que la vida de ambos, mas la tuya Harry. Sólo porque le dije que no me importaba que la esco ba te tirase al suelo, siempre que cogieras la snitch. —**Wood sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad**—. Realmente, por su for ma de gritarme... cualquiera habría pensado que le había di cho algo terrible. Luego le pregunté cuánto tiempo la tendría todavía. —**Hizo una mueca e imitó la voz de la profesora McGonagall**—: «El tiempo que haga falta, Wood.» Me parece que tendrás que pedir otra escoba, Harry. Hay un cupón de pedido en la última página de _El mundo de la escoba_. Po drías comprar una Nimbus 2.001 como la que tiene Malfoy. Lily tal vez te interese también.

—No voy a comprar nada que le guste a Malfoy —**dijo taxativamente.**

**-**NO VOY A USAR ALGO QUE TIENE EL HURON** –exclamo con voz alta y decidida Lily-** además aun no soy miembro oficial del equipo **-añadio**

Enero dio paso a febrero sin que se notara, persistiendo en el mismo frío glaciar. El partido contra Ravenclaw se aproxi maba, pero Harry seguía sin solicitar otra escoba. Al final de cada clase de Transformaciones, le preguntaba a la profeso ra McGonagall por las Saetas de Fuego, Ron expectante junto a él, Lily cruzaba los dedos para que todo saliera bien, Hermione pasando a toda velocidad por su lado, con la cara vuelta.

—No, Potter; todavía no se las podemos devolver —**le dijo la profesora McGonagall el duodécimo día de interrogatorio, antes de que el muchacho hubiera abierto la boca**—. Hemos comprobado la mayoría de los hechizos más habituales, pero el profesor Flitwick cree que las escobas podría tener un male ficio para derribar al que la monta. En cuanto hayamos ter minado las comprobaciones, se los diré. Ahora les ruego que de jen de darme la lata.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, las clases antidemen tores de Harry no iban tan bien como esperaba, ni mucho me nos. Después de varias sesiones, era capaz de crear una som bra poco precisa cada vez que el dementor se le acercaba, pero su patronus era demasiado débil para ahuyentar al demen tor. Lo único que hacía era mantenerse en el aire como una nube semitransparente, vaciando de energía a Harry mien tras éste se esforzaba por mantenerlo. Harry estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Se sentía culpable por su secreto deseo de volver a oír las voces de sus padres.

Lily en cambio tenia grandes progresos, su patronus aunque no tenia forma definida ya estaba casi en lo ultimo, pero lo que mas le confundía era el hecho de que para que saliera debía recordarlo a él, eso la molestaba por dentro, quería dejar su pasado atrás, pero no podía, y no encontraba la respuesta a eso.

—Esperas demasiado de ti mismo —**le dijo severamente el profesor Lupin a Harry en la cuarta semana de prácticas**—. Para un brujo de trece años, incluso un patronus como éste es una hazaña enorme. Ya no te desmayas, ¿a que no?

—Creí que el patronus embestiría contra los dementores —**dijo Harry desalentado**—, que los haría desaparecer...

—El verdadero patronus los hace desaparecer —**contes tó Lupin**—. Pero tú has logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Si los dementores hacen aparición en tu próximo partido de quid ditch, serás capaz de tenerlos a raya el tiempo necesario para volver al juego. **–volteo a ver a Lily que se encontraba en las mismas que su hermano.**- me sorprendes mas tu Lily, has logrado ya casi el patronus corpóreo, ese si será capaz de alejar a los dementores, pero aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Usted dijo que es más difícil cuando hay muchos —**re puso Harry**

**-**eso es cierto **–añadió Lily**

—Tengo total confianza en ti —**aseguró Lupin sonrien do**—. Toma, te has ganado una bebida. Esto es de Las Tres Escobas y supongo que no lo habrás probado antes...

Sacó dos botellas de su maletín.

—¡Cerveza de mantequilla! —**exclamaron a la vez Harry y Lily irreflexivamente**—. Sí, me encanta. **—Lupin alzó una ceja**

—. Bue no... Ron y Hermione me trajeron algunas cosas de Hogsmeade —**mintió Harry a toda prisa. Lily solo afirma lo dicho por su hermano**

—Ya veo —**dijo Lupin, aunque parecía algo suspicaz**—. Bien, bebamos por la victoria de Gryffindor contra Raven claw. Aunque en teoría, como profesor no debo tomar parti do —**añadió inmediatamente**.

Bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry mencionó algo en lo que llevaba algún tiempo me ditando, Lily no sabia como pero desde hacia poco empezó a notar que de alguna manera podía tener la certeza de lo que su hermano hablaba, por lo que no se extraño de lo que sabia preguntaria.

—¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?

El profesor Lupin, pensativo, dejó la botella.

—Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden de cimos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utili zar su última arma.

—¿Cuál es? **–exclamaron los gemelos a la vez**

—Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» —**dijo Lupin con una amarga sonrisa**—. Es lo que hacen los dementores a aque llos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y... le sorben el alma.

Harry escupió, sin querer; un poco de cerveza de mante quilla. Lily también aunque un poco mas moderado.

—¿Las matan?

—No —**dijo Lupin**—. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el co razón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre. —**Lupin bebió otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla y siguió diciendo**—: Es el destino que le espe ra a Sirius Black. Lo decía _El Profeta _esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para besarlo cuando lo encuentren.

Harry y Lily se quedaron abstraídos unos instantes, pensando en la posibilidad de sorber el alma por la boca de una persona. Pero luego pensaron en Black.

—Se lo merece —**dijo de pronto Harry.**

**-**completamente de acuerdo **–hablo Lily seria y altivamente**

—¿Eso piensas? —**dijo, como sin darle importancia**—. ¿De verdad creen que alguien se merece eso?

—Sí —**dijo Harry con altivez**—. Por varios motivos.

Les habría gustado hablar con Lupin sobre la conversación que habían oído en Las Tres Escobas, sobre Black traicio nando a sus padres, aunque aquello habría supuesto revelar que habían ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso. Y sabían que a Lupin no le haría gracia. De forma que cada uno terminó su cerveza de mantequilla, dieron a Lupin las gracias y salieron del aula de Historia de la Magia.

Poco después de su clase el profesor Lupin se dirigía a la oficina del director para hablar con el, puede que para varios pasara desapercibido pero no para el, lo tenia claro como el agua, desde que Lily ya no bebía la poción (_en secreto y mínimas cantidades le era administrada desde pequeña) _sus actitudes iba cambiando, rasgo que cada vez demostraban quienes eran sus padres, eso lo tenia claro, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando llego a la gárgola ubicada en la entrada de la oficina, tras la contraseña subió, cuando le indicaron que pasara noto que no solo estaba el profesor Dumbledore, también esta Snape

-Sucede algo Remus **–cuestiono amablemente el director.**

**-**acabo de hablar con Lily, **-contesto-** últimamente he notado que su temperamento ha ido cambiando, ya no es la chica que conocí en Forks. **–explico, ocultando lo de las clases particulares-** tiene idea del ¿Por qué? **–pregunto.**

**-** Severus **–hablo el director tras meditar-** creo que ahora entiendes porque te pedí analizaras la poción, tienes una idea mas concreta.

- claro **–hablo con desgano-** parece ser que la fusión de la cual se creo no solo oculta su verdadera apariencia, tengo la sospecha que suprime su verdadero yo **–menciono-** pero aunque no la beba su forma de actuar no debería cambiar a menos claro, que haya sufrido una fuerte desilusión lo cual provocaría la perdida de las restricciones. **–completo**

- un momento **–hablo Lupin-** me estas diciendo que la posición la ha estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo **–no dijo lo de la desilusión esperaba que cuando se encontrara con el ex de su princesa hubiera luna llena para darle su merecido, en este momento agradecía su maldición **

- así es **–respondió el posionista **

Los tres hombres solo se observaron unos momentos antes de retirarse del lugar, nadie noto nada extraño pero tres sombras sonrieron, invisibles a todos, pero atentos a cada suceso esperando el momento para cambiar el destino de todos los habitantes del planeta, sin importar quien fuera.

-¿Cuándo crees que debemos actuar? **–cuestiono uno de ellos.**

**-**empezaremos poco a poco, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos ellos son importantes para el desarrollo final de la batalla que se avecina **–contesto otro.**

**-**sabes es increíble que seas tu principalmente, la mente maestra de todo esto **–hablo el otro.**

**-**puede que tengas razón **–respondió el segundo-** pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al saber lo que puede pasar si el heredero de Slytherin gana. **–añadió.**

Los otros son asintieron para desaparecer cual espectros que eran.

**Nota:**

**Hola ya volvi perdonen la demora pero aun sigo moldeando esta historia, poco a poco Bella cambiara, la cuestión es se dará cuenta Edward que es ella, sospechara lo que pasa, y lo mas importante quienes son esas sombras y a que se refieren, eso lo sabrán mas adelante, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	19. Chapter 19

En una habitación oscura, colocado sobre un hermoso pedestal se encontraba un grueso libro el cual emitía un leve brillo. Una figura lo observaba consuma atención, no se sobresalto cuando otras mas aparecieron en el lugar, sin voltear a verlas hablo

-El proceso ya ha empezado **–comento**

**-**¿Cuánto tiempo durara? **–cuestiono uno de los recién llegados.**

**-** no mucho **–contesto-** desde este momento hasta su cumpleaños numero quince, en ese día será completo.

**-** me alegra escuchar eso **–hablo otro-** si nuestros cálculos no están mal es el momento en el que el heredero de Slytherin empezara a atacar.

**-**me alegra **–dijo otro-** ellos necesitaran de todo el conocimiento que puedan adquirir para controlar sus poderes, según se dice se liberaran entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete años. **–comento algo preocupado.**

**-**descuida son fuertes, nobles y puros del alma, no harán mal uso de lo que les daremos, **-contesto el que estaba vigilando- **además ellos son la única esperanza.

Ninguno hablo mas, todos giraran su rostro al libro, esperando el momento de actuar.

Harry casi se arrepentía de haberle preguntado qué ha bía debajo de la capucha de un dementor, Lily solo trataba de no pensar en lo que dijo el profesor. La respuesta había sido tan horrible y lo había sumido hasta tal punto en horribles pensamientos sobre almas sorbidas que se dieron de bruces con la profesora McGonagall mientras subía por las escaleras.

—Miren por dónde vas, Potter's.

—Lo siento, profesora. **–hablaron los gemelos a la vez**

—Fui a buscarles a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bueno, aquí las tienen. Hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones y pa rece que están bien. En algún lugar tienen un buen amigo, Potter's.

Harry y Lily se quedaron con la boca abierta. La profesora McGo nagall sostenía sus Saetas de Fuego, que tenían un aspecto tan magnífico como siempre.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —**dijo hablaron a la vez con voz desmaya da**—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad —**dijo sonriendo la profesora McGona gall**—. Tendrán que familiarizarte con ella antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Hagan todo lo posible por ganar; porque si no quedaremos eliminados por octavo año consecutivo, como me acaba de recordar muy amablemente el profesor Snape.

Ambos hermanos subieron por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffin dor; sin hablar, llevando las Saetas de Fuego. Al doblar una es quina, vieron a Ron, que se precipitaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Se las ha dado? ¡Estupendo! ¿Me dejarán que monte en una de ellas? ¿Mañana?

—Sí, por supuesto —**respondieron los gemelos a la vez, se vieron unos segundos y tras sonreirse con un entusias mo que no habían experimentado desde hacía un mes**—. Tendríamos que hacer las paces con Hermione. Sólo quería ayudar...

—Sí, de acuerdo. Está en la sala común, trabajando, para variar. **–exclamo Ron, y añadió-** cielos ustedes dos son de temer cuando hablan a la vez **–los Potter solo sonrieron**

Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffin dor; y vieron a Neville Longbottom que suplicaba a sir Cado gan que lo dejara entrar.

—Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en algu na parte.

—¡Id a otro con ese cuento! —**vociferaba sir Cadogan. Luego, viendo a Ron, Lily y Harry—:** ¡Voto a bríos, mis valientes y jóvenes vasallos! ¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada!

—Cierra la boca —**dijo Ron al llegar junto a Neville**. **Lily solo negó con la cabeza**

—He perdido las contraseñas —**les confesó Neville abatido**—. Le pedí que me dijera las contraseñas de esta sema na, porque las está cambiando continuamente, y ahora no sé dónde las tengo.

—«Rompetechos» —**dijo Harry a sir Cadogan, que pare cía muy decepcionado y reacio a dejarlos pasar. Hubo mur mullos repentinos y emocionados cuando todos se dieron la vuelta y rodearon a Harry y a Lily para admirar sus Saetas de Fuego**.

—¿Cómo la has conseguido, Harry? ¿Lily?

—¿Me dejarán dar una vuelta?

—¿Ya las han probado, Harry, Lily?

—Ravenclaw no tiene nada que hacer. Todos van montados en Barredoras 7.

—¿Puedo cogerla, Harry, Lily?

Después de unos diez minutos en que las Saetas de Fuego fueron pasando de mano en mano y admiradas desde cada ángu lo, la multitud se dispersó, los hermanos Potter y Ron pudieron ver a Her mione, la única que no había corrido hacia ellos y había se guido estudiando. Los Potter y Ron se acercaron a su mesa y la muchacha levantó la vista.

—Nos las han devuelto —**le dijeron Harry y Lily sonriendo y levan tando las Saetas de Fuego.**

—¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¡No había nada malo en ellas!

—Bueno... Podía haberlo —**repuso Hermione**—. Por lo menos ahora saben que es segura.

—Sí, supongo que sí —**dijo Harry**—. Será mejor que la deje arriba.

-Hare lo mismo no quiero se me estropee, por cierto se me olvido decirles que tal vez juegue en el próximo partido **–exclamo Lily desapareciendo por el lado de las recamaras de chicas**

—¡Yo la llevaré! —**se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo**—. Tengo que darle a _Scabbers _el tónico para ratas.

-vale **–dijo Harry-** esperare a mi querida hermanita para preguntarle ¿Por qué no me había dicho lo del partido? **-añadio**

Ron cogió la Saeta de Fuego de Harry y, sujetándola como si fuera de cristal, la subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —**preguntó Harry a Hermione**.

—Supongo que sí —**contestó Hermione, retirando un montón de pergaminos que había sobre la silla.**

Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa abarrotada, al largo trabajo de Aritmancia, cuya tinta todavía estaba fresca, al todavía más largo trabajo para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles («Explicad por qué los muggles necesitan la electri cidad»), y a la traducción rúnica en que Hermione se hallaba enfrascada.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —**preguntó Harry**

—Bien. Ya sabes, trabajando duro —**respondió Her mione. Harry vio que de cerca parecía casi tan agotada como Lupin.**

—¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas? —**preguntó Harry, viéndola revolver entre libros en busca del dicciona rio de runas.**

—¡No podría! —**respondió Hermione escandalizada.**

—La Aritmancia parece horrible —**observó Harry, co giendo una tabla de números particularmente abstrusa.**

—No, es maravillosa —**dijo Hermione con sinceridad**—. Es mi asignatura favorita. Es...

Ajeno a ellos una muchacha de cabellera rojo fuego observaba oculta desde las gradas con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-creo que ya encontré a la cuñada perfecta- **susurro la chica-** mamá, papá desde donde estén échenme una mano para juntarlos, bueno tal vez puedo pedirle consejos a tío Remus **–menciono pensativa, pero su línea de ideas fue interrumpida y no fue la única.- **Rayos **–exclamo **

Pero Harry no llegó a enterarse de qué tenía de maravi lloso la Aritmancia. En aquel preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los chicos. Todos los de la sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron arras trando una sábana.

—¡MIRA! —**gritó, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de Hermione**—. ¡MIRA! —**repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de su cara.**

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-¿Por qué el grito? **–exclamo Lily apareciendo en escena**

—_¡SCABBERS! _¡MIRA! _¡SCABBERS!_

Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry observó la sábana que sostenía Ron., Lily también se acerco a observarla con detenimiento. Ha bía algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...

—¡SANGRE! —**exclamó Ron en medio del silencio**—. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?

—No, no —**dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Ron tiró algo encima de la traducción rúnica de Hermio ne. Ella, Lily y Harry se inclinaron hacia delante. Sobre las inscripciones extrañas y espigadas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.**

Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que Harry no veía ninguna posibilidad de re conciliarlos, Lily no se quedaba atrás trataba de planear la mejor forma de contentarlos, pero al final se dio por vencida. A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de _Crookshanks _por comerse a _Scabbers_, que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de _Crooks hanks _y en que Ron tenía que buscar a _Scabbers _debajo de las camas.

Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no te nía ninguna prueba de que _Crookshanks _se hubiera comido a _Scabbers_, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí des de Navidad y que Ron había cogido ojeriza a su gato desde el momento en que éste se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.

En cuanto a él, Harry estaba convencido de que _Crooks hanks _se había comido a _Scabbers_, y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían de mostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también. Lily estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, su mente buscaba la forma de ver quien tenia la razón.

—¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! —**Chilló Hermione**—. Primero las Saetas de Fuego, ahora _Scabbers_, todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer. Por lo menos tu hermana es más sensata **–añadió.**

**-**Harry piensa bien antes de actuar **–le hablo su hermana mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de su hermano**

Ron estaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su rata.

—Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era _Scabbers _—**dijo Fred, con intención de animarlo**—. Y ade más llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida. Se estaba consu miendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamen te. Un bocado... y no se dio ni cuenta.

—¡Fred! —**exclamó Ginny indignada**.

—Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir; Ron. Tú tam bién lo decías —**intervino George.**

—¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! —**dijo Ron con triste za**—. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?

—Sí, es verdad —**respondió Harry**.

—Fue su momento grandioso —**comentó Fred, inca paz de contener una sonrisa**—. La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto?

-Hombres **–exclamo Lily negando con la cabeza.**

En un desesperado intento de animar a Ron, Harry lo persuadió de que acudiera al último entrenamiento del equi po de Gryffindor antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, y po dría dar una vuelta en la Saeta de Fuego cuando hubieran terminado. Esto alegró a Ron durante un rato **(«¡Estupendo! ¿podré marcar goles montado en ella?»)**. Así que se encami naron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch. Lily también estuvo ahí pero no les hablo, estaba enfadada con Ron, por su actitud hacia su mejor amiga, y bueno a su hermano ya le plantearía la cara y hablaría seriamente con el.

La señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrena mientos de Gryffindor para cuidar de Harry y de Lily, estaba tan im presionada por las Saetas de Fuego como todos los demás. Tomó una en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.

—¡Mirad qué equilibrio! Si la serie Nimbus tiene un de fecto, es esa tendencia a escorar hacia la cola. Cuando tienen ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. También han actualizado el palo, que es algo más delgado que el de las Barredoras. Me recuerda el de la vieja Flecha Plateada. Es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente...

Siguió hablando de esta manera durante un rato, hasta que Wood dijo:

—Señora Hooch, ¿le puede devolver a Harry la Saeta de Fuego? Tenemos que entrenar.

—Sí, claro. Toma, Potter —**dijo la señora Hooch**—. Me sentaré aquí con Weasley...

Ella y Ron abandonaron el campo y se sentaron en las gradas, y el equipo de Gryffindor rodeó a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día siguiente.

—Harry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el buscador de Ravenclaw. Es Cho Chang. Es una alumna de cuarto y es bastante buena. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara en forma, porque ha tenido algunas lesiones. —**Wood frunció el entre cejo para expresar su disgusto ante la total recuperación de Cho Chang, y luego dijo**—: Por otra parte, monta una Come ta 260, que al lado de la Saeta de Fuego parece un juguete. Lily prepárate estoy pensando seriamente en meterte en el próximo partido para que vayas ganando experiencia. **–la chica afirmo, Echó a la escoba una mirada de ferviente admiración y dijo**—: ¡Vamos!

Y por fin los hijos de James y Lily Potter pudieron montar en las Saeta de Fuego y se elevaron del suelo. Era mejor de lo que habían soñado. Las Saetas giraban al más ligero roce. Parecían obedecer más a sus pensamientos que a sus manos. Corrieron por el terreno de juego a tal veloci dad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris. Harry le dio un viraje tan brusco que Alicia Spinnet profirió un grito, Lily no puedo contenerse al ser una de sus pocas ocasiones en la escoba que imito a su hermano, provocando otro grito de su compañera. A continuación descendieron en picado con perfecto control y rozó el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, veinte metros.

—¡Harry, suelto la snitch! —**gritó Wood. **–Lily observa bien -**añadio**

Harry se volvió y corrió junto a una bludger hacia la por tería. La adelantó con facilidad, vio la snitch que salía dispa rada por detrás de Wood y al cabo de diez segundos la tenía en la mano. El equipo lo vitoreó entusiasmado. Harry soltó la snitch, le dio un minuto de ventaja y se lanzó tras ella esquivando al resto del equipo. La localizó cerca de una rodilla de Katie Bell, dio un rodeo y volvió a atraparla.

Fue la mejor sesión de entrenamiento que habían teni do nunca. El equipo, animado por la presencia de las Saetas de Fuego, realizó los mejores movimientos de forma impecable, y cuando descendieron, Wood no tenía una sola crítica que hacer, lo cual, como señaló George Weasley, era una absoluta novedad.

—No sé qué problema podríamos tener mañana —**dijo Wood**—. Tan sólo... Harry, has resuelto tu problema con los dementores, Lily por si las dudas tu también ¿verdad?

—Sí —**dijo Harry, pensando en su débil patronus y la mentando que no fuera más fuerte. Lily solo afirmo pensando en como encontrar un recuerdo igual de fuerte sin pensar en **_**él.**_

—Los dementores no volverán a aparecer; Oliver. Dum bledore se irritaría —**dijo Fred con total seguridad.**

—Esperemos que no —**dijo Wood**—. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo ha hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora volvamos a la torre. Hay que acostarse temprano...

—Me voy a quedar un ratito. Ron quiere probar la Saeta —**comentó Harry a Wood. **

**-**yo les hare compañía **–dijo Lily viendo la oportunidad de hablar con ambos**

Y mientras el resto del equipo se encaminaba a los ves tuarios, Harry fue hacia Ron, que saltó la barrera de las tri bunas y se dirigió hacia él. Lily los seguía de cerca. La señora Hooch se había quedado dormida en el asiento.

—Ten —**le dijo Harry entregándole la Saeta de Fuego.**

-no la rayes **–dijo en broma Lily**

Ron montó en la escoba con cara de emoción y salió zum bando en la noche, que empezaba a caer, mientras Harry paseaba por el extremo del campo, observándolo, Lily iba a su lado hablando con él, sobre cierto asunto aprovechando que el pelirrojo no estaba cerca. Cuando la señora Hooch despertó sobresaltada ya era completamente de noche. Riñó a Lily, Harry y a Ron por no despertarla y los obli gó a volver al castillo.

Harry se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego, Lily llevaba la suya también en los hombros como su hermano y los tres sa lieron del estadio a oscuras, comentando el suave movimien to de la Saeta, su formidable aceleración y su viraje milimétrico. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Harry, al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio algo que le hizo dar un brinco: dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se detuvo en seco. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Lily al verlo siguió la línea de visión de su hermano y no pudo evitar que su corazón se disparara mas de su ritmo normal

—¿Qué ocurre? —**dijo Ron.**

Harry señaló hacia los ojos. Ron sacó la varita y musitó:

—_¡Lumos!_

Un rayo de luz se extendió sobre la hierba, llegó hasta la base de un árbol e iluminó sus ramas. Allí, oculto en el fo llaje, estaba _Crookshanks_.

—¡Sal de ahí! —**gritó Ron, agachándose y cogiendo una piedra del suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, **_**Crookshanks **_**se había desvanecido con un susurro de su lar ga cola canela.**

—¿Lo ves? —**dijo Ron furioso, tirando la piedra al sue lo**—. Aún le permite andar a sus anchas. Seguramente pien sa acompañar los restos de _Scabbers _con un par de pájaros.

Harry no respondió. Respiró aliviado, fue ahí cuando noto a su hermana y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla, sabia que ella sufria en secreto por su pasado y cualquier cosa la alteraba, puede que ella tratara de ocultarlo pero el se había percatado, de alguna manera últimamente sentía que su conexión con ella era mas fuerte, pero ya después pensaría en ello, ahora debía fijarse bien lo sucedió anteriormente le había preocupado. Durante unos segundos había creído que aquellos ojos eran los del _Grim_. Si guieron hacia el castillo. Avergonzado por su instante de terror, Harry no explicó nada a su amigo, solo se dedico a seguir abrazando fuertemente a su hermana para darle seguridad y sentirse seguro que nada le había pasado a ella. Tampoco miró a derecha ni a izquierda hasta que llegaron al bien iluminado vestíbulo.

**NOTA.**

**Damas y caballeros aquí tiene el próximo capitulo, espero les guste y de una vez informo que las cosas van a empezar a salirse del rumbo original, es hora de que vean porque llame a esta historia SECRETO MAGICO. BYE**


	20. Chapter 20

_El cielo estaba oscuro, solo había destrucción y muerte por donde se mirara, la figura encapuchada observa un punto enfrente suyo con una sonrisa sicópata en la cara, había humo que impedía ver bien pero estaba seguro que lo había logrado, una corriente de aire paso dejando ver bien al frente, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver una cúpula de energía donde deberían estar los cuerpos de sus contrincantes, pero más le llamo la atención al ver que a ambos lados habían dos criaturas diferentes en colores pero con el mismo tamaño y que irradiaban un gran poder, ambas clavaron su mirada en el, fue cuestión de un leve movimiento y el encapuchado cayó muerto, ambas criaturas emitieron sonidos y desaparecieron en el horizonte llevando la cúpula con ellos._

En dos dormitorios diferentes de la casa de los leones dos jóvenes se levantaron preocupados, que había sido eso, pensaron a la vez, pero lo dejarían para después de momento debían volver a dormir mañana tendrían un día duro.

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con los demás chicos de su dormitorio, que por lo visto pensaban que la Saeta de Fuego era merecedora de una especie de guardia de honor, Lily bufo exasperada, ya que al ver su escoba la unieron a la comitiva, todavía se preguntaba como su hermano los aguantaba. Al entrar los hermanos Potter en el Gran Comedor; todos se volvieron a mirar las Saetas de Fuego, murmurando emocionados. Harry vio con satisfacción que los del equipo de Slytherin estaban atónitos, Lily tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de las expresiones que tenían.

—¿Le has visto la cara? —**le preguntó Ron con alegría, volviéndose para mirar a Malfoy**—. ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Es estupendo! **–Lily solo afirmo de acuerdo con el**

Wood también estaba orgulloso de las Saetas de Fuego.

—Déjala aquí, Harry, tu también Lily —**dijo, poniendo las escobas en el centro de la mesa y dándoles la vuelta con cuidado, para que el nombre quedara visible. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acercaron para verla. Cedric Diggory fue a felicitar a Harry por haber conseguido un sustituto tan soberbio para su Nim bus, y de paso coquetear con Lily usando la escoba de excusa, la chica solo rio por su actitud tan infantil. Y la novia de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, de Ravenclaw, pidió permiso para cogerla.**

—Sin sabotajes, ¿eh, Penelope? —**le dijo efusivamente Percy mientras la joven examinaba detenidamente las Saetas de Fuego**—. Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta —**dijo al equipo**—. Diez galeones a ver quién gana.

Penelope dejó la Saeta de Fuego, le dio las gracias a Harry y volvió a la mesa.

—Harry, Lily procurar ganar —**le dijo Percy en un susurro apremiante**—, porque no tengo diez galeones. ¡Ya voy, Penelope! —**Y fue con ella al terminarse la tostada.**

—¿Están seguros de que pueden manejarlas, Potter's? —**dijo una voz fría y arrastrada.**

Draco Malfoy se había acercado para ver mejor; y Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él.

—Sí, creo que sí —**contestó Harry.**

**-**yo no lo creo estoy segura **–dijo Lily desafiante**

—Muchas características especiales, ¿verdad? —**dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos**—. Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún dementor. **–esto ultimo mas directo a Harry por alguna razón no quería que nada le pasara a Lily, ya estaba confirmado que ella jugaría también ese día.**

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

—Y es una pena que no tengas tres brazos —**le contestó Harry**—. De esa forma podrías coger la snitch.

Ponle que también tenga tres pares de ojos para que vea bien donde esta la Snitch a la hora de jugar **–añadió Lily con carita angelical, alguien sintió un deseo de abrazarla pero se contuvo.**

El equipo de Gryffindor se rió con ganas. Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y se marchó ofendido. Lo vieron reunirse con los demás jugadores de Slytherin, que juntaron las cabezas, seguramente para preguntarle a Malfoy si las escobas de los Potter eran de verdad unas Saetas de Fuego.

A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios. Hubo un momento donde Lily desapareció y cuando volvió tenía una carita que no decía claramente si estaba feliz o preocupada por algo, pensó Harry pero le preguntaría después. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había imperado en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera. Esta vez no habría problemas de visibilidad, y Harry, aunque estaba nervioso, empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo podía producir un partido de quidditch, Lily aunque lo negara también lo estaba, seria su primer juego oficial desde que llego ahí, a su mente vino un recuerdo de alguien con quien se empezaba a entender muy bien y tenía la sensación de que tal vez podría olvidarse de él, pero ya pensaría en eso después. Oían al resto del colegio que se dirigía al estadio. Ambos se quitaron las ropas negras del cole gio, sacó del bolsillo las varitas y se las metieron dentro de la cami seta que iban a llevar bajo las ropas de quidditch. Esperaban no necesitarlas. Se preguntaron de repente si el profesor Lupin estaría entre el público viendo el partido.

—Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer —**dijo Wood cuando se disponían a salir del vestuario**—. Si perdemos este parti do, estamos eliminados. Sólo... sólo tenéis que hacerlo como en el entrenamiento de ayer y todo irá de perlas.

Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tu multuoso. El equipo de Ravenclaw, de color azul, aguarda ba ya en el campo. La buscadora, Cho Chang, era la única chi ca del equipo y a pesar de los nervios, no pudo dejar de notar que era muy guapa. Ella le sonrió cuando los equipos se ali nearon uno frente al otro, detrás de sus capitanes, y sintió una ligera sacudida en el estómago que no creyó que tuviera nada que ver con los nervios. Lily solo vio como la buscadora del equipo contrario coqueteaba con su hermano y le hervía la sangre al ver la reacción de este, ya hablaría con el después.

—Wood, Davies, daos la mano —**ordenó la señora Hooch.**

Y Wood le estrechó la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw.

—Montad en las escobas... Cuando suene el silbato... ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Los dos Potter despegaron del suelo y las Saetas de Fuego se levantaron más rápido que ninguna otra escoba. Planearon por el estadio Lily se unió a sus compañeras para el ataque ya que jugaba de cazadora en esta ocasión, en cuanto a Harry empezó a buscar la snitch, escuchando todo el tiempo los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Fred y George:

—Han empezado a jugar y los objetos de expectación en este partido son primero que nada la participación de la hermana del buscador más joven en un siglo, la segunda es las Saetas de Fuego que monta Harry y Lily Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista _El mundo de la escoba_, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

—Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? —**interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.**

—Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...

—¡Jordan!

—Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se di rige a la meta...

Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La jugadora volaba muy bien. Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

—Enséñale cómo se acelera, Harry —**le gritó Fred al pa sar velozmente por su lado en persecución de una bludger que se dirigía hacia Alicia.**

-Muéstrale quien es el mejor hermano **–grito Lily a la vez que recibía la pelota y se perfilaba a atacar**

Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. La vio en el momento en que Ka tie conseguía el primer tanto del partido y las gradas ocu padas por los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo: la snitch, muy próxima al suelo, cerca de una de las barreras.

Harry descendió en picado; Cho lo vio y salió rápida mente tras él. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Estaba embar gado de emoción. Su especialidad eran los descensos en picado. Estaba a tres metros de distancia...

Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpea dores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Tras esos escasos y cruciales segundos, la snitch desapareció.

Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decep ción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su gol peador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.

—¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esas Sae tas de Fuego! Los Potter les están sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equi librio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...

—¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!

Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes que él, Ravenclaw ganaría. Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de Ravenclaw y buscó la snitch por todo el cam po, desesperadamente. Vio un destello dorado y un aleteo de pequeñas alas: la snitch rodeaba la meta de Gryffindor.

Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la mota de oro que tenía delante. Pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.

—¡HARRY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! —**gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar una colisión—.** ¡SI ES NECESARIO, TÍRALA DE LA ESCOBA!

-Hazle cazo **–hablo Lily mientras realizaba un pase a Katie**

Harry volvió la cabeza y vio a Cho. La muchacha sonreía. La snitch había desaparecido de nuevo. Harry ascen dió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete metros por encima del nivel de juego. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Cho lo seguía... Prefería marcarlo a buscar la snitch. Bien, pues... si quería perseguirlo, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias...

Volvió a bajar en picado; Cho, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la snitch, quiso seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamen te. Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. Harry, una vez más, ascen dió veloz como un rayo y entonces la vio por tercera vez: la snitch brillaba por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró; también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch. Entonces...

—¡Ah! —**gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo.**

Harry se distrajo y bajó la vista. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro lo miraban.

No se detuvo a pensar. Metió la mano por el cuello de la ropa, sacó la varita y gritó:

—_¡Expecto patronum!_

Algo blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de la va rita. Sabía que había disparado hacia los dementores, pero no se entretuvo en comprobarlo. Con la mente aún despeja da, miró delante de él. Ya casi estaba. Alargó la mano, con la que aún empuñaba la varita, y pudo hacerse con la pequeña y rebelde snitch.

Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry dio media vuelta en el aire y vio seis borrones rojos que se le venían encima. Al momento siguiente, todo el equipo lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo derribaron de la escoba. De abajo llegaba el griterío de la afición de Gryffindor.

—¡Éste es mi valiente! —**exclamaba Wood una y otra vez.**

**-** ¡ese es mi hermano! Es el mejor **–decía Lily alegre, aunque trataba de contenerse por el ataque de los dementores, tenía la sensación de que no eran reales pero ya pensaría después ahora era momento de celebrar**

Alicia, Angelina _(la cual no jugó para que pudieran medir las capacidades de Lily en el campo)_ y Katie besaron a Harry, y Fred le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry creyó que se le iba a salir la cabeza. En completo desorden, el equipo se las ingenió para abrirse camino y volver al terreno de juego. Harry descendió de la escoba y vio a un montón de seguidores de Gryffindor saltando al campo, con Ron en cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo rodeaba una multitud alegre que le ovacionaba.

—¡Sí! —**gritó Ron, subiéndole a Harry el brazo**—. ¡Sí!

—Bien hecho, Harry —**le dijo Percy muy contento**—. Acabo de ganar diez galeones. Tengo que encontrar a Penelope. Disculpa.

—¡Estupendo, Harry! —**gritó Seamus Finnigan**.- ¡no te quedas atrás Lily!**- dijo a la chica que se había acercado a ellos.**

—¡Muy bien! —**dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por enci ma de las cabezas de los de Gryffindor.**

—Fue un patronus bastante bueno —**susurró una voz a Harry junto al oído.**

Harry se volvió y vio al profesor Lupin, que estaba en cantado y sorprendido.

—Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto —**dijo Harry emocionado**—. No sentí nada.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tampoco los sentía a pesar de la distancia **–menciono Lily pensativa**

—Eso sería porque... porque no eran dementores —**dijo el profesor Lupin**—. Vengan y lo verán.

Sacó a Harry y a Lily de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego.

—Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy —**dijo Lupin.**

Harry y Lily se quedaron mirando. Tendidos en confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas tú nicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Delan te de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Un truco indigno! —**gritaba**—. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!

Si algo podía ponerle la guinda a la victoria de Gryffindor era aquello. Ron, que se había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry y a Lily, se partía de la risa mientras veían a Malfoy forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Tu también Lily—**dijo George, abriéndose camino**—. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor!

—Bien —**contestó Harry**.

-fiesta, genial **–dijo Lily alegre**

Y más contentos de lo que se habían sentido en mucho tiempo, acompañaron al resto del equipo hacia la salida del estadio y otra vez al castillo, vestidos aún con túnica escarlata.

Desde las sombras un grupo observaba todo lo sucedido dos de ellos muy contentos de todo, sin decir nada se dieron la vuelta desapareciendo, estarían al pendiente ahora que ellos empezarían a demostrar su verdadero potencial, necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran.

**Nota.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero no se me ocurría como plantear esto, ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo, por cierto ahora Edward tendrá competencia, es broma, en el siguiente Lily empesara a descubrir sentimientos por otra persona que no es nuestro vampiro favorito la pregunta será con quien la dejo al final ,espero voten estoy tratando de apurarme con el próximo, nos vemos Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

Durante el trayecto del grupo al castillo Lily se disculpo unos minutos para caminar cerca del lago, Harry de muy mala gana le dijo que fuera pero que no se tardara, la muchacha vio la seriedad de su hermano y en lo más profundo de su ser sintió que él tenía miedo de perderla, lo calmó y luego se alejo un poco, necesitaba pensar, durante gran parte del día a su mente venia el extraño sueño que tuvo sentía que algo mas estaba oculto ahí, debía averiguar que era, todo era algo frustrante para ella, se sentía molesta por todo.

-Deberías calmarte **–escucho que le decían se volteo a ver quién era y fue grande su sorpresa.**

**- **Diggory **–menciono un tanto molesta**

**-**sabes alegre o molesta te ves hermosa **–dijo el chico como si nada**, **Lily no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojo **– cielos acabo de ver otra hermosa faceta tuya **–añadió.**

**-**Cállate **–fue lo único que pudo decir la chica-** me estabas siguiendo **–cuestiono.**

**-**la verdad Salí a caminar y te vi por aquí así que me dije "Porque no acompañar a la hermosa joven" por lo que aquí estoy **–menciono despreocupado**

**- **¿Por qué ese repentino interés? **–cuestiono ella seria.**

**-**seré honesto contigo, me gustas Lily, desde el mismo momento en que entraste al gran comedor atrajiste mi atención, eres diferente a las otras chicas que están en este colegio **–hablo Diggory**

**-**cállate **–dijo Lily**- no quiero volver a oír que dices eso, no soy atractiva o interesante solo una chica promedio **–dijo ella tratando de contener las lagrimas ante un recuerdo que la asalto por el parecido entre ambos hombres.**

**-**no te desestimes pequeña -**hablo Diggory en su mente tratando de formular un plan para saber que le pasaba a la joven y poder llegar a su corazón –** no sé porque pero presiento que alguien te ha dañado o me equivoco

**-** que te importa **–dijo la joven Potter mientras salía del lugar dejando al chico sorprendido por su actitud.**

**-**descubriré quien te daño y lamentara haberlo hecho **–juro en su mente el muchacho**- encontrare el camino a tu corazón y te demostrare que vales mucho **–susurro.**

Ajeno a ellos una sombre observaba todo, había escuchado parte de la plática y se juro a si mismo corregir su camino para poder luchar por la joven Gryffindor. Lejos de ahí antes de entrar en la fiesta, Lily se seco las lagrimas y relajo su postura, agradecía a Merlín haber estudiado un poco mas y saber un hechizo para ocultar sus ojos rojos, capaz que si Harry la viera iría corriendo a ver quien le hizo daño y lo haría pagar, ante este pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien preocupado por ella, alguien que la quisiera por quien es por dentro y no se preocupara por el exterior. Con todo esto entro y se unió a sus compañeros.

Era como si hubieran ganado ya la copa de quidditch; la fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Fred y George Weasley desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.

—¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? —**preguntó Angelina Johnson, mientras George arrojaba sapos de menta a todos.**

—Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —**susurró Fred al oído de Harry y de Lily que estaba a la par de su hermano.**

Sólo había una persona que no participaba en la fiesta. Hermione, inverosímilmente sentada en un rincón, se esfor zaba por leer un libro enorme que se titulaba _Vida domésti ca y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos_. Harry dejó la mesa en que Fred y George habían empezado a hacer juegos malabares con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y se acercó a ella. Lily desde la mesa observaba atenta lo que sucedería, a la vez que planeaba un par de cositas en su cabeza, y creía conocer a las personas adecuadas para ayudarla.

—¿No has venido al partido? —**le preguntó Harry a su amiga.**

—Claro que sí —**respondió Hermione, con voz curio samente aguda, sin levantar la vista**—. Y me alegro mucho de que ganáramos, y creo que tú lo hiciste muy bien, pero tengo que terminar esto para el lunes.

—Vamos, Hermione, ven a tomar algo —**dijo Harry, mi rando hacia Ron y preguntándose si estaría de un humor lo bastante bueno para enterrar el hacha de guerra, a la vez que trataba de pensar en cómo pedirle ayuda a su hermana.**

—No puedo, Harry, aún tengo que leer cuatrocientas veintidós páginas —**contestó Hermione, que parecía un poco histérica**—. Además... —**también miró a Ron**—, él no quiere que vaya.

No pudo negarlo, porque Ron escogió aquel preciso mo mento para decir en voz alta:

—Si _Scabbers _no hubiera muerto, podría comerse ahora unas cuantas moscas de café con leche, le gustaban tanto...

Hermione se echó a llorar. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, se puso el mamotreto en la axila y, sin de jar de sollozar, salió corriendo hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, y se perdió de vista. Lily no pudo contenerse se levanto de su lugar acercándose al pelirrojo y para sorpresa de este le planteo una gran cachetada antes de darse la vuelta e ir en busca de su mejor amiga.

-a ¿Qué vino eso? **–pregunto Ron**

- eso fue por tu estúpido comentario **–aclaro su amigo -**¿No puedes darle una oportunidad? —**preguntó Harry a Ron en voz baja**.

—No —**respondió Ron rotundamente**—. Si al menos lo lamentara, pero Hermione nunca admitirá que obró mal. Es como si _Scabbers _se hubiera ido de vacaciones o algo parecido.

En la habitación de las chicas de tercero, dos muchachas estaban sentadas en el suelo, la de cabello castaño estaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la pelirroja, mientras esta se la acariciaba tratando de reconfortarla.

-no dejes que su estupidez te arruine la vida **–le dijo la chica.**

**-**pero él es…-**empezó la otra tratando de retener el llanto.**

**-**no importa si se comporta como un idiota, no dejes que alguien así destruya tus sueños, te lo digo por experiencia una que no deseo que tu tengas **–hablo decididamente la pelirroja.**

**-**Lily **–fue lo que menciono Hermione, para luego abrazarla **– eres la mejor amiga que pude haber deseado.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron calladas el resto de la fiesta. Ajeno a todos las sombras observaban todo, una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros, las cosas empezaban a cambiar poco a poco y así continuarían durante el resto de ese año, pero sabían que cuando este ciclo terminara, todo cambiaria para siempre y debían estar preparados para ayudar a los elegidos.

**Nota:**

**Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, estoy casi terminando el que sigue espero subirlo pronto, por cierto he abierto ya la votación por quien desean que sea la pareja de Lily (aunque aclaro que será durante gran parte de la historia) estoy pensando en partirla en dos partes, pero aun no me decido, ya veremos, bueno nos vemos. Bye **


	22. Chapter 22

Ninguna de las dos volvió a bajar en todo el resto de la noche, mientras la fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo, para mandarlos que se fueran a dormir. Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio, todavía comentando el partido. Al final, exhausto, Harry se metió en la cama de dosel, corrió las cortinas para tapar un rayo de luna, se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente. Pero algo extraño aconteció.

**HABITACION DE LA NIÑAS.**

Se habían dormido cuando sus compañeras entraron transmitiendo la orden de retirarse a dormir, ya que las habían encontraron platicando tranquilamente, Hermione estaba mejor, Lily se sentía bien de ayudar a su amiga y se prometió darle una buena reprimenda a Ron a la mañana siguiente. En el momento que sintió entrar al mundo de los sueños sucedió algo extraño.

**SUEÑO COMPARTIDO:**

Vio que se encontraba en un espacio amplio, no existía nada ahí, pero a lo lejos detecto a alguien más y no supo cómo pero se percato que era su hermano. Harry estaba en las mismas, pero antes de que alguno de ellos hablara todo a su alrededor cambio y lo que sus ojos vieron no podían creerlo.

_Todo a su alrededor era caos, edificios destruidos, pero lo que le aterro es que a donde viera había gente muerta, de diversas formas se encontraban regados por doquier, había sangre en cada uno, pero todo estaba muy mal, la visión cambio se encontraban en un campo amplio tras ver a todos lados descubrieron una alta construcción un poco lejos de ellos, se acercaron y sintieron como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, era el colegio completamente en ruinas una o dos torres estaban destruidas, al ir andando veían por todos lados a sus compañeros, amigos, familia muerta, en un momento estaban en el campo de quidditch, al verlo se percataron que habían dos bandos en pie de un lado estaban varios con capuchas negras y mascaras, del otro aun estaban varios de sus conocidos, cuatro Weasley, si no les fallaban los cálculos, una amiga de Ginny, una chica que no conocían pero les daba la sensación de familiaridad, protegían a varios bebes, y finalmente ellos dos enfrente de ellos manteniendo una barrera protectora, pero no dudaron mucho o saber cuánto llevaban manteniéndola porque esta exploto._

_Sus enemigos atacaron a la vez con rayos esmeralda saliendo de su varita, pero justo cuando pensaban que morirían una luz intensa se presento, dorado y plata eran sus colores, al ver el lugar una esfera se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde habían estado sus yo hace unos instantes dos figuras a ambos lados de ella, pero justo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo todo cambio._

Se encontraban en un bosque cada uno tenía su escoba en la mano, estaban juntos, pero antes de que pudieran hablar algo delante de ellos se movía, guiados por el instinto lo siguieron, era plateado, pronto se percato que eran dos figuras las que se movían por el lugar, ser serpenteaban por entre los árboles, ambos hermanos apenas podían vislumbrarlos entre las hojas. Con ganas de alcanzarlos, apretaron el paso, pero al ir más aprisa, sus presas los imitaron. Harry le indico a lily y al mismo tiempo echaron a correr y oyeron un ruido de cascos que ad quirían velocidad y patas acelerando el paso. Corrían con desesperación y oía un galope, con una carrera delante de ellos. Entraron en un claro del bosque y...

**FIN DEL SUEÑO COMPARTIDO**

**HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry despertó tan de repente como si le hubieran gol peado en la cara. Desorientado en medio de la total oscuri dad, buscó a tientas las cortinas de la cama. Oía ruidos a su alrededor; y la voz de Seamus Finnigan desde el otro extremo del dormitorio:

—¿Qué ocurre?

A Harry le pareció que se cerraba la puerta del dormito rio. Tras encontrar la separación de las cortinas, las abrió al mismo tiempo que Dean Thomas encendía su lámpara. Ron estaba incorporado en la cama, con las cortinas echadas a un lado y una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

—¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó!

—¿No estarías soñando, Ron? —**preguntó Dean.**

—¡Mirad las cortinas! ¡Os digo que estaba aquí!

Todos se levantaron de la cama; Harry fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Se lanzaron por la escalera. Las puertas se abrían tras ellos y los interpelaban voces soñolientas:

—¿Quién ha gritado?

—¿Qué hacéis?

**HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS**

Lily se despertó, a pesar de todo escucho el ruido pero algo dentro de ella le recordaba el extraño sueño que tuvo, decidió bajar tal vez tendría oportunidad de hablar con su hermano.

**CON LOS DEMAS**

La sala común estaba iluminada por los últimos rescol dos del fuego y llena de restos de la fiesta. No había nadie allí.

—¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron?

—¡Os digo que lo vi!

—¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo?

—¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos!

Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bos tezando.

—Estupendo, ¿continuamos? —**preguntó Fred Weasley con animación.**

—¡Todo el mundo a la cama! —**ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.**

—Percy... ¡Sirius Black! —**dijo Ron, con voz débil**—. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

—¡Absurdo! —**dijo Percy con cara de susto**—. Has comi do demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla.

—Te digo que...

—¡Venga, ya basta!

Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.

—¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti!

—¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! —**dijo Percy, indignado**—. ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a to dos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla.. .!

—¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! —**gritó Ron**—. PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO!

La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

—No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?

—¡Hay que preguntarle! —**dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de sir Cadogan**—. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...

Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos los de la sala común escucharon con teniendo la respiración.

—Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la to rre de Gryffindor?

—¡Sí, gentil señora! —**gritó sir Cadogan**.

Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron ca llados, anonadados.

—¿De... de verdad? —**dijo la profesora McGonagall**—. Pero ¿y la contraseña?

—¡Me la dijo! —**respondió altanero sir Cadogan**—. Se sabía las de toda la semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!

La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.

—¿Quién ha sido? —**preguntó con voz temblorosa**—. ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la mano muy len tamente.

**Lily Pov.**

Veía lo que todos hablaban y decían sobre lo acontecido, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo mas, algo que a todos se les estaba pasando por alto, si de verdad era Black, ¿Por qué atacar a Ron? Es cierto compartía habitación con mi hermano pero ¿Por qué él? En todo caso y si lo sabia la opción más lógica para dañar a Harry seria Yo. Esto es extraño, aquí hay gato encerrado, o tal vez rata, ya que la mascota de Ron parecía alterada desde que se supo que ese asesino se fugo de la prisión. Hay será mejor que lo deje para mañana, además esta ese extraño sueño, debo hablar con Harry, para saber si el también lo tuvo.

-Lily estas bien **–escuche a mi mejor amiga hablarme, salí de mis pensamientos.**

**-**estoy bien Hermione, solo preocupada **–le respondí tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquila, no me respondió solo me vio intrigada.**

Me pareció que la profesora hablo pero no preste mucha atención, seguía con mis dudas.

-Pronto encontraras las respuestas pequeña, pero no hoy no es el momento **–escuche una voz que me hablaba asustada voltee a ver a todos lados, no había nada.**

**-**Lil's**-me hablo mi hermano preocupado- **estas bien

**-**si Harry, **-le respondí-** te lo cuento luego, además hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo **–añadí**

-Esta bien **–me dijo, pero no pude evitar la sensación de que alguien o algo nos vigilaba**

Fin Pov.

Ajeno a todo las sobras seguían observando todo con una sonrisa, la niña parecía estar asimilando los poderes más rápido que su hermano, pero tarde o temprano el también lo haría, por ahora debían continuar con su búsqueda y reunir a la otra pieza para lograr la victoria en esta guerra.

**NOTA:**

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve un serio bloqueo mental pero creo que ya estoy repuesta, tratare de no tardarme con el próximo, por cierto votación abierta en mi perfil, decidan con quien dejamos a la hermana de Harry. Si para el próximo capítulo no veo muchos votos cambiare la encuesta y el rumbo de la historia, pero que quede claro hare sufrir a Edward, y le dare un poco de mas carácter a Bella/Lily. Bueno Bye**


	23. Chapter 23

En la torre de Gryffindor nadie pudo dormir aquella no che. Sabían que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser rastreado y todo el colegio permaneció despierto en la sala común. Esperando a saber si habían atrapado a Black o no. La pro fesora McGonagall volvió al amanecer para decir que se había vuelto a escapar. Entre todo el relajo que se formo Lily tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y algo dentro de ella le decía que en todo el problema había un involucrado mas, alguien en quien nadie pensaba pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Por todo esto prefirió hablar con su hermano más adelante, ya que tenía la sensación de que al ser gemelos de alguna manera sus mentes estaban entrelazadas.

Por cualquier sitio por el que pasaran al día siguiente encontraban medidas de seguridad más rigurosas. El pro fesor Flitwick instruía a las puertas principales para que reconocieran una foto de Sirius Black. Filch iba por los pasillos, tapándolo todo con tablas, desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes hasta las ratoneras. Sir Cadogan fue despe dido. Lo devolvieron al solitario descansillo del piso sépti mo y lo reemplazó la señora gorda. Había sido restaurada magistralmente, pero continuaba muy nerviosa, y accedió a regresar a su trabajo sólo si contaba con protección. Con trataron a un grupo de hoscos troles de seguridad para protegerle. Recorrían el pasillo formando un grupo amenaza dor; hablando entre gruñidos y comparando el tamaño de sus porras.

Los gemelos Potter no pudieron dejar de notar que la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso seguía sin protección y despejada. Pa recía que Fred y George estaban en lo cierto al pensar que ellos, y ahora Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sa bían que allí estaba la entrada de un pasadizo secreto.

—¿Creen que deberíamos decírselo a alguien? —**pregun tó Harry a Ron y a su hermana.**

—Sabemos que no entra por Honeydukes —**dijo Ron**—. Si hubieran forzado la entrada de la tienda, lo habríamos oído.

Harry se alegró de que Ron lo viera así. Si la bruja tuer ta se tapara también con tablas, le intruso ya no podría volver a Hogsmeade, de reojo vio a su hermana que estaba con ellos muy callada y por la mirada que ella le dio estaba seguro que ella lo comprendió todo y tenia los mismo pensamientos que él. Ron se convirtió de repente en una celebridad. Por pri mera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Harry, y era evidente que a Ron le complacía. Aunque seguía asus tado por lo de aquella noche, le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

—Estaba dormido y oí rasgar las cortinas, pero creí que ocurría en un sueño. Entonces sentí una corriente... Me des perté y vi que una de las cortinas de mi cama estaba caída... Me di la vuelta y lo vi ante mí, como un esqueleto, con toneladas de pelo muy sucio... empuñando un cuchillo largo y tremendo, debía de medir treinta centímetros, me miraba, lo miré, entonces grité y salió huyendo.

—Pero ¿por qué se fue? —**preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se marcharon las chicas de segundo que lo habían estado es cuchando.**

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Black, que se había equivocado de cama, no había decidido silenciar a Ron y luego dirigirse hacia la de Harry? Black había demostrado doce años antes que no le importaba matar a personas inocentes, y en aquella ocasión se enfrentaba a cinco chavales indefensos, cuatro de los cuales estaban dormidos.

—Quizá se diera cuenta de que le iba a costar salir del castillo cuando gritaste y despertaste a los demás —**dijo Harry pensativamente**—. Habría tenido que matar a todo el colegio para salir a través del retrato... Y entonces se habría encontrado con los profesores...

Puede que tengas razón **–comento Lily pensativa, ella tenía la sensación de que había gato encerrado o más bien rata, aunque no le comento a nadie no sabía porque pero algo le decía que la mascota "muerta" de Ron tenía mucho que ver en esto, sería mejor investigar en la biblioteca pensó- ** chicos si me necesitan iré un rato a la biblioteca **–dijo.**

- ten cuidado **–respondió Harry al verla alejarse, algo dentro de él le dio una mala sensación, pero sería mejor hablar con ella más tarde a solas.**

Ajenos a ellos unas sombras observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

-parece que la niña esta desarrollado sus habilidades más rápido que su hermano-** comento una de ellas**

**-**tienes razón, pero aún habrá que seguir observándolos, dentro de poco necesitaran de nuestra ayuda para comprender cual es en realidad su destino **–respondió otra**

**-** ¿Qué hay de la persona faltante? **–cuestiono una**

**-** ya la hemos podido encontrar pero aun no es momento de que ella descubra parte de su origen, primero la niña Potter debe cerrar su pasado con los vampiros para siempre, mientras no lo haga no hay mucho que podamos hacer **–contesto la primera sombra**

**-** entonces solo hay que esperar **–dijo la que había permanecido callada.**

Las otras solo afirmaron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Mientras la pelirroja Potter se encontraba metida en la biblioteca, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su respuesta estaba ahí, pero debía andarse con cuidado.

**NOTA.**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MAÑANA POSIBLEMENTE SUBA OTRO Y UNA NUEVA CUESTION PAR A USTEDES LECTORES. Bye**


	24. Chapter 24

Lily llevaba ya rato en la biblioteca no sabía porque pero había encontrado interesante unos libros de transformación, exactamente el tema de los animagos y otro libro este de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba abierto en el tema sobre dementores

_Pensamiento Lily_

Interesante, que tal si Black fuera un animago, según lo que dice de los dementores seria la única manera que los pudo haber evitado todo este tiempo, por esto pudo haber escapado, pero sería ilógico. Será mejor que hable de esto con Harry.

_Fin pensamiento_

Un poquito alejado de ella

Una figura observaba a la joven desde lejos, se veía tan hermosa, pero justo cuando reunió el valor para acercarse y hablarle vio como un idiota se acercaba a ella tendría que verla después.

Con Lily

Estaba pensando que hacer cuando alguien me toco el hombro asustándome, me voltee para ver al doble de la única persona que deseo no volver a ver.

-¿Qué buscas? **– me pregunto**

**-**algo que no te interesa Diggory **–le conteste altaneramente**

**-** te ayudo **– me dijo tomando los libros que tenía en las manos sin siquiera dejarme contestarle**

**-** Oye **–le dije-** yo no te pedí ayuda **–indique**

- no importa una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe cargar cosas pesadas **–me dijo y no lo voy a evitar me sonroje- **eso fue hermoso **–me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.**

**- **eres un **–pero antes de decir algo sentí como todo se oscurecía.**

**-**Lily **–escuche que me llamaban, algo cayendo y unos fuertes brazos sujetándome antes de perder el conocimiento por completo**

_Cedric Pov._

La había estado observando hasta que reuní el valor que tenia para acercarme a ella, cielos incluso en esta habitación no pasaba desapercibida con ese cabello rojo tan hermoso y ese cuerpo que no lo voy a negar (ni aunque me digan asaltacunas) me invita a pensar en cosas no aptas para menores de 18 (como dirían los muggles)

-¿Qué buscas? **– Le pregunto al verla con varios libros que claramente eran pesados para ella**

**-**algo que no te interesa Diggory **–me conteste altaneramente, y no negare que se veía hermosa en esa actitud**

**-** te ayudo **– mencione y sin darle tiempo a responder tome en mis manos los libros que llevaba**

**-** Oye **–me dije-** yo no te pedí ayuda **–indico**

- no importa una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe cargar cosas pesadas **–respondí rápidamente y siendo sinceros era la verdad, note como se sonroje- **eso fue hermoso **–agregue y no negare que una sonrisa se planteo en mi rostro al ver el efecto que tengo en ella.**

**- **eres un **–comenzó a hablar pero de la nada se puso pálida y empezó a desplomarse.**

**-**Lily **–exclame me olvide de los libros lo único que hice fue sujetarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, la llame varias veces pero no me respondió, no dude en tomarla en mis brazos y tras un indicación a la bibliotecaria me dirije a la enfermería.**

**- **por Merlín, que le paso **–menciono Madam ****Pomfrey- **coloque aquí señor Diggory- **me indico y yo la obedecí lo único que me importaba es que la vieran.**

**-**no lo sé exactamente, la encontré en la biblioteca me acerque a hablarle y de repente se puso pálida y se desmayo, la intente despertar pero nada **–explique preocupado.**

**-**está bien, la revisare pero por favor podría ir a buscar al señor Potter, debe saber que le paso a su hermana. **–me dijo, yo solo asentí y mientras ella empezó a chequearla yo Salí a buscar a Harry solo espero no me culpe por esto.**

_Lily Pov_.

No sé qué paso lo último que recuerdo es haber estado hablando con Diggory y de repente todo se puso negro, ahora que noto no sé donde estoy, todo es tan blanco, tan limpio, me pregunto donde estaré, a lo lejos escuche una música de piano no pude evitarlo me dirige al lugar donde la oía, me tope con una puerta, la abrí y ahí cuando vi donde estaba me quede de piedra, antes de que pudiera irme la puerta desapareció, con cautela me acerque a una de las estanterías, pero al tratar de tomar algo lo atravesé me sorprendí, escuche algo y decidí solo ver.

_Tercera Persona POV._

La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin ti,  
callado en la playa  
te lloro en silencio otra vez

En un sillón se encontraba sentado un joven de cabellos cobrizos, totalmente desarreglado, ajeno a la visita que tenía, parecía que no hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo, por las sobras moradas que rodeaban sus ojos.

Me ahoga esta pena  
no puedo vivir  
las olas no me hablan de ti  
sentado en la arena  
escribo tu nombre otra vez

La visita lo observo durante un largo rato parecía perdido, noto que tenía algo en las manos y se acerco a verla, se sorprendió al notar que era una foto de ellos, tomada hace poco.

-Bella **–menciono el muchacho con nostalgia.**

Por que te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
en querernos siempre  
Me duele este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...

La figura decidió recorre el lugar y noto como nada había cambiado, pero al fijarse noto que cerca de los discos estaban varias cosas que ella reconoció al instante, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón le dolía al recordar aquellos días muy claramente, pero no podía, ella ya tenía una vida ahora y el día que se fue juro no volver atrás no podía fallar, ahora existía mucho en juego.

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... otra vez...

El muchacho no podía dejar de repetir en su mente los recuerdos de los días más felices de su vida, aquellos que compartió con la mujer más hermosa de todas las que se había topado en sus ciento nueve años de vida, y si que se había visto con muchas, pero ninguna llamo su atención tanto como esa joven.

Quisiera decirte  
que quiero volver  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel  
ya es de madrugada  
te sigo esperando otra vez

Recordaba su hermoso rostro, su cabello caoba, sus ojos color chocolate que parecían espejos de su alma, una pura, noble, llena de paz, de amor, un amor que en su mayoría estaba destinado a él, pero él, estúpidamente pensó que al dejarla ella sería feliz, se felicitaba ella lo parecía, saco su teléfono y leyó el último mensaje que le envió, le pedía que no la buscara pero que podía hacer contra ese amor que crecía en su pecho.

Por que te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
me duele, este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...

Maldita sea el día que le dijo aquello, el día que la dejo ir, pensó que sobreviviría sin ella, solo para que ella fuera feliz y viviera una existencia normal y humana, pero no pudo su corazón no pudo mas, y después de descubrir que ella era su compañera, aquella que estaría para él y con el todos los días de su indefinida existencia.

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... otra vez...

No pudo evitarlo se levanto a su máxima velocidad y tomando el sillón lo aventó contra la ventana, tomo aquello que estuviera a su alcance y lo lanzo contra la pared, los ventanales, no le importo nada, solo deseaba desahogarse, sacar todo esta ira contra el mismo, por estúpido, la tenía a su lado, luego de años de soledad encontró a quien lo completaba y la dejo ir, finalmente se dejo caer contra una de las paredes y lloro sin lagrimas, por ella, la única que estaría siempre en su corazón.

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... otra vez.

La joven solo observo todo sorprendida por su arranque emotivo, esto era muy raro para ella, antes de que pudiera ver más sintió como un tirón en su estomago y todo se volvió negro.

_Harry POV._

Estaba preocupado por mi hermana la enfermera me dijo que estaba bien cuando entre luego de que Diggory fuera a buscarme y me explicara lo que paso, nadie sabía a qué se debía todo indicaba que estaba sana, no le había contado a nadie pero desde la noche en que Black entro en la torre, de alguna manera sentía los pensamientos de mi hermana en ocasiones, me parecía extraño pero no repare en eso, cuando Cedric me encontró yo estaba preocupado algo dentro de mí, me decía que Kath estaba mal, trate de encontrarla por este enlace pero estaba en blanco, creo que tendré que hablar con el director para ver si me puede decir algo.

-no lo hagas, **-me sobresalte al escuchar una voz, vi en todas direcciones pero fuera de la enfermera, mi inconsciente hermana y yo no había nadie- **dentro de poco sabrás la verdad **–escuche otra vez y luego nada.**

-Harry **–escuche la voz de Kath perdón digo Lily, al girarme la encontré despierta y algo perdida, no lo evite y la abrace con fuerza-** oye yo también te quiero **–me dijo.**

**- ** escúchame bien Katherin Lilianne Potter Evans** –le dije llamándola por su nombre completo, me miro mal. - **no vuelvas a espantarme de esa forma entendido **–indique derramando unas lagrimas. **

-lo siento, **-me dijo-** tratare de evitarlo, te cuento después -**me dijo y yo solo afirme.**

_FIN POV._

Ninguno noto como eran observados por varias sombras, era mejor así, tuvieron que intervenir cuando el muchacho pensó en hablar con el Director, no es que no confiaran en el pero de momento era mejor que nadie conociera lo que pasaba hasta que el proceso estuviera completo.

-increíble el muchacho ya noto la conexión telepática que poseen **–hablo uno.**

- y que me dices de su hermana, inconscientemente ya puede usar la proyección astral, **-menciono una situada a la derecha-** pero no me gusto que fuera para verlo a él.

- bueno será mejor que empiecen a encontrar los libros que les ayudaran a controlar este poder **–comento otra sombra**

Los demás solo afirmaron y después desaparecieron.

**NOTA:**

**Perdonen la tardanza pero tuve contratiempos, primero se arruino mi compu, con eso perdí mis archivos de historias (debí escuchar a mi hermana y guardarlas en la memoria) y después entre el trabajo y la universidad tuve contratiempos pero ya estoy casi al día por lo que espero seguir con mis historias. Por cierto estoy por empezar una nueva encuesta para decidirme que historia escribir y posteriormente subir espero sus decisiones, en mi perfil publicare la encuesta las series son **

**POWER RANGERS Y CREPUSCULO.**

**La Idea principal es:** Edward deja a Bella, poco después ella descubre que no es quien cree que es y decide buscar a su verdadera familia, pero el destino no está de su lado y debe reunir su valor para ayudar a proteger a la humanidad de las fuerzas del mal. (Bueno en las opciones 1, 3) en la 4 empieza igual solo que la familia de Bella viene por ella. Y en la 5 Bella por amor a Edward estuvo esquivando su destino pero luego de la ruptura decide hacerle frente.

**Observación:** en cada una Bella al Final se quedara con alguien que no es Edward y tiene un hermano que también está en las filas Rangers, las cosas quedan de la siguiente manera.

**Opciones **

**Crepúsculo- (****Mighty Morphin Power Rangers****, ****Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers****, ****Power Rangers: Zeo****, ****Power Rangers: Turbo****, ****Power Rangers Dino Trueno**)

**Hermano:** Tommy Oliver

**Pareja: **Jason Scott

**Colores Ranger para Bella: ** aun no están definidos escucho opciones

**Crepúsculo - Power Rangers: En el espacio**

**Hermanos: ** Karone y Andros de KO-35

**Pareja: **Shane de KO-35

**Color Ranger para Bella:** Verde o Purpura.

**Crepúsculo - Power Rangers: Fuerza mística**

**Hermano: **Nick Russell/Bowen (ya saben de quienes es Hija)

**Pareja: **No me decido si dejarla con Charlie Thorn "Chip" o con Xander Bly eso lo dejare para otra votación si gana.

**Color de Ranger para Bella: **aun no está definido así como su elemento de combate.

**Crepúsculo -Power Rangers: Samurai / Super Samurai **

**Hermano: **Antonio García

**Pareja:** Jayden Shiba

**Color de Ranger para Bella: **Blanco con control de la nieve


	25. Chapter 25

Neville había caído en desgracia. La profesora McGona gall estaba tan furiosa con él que le había suprimido las fu turas visitas a Hogsmeade, le había impuesto un castigo y había prohibido a los demás que le dieran la contraseña para entrar en la torre. El pobre Neville se veía obligado a esperar cada noche la llegada de alguien con quien entrar, mientras los troles de seguridad lo miraban burlona y desagradable mente. Ninguno de aquellos castigos, sin embargo, era ni sombra del que su abuela le reservaba; dos días después de la intrusión de Black, envió a Neville lo peor que un alumno de Hogwarts podía recibir durante el desayuno: un _vocife rador_.

Las lechuzas del colegio entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor; llevando el correo como de costumbre, y Ne ville se atragantó cuando una enorme lechuza aterrizó ante él, con un sobre rojo en el pico. Harry y Ron, que estaban sen tados al otro lado de la mesa, reconocieron enseguida la car ta. También Ron había recibido el año anterior un vocifera dor de su madre. Lily lo veía intrigada, ella y Harry habían hablado en privado y reconocieron que podían leerle la mente al otro sin mucho esfuerzo, al ver la reacción de su hermano y Ron ante la carta de Neville la chica se quedo intrigada y tras ver se puso molesta, ya hablaría con el después.

—¡Cógelo y vete, Neville! —**le aconsejó Ron.**

Neville no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Cogió el sobre y, sujetándole como si se tratara de una bomba, salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, mientras la mesa de Slytherin, al verlo, estallaba en carcajadas. Oyeron el vociferador en el vestíbu lo. La voz de la abuela de Neville, amplificada cien veces por medio de la magia, gritaba a Neville que había llevado la vergüenza a la familia.

Harry estaba demasiado absorto apiadándose de Neville para darse cuenta de que también él tenía carta. _Hedwig _llamó su atención dándole un picotazo en la muñeca, Lily al ver esto solo negó con la cabeza, hay que ver como era su hermano.

—¡Ay! Ah, _Hedwig_, gracias.

Harry rasgó el sobre mientras _Hedwig _picoteaba entre los copos de maíz de Neville. La nota que había dentro decía:

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_¿Os apetece tornar el té conmigo esta tarde, a eso de las seis? Iré a recogeros al castillo. ESPERADME EN EL VESTÍBULO. NO TENÉIS PERMISO PARA SALIR SOLOS._

_Puedes traer a tu hermana si deseas Harry, no me enojare por eso._

_Un saludo,_

_Hagrid_

—Probablemente quiere saber los detalles de lo de Black —**dijo Ron.**

**-**o quizás quiere ver que tan dura tienen la cabeza para ver la verdad de las cosas-** comento Lily-** o puede ser por el hipogrifo, **-menciono- ** de todas formas voy con los dos, sin importar que sea esto no me lo pierdo **–completo con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica que solo Harry noto,.**- puedo ir verdad hermanito **–cuestiono a Harry con carita de perrito-** por fis **–añadió**

**-**está bien Lily, pero no te apartes de nosotros **–fue lo único que pudo comentar el ojiverde ante esto.**

**- "**se ve hermosa" – **pensaban varios desde otras mesas**

Así que aquella tarde, a las seis, Harry, Lily y Ron salieron de la torre de Gryffindor, pasaron corriendo por entre los troles de seguridad y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Hagrid los aguar daba ya.

—Bien, Hagrid —**dijo Ron**—. Me imagino que quieres que te cuente lo de la noche del sábado, ¿no?

—Ya me lo han contado —**dijo Hagrid, abriendo la puer ta principal y saliendo con ellos. **–Hola Lily me alegra que vinieras.

—Vaya —**dijo Ron, un poco ofendido**.

-gracias Merlin **–susurro Lily viendo al cielo.**

Lo primero que vieron al entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid fue a _Buckbeak_, que estaba estirado sobre el edredón de re tales de Hagrid, con las enormes alas plegadas y comiéndose un abundante plato de hurones muertos. Al apartar los ojos de la desagradable visión, Harry vio un traje gigantesco de una tela marrón peluda y una espantosa corbata amarilla y naranja, colgados de la puerta del armario.

—¿Para qué son, Hagrid? —**preguntó Harry.**

—_Buckbeak _tiene que presentarse ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas —**dijo Hagrid**—. Será este viernes. Iremos juntos a Londres. He reservado dos camas en el autobús noctámbulo...

Harry se avergonzó. Se había olvidado por completo de que el juicio de _Buckbeak _estaba próximo, y a juzgar por la incomodidad evidente de Ron, él también lo había olvidado. Habían olvidado igualmente que habían prometido que lo ayudarían a preparar la defensa de _Buckbeak_. La llegada de la Saeta de Fuego lo había borrado de la cabeza de ambos. Noto que su hermana no estaba en las mismas que ellos y sospechaba que ella había estado ayudando en algún momento.

Hagrid les sirvió té y les ofreció un plato de bollos de Bath. Pero los conocían demasiado bien para aceptarlos. Ya tenían experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid.

—Tengo algo que comentaros —**dijo Hagrid, sentándose entre ellos, con una seriedad que resultaba rara en él.**

—¿Qué? —**preguntó Harry.**

—Hermione —**dijo Hagrid.**

—¿Qué le pasa? —**preguntó Ron.**

—Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa. Me ha venido a visitar con mucha frecuencia desde las Navidades. Se encuen tra sola. Primero no le hablabais por lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ahora no le habláis por culpa del gato.

-Y yo que soy el adorno de la túnica **–comento Lily un poco ofendida.**

**-** no pequeña tu estas bien **–le dijo Hagrid rápidamente para contentarla**

—¡Se comió a _Scabbers_! —**exclamó Ron de malhumor**.

-deja de ser un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en su propio sufrimiento **–exclamo Lily defendiendo a su amiga.**

—Lily tranquila yo me encargo **–menciono el semi-gigante a la chica, volteo a ver al pelirrojo y le hablo- **¡Porque su gato hizo lo que todos los gatos! —**Prosiguió Hagrid**—. Ha llorado, ¿sabéis? Está pasando momentos muy difíciles. Creo que trata de abarcar más de lo que pue de. Demasiado trabajo. Aún encontró tiempo para ayudarme con el caso _Buckbeak_. Por supuesto, me ha encontrado algo muy útil... Creo que ahora va a tener bastantes posibi lidades... y Lily no se queda atrás, ella ha estado ayudando también y tratando de mantener a Hermione calmada y bien -**añadió**

—Nosotros también tendríamos que haberte ayudado. Hagrid, lo siento —**balbuceó Harry- **perdón Lily **–le menciono a su hermana**

-disculpa aceptada hermano **–menciono a la vez que se acercaba a abrazarlo**

—¡No os culpo! —**dijo Hagrid con un movimiento de la mano, y sonriendo por dentro ante el cariño que se tenían los hermanos Potter, (bueno mas bien la chica a su hemano)**—. Ya sé que habéis estado muy ocupados Os he visto entrenar día y noche. Pero tengo que deciros que creía que valorabais más a vuestra amiga que a las escobas o las ra tas. Nada más. —**Harry y Ron se miraron azorados**—. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de que Black había estado a punto de matarte, Ron. Hermione tiene buen corazón. Y vosotros dos sin dirigirle la palabra... Lily puede estar con ustedes en ocasiones pero por lo que me ha comentado no encontraba la forma de hacerles entender.

-te dije que son tercos los dos **–menciono la menciona sonriendo calmadamente.**

—Si se deshiciera de ese gato, le volvería a hablar —**dijo Ron enfadado**—. Pero todavía lo defiende. Está loco, y ella no admite una palabra en su contra.

—Ah, bueno, la gente suele ponerse un poco tonta con sus animales de compañía —**dijo Hagrid prudentemente**.

-mira quien fue ha hablar **–susurro la joven Potter.**

_Buckbeak _escupió unos huesos de hurón sobre la al mohada de Hagrid. Pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de las crecientes posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar la copa de quidditch. A las nueve en punto, Hagrid los acompañó al castillo. Cuando volvieron a la sala común, un grupo numeroso de gente se amontonaba delante del tablón de anuncios.

—¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! —**dijo Ron, es tirando el cuello para leer la nueva nota por encima de las cabezas ajenas**—. ¿Qué van a hacer? —**preguntó a Harry en voz baja, al sentarse**.

—Bueno, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes —**dijo Harry aún más bajo**.

- y tenemos la capa de invisibilidad de papa y el mapa del merodeador. **– menciono en voz baja la pelirroja, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rosto.**

—Harry —**dijo una voz en su oído derecho. Harry se so bresaltó, Lily contuvo la sonrisa. Ambos hermanos se volvió y vio a Hermione, sentada a la mesa que tenían detrás, por un hueco que había en el muro de libros que la ocultaba**—, Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa. Y tu Katherine, creía que eras más sensata que tu hermano. -**Menciono viendo a la chica**

**-** me corrompieron **–contesto esta a forma de disculpa.**

—¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? —**masculló Ron, sin mirar a Hermione**.

-este es mas idiota de lo que pensaba **–comento para sí misma y en voz baja la hermana del Niño que Vivió.-** se compondría si le pegara muy fuerte en la cabeza **–se cuestiono- **mejor no, no vaya hacer que su madre me quiera pegar por dañarlo, aunque vienen defectuoso de la fabrica **–añadió y solo la castaña llego a escucharla, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar lanzarle un comentario al chico de cabello rojo**

—Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...

—¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! —**dijo Ron, furioso**—. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero _Crookshanks _saltó sobre su regazo con un leve bufido. Hermione se asustó de la expresión de Ron, cogió a _Crookshanks _y se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Entonces ¿qué les parece? —**preguntó Ron a Harry, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción**—. Venga, la última vez no viste nada. ¡Ni siquiera has estado todavía en Zonko!

-Ronald eres un idiota, insensible y estúpido peor de lo que pensé como le dices esto a mi mejor amiga. **–le grito Lily mientras salía rumbo al dormitorio de chicas para darle apoyo y consuelo a su amiga.**

Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Her mione no podía oír sus palabras:

—De acuerdo —**dijo**—. Pero esta vez cogeré la capa invisible.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry metió en la mochila la capa invisible, guardó en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y bajó a desayunar con los otros. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo con suspicacia, pero él evitaba su mirada y se aseguró de que ella lo viera subir la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo mien tras todos los demás se dirigían a las puertas principales, pero no contaba con que alguien más sabia de sus planes y estaba ahí para tratar de detenerlo o en su defecto unirse a él,

—¡Adiós, Harry! —**le dijo en voz alta**—. ¡Hasta la vuelta!

Ron se sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Harry subió al tercer piso a toda prisa, sacando el mapa del merodeador mientras corría. Se puso en cuclillas detrás de la bruja tuerta y extendió el mapa. Un puntito diminuto se movía hacia él. Harry lo examinó entornando los ojos. La mi núscula inscripción que acompañaba al puntito decía: «NE VILLE LONGBOTTOM.»

Harry sacó la varita rápidamente, musitó _«Dissendio» y _metió la mochila en la estatua, pero antes de que pudiera en trar por ella Neville apareció por la esquina:

—¡Harry! Había olvidado que tú tampoco ibas a Hogs meade.

—Hola, Neville —**dijo Harry, separándose rápidamente de la estatua y volviendo a meterse el mapa en el bolsillo**—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada —**dijo Neville, encogiéndose** de hombros—. ¿Te apetece una partida de _snap explosivo_?

—Ahora no... Iba a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo sobre los vampiros, para Lupin.

—¡Voy contigo! —**dijo Neville con entusiasmo**—. ¡Yo tampoco lo he hecho!

—Eh... ¡Pero si lo terminé anoche! ¡Se me había olvidado!

—¡Estupendo, entonces podrás ayudarme! —**dijo Ne ville**—. No me entra todo eso del ajo. ¿Se lo tienen que co mer o...?

Neville se detuvo con un estremecimiento, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry. Era Snape. Neville se puso rápidamente detrás de Harry.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? —**dijo Snape, deteniéndose y mirando primero a uno y después al otro**—. Un extraño lu gar para reunirse...

Ante el desasosiego de Harry, los ojos negros de Snape miraron hacia las puertas que había a cada lado y luego a la bruja tuerta.

—No nos hemos reunido aquí —**explicó Harry**—. Sólo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

—¿De veras? —**dijo Snape**—. Tienes la costumbre de aparecer en lugares inesperados, Potter; y raramente te en cuentras en ellos sin motivo. Os sugiero que volváis a la to rre de Gryffindor, que es donde debéis estar.

Harry y Neville se pusieron en camino sin decir nada. Al doblar la esquina, Harry miró atrás. Snape pasaba una mano por la cabeza de la bruja tuerta, examinándola deteni damente. Harry se las arregló para deshacerse de Neville en el retrato de la señora gorda, diciendo la contraseña y simu lando que se había dejado el trabajo sobre los vampiros en la biblioteca y que volvía por él. Después de perder de vista a los troles de seguridad, volvió a sacar el mapa.

El corredor del tercer piso parecía desierto. Harry exa minó el mapa con detenimiento y vio con alivio que la minús cula mota con la inscripción «SEVERUS SNAPE» estaba otra vez en el despacho. Echó una carrera hasta la estatua de la bruja, abrió la entrada de la joroba y se deslizó hasta encontrar la mochila al final de aquella especie de tobogán de piedra. Borró el mapa del merodeador y echó a correr, no noto que alguien estudio sus movimientos, y decidió esperarse un poco y planear una pequeña venganza por esto.

Completamente oculto por la capa invisible, Harry salió a la luz del sol por la puerta de Honeydukes y dio un codazo a Ron en la espalda.

—Soy yo —**susurro.**

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —**dijo Ron entre dientes**.

—Snape rondaba por allí.

Echaron a andar por High Street.

—¿Dónde estás? —**le preguntaba Ron de vez en cuando, por la comisura de la boca**—. ¿Sigues ahí? Qué raro resulta esto...

Fueron a la oficina de correos. Ron hizo como que miraba el precio de una lechuza que iba hasta Egipto, donde estaba Bill, y de esa manera Harry pudo hartarse de curiosear. Por lo menos trescientas lechuzas ululaban suavemente, desde las grises grandes hasta las pequeñísimas _scops _(«Sólo entregas locales»), que cabían en la palma de la mano de Harry. Luego visitaron la tienda de Zonko, que estaba tan llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts que Harry tuvo que tener mu cho cuidado para no pisar a nadie y no provocar el pánico. Había artículos de broma para satisfacer hasta los sueños más descabellados de Fred y George. Ajeno a lo que el pensaba Lily haciendo uso de su recién descubierto contacto telepático veía todo atreves de sus ojos, deseando estar ahí, a la vez que se prometía vengarse de su hermano por olvidarla para esto. Harry susurró a Ron lo que quería que le comprara a la vez de que necesitaría su hermana a la cual se acordó no unió a esto, solo rezaba para que ella no le hiciera nada, ya que podía sentir la mente de ella maquinando algo en su contra y si de casualidad era malo, Merlín se apiadara de él, y le pasó un poco de oro por debajo de la capa. Salieron de Zonko con los monederos bastante más vacíos que cuando entraron, pero con los bolsillos abarrotados de bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós, jabón de huevos de rana y una taza que mordía la nariz.

El día era agradable, con un poco de brisa, y a ninguno de los dos le apetecía meterse dentro de ningún sitio, así que siguieron caminando, dejaron atrás Las Tres Escobas y subieron una cuesta para ir a visitar la Casa de los Gritos, el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña. Estaba un poco separada y más elevada que el resto del pueblo, e incluso a la luz del día resultaba escalofriante con sus ventanas cegadas y su jardín húmedo, sombrío y cuajado de maleza.

—Hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts la evitan —**explicó Ron, apoyado como Harry en la valla, levantando la vista ha cia ella**—. Le he preguntado a Nick Casi Decapitado... Dice que ha oído que aquí residen unos fantasmas muy bestias. Nadie puede entrar. Fred y George lo intentaron, claro, pero todas las entradas están tapadas.

Harry, agotado por la subida, estaba pensando en quitarse la capa durante unos minutos cuando oyó voces cerca nas. Alguien subía hacia la casa por el otro lado de la colina. Un momento después apareció Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy decía:

—... en cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi bra zo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses...

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

—Ojalá pudiera oír a ese gigante imbécil y peludo de fendiéndose: «Es inofensivo, de verdad. Ese hipogrifo es tan bueno como un...» —**Malfoy vio a Ron de repente. Hizo una mueca malévola**—. ¿Qué haces, Weasley? —**Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de Ron**—: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad, Ron? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa dor mís todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto?

Harry sujetó a Ron por la túnica para impedirle que sal tara sobre Malfoy.

—Déjamelo a mí— **le susurró al oído**.

-mas te vale hacerle algo muy malo hermanito, sino ya verás cuando vuelvas ** -escucho la voz de Katherine en su cabeza.**

La oportunidad era demasiado buena para no aprovecharle. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por detrás; se agachó y cogió un puñado de barro del camino.

—Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de tu amigo Ha grid —**dijo Malfoy a Ron**—. Estábamos imaginando lo que dirá ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Crees que llorará cuando al hipogrifo le corten...?

¡PLAF!

Al golpearle la bola de barro en la cabeza, Malfoy se in clinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente.

—¿Qué demo. ..?

Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta, mirando a todas partes. Malfoy se limpiaba el pelo.

—¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿verdad? —**observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.**

Crabbe y Goyle parecían asustados. Sus abultados músculos no les servían de mucho contra los fantasmas. Malfoy daba vueltas y miraba como loco el desierto paraje. Harry se acercó a hurtadillas a un charco especialmente sucio sobre el que había una capa de fango verdoso de olor nauseabundo.

¡PATAPLAF!

Crabbe y Goyle recibieron algo esta vez. Goyle saltaba sin moverse del sitio, intentando quitarse el barro de sus ojos pequeños y apagados.

—¡Ha venido de allá! —**dijo Malfoy, limpiándose la cara y señalando un punto que estaba unos dos metros a la iz quierda de Harry**

Crabbe fue hacia delante dando traspiés, estirando como un zombi sus largos brazos. Harry lo esquivó, cogió un palo y se lo tiró a Crabbe. Le acertó en la espalda. Harry retrocedió riendo en silencio mientras Crabbe ejecutaba en el aire una especie de pirueta para ver quién lo había arrojado. Como Ron era la única persona a la que Crabbe podía ver, fue a él a quien se dirigió. Pero Harry estiró la pierna. Crabbe tropezó, trastabilló y su pie grande y plano pisó la capa de Harry, que sintió un tirón y notó que la capa le resbalaba por la cara. Durante una fracción de segundo, Malfoy lo miró fijamente.

—¡AAAH! —**gritó, señalando la cabeza de Harry**

Dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo como alma que llevara el diablo, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás. Harry se puso bien la capa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Harry —**dijo Ron, avanzando a trompicones y miran do hacia el lugar en que había aparecido la cabeza de su amigo**—. Más vale que huyas. Si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien... lo mejor será que regreses rápidamente al castillo...

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —**le dijo Harry, y volvió hacia el pueblo a todo correr.**

-si hace algo para causarte problemas hermanito, ten por seguro que no podrá vivir tranquilo por la próxima semana **–menciono Katherine en su cabeza.**

Harry no le presto mucha atención, en su mente zumbaban varias preguntas. ¿Creería Malfoy lo que había visto? ¿Creería alguien a Malfoy? Nadie sabía lo de la capa invisible. Nadie excepto Dumbledore. Harry sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Si Malfoy contaba algo, Dumbledore comprendería perfecta mente lo ocurrido. Volvió a Honeydukes, volvió a bajar a la bodega, por el suelo de piedra, volvió a meterse por la trampilla, se quitó la capa, se la puso debajo del brazo y corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasadizo... Malfoy llegaría antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo le costaría encontrar a un profesor? Jadeando, notando un pinchazo en el costado, Harry no dejó de correr hasta que alcanzó el tobogán de piedra. Tendría que dejar la capa donde antes. Era demasiado comprometida, en caso de que Malfoy se hubiera chivado a algún profesor. La ocultó en un rincón oscu ro y empezó a escalar con rapidez. Sus manos sudorosas resbalaban en los flancos del tobogán. Llegó a la parte interior de la joroba de la bruja, le dio unos golpecitos con la varita, asomó la cabeza y salió. La joroba se cerró y precisamente cuando Harry salía por la estatua, oyó unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban.

Era Snape. Se acercó a Harry con paso rápido, produ ciendo un frufrú con la toga negra, y se detuvo ante él.

—¿Y..? —**preguntó.**

Había en el profesor un aire contenido de triunfo. Harry trató de disimular, demasiado consciente de que tenía el ros tro sudoroso y las manos manchadas de barro, que se apre suró a esconder en los bolsillos.

—Ven conmigo, Potter —**dijo Snape**.

Harry lo siguió escaleras abajo, limpiándose las manos en el interior de la túnica sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Ba jaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en el despacho de Sna pe. Harry sólo había entrado en aquel lugar en una ocasión y también entonces se había visto en un serio aprieto. Des de aquella vez, Snape había comprado más seres viscosos y repugnantes, y los había metido en tarros. Estaban todos en estanterías, detrás de la mesa, brillando a la luz del fue go de la chimenea y acentuando el aire amenazador de la si tuación.

—Siéntate —**dijo Snape**.

Harry se sentó. Snape, sin embargo, permaneció de pie.

—El señor Malfoy acaba de contarme algo muy extraño, Potter —**dijo Snape.**

**Harry no abrió la boca.**

—Me ha contado que se encontró con Weasley junto a la Casa de los Gritos. Al parecer; Weasley estaba solo.

Harry siguió sin decir nada.

—El señor Malfoy asegura que estaba hablando con Weasley cuando una gran cantidad de barro le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Cómo crees que pudo ocurrir?

Harry trató de parecer sorprendido:

—No lo sé, profesor.

Snape taladraba a Harry con los ojos. Era igual que mi rar a los ojos a un hipogrifo: Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para no parpadear.

—Entonces, el señor Malfoy presenció una extraordinaria aparición. ¿Se te ocurre qué pudo ser; Potter?

—No —**contestó Harry, intentando aparentar una curio sidad inocente.**

—Tu cabeza, Potter. Flotando en el aire.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Tal vez debería acudir a la señora Pomfrey. Si ve cosas como...

—¿Qué estaría haciendo tu cabeza en Hogsmeade, Pot ter? —**dijo Snape con voz suave**—. Tu cabeza no tiene permi so para ir a Hogsmeade. Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, en rea lidad.

—Lo sé —**dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ni la culpa ni el miedo se reflejaran en su rostro**—. Parece que Malfoy tiene alucina...

—Malfoy no tiene alucinaciones —**gruñó Snape, y se in clinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en los brazos del asiento de Harry, para que sus caras quedasen a un palmo de distancia**—. Si tu cabeza estaba en Hogsmeade, también estaba el resto.

—He estado arriba, en la torre de Gryffindor —**dijo Harry**—. Como usted me mandó.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda testificarlo?

Harry no dijo nada. Los finos labios de Snape se torcie ron en una horrible sonrisa.

—Bien —**dijo, incorporándose**—. Todo el mundo, desde el ministro de Magia para abajo, trata de proteger de Sirius Black al famoso Harry Potter. Pero el famoso Harry Potter hace lo que le da la gana. ¡Que la gente vulgar se preocupe de su seguridad! El famoso Harry Potter va donde le apetece sin pensar en las consecuencias. Harry guardó silencio. Snape le provocaba para que re velara la verdad. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Snape aún no tenía pruebas.

—¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre! —**dijo de repente Snape, con los ojos relampagueantes**—. También él era muy arro gante. No era malo jugando al quidditch y eso le hacía creerse superior a los demás. Se pavoneaba por todas partes con sus amigos y admiradores. El parecido es asombroso.

—Mi padre no se pavoneaba —**dijo Harry, sin poderse contener**—. Y yo tampoco.

—Tu padre tampoco respetaba mucho las normas —**pro siguió Snape, en sus trece, con el delgado rostro lleno de ma licia**—. Las normas eran para la gente que estaba por deba jo, no para los ganadores de la copa de quidditch. Era tan engreído...

—¡CÁLLESE!

Harry se puso en pie. Lo invadía una rabia que no había sentido desde su última noche en Privet Drive. No le impor taba que Snape se hubiera puesto rígido ni que sus ojos ne gros lo miraran con un fulgor amenazante:

—¿Qué has dicho, Potter?

—¡Le he dicho que deje de hablar de mi padre! Conozco la verdad. Él le salvó a usted la vida. ¡Dumbledore me lo con tó! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, usted ni siquiera estaría aquí!

La piel cetrina de Snape se puso del color de la leche agria.

—¿Y el director te contó las circunstancias en que tu pa dre me salvó la vida? —**susurró**—. ¿O consideró que esos de talles eran demasiado desagradables para los delicados oídos de su estimadísimo Potter?

Harry se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo había ocurrido y no quería admitir que no lo sabía. Pero parecía que Snape había adivinado la verdad.

—Lamentaría que salieras de aquí con una falsa idea de tu padre —**añadió con una horrible mueca**—. ¿Imaginabas algún acto glorioso de heroísmo? Pues permíteme que te de sengañe. Tu santo padre y sus amigos me gastaron una broma muy divertida, que habría acabado con mi vida si tu pa dre no hubiera tenido miedo en el último momento y no se hubiera echado atrás. No hubo nada heroico en lo que hizo. Estaba salvando su propia piel tanto como la mía. Si su bro ma hubiera tenido éxito, lo habrían echado de Hogwarts.

Snape enseñó los dientes, irregulares y amarillos.

—¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos, Potter! —**le ordenó de re pente.**

Harry no se movió. Oía los latidos que le retumbaban en los oídos.

—¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos o vamos directamente al director! ¡Dales la vuelta, Potter!

Temblando de miedo, Harry sacó muy lentamente la bol sa de artículos de broma de Zonko y el mapa del merodeador. Snape cogió la bolsa de Zonko.

—Todo me lo ha dado Ron —**dijo Harry, esperando tener la posibilidad de poner a Ron al corriente antes de que Sna pe lo viera**—. Me lo trajo de Hogsmeade la última vez...

—¿De verdad? ¿Y lo llevas encima desde entonces? ¡Qué enternecedor...! ¿Y esto qué es?

Snape acababa de coger el mapa. Harry hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible.

—Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró —**dijo encogién dose de hombros**.

Snape le dio la vuelta, con los ojos puestos en Harry.

—Supongo que no necesitarás un trozo de pergamino tan viejo —**dijo**—. ¿Puedo tirarlo?

Acercó la mano al fuego.

—¡No! —**exclamó Harry rápidamente**.

—¿Cómo? —**dijo Snape. Las aletas de la nariz le vibra ban**—. ¿Es otro precioso regalo del señor Weasley? ¿O es... otra cosa? ¿Quizá una carta escrita con tinta invisible? ¿O tal vez... instrucciones para llegar a Hogsmeade evitando a los dementores?

Harry parpadeó. Los ojos de Snape brillaban.

—Veamos, veamos... —**susurró, sacando la varita y des plegando el mapa sobre la mesa**—. ¡Revela tu secreto! —**dijo, tocando el pergamino con la punta de la varita.**

No ocurrió nada. Harry enlazó las manos para evitar que temblaran.

—¡Muéstrate! —**dijo Snape, golpeando el mapa con energía**.

Siguió en blanco. Harry respiró aliviado.

—¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena en señar la información que ocultas! —**dijo Snape, volviendo a golpear el mapa con la varita**.

Como si una mano invisible escribiera sobre él, en la lisa superficie del mapa fueron apareciendo algunas palabras:

**«El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen.»**

Snape se quedó helado. Harry contempló el mensaje es tupefacto. Pero el mapa no se detuvo allí. Aparecieron más cosas escritas debajo de las primeras líneas:

**«El señor Cor namenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y sólo quisie ra añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil.»**

Habría resultado muy gracioso en otra situación menos grave. Y había más:

**«El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor.»**

Harry cerró los ojos horrorizado. Al abrirlos, el mapa ha bía añadido las últimas palabras:

**«El señor Colagusano sa luda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro.»**

Harry aguardó el golpe.

—Bueno... —**dijo Snape con voz suave**—. Ya veremos.

Se dirigió al fuego con paso decidido, cogió de un tarro un puñado de polvo brillante y lo arrojó a las llamas.

—¡Lupin! —**gritó Snape dirigiéndose al fuego**—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Totalmente asombrado, Harry se quedó mirando el fue go. Una gran forma apareció en él, revolviéndose muy rápido. Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor Lupin salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la toga raída.

—¿Llamabas, Severus? —**preguntó Lupin, amablemente**.-ha Harry aquí estas, Lily vino a mi oficina hace unos minutos preguntándome si sabia donde andabas dijo algo de que saliste de la torre hace unos minutos a buscar algo que te pidió y no habías vuelto, está preocupada. **–comento tranquilamente.**

-diablos me había olvidado de eso **–menciono Harry rápidamente preguntándose de donde vino eso, pero de ser cierto le debía una a su hermana.**

**- **y no dudes que me la pienso cobrar hermanito. **–susurro su hermana en su mente.**

—Sí —**respondió Snape, con el rostro crispado por la fu ria y regresando a su mesa con amplias zancadas, pensando si seria cierto lo último que dijo Lupin con respecto a la chica.** —. Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.

Snape señaló el pergamino en el que todavía brillaban las palabras de los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. En el rostro de Lupin apareció una expresión extraña y hermética.

—¿Qué te parece? —**dijo Snape. Lupin siguió mirando el mapa. Harry tenía la impresión de que Lupin estaba muy concentrado**—. ¿Qué te parece? —**repitió Snape**—. Este per gamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo pudo conseguir Potter?

Lupin levantó la vista y con una mirada de soslayo a Harry, le advirtió que no lo interrumpiera.

—¿Con Artes Oscuras? —**repitió con voz amable**—. ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero se guramente no peligroso. Supongo que Harry lo ha comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma.

—¿De verdad? —**preguntó Snape. Tenía la quijada rígi da a causa del enfado**—. ¿Crees que una tienda de artículos de broma le vendería algo como esto? ¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de los fabricantes?

Harry no entendía qué quería decir Snape. Y daba la im presión de que Lupin tampoco.

—¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de esas personas? —**preguntó**—. Harry, ¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?

—No —**respondió rápidamente Harry**.

—¿Lo ves, Severus? —**dijo Lupin, volviéndose hacia Snape**—. Creo que es de Zonko.

En ese momento entró Ron en el despacho. Llegaba sin aliento. Se paró de pronto delante de la mesa de Snape, con una mano en el pecho e intentando hablar.

—Yo... le di... a Harry... ese objeto —**dijo con la voz aho gada**—. Lo compré en Zonko hace mucho tiempo...

—Bien —**dijo Lupin, dando una palmada y mirando con tento a su alrededor**—. ¡Parece que eso lo aclara todo! Me lo llevo, Severus, si no te importa —**Plegó el mapa y se lo metió en la toga**—. Harry, Ron, venid conmigo. Tengo que deciros algo relacionado con el trabajo sobre los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Snape al salir del despa cho. Él, Ron y Lupin hicieron todo el camino hasta el vestí bulo sin hablar. Luego Harry se volvió a Lupin.

—Señor profesor; yo...

—No quiero disculpas —**dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz**—. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa —**dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron**—. No quiero saber cómo ha caído en vuestras manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregarais, es pecialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver; Harry. **–comento-** y reza porque tu hermana este calmada, aunque si saco el temperamento de tu madre mas te vale estar preparado, porque estoy seguro debe haber planeado algo por tu desaparición **–menciono.**

Harry ya lo suponía, y quería explicarse, aunque con el comentario de su hermana no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, tenía la sensación de que debería de ser algo muy malo.

—¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabri cantes?

—Porque... porque los fabricantes de estos mapas ha brían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.

—¿Los conoce? —**dijo Harry impresionado.**

—Nos hemos visto —**dijo Lupin lacónicamente. Miraba a Harry más serio que nunca**—. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir; Harry. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Sirius Black, pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto. Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry Y tú les correspondes muy mal... cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma, además tienes una hermana que depende completamente de ti, no te diré cuando, ni como, pero dentro de poco Lily confiara todo a ti, te necesitara para darle consejo o apoyarla en varias cosas que necesitara en un futuro próximo y tú ¿qué haces? Piensa Harry, tus padres ya no están aquí pero estoy seguro ellos esperan que veles por tu hermana en su lugar y tu como les pagas a los tres.

Se marchó y Harry se sintió mucho peor que en el despa cho de Snape. Despacio, subieron la escalera de mármol. Al pasar al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Harry se acor dó de la capa invisible. Seguía allí abajo, pero no se atrevió a ir por ella, no cuando las palabras del profesor seguían latentes en su cabeza, tenía razón Lily dependía de él para no perderse en el futuro.

—Es culpa mía —**dijo Ron de pronto**—. Yo te persuadí de que fueras. Lupin tiene razón. Fue una idiotez. No debi mos hacerlo.

Dejó de hablar. Habían llegado al corredor en que los troles de seguridad estaban haciendo la ronda y por el que Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos. Al verle la cara, a Harry no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido. Sintió una enorme desazón. ¿Se lo habría contado a la profe sora McGonagall?

—¿Has venido a darte el gusto? —**le preguntó Ron cuan do se detuvo la muchacha**—. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?

—No —**respondió Hermione. Tenía en las manos una carta y el labio le temblaba**—. Sólo creí que debíais saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a _Buckbeak_. Tu hermana está muy mal por esto.

—Me ha enviado esto —**dijo Hermione, tendiéndoles la carta. Harry la cogió. El pergamino estaba húmedo; las grue sas lágrimas habían emborronado tanto la tinta que la lec tura se hacía difícil en muchos lugares.**

_Queridas Hermione y Lily:_

_Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hog warts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio._

_A _Buckbeak _le ha gustado Londres._

_Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos has pro porcionado._

_Hagrid_

—No pueden hacerlo —**dijo Harry**—. No pueden. _Buck beak _no es peligroso.

—El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comi sión para que tomaran esta determinación —**dijo Hermione secándose los ojos**—. Ya sabéis cómo es. Son unos viejos im béciles y los asustó. Pero podremos recurrir. Siempre se puede. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza... Nada cambiará.

—Sí, algo cambiará —**dijo Ron, decidido**—. En esta oca sión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo. Yo te ayu daré.

—¡Ron!

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar. Ron, totalmente aterrado, le dio unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza. Hermione se apartó por fin.

—Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de _Scabbers _—**so llozó.**

—Bueno, ya era muy viejo —**dijo Ron, aliviado de que ella se hubiera soltado**—. Y era algo inútil. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS**- se escucho de pronto, al mencionado se le fue el color.- **tienes cinco segundo para entrar en la Sala Común, o ya verás de lo que soy capaz. **–añadió.**

**-** Hermione **–menciono Harry-** que tal esta el estado de ánimo de mi hermana. **–cuestiono**

**-**pues antes de saber lo de Hagrid está molesta, menciono algo de "Hermanos mayores que se desaparecen dejando solas a sus hermanas" y a la vez la escuche planeando algo para desquitarse **–respondió está entre divertida y preocupada.- ** Solo sé que estas en serios problemas **–añadio.**

**-** no quisiera estar en tus zapatos compañero **–menciono Ron asustado.**

**NOTA:**

Hola lamento la tardanza pero he tenido complicaciones, y bloqueo de ideas, espero les guste esto por cierto acabo de recordar que de la primera encuesta que hice los resultado quedaron de la siguiente manera, la pregunta era

**¿Con quién dejo a Bella/Lily?**

**Los resultados son**

Edward Cullen 43%

Cedric Diggory 26%

Draco Malfoy 17%

que en uno de los años venideros antes de la batalla se le unan los tres pretendientes en el mismo lugar y luchen por conseguir su corazón. 8%

que cedric muera salvando a Lily y tras haber conseguido un puesto en su corazón que nuestro vampiro no Podrá llenar, y que Draco y Edward se batan a duelo por la chica 4%

Por lo tanto ya quedo definido su pareja pero eso no quiere decir que se la pondré al igual que otros escritores las cosas serán fáciles a Edward, tendrá muchos retos que pasar para conseguir su perdón.

De la segunda encuesta las cosas van así.

Crepúsculo-(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo, Power Rangers: Turbo, Power Rangers Dino Trueno) 60%(3 votos.)

Crepúsculo - Power Rangers: En el Espacio 40% (2 votos)

Crepúsculo - Power Rangers: Fuerza Mística 0%

Crepúsculo-Power Rangers: Samurai / Super Samurai 0%

Espero voten mas en esto


	26. Chapter 26

Las medidas de seguridad impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de Black impedían que Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione visitaran a Hagrid por las tardes. La única posibi lidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto.

—Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban to dos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continua mente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...

—¡Todavía podemos apelar! —**dijo Ron con entusias mo, Lily ya estaba planeando el contraataque**—. ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!

Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante po dían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba ha cia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.

—No servirá de mucho, Ron —**le dijo Hagrid con triste za, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo**—. Lucius Malfoy tie ne a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a _Buckbeak _sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...

Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndo se el rostro con el pañuelo.

—¡Miradlo cómo llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.

—¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —**dijo Malfoy**—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Lily tomo el relevo y le dio una también pero con un poco más de fuerza. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atóni tos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, seguida por Lily que tenía una cara de querer matarlo por todo lo que dijo e hizo.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puer co... so malvado...!

- el es más humano que tu estúpida parodia de ser, no mereces ni siquiera ser llamado hombre, eres más un niño de papa, aprende a defenderte por ti mismo, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para eso. **–exclamo Lily completamente furiosa, tanto que un aura dorada empezó a rodearla, Harry gracias a sus reflejos logro moverse y detenerla antes de que hiciera algo que le causara problemas.**

**-**cálmate Kat, no vale la pena **–le dijo Harry cerca del oído, a la vez que le sobaba el brazo para calmarla-** no quiero que tengas problemas por su causa. **–añadió, su hermana afirmo**

—¡Hermione! —**dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando suje tarle la mano.**

—Suéltame, Ron.

Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Vámonos —**musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmo rras.**

—¡Hermione! ¡Lily! —**dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sor presa**.

—¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! Y tú no te quedas atrás Katherine más les vale darles la golpiza de su vida en el juego—**dijo Hermione chillando**—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

-tú crees que los voy a dejar ganarnos Hermione **–respondió Lily molesta-** me voy a encargar personalmente de que sufran la peor humillación en toda la historia del colegio, te lo juro **–menciono la chica Potter con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.**

—Hay que ir a Encantamientos —**dijo Ron, mirando to davía a Hermione con los ojos como platos, ni que decir de Lily.-** Harry tu hermana da miedo, recuérdame no hacerla enojar por favor **–susurro a su amigo quien solo afirmo.**

Subieron aprisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.

—¡Llegáis tarde, muchachos! —**dijo en tono de censura el profesor Flitwick, cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula**—. ¡Vamos, rápido, sacad las varitas! Vamos a trabajar con encan tamientos estimulantes. Ya se han colocado todos por parejas, Señorita Potter acompáñelos, solo por usted hare la excepción.

Harry, Lily y Ron fueron aprisa hasta un pupitre que había al fondo y abrieron las mochilas. Ron miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde se ha puesto Hermione?

Harry también echó un vistazo, Lily lo imito pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en duda de esto y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas a la vez sobre este asunto. Hermione no había en trado en el aula, pero Harry sabía que estaba a su lado cuan do había abierto la puerta.

—Es extraño —**dijo Harry mirando a Ron**—. Quizás... quizás haya ido a los lavabos...

-Lo dudo **–menciono Lily preocupada**

Pero Hermione no apareció durante la clase.

—Pues tampoco le habría venido mal a ella un encanta miento estimulante —**comentó Ron, cuando salían del aula para ir a comer; todos con una dilatada sonrisa. La clase de en cantamientos estimulantes los había dejado muy contentos.**

Hermione tampoco apareció por el Gran Comedor du rante el almuerzo. Cuando terminaron el pastel de manza na, el efecto de los encantamientos estimulantes se estaba perdiendo, y Harry, Lily y Ron empezaban a preocuparse.

—¿No le habrá hecho nada Malfoy? —**comentó Ron mien tras subían aprisa las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

Pasaron entre los troles de seguridad, le dieron la con traseña («Pitapatafrita») a la señora gorda y entraron por el agujero del retrato para acceder a la sala común. Hermione estaba sentada a una mesa, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro abierto de Aritmancia. Fueron a sentarse uno a cada lado de ella. Harry le dio con el codo para que despertara, Lily estaba intrigada.

—¿Qué... qué? —**preguntó Hermione, despertando sobresaltada y mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos**—. ¿Es hora de marcharse? ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

—Adivinación, pero no es hasta dentro de veinte minu tos —**dijo Harry**—. Hermione, ¿por qué no has estado en Encantamientos?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! —**chilló Hermione**—. ¡Se me olvidó!

—Pero ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? —**le preguntó Harry**—. ¡Llegaste con nosotros a la puerta del aula!

—¡Imposible! —**aulló Hermione**—. ¿Se enfadó el profe sor Flitwick? Fue Malfoy. Estaba pensando en él y perdí la noción de las cosas.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? —**le dijo Ron, mirando el libro de Aritmancia que Hermione había empleado como almohada**—. Creo que estás a punto de estallar. Tratas de abarcar demasiado.

-estoy de acuerdo con Ron, amiga **–menciono Lily curiosa por todo eso.**

—No, no es verdad —**dijo Hermione, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando alrededor, buscando la mochila infruc tuosamente**—. Me he despistado, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver al profesor Flitwick y me disculpe. ¡Os veré en Adivinación!

Se reunió con ellos veinte minutos más tarde, todavía confusa, a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a la clase de la profesora Trelawney.

—¡Aún no me puedo creer que me perdiera la clase de encantamientos estimulantes! ¡Y apuesto a que nos sale en el examen! ¡El profesor Flitwick me ha insinuado que puede salir!

_Pensamiento Lily_

"Esto esta extraño, creo que tendré que echar una visita a la biblioteca, que nos ocultas Hermione, aparte de eso tengo la sensación de que algo va a cambiar en los próximos días, pero ¿Qué? Solo espero que no sea algo malo"

_Pensamiento Harry_

"que fue esa aura que rodeo a mi hermana, nunca había visto algo así desde que estoy en el colegio, pero porque tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que sucede esto, porque estoy empezando a sentir que hay algo mas aquí, algo que se nos escapa y estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con Black.

_FIN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que unas sombras los observaban y sonreían ante los cambios que estaban empezando a darse en los Potter, sabían que de alguna manera el proceso se estaba acelerando más de lo que debería ser.

Subieron juntos y entraron en la oscura y sofocante sala de la torre. En cada mesa había una brillante bola de cristal llena de neblina nacarada. Harry, Lily **(aunque hizo mala cara ante todo lo que veía)**, Ron y Hermione se senta ron juntos a la misma mesa destartalada.

—Creía que no veríamos las bolas de cristal hasta el próximo trimestre —**susurró Ron, echando a su alrededor una mirada, por si la profesora Trelawney estaba cerca.**

—No te quejes, esto quiere decir que ya hemos termina do con la quiromancia. Me ponía enfermo verla dar respin gos cada vez que me miraba la mano.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —**dijo una voz conocida y a la vez indistinta, y la profesora Trelawney hizo su habitual en trada teatral, surgiendo de las sombras. Parvati y Lavender temblaban de emoción, con el rostro encendido por el res plandor lechoso de su bola de cristal**—. He decidido que em pecemos con la bola de cristal algo antes de lo planeado —**dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentándose de espaldas al fuego y mirando alrededor**—. Los hados me han informado de que en vuestro examen de junio saldrá la bola, y quiero que recibáis suficientes clases prácticas.

Hermione dio un bufido.

—Bueno, de verdad... los hados le han informado... ¿Quién pone el examen? ¡Ella! ¡Qué predicción tan asombrosa! —**dijo, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.**

Katherine solo se rio del comentario de su amiga, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en convencer a su hermano para cambiar de curso, esto era una pérdida de tiempo, algo le decía que no tenía importancia este campo en el futuro que les venía por delante, solo rezaba porque estuviera equivocada. Era difícil saber si la profesora Trelawney los había oído, ya que su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras. Sin em bargo, prosiguió como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

—Mirar la bola de cristal es un arte muy sutil —**explicó en tono soñador**—. No espero que ninguno vea nada en la bola la primera vez que mire en sus infinitas profundidades. Comenzaremos practicando la relajación de la conciencia y de los ojos externos —**Ron empezó a reírse de forma incon trolada y tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para ahogar el ruido**—, con el fin de liberar el ojo interior y la superconcien cia. Tal vez, si tenéis suerte, algunos lleguéis a ver algo antes de que acabe la clase.

Y entonces comenzaron. Harry; por lo menos, se sentía muy tonto mirando la bola de cristal sin comprender; inten tando vaciar la mente de pensamientos que continuamente pasaban por ella, por ejemplo «qué idiotez». No facilitaba las cosas el que Ron prorrumpiera continuamente en risitas mu das ni que Hermione chascara la lengua sin parar; en señal de censura, por el rabillo del ojo noto que su hermana, sabía que era arriesgado pero trato de hablarle en su mente.

_PLATICA MENTAL._

-"Kat, que te parece" **–pregunto **

**-**"aburrido, esto es una pérdida de tiempo" **–respondió ella mentalmente-** "qué diablos estábamos pensando al escoger esto" **–cuestiono a su hermano.**

**-**"menos tarea que hacer" **–respondió con duda Harry.**

**-**"hacia que eso era"** –contesto la chica Potter con un tono que Harry no supo descifrar en el acto.- **"escúchame bien vamos a tener una plática tu y yo más adelante, pero que quede claro que el año entrante nos cambiamos, quieras o no" **– menciono en tono amenazante.**

_FIN DE LA PLATICA_

—¿Habéis visto ya algo? —**les preguntó Harry después de mirar la bola en silencio durante un cuarto de hora.**

—Sí, aquí hay una quemadura —**dijo Ron, señalando la mesa con el dedo**—. A alguien se le ha caído la cera de la vela.

—Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo —**dijo Hermione entre dientes**—. En estos momentos podría estar practi cando algo útil. Podría ponerme al día en encantamientos estimulantes.

-Te apoyo en lo de una terrible pérdida de tiempo, **-comento entre susurros Lily- **deberíamos estar viendo algo más útil nunca sabes cuándo puede pasar algo que ponga tu vida en peligro, y esto está claro no te salvara de la muerte. **–añadió.**

Lo que Lily no noto fue que por unos segundos la mente de Harry volo a sus años anteriores y de alguna manera empezó a ver lo que su hermana decía desde un punto de vista diferente al que lo veía a diario, se prometió meditarlo luego. Acompañada por el susurro de la falda, la profesora Tre lawney pasó por su lado.

—¿Alguien quiere que le ayude a interpretar los oscuros augurios de la bola mágica? —**susurró con una voz que se elevaba por encima del tintineo de sus pulseras.**

—Yo no necesito ayuda —**susurró Ron**—. Es obvio lo que esto quiere decir: que esta noche habrá mucha niebla.

Harry y Hermione estallaron en una carcajada, Lily por el contrario trato de retenerla aunque no evito negar con la cabeza ante esto.

—¡Venga! —**les llamó la atención la profesora Trelaw ney, al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo se volvía hacia ellos. Parvati y Lavender los miraban escandalizadas**—. Estáis perjudicando nuestras vibraciones clarividentes. —**Se apro ximó a la mesa de los cuatro amigos y observó su bola de cristal. A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación y no era el único**—: ¡Aquí hay algo! —**Susurró la profesora Trelawney, acercando el rostro a la bola, que quedó doblemente reflejada en sus grandes gafas**—. Algo que se mueve... pero ¿qué es?

Harry habría apostado todo cuanto poseía a que, fuera lo que fuese, no serían buenas noticias y por la cara de su hermana ella estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos. En efecto:

—Muchacho... —**La profesora Trelawney suspiró mirando** **a Harry**—. Está aquí, más claro que el agua. Sí, querido muchacho... está aquí acechándote, aproximándose... el _Gr_...

—¡Por Dios santo! —**Exclamó Hermione**—. ¿Otra vez ese ridículo _Grim_?

La profesora Trelawney levantó sus grandes ojos hasta la cara de Hermione. Parvati susurró algo a Lavender y am bas miraron a la muchacha. La profesora Trelawney se in corporó y la contempló con ira.

—Siento decirte que desde el momento en que llegaste a esta clase ha resultado evidente que careces de lo que requiere el noble arte de la adivinación. En realidad, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno cuya mente fuera tan incorregiblemente vulgar.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Bien —**dijo de repente Hermione, levantándose y metiendo en la mochila su ejemplar de **_**Disipar las nieblas del futuro**_—. Bien —**repitió, echándose la mochila al hom bro y casi derribando a Ron de la silla**—, abandono. ¡Me voy!

Y ante el asombro de toda la clase, Hermione se dirigió con paso firme hacia la trampilla, la abrió de un golpe y se perdió escaleras abajo. La clase tardó unos minutos en volver a apaciguarse. Parecía que la profesora Trelawney se había olvidado por completo del _Grim_. Se volvió de repente desde la mesa de Harry, Lily y Ron, respirando hondo a la vez que se subía el chal transparente.

—¡Aaaaah! —**exclamó de repente Lavender; sobresal tando a todo el mundo**—. ¡Aaaah, profesora Trelawney, aca bo de acordarme! Usted la ha visto salir; ¿no es así, profeso ra? «En torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos dejará para siempre.» Lo dijo usted hace milenios, profesora.

La profesora Trelawney le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

—Sí, querida. Ya sabía que nos dejaría la señorita Gran ger. Una siempre tiene la esperanza, sin embargo, de haber confundido los signos... El ojo interior puede ser una cruz, ¿sabéis?

Lavender y Parvati parecían muy impresionadas y se apartaron para que la profesora Trelawney pudiera ponerse en su mesa.

—Hermione se la está buscando, ¿verdad? —**susurró Ron a Harry, con expresión sobrecogida.**

—Sí...

-Ustedes dos se callan ahorita mismo **–susurro Lily molesta, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada.**

Harry miró en la bola de cristal, pero no vio nada salvo niebla blanca formando remolinos. ¿De verdad había vuelto a ver al _Grim _la profesora Trelawney? ¿Lo vería él? Lo que menos falta le hacía era otro accidente casi mortal con la fi nal de quidditch cada vez más cerca, mucho menos ahora que tenia a alguien que lo necesitaba, alguien con quien compartía la misma sangre y que a pesar de crecer separados, pudo darse cuenta que dependía de él, por su forma de actuar a su alrededor, se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, sabía que debía buscar la forma de evitar cualquier desgracia que le pudiera ocurrir, en otro tiempo tal vez no importara pero ahora todo había cambiado, pensó mientras observaba fijamente a su única hermana, a la vez que se prometía protegerla de cualquier daño y no pensaba fallar a eso.

**NOTA:**

**Disculpen la demora pero tuve un bloqueo de ideas y mi computadora se volvió a arruinar, pero trato de mantener la historia al día ahora, bueno también reabriré la encuesta para la pareja de Lily, la cerrare definitivamente para un día antes de año nuevo por lo que espero sus votos. Bye **


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecias_

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa no resultaron lo qué se dice relajantes. Los de tercero nunca habían tenido tantos deberes. Neville Longbottom parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso nervioso y no era el único.

—¿A esto lo llaman vacaciones? —**gritó Seamus Finni gan una tarde, en la sala común**—. Los exámenes están a mil años de distancia, ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

Pero nadie tenía tanto trabajo como Hermione. Aun sin Adivinación, cursaba más asignaturas que ningún otro. Nor malmente era la última en abandonar por la noche la sala común y la primera en llegar al día siguiente a la biblioteca. Tenía ojeras como Lupin y parecía en todo momento estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ron se estaba encargando de la apelación en el caso de _Buckbeak_. Cuando no hacía sus propios deberes estaba en frascado en enormes volúmenes que tenían títulos como _Ma nual de psicología hipogrífica _o _¿Ave o monstruo? Un estudió de la brutalidad del hipogrifo_. Estaba tan absorto en el tra bajo que incluso se olvidó de tratar mal a _Crookshanks_.

Harry y Lily, mientras tanto, tenían que combinar sus deberes con el diario entrenamiento de quidditch, por no mencionar las interminables discusiones de tácticas con Wood. El par tido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tendría lugar el primer sábado después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Sly therin iba en cabeza y sacaba a Gryffindor doscientos pun tos exactos.

Esto significaba, como Wood recordaba a su equipo cons tantemente, que necesitaban ganar el partido con una ven taja mayor; si querían ganar la copa. También significaba que la responsabilidad de ganar caía sobre Harry en gran medi da, porque capturar la snitch se recompensaba con ciento cincuenta puntos, aunque ahora que Lily estaba con ellos había más posibilidades de anotar antes de eso, por lo que la chica Potter tenia presión en cierta manera.

—Así, si les sacamos una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, no tienes más que cogerla —**decía Wood a Harry todo el tiempo, pero alternando la mirada para ver a Lily**—. Y tu Katherine, debes encargarte de que esto sea posible, me entiendes, eres una de las buenas así que recae en tus manos el deber de superar los ciento cincuenta puntos. **–Volvió a Harry- **Sólo si les llevamos más de cincuenta puntos, Harry, porque de lo contrario ganaremos el partido pero perderemos la copa. Lo has comprendido, ¿verdad? Tienes que atrapar la snitch sólo si estamos...

—¡YA LO SABEMOS, OLIVER! —**gritaron los Hermanos Potter a la vez.**

Toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba obsesionada por el partido. Gryffindor no había ganado la copa de quidditch desde que el legendario Charlie Weasley (el segundo de los hermanos de Ron) había sido buscador. Pero Harry dudaba de que alguien de Gryffindor; incluido Wood, tuviera tantas ganas de ganar como él y por su mirada su hermana, quien había escuchado todo desde el principio. Harry y Malfoy se odiaban más que nunca. A Malfoy aún le dolía el barro que había recibido en Hogsmeade, y le había puesto furioso que Harry se hubiera librado del castigo. Harry no había olvidado el intento de Malfoy de sabotearle en el partido contra Ravenclaw, pero era el asunto de _Buckbeak _lo que le daba más ganas de ven cer a Malfoy delante de todo el colegio.

Lily se unía en apoyo a su hermano en eso, ya que el rubio le caía como dolor en el estomago, pensaba que quien diablos se creía el estúpido mocoso, el no era nadie, solo un estudiante, veía como trataba el hurón a su hermano y amigos, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, además todo el daño que estaba provocando por la pobre criatura le tenía con ganas de vengarse, el partido estaba próximo por lo que ella tenía la clara idea de humillar a la casa de las serpientes, eso era un tanto satisfactorio, pero de la nada vino una idea a su cabeza, una que provoco que tuviera una sonrisa en su cara, era hora de buscar a los expertos pensó malignamente, Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de saber porque nadie reta a LOS HIJOS DE JAMES POTTER y sale con vida.

Nadie recordaba un partido precedido de una atmósfera tan cargada. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la tensión entre los equipos y entre sus respectivas casas estaba al rojo. En los corredores estallaban pequeñas peleas que culminaron en un desagradable incidente en el que un alumno de cuarto de Gryffindor y otro de sexto de Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería con puerros brotándoles de las orejas. Ninguno noto como un grupo preparaba algo entre las sombras.

Harry lo pasaba especialmente mal, Lily ni se diga. No podían ir a las aulas sin que algún Slytherin les sacara la pierna y les pusiera la zancadilla. Crabbe y Goyle aparecían continuamente don de estaba él, y se alejaban arrastrando los pies, decepciona dos, al verlos rodeados de gente. Wood había dado instruccio nes para que los hermano Potter fueran acompañados a todas partes, por si los de Slytherin trataban de quitarlo de en medio. Toda la casa de Gryffindor aceptó la misión con entusiasmo, de forma que a ambos hermanos, les resultaba imposible llegar a tiempo a las cla ses porque estaban rodeados de una inmensa y locuaz multitud. Estaban más preocupados por la seguridad de sus Saetas de Fuego que por la suya propia. Cuando no volaba en ellas, las tenían guardada con llave en su baúl, y a menudo volvían corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para comprobar que seguían allí.

La víspera del partido por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se abandonó por el alumnado todas las actividades habitua les. Incluso Hermione dejó sus libros.

—No puedo trabajar; no me puedo concentrar —**dijo nerviosa.**

Había mucho ruido. Fred y George Weasley habían reac cionado a la presión alborotando y gritando más que nunca. Oliver Wood estaba encogido en un rincón, encima de una maqueta del campo de quidditch, y con su varita mágica movía figurillas mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Angelina, Alicia y Katie se reían de las gracias de Fred y George. Harry y Lily estaban sentados con Ron y Hermione, algo alejados del barullo, tratando de no pensar en el día siguiente, porque cada vez que lo hacían les acometía la horrible sensación de que algo grande se esforzaba por salir de su estómago.

—Van a hacer un buen partido —**le dijo Hermione, aun que en realidad estaba aterrorizada.**

—¡Tienen unas Saetas de Fuego! —**dijo Ron**.

—Sí —**admitió Harry.**

-aunque tengo la impresión de que algo va a salir bien mañana, **-dijo Lily en tono misterioso.**

Fue un alivio cuando Wood, de repente, se puso en pie y gritó:

—¡Jugadores! ¡A la cama!

Harry no durmió bien. Primero soñó que se había quedado dormido y que Wood gritaba: «¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Tuvimos que poner a Neville en tu puesto!» Luego soñó que Malfoy y el resto del equipo de Slytherin llegaban al terreno de juego montados en dragones. Volaba a una velocidad de vértigo, tratando de evitar las llamaradas de fuego que sa lían de la boca de la cabalgadura de Malfoy, cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la Saeta de Fuego. Se cayó en el aire y se despertó con un sobresalto.

Lily estuvo en las mismas solo que, ella recordaba el momento más doloroso de su vida, sumado al partido, uno de ellos era que se encontraban en el campo cuando seis figuras aparecían de la nada y se la llevaban lejos de ahí, dejando a su hermano solo y desamparado, tanto fue que brinco en la cama cubierta de sudor, tenía que calmarse pensó, además estaba el otro asunto.

Los dos tardaron unos segundos en comprender que el partido aún no había empezado, que cada uno estaba metido en su respectiva cama, que ninguno de sus sueños seria real y que todo iría, ambos se levantaron para ver el exterior tratando de controlarse. Los terrenos del colegio estaban tranquilos y silencio sos. Ni un soplo de viento azotaba la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido. El sauce boxeador estaba quieto y tenía un aspecto inocente. Las condiciones para el partido parecían perfectas.

Estaban a punto de volver a la cama, cuando desde la ventana de su correspondiente dormitorio algo les llamó la atención. Un animal que no podía distinguirse desde esa distancia a simple vista rondaba por el plateado césped. Harry corrió hasta su mesilla, cogió las gafas, se las puso y volvió a la ventana a toda prisa, Lily pego el brinco y trato de enfocar la mirada preocupada y rezando internamente para que nada malo ocurra a ningún habitante del castillo, bueno con dos obvias excepciones: su querido maestro de pociones y el odioso niño mimado de Malfoy, a ellos que les pasara de todo si se podía. Esperaban que no se trata ra del _Grim_. No en aquel momento, horas antes del partido.

Miraron los terrenos con detenimiento y tras un minuto de ansiosa búsqueda volvieron a verlo. Rodeaba el bosque... no era el _Grim _ni mucho menos: era un gato. Harry se apoyó alivia do en el alféizar de la ventana al reconocer aquella cola de brocha. Sólo era Patizambo. Lily dejo escapar un suspiro, por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de ella le indico que todo estaría bien que no habría de que temer, esperaba no estar equivocada, volvió la mirada solo para estar segura.

Pero... ¿sólo era _Crookshanks_? Ambos Potter aguzaron la vista y pegaron la nariz al cristal de la ventana de su respectivo cuarto. _Crookshanks _estaba inmóvil. Harry estaba seguro de que había algo más movién dose en la sombra de los árboles, Lily creyó distinguir una figura familiar cerca de ahí.

Un instante después apareció: un perro negro, peludo y gigante que caminaba con sigilo por el césped. _Crookshanks _corría a su lado. Harry observó con atención. ¿Qué significa ba aquello? Si _Crookshanks _también veía al perro, ¿cómo po día ser un augurio de la muerte de Harry?

—¡Ron! —**susurró Harry**—. ¡Ron, despierta!

—¿Mmm?

—¡Necesito que me digas si puedes ver una cosa!

—Está todo muy oscuro, Harry —**dijo Ron con esfuer zo**—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahí abajo...

Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana. _Crookshanks _y el perro habían desaparecido. Harry se subió al alféizar para ver si estaban debajo, junto al muro del castillo. Pero no estaban allí. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Un fuerte ronquido le indicó que Ron había vuelto a dor mirse.

Lily en cambio tuvo una sensación de recuerdo, como si ese animal lo hubiera visto antes, en otro momento y que nunca le hiso daño ni a ella ni a su hermano, de repente un nombre vino a su mente, era como un eco lejano pero no podía ser ¿cierto? O si, tendría que averiguarlo.

-y no estás equivocada elegida **–escucho una voz, cerca de su oído.**

Con cautela giro la cabeza pero no había nadie despierto en el dormitorio, fuera de ella, pero su corazón le decía que si la hubo, la cuestión era ¿Cómo? Y mas ¿qué era eso de elegida?

- Tendré que hablar con Harry después del partido **–menciono mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la cama-** pero ¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si algo fuera a pasar, algo que causara grandes cambios, pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Quiénes serán los afectados? **– con estas preguntas se quedo dormida.**

Dos figuras espectrales la observaron en todo el momento que estuvo despierta, cuando se durmió no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-cada día que pasa, sus instintos y poderes se desarrollan con rapidez **–comento la de la izquierda**

**- **sí, eso es cierto y en cierta manera tiene que ver con el accidente que tuvo antes de venir **– le respondió la de la derecha**

**- **el del vampiro cazador **–cuestiono su compañero**

**-** así es, **-respondió sin hablar mas**

Los hermanos Potter y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor fueron recibidos con una ovación al entrar por la mañana en el Gran Come dor. Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio que los de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también les aplaudían, Lily en cambio rodo los ojos ante tanto fanatismo y enemistad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al entender que era apoyo a todos por igual. Los de Slytherin les silbaron al pasar. Malfoy estaba incluso más pálido de lo habitual.

Wood se pasó el desayuno animando a sus jugadores a que comieran, pero él no probó nada. Luego les metió prisa para ir al campo antes de que los demás terminaran. Así po drían hacerse una idea de las condiciones. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor; volvieron a oír aplausos.

—¡Buena suerte, Harry! —**le gritó Cho Chang. Harry se puso colorado.**

**-** estúpida presumida **–susurro Lily ya que vio a alguien poniéndose celosa por el sonrojo de su hermano**- y tu Harry muévete -**le susurro** **a su hermano en tono amenazante, este obedeció por instinto**

—Muy bien..., el viento es insignificante. El sol pega algo fuerte y puede perjudicarnos la visión. Tened cuidado. El suelo está duro, nos permitirá un rápido despegue.

Wood recorrió el terreno de juego, mirando a su alre dedor y con el equipo detrás. Vieron abrirse las puertas del castillo a lo lejos y al resto del colegio aproximándose al campo.

—¡A los vestuarios! —**dijo Wood escuetamente.**

Nadie habló mientras se cambiaban y se ponían la túnica escarla ta. Harry se preguntó si se sentirían como él: como si hubiera desayunado algo vivo, por la expresión de su hermana es seguro que ella estaba en los mismos pensamientos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Wood les dijo:

—¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Adelante...!

Salieron al campo entre el rugido de la multitud. Tres cuartas partes de los espectadores llevaban escarapelas ro jas, agitaban banderas rojas con el león de Gryffindor o enar bolaban pancartas con consignas como «ÁNIMO, GRYFFINDOR» y «LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES». Detrás de la meta de Slytherin, sin embargo, unas doscientas personas llevaban el verde; la serpiente plateada de Slytherin brillaba en sus banderas. El profesor Snape se sentaba en la primera fila, de verde como todos los demás y con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! —**comentó Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista, como de costumbre**—. ¡Los hermanos Potter, Bell, Johnson, los hermanos Weasley y Wood! Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años. —**Los comentarios de Lee fueron ahogados por los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin**—. ¡Y aho ra entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin, enca bezado por su capitán Flint! Ha hecho algunos cambios en la alineación y parece inclinarse más por el tamaño que por la destreza. —**Más abucheos de los hinchas de Slythe rin. Harry, sin embargo, pensó que Lee tenía razón. Malfoy era el más pequeño del equipo de Slytherin. Los demás eran enormes.**

—¡Capitanes, daos la mano! —**ordenó la señora Hooch**.

Flint y Wood se aproximaron y se estrecharon la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran quebrarle al otro los dedos.

—¡Montad en las escobas! —**dijo la señora Hooch**—. Tres... dos... uno...

El silbato quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban en el aire catorce esco bas. Harry sintió que el pelo se le disparaba hacia atrás, Lily en cambio sintió el deseo de humillar a las serpientes con más fuerza mientras se elevaba, su cabello iba recogido en un trenza, para evitar inconvenientes. Con la emoción del vuelo se le pasaron los nervios. Ambos miraron a su alre dedor. Malfoy estaba exactamente detrás. Harry se lanzó en busca de la snitch, mientras Lily se preparaba para unirse a sus compañeras en el ataque

—Y Gryffindor tiene el quaffle. Katherine Potter, de Gryf findor; con el quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Katherin viene inspirada, se mueve rápidamente por el campo. Ah, no. Warrington se mueve para interceptarla pero Potter se lo quita de encima rápidamente, Warrington no se detiene va tras ella, pero parece que ella no le da oportunidad. Esperen parece que algo pasa en el aire. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Potter se mueve y lanza la quaffle rápidamente a los aros ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Lily estaba feliz, de repente sintió una sensación de peligro y se movio justo a tiempo para evitar a Marcus Flint, quien parecía molesto, la chica le sonrió retadoramente, mientras que disimuladamente le hacía señas a Fred para que no interviniera en esto y pudiera causar problemas al equipo. Harry vio todo desde su lugar y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hermana no se dejaba intimidar. Aliviado, Harry se alejó como una bala, buscando la snitch, pero asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que no se per día ni una palabra de lo que decía Lee. Era esencial mante ner a Malfoy apartado de la snitch hasta que Gryffindor sa cara a Slytherin más de cincuenta puntos.

—Gryffindor tiene el quaffle, Slytherin trata de quitárselas pero Potter, Johnson y Bell no los dejan. Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva el quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo, esperen le pasa la quaffle a Katherine Potter, porque razón lo haría, Potter se mueve rápidamente, lanza y anota, VEINTE A CERO A FAVOR DE GRYNFFINDOR, se reinicia el partido, Slytherin tiene la quaffle, va hacia los aros de Grynffindor, pero Potter lo intercepta rápidamente, fue asombroso nadie la vio venir, le pasa la bola a Bell, esta se la pasa a Johnson, quien a su vez se la vuelte a lanza a Potter, Potter se prepara, lanza y anota. ¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, TRAMPOSO!

—¡Jordan, si no puedes comentar de manera neutral...!

—¡Lo cuento como es, profesora!

Harry sintió un vuelco de emoción. Acababa de ver la snitch. Brillaba a los pies de uno de los postes de la meta de Gryffindor. Pero aún no debía cogerla. Y si Malfoy la veía... Simulando una expresión de concentración repentina, dio la vuelta con la Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió a toda veloci dad hacia el extremo de Slytherin. Funcionó. Malfoy fue tras él como un bólido, creyendo que Harry había visto la snitch en aquel punto.

¡ZUUUM!

Una de las bludgers, desviada por Derrick, el gigantesco golpe ador de Slytherin, se aproximó y le pasó a Harry rozando el oído derecho. Al momento siguiente...

¡ZUUUM!

La segunda bludger le había arañado el codo. El otro golpeador; Bole, se aproximaba. Harry vio fugazmente a Bole y a Derrick, que se acerca ban muy aprisa con los bates en alto. En el último segundo viró con la Saeta, y Bole y Derrick se dieron un batacazo.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! —**rió Lee Jordan mientras los dos golpeado res de Slytherin se separaban y alejaban, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza**—. Es una lástima, chicos. ¡Tendréis que espabilar mucho para vencer a una Saeta de Fuego! Y Gryffindor vuelve a tener el quaffle, porque Johnson lo ha recogido. Flint va a su lado. ¡Métele el dedo en el ojo, Angeli na! ¡Era una broma, profesora, era una broma! ¡Oh, no! ¡Flint lleva el quaffle, va volando hacia la meta de Gryffindor! ¡Aho ra, Wood, párala! Esperen Potter lo intercepta y le roba la quaffle, se mueve en dirección opuesta, se la pasa a Bell, Bell a Johnson, esta se la devuelve a Potter, es increíble, estas tres chicas han estado poco tiempo pero ya parecen compenetrarse como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, Potter se mueve a toda velocidad, Lanza y anota ¡CUARENTA A CERO!

Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más sucio que Harry había jugado. Indignados porque Gryffindor se hubiera ade lantado tan pronto en el marcador; los de Slytherin estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse del quaffle. Parecía que habían centrado su atención en Katherine pero esta se los quitaba como si fueran moscas, a la vez que no los dejaba avanzar, y no paraba de anotar a favor de su equipo, dándoles oportunidad a sus compañeras para lucirse.

La snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Malfoy seguía de cerca a Harry, mientras éste sobrevolaba el campo de juego buscándola. En cuanto Gryffindor le sacara a Slytherin cin cuenta puntos...

Katie marcó: 80 a 0. Fred y George Weasley bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, con los bates en alto por si a alguno de Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Bole y Derrick aprovecharon la ausencia de Fred y George para lanzar a Wood las dos bludgers. Le dieron en el estómago, primero una y después la otra. Wood dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, sin resuello.

La señora Hooch estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Sólo se puede atacar al guardameta cuando el quaffle está dentro del área! —**gritó a Boyle y a Derrick**—. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor!

Y Angelina marcó: 90 a 0. Momentos después, Fred Weas ley lanzaba a Warrington una bludger, quitándole el quaffle de las manos. Katherine la cogió y volvió a marcar: 100 a 0.

La afición de Gryffindor estaba ronca de tanto gritar. Gryffindor sacaba cien puntos de ventaja, Katherine estaba demostrando ser tan buena como su hermano, no dejaba las oportunidades para atacar. De repente se recordaron que si Harry co gía la snitch, la copa era suya. Harry notaba que cientos de ojos seguían sus movimientos mientras sobrevolaba el cam po por encima del nivel de juego, con Malfoy siguiéndolo a toda velocidad. Y entonces la vio: la snitch brillaba a siete metros por encima de él. Harry aceleró con el viento rugiendo en sus orejas. Esti ró la mano, pero de repente la Saeta de Fuego redujo la velo cidad. Horrorizado, miró alrededor. Malfoy se había lanzado hacia delante, había cogido la cola de la Saeta y tiraba de ella.

—¡Serás...!

Harry estaba lo bastante enfadado para golpear a Mal foy, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Malfoy jadeaba por el esfuerzo de sujetar la Saeta de Fuego, pero tenía un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Había logrado lo que quería: la snitch había vuel to a desaparecer.

—¡Penalti! ¡Penalti a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Nunca he vis to tácticas semejantes! —**chilló la señora Hooch, saliendo disparada hacia el punto donde Malfoy volvía montar en su Nimbus 2.001**_._

~¡SO CERDO, SO TRAMPOSO! —**gritaba Lee Jordan por el megáfono, alejándose de la profesora McGonagall**—. ¡AS QUEROSO HIJ. ..!

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en de cirle que se callara. La verdad es que levantaba el puño en dirección a Malfoy. Se le había caído el sombrero y también ella gritaba furiosa. Katie lanzó el penalti de Gryffindor; pero estaba tan en fadada que lo envió fuera. El equipo de Gryffindor perdía concentración, y los de Slytherin, entusiasmados por la falta de Malfoy contra Harry, cada vez se atrevían a más, pero se estaban olvidando de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.

—Slytherin en posesión del quaffle, Slytherin se dirige a la meta... Montague la lleva pero Potter le aparece por delante y se la arrebata, dirigiéndose rápidamente al otro lado del campo, tratan de pararla pero ninguno puede, se nota que ella le está sacando provecho a su escoba, lanza y anota —**exclamo Lee, emocionado**—: 11 favor de Gryffindor...

Harry marcaba en ese momento a Malfoy desde tan cer ca que sus rodillas chocaban. Harry no iba a dejar que Mal foy se acercara a la snitch...

—¡Quítate de en medio, Potter! —**gritó Malfoy con enojo, e intentó dar la vuelta, pero encontró a Harry bloqueándole el paso.**

—Angelina Johnson coge el quaffle. ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡VAMOS!

Harry miró a su alrededor. Excepto Malfoy, todos los ju gadores de Slytherin, incluido el guardameta, habían salido disparados contra Angelina. Iban a bloquearla. Harry dio la vuelta a la Saeta de Fuego, se agachó hasta quedar paralelo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia delante. Como una bala, se dirigió en dirección a los de Slytherin.

—¡VOOOOOY!

Se dispersaron cuando la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó con tra ellos como un torpedo. El camino de Angelina quedó des pejado.

—¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 120 a 0!

Harry, que casi salió despedido hacia las gradas, frenó en el aire bruscamente, dio la vuelta y regresó veloz al centro del campo. Y entonces vio algo como para pararle el corazón. Mal foy bajaba a toda velocidad con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Allí, a unos metros del suelo, había un resplandor dorado. Harry orientó hacia abajo el rumbo de su saeta, pero Malfoy le llevaba muchísima ventaja.

—¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! —**dijo para espolear a la escoba. Ya reducía la distancia...**

-"concéntrate en lo que quieres y tendrás velocidad" **–escucho a Lily en su cabeza, decidió seguir su concejo**

Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba cuando Bole le lanzó una bludger... estaba ya ante los tobillos de Malfoy... a su misma altura... Harry se echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y..

—¡SÍ!

Recuperó la horizontal, con la mano en el aire, y el esta dio se vino abajo. Harry sobrevoló a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desesperadamente contra sus dedos.

Wood se acercó a él a toda velocidad, casi cegado por las lágrimas; cogió por el cuello a Harry y sollozó en su hombro irrefrenablemente. Harry sintió dos golpes en la espalda cuando Fred y George se acercaron. Luego oyó las voces de Angelina, Katherine y Katie:

—¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!

Atrapado en un abrazo colectivo, el equipo de Gryffindor bajó a tierra dando gritos con la voz quebrada. Los grupos de hinchas del equipo escarlata saltaban ya las barreras y entraban en el terreno de juego. Multitud de manos palmeaban las espaldas de los jugadores. Harry esta ba aturdido por el ruido y la multitud de cuerpos que lo apre taban, Katherine estaba igual solo que por dentro rezaba para que esto hiciera sentir orgulloso a su padre en el más alla. La afición los subió en hombros a ambos y al resto del equipo. Cuando pudo ver algo, vio a Hagrid cubierto de esca rapelas rojas:

—¡Los han vencido, Harry, Katherine! ¡Los han vencido! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a _Buckbeak_...!

Allí estaba Percy, dando saltos como un loco, olvidado de su dignidad. La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor. Y allí, abriéndose camino hacia Harry y Katherine; se encontraban Ron y Hermione. No podían articular palabra. Se limitaron a sonreír mientras los hermanos Potter eran conduci dos a las gradas, donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie, con la enorme copa de quidditch.

Si hubiera habido un dementor por allí... Mientras Wood le pasaba la copa a Harry y Katherine, sin dejar de sollozar; mientras la elevaban en el aire, ambos hermanos pensaron que podía materializar los patronus más robusto del mundo.

La euforia por haber ganado la copa de quidditch le duró a Harry al menos una semana. Incluso el clima pareció celebrarla. Eso sin contar que por alguna extraña razón, al día siguiente del partido Malfoy no apareció en el día según rumores le había pasado algo realmente humillante y tenía miedo de salir de su habitación, lástima que fue solo un día, pero por alguna extraña razón su hermana parecía feliz de eso, se preguntaba si ella había tenido algo que ver, pero cuando se lo pregunto esta ni confirmo, ni negó nada por lo que lo dejo así. A medida que se aproximaba junio, los días se volvieron menos nublados y más calurosos, y lo que a todo el mundo le apetecía era pasear por los terrenos del colegio y dejarse caer en la hierba, con grandes cantidades de zumo de calabaza bien frío, o tal vez jugando una partida improvi sada de gobstones, o viendo los fantásticos movimientos del calamar gigante por la superficie del lago.

Pero no podían hacerlo. Los exámenes se echaban en cima y, en lugar de holgazanear, los estudiantes tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo haciendo enormes es fuerzos por concentrarse mientras por las ventanas entra ban tentadoras ráfagas de aire estival. Incluso se había visto trabajar a Fred y a George Weasley; estaban a punto de obtener el TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordi naria). Percy se preparaba para el ÉXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), la titulación más alta que ofrecía Hogwarts. Como Percy quería entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, necesitaba las máximas puntuaciones. Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y castigaba muy severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera por las tardes el silencio de la sala común. De hecho, la única per sona que parecía estar más nerviosa que Percy era Her mione.

Harry, Lily y Ron habían dejado de preguntarle cómo se las apañaba para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero no pudie ron contenerse cuando vieron el calendario de exámenes que tenía. La primera columna indicaba:

LUNES

9 en punto: Aritmancia

9 en punto: Transformaciones

Comida

1 en punto: Encantamientos

1 en punto: Runas Antiguas

—¿Hermione? —**dijo Ron con cautela, porque aquellos días saltaba fácilmente cuando la interrumpían**—. Eeeh... ¿estás segura de que has copiado bien el calendario de exá menes?

—¿Qué? —**dijo Hermione bruscamente, cogiendo el ca lendario y observándolo**—. Claro que lo he copiado bien.

—¿Serviría de algo preguntarte cómo vas a hacer dos exámenes a la vez? —**le dijo Harry.**

**-**Odio decirlo amiga pero ellos tienen mucha razón **–menciono Katherine seriamente**

—No —**respondió Hermione lacónicamente**—. ¿Habéis visto mi ejemplar de _Numerología y gramática_?

—Sí, lo cogí para leer en la cama —**dijo Ron en voz muy baja**.

-es el fin del mundo **–exclamo Lily divertida y sorprendida por lo que escucho**

Hermione empezó a revolver entre montañas de perga minos en busca del libro. Entonces se oyó un leve roce en la ventana. _Hedwig _entró aleteando, con un sobre fuertemente atenazado en el pico.

—Es de Hagrid —**dijo Harry, abriendo el sobre**—. La apelación de _Buckbeak _se ha fijado para el día 6.

—Es el día que terminamos los exámenes —**observó Hermione, que seguía buscando el libro de Aritmancia.**

—Y tendrá lugar aquí. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio de Magia y un verdugo.

Hermione levantó la vista, sobresaltada, Lily tenía las manos en la boca tratando de contener un grito por lo que eso significaba.

—¡Traen a un verdugo a la sesión de apelación! Es como si ya estuviera decidido.

—Sí, eso parece —**dijo Harry pensativo**.

—¡No pueden hacerlo! —**gritó Ron**—. ¡He pasado años leyendo cosas para su defensa! ¡No pueden pasarlo todo por alto!

- es cierto **–exclamo Lily indignada-** no pueden simplemente hacer lo que se les da la gana, es contra las leyes que nuestros antepasados levantaron por el bien de la comunidad mágica, y luego dicen que los muggles son unos animales, incivilizados **–añadió molesta**

Pero Harry tenía la horrible sensación de que la Comi sión para las Criaturas Peligrosas había tomado ya su deci sión, presionada por el señor Malfoy. Draco, que había es tado notablemente apagado desde el triunfo de Gryffindor en la final de quidditch, y su misteriosa desaparición de un día, había recuperado parte de su ante rior petulancia. Por los comentarios socarrones que entreoía Harry, Malfoy estaba seguro de que matarían a _Buckbeak_, y parecía encantado de ser el causante. Lo único que podía ha cer Harry era contenerse para no imitar a Hermione cuando abofeteó a Malfoy, y buscar la forma de que su hermana no lo hiciera, ya que por su cara tenía algo muy malo en mente. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenían tiem po ni ocasión de visitar a Hagrid, porque las nuevas y estric tas medidas de seguridad no se habían levantado, y Harry no se atrevía a recoger la capa invisible del interior de la es tatua de la bruja, y estaba seguro que en cuento lo hiciera Lily lo enviaría derechito al ala medica para que no fuera contra las reglas.

Lily en cambio tenía ya en la cabeza una broma muy desagradable para el idiota de Malfoy pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no pudiera recuperarse rápidamente, era hora de sacar a la luz su lado merodeador, un momento pensó, de donde vino eso, se encogió de hombros y salió para buscar a sus fieles socios del crimen, era hora de darles otra lección a las serpientes.

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un inusitado silencio. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y quejándose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en trans formar una tetera en tortuga. Hermione irritó a todos porque juraba que su tortuga era mucho más galápago, cosa que a los demás les traía sin cuidado. Lily tenía una cara seria por lo que nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—La mía tenía un pitorro en vez de cola. ¡Qué pesadi lla...!

—¿Las tortugas echan vapor por la boca?

—La mía seguía teniendo un sauce dibujado en el capa razón. ¿Creéis que me quitarán puntos?

Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. Hermione había tenido razón: el profesor Flitwick puso en el examen los en cantamientos estimulantes. Harry, por los nervios, exageró un poco el suyo, y Ron, que era su pareja en el ejercicio, se echó a reír como un histérico, Lily en cambio lo hizo de manera correcta, tratando de no perder los estribos y reír a carcajada limpio como Ron, por lo que hizo su hermano. Al cual tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condi ciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento. Después de cenar; los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas sa las comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Má gicas, que se celebró la mañana siguiente, con un aire cierta mente preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo du rante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los de jaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían teni do nunca, y además concedió a los hermanos Potter, a Ron y a Hermione muchas oportunidades de hablar con Hagrid.

—_Buckbeak _está algo deprimido —**les dijo Hagrid inclinándose un poco, haciendo como que comprobaba que el gusarajo de Harry seguía vivo**—. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero... en cualquier caso, pasado mañana lo sabremos.

Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones: un absoluto desastre. Por más que lo intentó, Harry no consiguió que espesara su «receta para confundir», y Snape, vigilándole con aire de vengativo placer, garabateó en el espacio de la nota, antes de alejarse, algo que parecía un cero. Pero Lily se desquito del profesor, ya que este por más que busco no encontró fallos, teniendo que darle una buena puntuación por la poción tan perfecta que elaboro, cuando se alejo le pareció escucharlo maldiciendo.

A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia, en el que Harry escribió todo lo que Florean For tescue le había contado acerca de la persecución de las bru jas en la Edad Media, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poderse tomar además en aquella aula sofocante uno de sus helados de nueces y chocolate, Lily había tenido un buen maestro durante las vacaciones por lo que también realizo correctamente su prueba. El miércoles por la tarde te nían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguien te a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.

El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un _grindylow_; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin pres tar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un _hinkypunk_; ymeterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

—Estupendo, Harry —**susurró Lupin, cuando el joven bajó sonriente del tronco**—. Nota máxima.

Sonrojado por el éxito, Harry se quedó para ver a Lily, Ron y a Hermione. Lily lo hizo también como Harry, pero a diferencia de él sonrió cuando recibió nota máxima por su excelente desempeño. Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al _hinkypunk_, que logró confundirlo y que se hundiese en la ciénaga hasta la cintura. Hermione lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol del boggart. Después de pasar un minuto dentro del tronco, salió gritando.

—¡Hermione! —**dijo Lupin sobresaltado**—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—La pro... profesora McGonagall —**dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, señalando al interior del tronco**—. Me... ¡me ha dicho que me han suspendido en todo!

Costó un rato tranquilizar a Hermione. Cuando por fin se recuperó, ella, Harry, Lily y Ron volvieron al castillo. Ron se guía riéndose del boggart de Hermione, pero cuando estaban a punto de reñir, pero antes de poder hacerlo Lily le dio un golpe a Ron en la cabeza por reírse de su amiga, antes de que este pudiera alegarle por ello, vieron algo al final de las escaleras. Cornelius Fudge, sudando bajo su capa de rayas, con templaba desde arriba los terrenos del colegio. Se sobresaltó al ver a Harry y a Lily.

—¡Hola, Harry! La hermosa señorita que te acompaña debe ser tu hermana, es un honor señorita Potter—**dijo educadamente**—. ¿Vienen de un examen? ¿les fal ta poco para acabar?

—Sí —**respondieron los Potter a coro. Hermione y Ron, como no tenían trato con el ministro de Magia, se quedaron un poco apartados**.

—Estupendo día —**dijo Fudge, contemplando el lago**—. Es una pena..., es una pena... —**suspiró ampliamente y miró a los hermanos Potter**—. Me trae un asunto desagradable, Harry, La Comi sión para las Criaturas Peligrosas solicitó que un testigo pre senciase la ejecución de un hipogrifo furioso. Como tenía que visitar Hogwarts por lo de Black, me pidieron que entrara.

—¿Significa eso que la revisión del caso ya ha tenido lu gar? —**interrumpió Ron, dando un paso adelante.**

—No, no. Está fijada para la tarde —dijo Fudge, miran do a Ron con curiosidad.

—¡Entonces quizá no tenga que presenciar ninguna eje cución! —**dijo Ron resueltamente**—. ¡El hipogrifo podría ser absuelto!

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder; dos magos en traron por las puertas del castillo que había a su espalda. Uno era tan anciano que parecía descomponerse ante sus ojos; el otro era alto y fornido, y tenía un fino bigote de color negro. Harry entendió que eran representantes de la Comi sión para las Criaturas Peligrosas, porque el anciano miró de soslayo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y dijo con voz débil:

—Santo Dios, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. A las dos en punto, ¿no, Fudge?

El hombre del bigote negro toqueteaba algo que lleva ba al cinto; Harry advirtió que pasaba el ancho pulgar por el filo de un hacha. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le dio con el codo en las costillas y señaló el vestíbulo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado? —**dijo enfadado Ron, en trando en el Gran Comedor para almorzar**—. ¿Los has visto? ¡Hasta llevan un hacha! ¡Eso no es justicia!

—Ron, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio. No puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a su jefe —**respondió Hermione, aunque también ella parecía muy molesta**—. Si Hagrid conserva esta vez la cabeza y argumenta adecuadamente su defensa, es posible que no ejecuten a _Buckbeak_...

Pero a los dos hermanos, les parecía que Hermione no creía en realidad lo que decía. A su alrededor, todos hablaban animados, sabo reando por adelantado el final de los exámenes, que tendría lugar aquella tarde, pero Harry; Lily; Ron y Hermione, preocupa dos por Hagrid y _Buckbeak_, permanecieron al margen.

El último examen de Harry, Lily y Ron era de Adivinación. El último de Hermione, Estudios Muggles. Subieron juntos la escalera de mármol. Hermione los dejó en el primer piso, y ambos hermanos y Ron continuaron hasta el séptimo, donde muchos de su clase estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol que conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney, repasando en el úl timo minuto.

—Nos va a examinar por separado —**les informó Nevi lle, cuando se sentaron a su lado. Tenía **_**Disipar las nieblas del futuro **_**abierto sobre los muslos, por las páginas dedica das a la bola de cristal**—. ¿Alguno ha visto algo alguna vez en la bola de cristal? —**preguntó desanimado.**

—Nanay —**dijo Ron.**

**-** Solo en una feria Muggle a la que fui cuando era pequeña **–menciono Lily en tono aburrido**

Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Harry se dio cuenta de que calculaba lo que faltaba para el comienzo de la revisión del caso de _Buckbeak_. Lily se encontraba en las mismas pero a su vez algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien en ese asunto, rezaba para equivocarse. La cola de personas que había fuera del aula se reducía muy despacio. Cada vez que bajaba alguien por la plateada escalera de mano, los demás le preguntaban entre susurros:

—¿Qué te ha preguntado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Pero nadie aclaraba nada.

—¡Me ha dicho que, según la bola de cristal, sufriré un accidente horrible si revelo algo! —**chilló Neville, bajando la escalera hacia Harry y Ron, que acababa de llegar al rellano en ese momento.**

—Es muy lista —**refunfuñó Ron**—. Empiezo a pensar que Hermione tenía razón —**dijo señalando la trampilla con el dedo**—: es una impostora.

-y hasta ahorita te vienes a dar cuenta **–susurro Lily aburrida-** de haber sabido me salgo cuando se fue Hermione, bueno tengo todavía chance **–se dijo a si misma**

—Sí—**dijo Harry, mirando su reloj. Eran las dos**—. Oja lá se dé prisa.

Parvati bajó la escalera rebosante de orgullo.

—Me ha dicho que tengo todas las características de una verdadera vidente —**dijo a Ron, Lily y a Harry**—. He visto muchísimas cosas... Bueno, que os vaya bien.

Bajó aprisa por la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar junto a Lavender.

—Ronald Weasley —**anunció desde arriba la voz conoci da y susurrante. Ron hizo un guiño a Harry y subió por la es calera de plata.**

Harry y Lily eran los únicos que quedaba por examinarse. Se sen taron en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, escuchando una mosca que zumbaba en la ventana soleada. Sus mentes estaban con Hagrid, al otro lado de los terrenos del colegio. Por fin, después de unos veinte minutos, los pies gran des de Ron volvieron a aparecer en la escalera.

—¿Qué tal? —**le preguntaron ambos a la vez, levantándose**.

—Una porquería —**dijo Ron**—. No conseguía ver nada, así que me inventé algunas cosas. Pero no creo que la haya convencido...

—Nos veremos en la sala común —**musitó Harry cuan do la voz de la profesora Trelawney anunció:**

—¡Harry Potter!

En la sala de la torre hacia más calor que nunca. Las cor tinas estaban echadas, el fuego encendido, y el habitual olor mareante hizo toser a Harry mientras avanzaba entre las si llas y las mesas hasta el lugar en que la profesora Trelawney lo aguardaba sentada ante una bola grande de cristal.

—Buenos días, Harry —**dijo suavemente**—. Si tuvieras la amabilidad de mirar la bola... Tómate tu tiempo, y luego dime lo que ves dentro de ella...

Harry se inclinó sobre la bola de cristal y miró concen trándose con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algo más que la niebla blanca que se arremolinaba dentro, pero sin encon trarlo.

_-"Si no te importa quiero oír un poco" __**–escucho a Lily en su cabeza**_

_**-"**__Claro pero no me desconcentres hermanita, si tienes alguna idea dimela" __**–respondió Harry **_

—¿Y bien? —**le preguntó la profesora Trelawney con de licadeza, lo que causo que saliera de su plática mental**—. ¿Qué ves?

El calor y el humo aromático que salía del fuego que ha bía a su lado resultaban asfixiantes. Pensó en lo que Ron le había dicho y decidió fingir.

—Eeh... —**dijo Harry**—. Una forma oscura...

—¿A qué se parece? —**susurró la profesora Trelaw ney**—. Piensa...

La mente de Harry echó a volar y aterrizó en _Buckbeak_.

—Un hipogrifo —**dijo con firmeza.**

—¿De verdad? —**susurró la profesora Trelawney, escri biendo deprisa y con entusiasmo en el pergamino que tenía en las rodillas**—. Muchacho, bien podrías estar contem plando la solución del problema de Hagrid con el Ministerio de Magia. Mira más detenidamente... El hipogrifo ¿tiene ca beza?

—Sí —**dijo Harry con seguridad**.

—¿Estás seguro? —**insistió la profesora Trelawney**—. ¿Totalmente seguro, Harry? ¿No lo ves tal vez retorciéndose en el suelo y con la oscura imagen de un hombre con un ha cha detrás?

—No —**dijo Harry, comenzando a sentir náuseas.**

—¿No hay sangre? ¿No está Hagrid llorando?

—¡No! —**contestó Harry, con crecientes deseos de aban donar la sala y aquel calo**r—. Parece que está bien. Está vo lando...

_**-"**__ y usted es una chiflada" __**–menciono Lily en su cabeza**_

La profesora Trelawney suspiró.

—Bien, querido. Me parece que lo dejaremos aquí... Un poco decepcionante, pero estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que has podido.

Aliviado, Harry se levantó, cogió la mochila y se dio la vuelta para salir. Pero entonces oyó detrás de él una voz po tente y áspera:

—Sucederá esta noche.

Harry dio media vuelta. La profesora Trelawney estaba rígida en su sillón. Tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo dice? —**preguntó Harry.**

_**-**__¿Qué dijo?__**- escucho que Katherine hablaba**_

Pero la profesora Trelawney no parecía oírle. Sus pupi las comenzaron a moverse. Harry estaba asustado. La pro fesora parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. El muchacho no sabía si salir corriendo hacia la enfermería. Y entonces la profesora Trelawney volvió a hablar con la misma voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya:

—_El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, aban donado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se revelara, tratara de liberarse para ir a reunirse con su amo. Pero antes de que pueda huir, los herederos despertaran un poder que yace en su interior, uno que desconocen, esto les ayudara a pararlo. Un inocente será salvado por ellos, pero uno de ellos sufrirá una decepción que le forzara a tomar una decisión ya que dos entes existen en él, el otro su apoyo será, las mentiras se descubrirán. Ambos encontraran apoyo en personas que ni siquiera saben que existen, un año su formación tendrá lugar, cuando esta termine, estarán listos para cumplir con su destino, a los otros encontraran y con ellos la fuerza de La LUZ se liberara de sus cadenas para a la oscuridad vencer. Pero mientras esto pasa, cuando los dos primeros herederos su formación estén por terminar, recibirán una terrible noticia. El vasallo, de la autoridad lograra escapar a su amo lograra volver y con eso El Señor de las Tinieblas se alza rá de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más te rrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo..._

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, sobre el pecho. La profeso ra Trelawney emitió un gruñido. Luego, repentinamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, chico —**añadió con voz soñolienta**—. El calor del día, ¿sabes...? Me he quedado traspuesta.

Harry se quedó allí un momento, mirándola.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

—Usted... acaba de decirme que... el Señor de las Tinie blas volverá a alzarse, que su vasallo va a regresar con él...

La profesora Trelawney se sobresaltó.

—¿El Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿El que no debe nombrarse? Querido muchacho, no se puede bromear con ese tema... Alzarse de nuevo, Dios mío...

—¡Pero usted acaba de decirlo! Usted ha dicho que el Se ñor de las Tinieblas...

—Creo que tú también te has quedado dormido —**repu so la profesora Trelawney**—. Desde luego, nunca predeciría algo así.

Harry bajó la escalera de mano y la de caracol, hacién dose preguntas... ¿Acababa de oír a la profesora Trelawney haciendo una verdadera predicción? ¿O había querido aca bar el examen con un final impresionante? Decidió esperar a su hermana.

Mientras Lily trataba de no pensar en lo que oyó por medio de su enlace. Tenía muchas dudas, pero debía dejarlas para después, se sentó esperando indicaciones.

-muy bien querida, empecemos **–dijo la profesora- **puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

Lily tomo aire y se fijo en la bola de cristal.

-muy bien querida que vez **–la cuestiono la profesora.**

**-**veo, una silueta acercándose de forma majestuosa, **-respondió Lily y esto no era mentira. –** parece una especie de felino, uno salvaje

**-** bien, bien, interesante **–dijo la profesora apuntando, pero en su mirada había un brillo extraño-** que mas

**-** espere ahora veo otro acercándose, **-dijo la chica-** parecen estar protegiendo algo, o más bien a alguien ya que noto una figura a sus espaldas malherida. **–la profesora solo apuntaba esto era raro se dijo-** un momento ahora están tomando forma humana, pero no puedo distinguirla, son jóvenes eso sí, como de mi edad diría yo **–indico**

- bien querida, parece que de alguna forma estas visualizando una lucha de animagos, pero dejémoslo ahí **–menciono la maestra**

**-**claro usted es la que sabe **–fue la respuesta de la pelirroja Potter.**

La chica se dio la vuelta pero antes de que se pudiera ir, sucedió otra vez, igual que con Harry, cuando se dio la vuelta.

-_el momento se acerca las cuatro estirpes despertaran, con eso los cuatro grandes volverán, la verdadera luz esta por despertar, dos de ellos separados fueron, pero ahora que están juntos no habrá quien los pare, las manipulaciones acabaran, con ello los guardianes volverán, aquellos que la balanza de la vida cuidan. Te volverás a encontrar con él al finalizar el año, su vida de la esclavitud salvaras, sus destinos se entrelazaran, con un lazo difícil de romper, pero poco tiempo su felicidad será, alguien entre ustedes se interpondrá, a un lado lo dejaras, tu otro yo morirá, para dar una nueva fuerza a tu vida, una que tú y tu hermano atesoraran, secretos antiguos se revelaran, pero también nuevos enemigos en su camino aparecerán, valiente como el León debes ser, la astucia como la serpiente deberás demostrar, la lealtad del tejón valer harás, la sabiduría del águila en ti reside no la escondas. Dos años después con él te volverás a encontrar, pero la guerra al final los separa, firme en tus decisiones debes ser, dudar no debes, el momento se acerca… las cuatro estirpes despertaran._

Y otra vez la pobre mujer no supo que paso. Lily bajo pensativa, cuando se topo con su hermano le conto lo sucedido en su examen, esto lo intrigo y prometió descubrir que pasaba, tras un abrazo ambos el camino reanudaron. Cinco minutos más tarde pasaban aprisa por entre los troles de seguridad que estaban a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Las palabras de la profesora Trelawney resona ban aún en sus cabezas. Se cruzó con muchos que caminaban a zancadas, riendo y bromeando, dirigiéndose hacia los terre nos del colegio y hacia una libertad largamente deseada. Cuando llegó al retrato y entraron en la sala común, estaba casi desierta. En un rincón, sin embargo, estaban sentados Ron y Hermione.

—La profesora Trelawney me acaba de decir... **–comenzó Harry intrigado**

-nos dirás hermano, porque a mí también me paso **–le dijo Lily interrumpiéndolo antes de que dijera algo mas**

Pero se detuvieron al fijarse en sus caras.

—_Buckbeak _ha perdido —**dijo Ron con voz débil**—. Ha grid acaba de enviar esto.

La nota de Hagrid estaba seca esta vez: no había lágrimas en ella. Pero su mano parecía haber temblado tanto al escribirla que apenas resultaba legible.

_Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada. No vengáis. No quiero que lo veáis._

_Hagrid_

—Tenemos que ir —**dijo Harry de inmediato**—. ¡No pue de estar allí solo, esperando al verdugo!

-tienes razón **–exclamó Lily rápidamente**

—Pero es a la puesta del sol —**dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana con los ojos empañados**—. No nos dejarán salir, y menos a ustedes dos, Lily, Harry...

Harry se tapó la cabeza con las manos, pensando, Lily trataba de idear un plan seguro pero rápido en estos momentos.

—Si al menos tuviéramos la capa invisible...

—¿Dónde está? —**dijo Hermione**.

Harry le explicó que la había dejado en el pasadizo, de bajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

—... Si Snape me vuelve a ver por allí, me veré en un se rio aprieto —concluyó.

—Eso es verdad —**dijo Hermione, poniéndose** en pie—. Si te ve... ¿Cómo se abre la joroba de la bruja?

—Se le dan unos golpecitos y se dice _«¡Dissendio!» _—**Ex plicó Harry**—. Pero...

Hermione no aguardó a que terminara la frase; atravesó la sala con decisión, abrió el retrato y se perdió de vista.

-a eso llamo yo pensar y actuar rápidamente **–menciono Lily divertida por la reacción de los dos**

—¿Habrá ido a cogerla? —**dijo Ron, mirando el punto por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.**

A eso había ido. Hermione regresó al cuarto de hora, con la capa plateada cuidadosamente doblada y escondida bajo la túnica.

—¡Hermione, no sé qué te pasa últimamente! —**dijo Ron, sorprendido**—. Primero le pegas a Malfoy, luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney...

Hermione se sintió halagada.

**NOTA:**

**Perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente, pero aquí está la siguiente parte de mi historia, decidí hacerlo largo en compensación por la demora, el próximo vendrá igual y posiblemente me tome dos más terminar el tercer año de los Hermanos Potter, poco después ya veremos, la votación para la pareja se cerrara a final de mes por lo que espero sus votos, los que no sepan bien, deben darle click en el nombre de mi avatar o mejor dicho la palabra subrayada cerca de la imagen y de ahí hasta arriba de mi perfil aparecen las opciones espero sus opciones. Nos vemos. Bey**


	28. Chapter 28

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Bajaron a cenar con los demás, pero no regresaron luego a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry llevaba escondida la capa en la parte delantera de la túnica. Tenía que llevar los brazos cru zados para que no se viera el bulto. Esperaron en una habi tación contigua al vestíbulo hasta asegurarse de que éste es tuviese completamente vacío. Oyeron a los dos últimos que pasaban aprisa y cerraban dando un portazo. Hermione aso mó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Vale —**susurró**—. No hay nadie. Podemos taparnos con la capa.

Caminando muy juntos, de puntillas y bajo la capa, para que nadie los viera, bajaron la escalera y salieron. El sol se hundía ya en el bosque prohibido, dorando las ramas más al tas de los árboles.

Llegaron a la cabaña y llamaron a la puerta. Hagrid tar dó en contestar; cuando por fin lo hizo, miró a su alrededor; pá lido y tembloroso, en busca de la persona que había llamado.

—Somos nosotros —**susurró Harry**—. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar; nos la quitaremos.

—No deberíais haber venido —**dijo Hagrid, también su surrando.**

**-**Para eso están los amigos **–comento Lily sonriéndole**

Pero se hizo a un lado, y ellos entraron. Hagrid cerró la puerta rápidamente y Harry se desprendió de la capa. Ha grid no lloró ni se arrojó al cuello de sus amigos. No parecía saber dónde se encontraba ni qué hacer. Resultaba más trágico verlo así que llorando.

—¿Queréis un té? —**invitó.**

Sus manos enormes temblaban al coger la tetera.

—¿Dónde está _Buckbeak_, Hagrid? —**preguntó Ron, vaci lante.**

—Lo... lo tengo en el exterior —**dijo Hagrid, derramando la leche por la mesa al llenar la jarra**—. Está atado en el huerto, junto a las calabazas. Pensé que debía ver los árboles y oler el aire fresco antes de...

A Hagrid le temblaba tanto la mano que la jarra se le cayó y se hizo añicos.

—Yo lo haré, Hagrid —**dijo Hermione inmediatamente, apresurándose a limpiar el suelo, Lily la siguió para darle apoyo**

—Hay otra en el aparador —**dijo Hagrid sentándose y limpiándose la frente con la manga. Harry miró a Ron, que le devolvió una mirada de desesperanza**.

—¿No hay nada que hacer; Hagrid? —**preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado**—. Dumbledore...

_- ¿Por qué diablos siento que aquí hay gato encerrado?__**-comento Lily por su enlace-**__ tu qué opinas Harry __**–cuestiono**_

_-no lo sé __**-respondió calmadamente Harry-**__ pero también esta lo de las profecías tengo una rara sensación en cuanto a ambas __**–menciono-**__ pero lo hablaremos después ahora Hagrid nos necesita __**–añadió seriamente, en eso ambos prestaron atención a la platica**_

—Lo ha intentado —**respondió Hagrid**—. No puede ha cer nada contra una sentencia de la Comisión. Les ha dicho que _Buckbeak _es inofensivo, pero tienen miedo. Ya sabéis cómo es Lucius Malfoy... Me imagino que los ha amenazado... Y el verdugo, Macnair, es un viejo amigo suyo. Pero será rá pido y limpio, y yo estaré a su lado.

Hagrid tragó saliva. Sus ojos recorrían la cabaña bus cando algún retazo de esperanza.

—Dumbledore estará presente. Me ha escrito esta maña na. Dice que quiere estar conmigo. Un gran hombre, Dumble dore...

Hermione y Lily, que habían estado rebuscando en el aparador de Hagrid, dejaron escapar un leve sollozo, que reprimieron rápidamente. Se incorporaron con la jarra en las manos y esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

—Nosotros también estaremos contigo, Hagrid —**co menzó, pero Hagrid negó con la despeinada cabeza.**

—Tenéis que volver al castillo. Os he dicho que no quería que lo vierais. Y tampoco deberíais estar aquí. Si Fudge y Dumbledore te pillan fueran sin permiso, Harry, te verás en un aprieto, y no digamos tu Lily.

Por el rostro de Hermione corrían lágrimas silenciosas, pero disimuló ante Hagrid preparando el té. Lily de alguna manera extraña para todos estaba logrando mantener la cara en blanco, no demostraba emociones. Al coger la botella de leche para verter parte de ella en la jarra, dio un grito.

—¡Ron! No... no puedo creerlo. ¡Es _Scabbers_!

Ron la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué dices?

Hermione acercó la jarra a la mesa y la volcó. Con un gritito asustado y desesperado por volver a meterse en el recipiente, _Scabbers _apareció correteando por la mesa.

—_¡Scabbers! _—**exclamó Ron desconcertado**—. _Scabbers_, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cogió a la rata, que forcejeaba por escapar; y la levantó para verla a la luz. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más delgada que nunca. Se le había caído mucho pelo, dejándole amplias lagunas, y se retorcía en las manos de Ron, desespe rada por escapar. Lily volteo a ver a la ventana por algún motivo le pareció escuchar algo en el momento en el que el roedor hizo acto de presencia.

-_¿Qué pasa Lily? __**–escucho a Harry atreves de su vinculo mental**_

_**-**__hay que estar atentos tengo la sensación de que estamos siendo vigilados__** –respondió la joven potter**_

_**-**__ está bien yo también siento algo pero hay que estar atentos __**–respondió Harry preocupado**_

—No te preocupes, _Scabbers _—**dijo Ron**—. No hay gatos. No hay nada que temer.

De pronto, Hagrid se puso en pie, mirando la ventana fi jamente. Su cara, habitualmente rubicunda, se había puesto del color del pergamino.

—Ya vienen...

Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione se dieron rápidamente la vuelta. Un grupo de hombres bajaba por los lejanos escalones de la puerta principal del castillo. Delante iba Albus Dumbledore. Su barba plateada brillaba al sol del ocaso. A su lado iba Cor nelius Fudge. Tras ellos marchaban el viejo y débil miembro de la Comisión y el verdugo Macnair.

—Tenéis que iros —**dijo Hagrid. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo**—. No deben veros aquí... Marchaos ya.

Ron se metió a _Scabbers _en el bolsillo y Hermione cogió la capa.

—Salid por detrás.

Lo siguieron hacia la puerta trasera que daba al huerto. Harry se sentía muy raro y aún más al ver a _Buckbeak _a po cos metros, atado a un árbol, detrás de las calabazas. Lily no se quedaba atrás, pero ella sentía a su vez una extraña fuerza naciendo en su interior, desde esa mañana y ahora tenía la sensación como si quisiera salir a la luz. _Buck beak _parecía presentir algo. Volvió la cara afilada de un lado a otro y golpeó el suelo con la zarpa, nervioso.

—No temas, _Buckbeak _—**dijo Hagrid con voz suave**—. No temas. —**Se volvió hacia los cuatro amigos**—. Venga, mar chaos.

Pero no se movieron.

—Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió.

—No pueden matarlo...

—¡Marchaos! —**ordenó Hagrid con firmeza**—. Ya es bas tante horrible y sólo faltaría que además os metierais en un lío.

No tenían opción. Mientras Hermione echaba la capa sobre los otros cuatro, oyeron hablar al otro lado de la cabaña. Hagrid miró hacia el punto por el que acababan de desapa recer.

—Marchaos, rápido —**dijo con acritud**—. No escu chéis.

Y volvió a entrar en la cabaña al mismo tiempo que al guien llamaba a la puerta de delante. Lentamente, como en trance, Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione rodearon silenciosamente la casa. Al llegar al otro lado, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

—Vámonos aprisa, por favor —**susurró Hermione**—. No puedo seguir aquí, no lo puedo soportar...

-te secundo en eso **–añadió Lily dejando finalmente salir las lagrimas- **además Hagrid tiene razón no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros

Empezaron a subir hacia el castillo. El sol se apresuraba a ocultarse; el cielo se había vuelto de un gris claro teñido de púrpura, pero en el oeste había destellos de rojo rubí. Ron se detuvo en seco.

—Por favor; Ron —**comenzó Hermione.**

**-**¿Qué pasa? **–cuestiono Lily**

—Se trata de _Scabbers_..., quiere salir.

Ron se inclinaba intentando impedir que _Scabbers _se es capara, pero la rata estaba fuera de sí; chillando como loca, se debatía y trataba de morder a Ron en la mano.

—_Scabbers_, tonta, soy yo —**susurró Ron.**

**-**vaya mascota **–susurro Lily algo entre divertida y preocupada**

Oyeron abrirse una puerta detrás de ellos y luego voces masculinas.

—¡Por favor; Ron, vámonos, están a punto de hacerlo! —**insistió Hermione.**

—Vale, ¡quédate quieta, _Scabbers_!

Siguieron caminando; al igual que Hermione, los gemelos Potter procuraban no oír el sordo rumor de las voces que sonaban de trás de ellos. Ron volvió a detenerse.

—No la puedo sujetar... Calla, _Scabbers_, o nos oirá todo el mundo.

La rata chillaba como loca, pero no lo bastante fuerte para eclipsar los sonidos que llegaban del jardín de Hagrid. Las voces de hombre se mezclaban y se confundían. Hubo un silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, el inconfundible silbido del hacha rasgando el aire. Hermione se tambaleó. Lily alcanzo a sostenerse de su hermano

—¡Ya está! —**susurró a Harry**—. ¡No me lo puedo creer; lo han hecho!

-estúpidos neandertales **–susurró Lily algo molesta**

A Harry se le quedó la mente en blanco a causa de la impre sión. Los cuatro se habían quedado paralizados bajo la capa in visible. Los últimos rayos del sol arrojaron una luz sanguino lenta sobre los terrenos, en los que las sombras se dibujaban muy alargadas. Detrás de ellos oyeron un aullido salvaje.

—¡Hagrid! —**susurró Harry. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, fue a darse la vuelta, pero Ron y Hermione lo cogieron por los brazos. Lily logro contenerse a duras penas, mientras pensaba en las maldiciones que podría utilizar contra todos esos.**

—No podemos —**dijo Ron, blanco como una pared**—. Se verá en un problema más serio si se descubre que lo hemos ido a visitar...

Hermione respiraba floja e irregularmente.

—¿Cómo... han podido...? —**preguntó jadeando, como si se ahogase**—. ¿Cómo han podido?

-sabes llevo rato preguntándome lo mismo **–comento Lily en un susurro**

—Vamos —**dijo Ron, tiritando.**

Reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, andando muy despacio para no descubrirse. La luz se apagaba. Cuan do llegaron a campo abierto, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos como un embrujo.

—_Scabbers, _estate quieta —**susurró Ron, llevándose la mano al pecho. La rata se retorcía como loca. Ron se detuvo, obligando a **_**Scabbers **_**a que se metiera del todo en el bolsi llo**—. ¿Qué te ocurre, tonta? Quédate quieta... ¡AY! ¡Me ha mordido!

—¡Ron, cállate! —**susurró Hermione**—. Fudge se pre sentará aquí dentro de un minuto...

—No hay manera.

_Scabbers _estaba aterrorizada. Se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando soltarse de Ron.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

Pero Harry acababa de ver a _Crookshanks _acercándose a ellos sigilosamente, arrastrándose y con los grandes ojos amarillos destellando pavorosamente en la oscuridad, Lily sintió en ese momento que la energía en su interior, porque eso era empezaba a calmarse un poco, pero a su vez se esta enfocando en algún punto de su cuerpo. Harry no sabía si el gato los veía o se orientaba por los chillidos de _Scabbers_.

—_¡Crookshanks! _—**gimió Hermione**—. ¡No, vete, _Crooks hanks_! ¡Vete!

Pero el gato se acercaba más...

—_Scabbers_... ¡NO!

Demasiado tarde... La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, _Crookshanks _se lanzó tras el roedor; y antes de que Harry, Lily y Hermione pudieran detenerlo, Ron se salió de la capa y se internó en la oscuridad.

—¡Ron! —**gimió Hermione**.

-_el momento ha llegado mis pequeños__** –escucharon Harry y Lily por medio de su enlace las palabras fueron dichas en la cabeza de uno de los dos y el otro lo escucho por inercia pensaron.**_

Las dos chicas y Harry se miraron y lo siguieron a la carrera. Era imposible correr a toda velocidad debajo de la capa, así que se la quitaron y la llevaron al vuelo, ondeando como un es tandarte mientras seguían a Ron. Oían delante de ellos el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos que dirigía a _Crookshanks_.

—Aléjate de él..., aléjate... _Scabbers_, ven aquí...

Oyeron un golpe seco.

—¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.

Harry y Hermione casi chocaron contra Ron, Lily de alguna forma lo sintió y logro detenerse antes que los otros dos. Estaba tendido en el suelo. _Scabbers _había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

—Vamos, Ron, volvamos a cubrirnos —**dijo Hermione jadeando**—. Dumbledore y el ministro saldrán dentro de un minuto.

Pero antes de que pudieran volver a taparse, antes in cluso de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscu ridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.

Harry quiso coger la varita, pero era ya demasiado tar de, Lily en cambio tuvo la sensación de dejavu, era como si ya hubiera visto al animal. El perro había dado un gran salto y sus patas delanteras le golpearon el pecho. Harry cayó de espaldas, con un far do de pelo. Sintió el cálido aliento del fardo, sus dientes de tres centímetros de longitud...

Pero el empujón lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Se apartó rodando. Aturdido, sintiendo como si le hubieran roto las costillas, trató de ponerse en pie; oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Ron se levantó. Cuando el perro volvió a saltar contra ellos, Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a Ha rry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyó a Her mione chillar de dolor y caer también. Harry manoteó en bus ca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos, también el grito de su hermana al caer, esto le preocupo no podía pasarle nada a ninguna de las dos.

—_¡Lumos! _—**susurró.**

La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Habían per seguido a _Scabbers _hasta el sauce boxeador; y sus ramas cru jían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran. Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y me tiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba denodadamente, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban per diendo de vista.

—¡Ron! —**gritó Harry, intentando seguirlo, pero una grue sa rama le propinó un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo obligó a retroceder**.

-Canuto **–susurro Lily, no supo porque pero el nombre asalto su memoria de la nada y algo dentro de ella le decía que era de fiar la criatura, lo cual encontraba ilógico.**

Lo único que podían ver ya de Ron era la pierna con la que el muchacho se había enganchado en una rama para impedir que el perro lo arrastrase. Un horrible crujido cor tó el aire como un pistoletazo. La pierna de Ron se había roto y el pie desapareció en aquel momento.

—Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —**gritó Hermione. Ella también sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.**

—¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.

-entonces ¿Qué diablos estamos esperando? **–cuestiono Lily reaccionando ante todo esto**

Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las ramitas enros cadas como puños.

—Si ese perro ha podido entrar, nosotros también —**ja deó Harry, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que daban trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser gol peados por el árbol.**

—¡Socorro, socorro! —**gritó Hermione, como una histéri ca, dando brincos sin moverse del sitio**—. ¡Por favor...!

_Crookshanks _dio un salto al frente. Se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas que azotaban el aire y se aga rró con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco. De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.

—_¡Crookshanks! _—**gritó Hermione, dubitativa. Cogió a Ha rry por el brazo tan fuerte que le hizo daño**—. ¿Cómo sabía...?

—Es amigo del perro —**dijo Harry con tristeza**—. Los he visto juntos... Vamos. Ten la varita a punto.

Y no bajen la guardia **–añadió Lily en el mismo tono que su hermano- **vaya amigos los de tu mascota Hermione **–añadió la chica con cautela, la otra solo se encogió en hombros**

En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les sepa raba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que ha bía entre las raíces, _Crookshanks _se metió por él agitando la cola de brocha. Harry lo siguió, Lily no tardo en imitar a su hermano, aunque tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante iba a pasar. Entró a gatas, metiendo pri mero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo. _Crookshanks _estaba ya lejos de él y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la varita de Harry. Un segundo después, entró Lily, seguida por Hermione.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —**le preguntó con voz aterrorizada.**

**-**yo más bien diría ¿Dónde DIABLOS NOS DIRIGIMOS?** –comento Lily molesta y preocupada**

—Por aquí —**indicó Harry, poniéndose en camino con la espalda arqueada, siguiendo a **_**Crookshanks**_**.**

—¿Adónde irá este túnel? —**le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.**

**-** no me oiste hace unos minutos yo estoy preguntándome lo mismo **–menciono la chica Potter**

—No sé... Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador; pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nun ca. Se sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade... **–hablo Harry**

-_vaya, recuérdame encontrar la forma de ampliar esa cosa, no sabes cuándo nos puede ser de utilidad y si lo mejoramos estaremos más seguros, ya que con nuestra suerte __**–menciono Lily a través de su enlace mental, Harry afirmo de acuerdo con eso**_

Avanzaban tan aprisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. Por momentos podían ver la cola de _Crookshanks_. El pasadizo no se acababa. Parecía tan largo como el que iba a Honeydukes. Lo único en que podía pensar los hermanos Potter, era en Ron y en lo que le podía estar haciendo el perrazo... Al correr aga chados, les costaba trabajo respirar y les dolía...

Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpen tear; y _Crookshanks _había desaparecido. En vez de ver al gato, Harry veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Se detuvieron jadeando, para coger aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de pol vo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lle no de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si al guien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Lily tenía una mirada algo calculadora, como si estuviera evaluando la amenaza potencial que pudiera haber en el lugar, pero igual intercambio una mirada con su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Lily saco su varita y se mantenía en guardia a su derecha, atenta a todo, pero aunque lo negara su postura demostraba nerviosismo, Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Harry. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.

—Harry —**susurró**—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

-Vaya no me digas **–susurro algo sarcástica Lily pero más por la tención que otra cosa**

Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

—Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —**observó.**

_**-**__ más bien parecen las marcas de un…. No esto no puede ser posible, como pudieron sabiendo que había comunicación con el colegio __**–menciono Lily por su enlace, no es que quisiera pero no quería asustar mas a su amiga.- **__Harry tenemos que estar en guardia esto no augura nada bueno para todos nosotros __**–añadió, su hermano solo afirmo disimuladamente **_

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se ha bía movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo. Hermio ne le cogía el brazo con tal fuerza que perdía sensibilidad en los dedos. La miró. Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza y lo soltó. Lily a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que una débil y sincera sonrisa aparecieran en sus labios al analizar todo con calma, podría juntar a estos dos, ya vería, puesto que eso era cosa de otro momento.

Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una es tela ancha y brillante. Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.

—_Nox _—**susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las lu ces de las varitas**.

Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despa cio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada. Lily estaba lista y en guardia a su lado rápidamente.

_Crookshanks _estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y Hermione se le acerca ron rápidamente, Lily en cambio los siguió con cautela sin perder de vista su entorno para no ser tomados por sorpresa.

—¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Dónde está el perro?

—No hay perro —**gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes**—. Harry, Lily, esto es una trampa...

—¿Qué...?

—Él es el perro. Es un animago...

Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry, Lily dio un grito al notar hacia donde y que miraba su pelirrojo amigo. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puer ta tras ellos.

Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los co dos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas pro fundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadá ver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descu bierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.

—_¡Expeliarmo! _—**exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la va rita de Ron.**

Las varitas que empuñaban Harry, Lily y Hermione saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry y en Lily.

—Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —**dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mu cho tiempo**—. Su padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Harry oyó la burla sobre su padre como si Black la hubie ra proferido a voces. Lily empuño las manos, sintiendo como una energía extraña en varios sentidos se empezaba a acumular en ellas, como listas para protegerlos, pero no quito la vista del hombre que había causado la muerte de sus padres. Vio a su hermano y por su enlace pudo sentirlo, notó la quemazón del odio, que no dejaba lugar al miedo, lo mismo que ella tenía por dentro. Por primera vez en sus vidas habría querido volver a tener en su mano la varita, no para defenderse, sino para atacar... para matar. Sin saber lo que hacían, se adelantaron, pero algo se movió a sus costados, y dos pares de manos, uno para cada uno, los sujetaron y les hicieron retroceder

—¡No, Harry! ¡Lily! —**exclamó Hermione, petrificada**.

Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:

—Si quiere matar a Harry, o a Lily, tendrá que matarnos tam bién a nosotros —**dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.**

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.

—Échate —**le dijo a Ron en voz baja**— o será peor para tu pierna.

—¿Me ha oído? —**dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie**—. Tendrá que matarnos a los tres.

—Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —**respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.**

**-** ha si de ¿Quién si podemos saber? **–menciono Lily al lado de Hermione quien la sostenía.**

—¿Por qué? —**preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron**—. No le importó la última vez, ¿a que no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado us ted en Azkaban?

—¡Harry! —**sollozó Hermione**—. ¡Cállate!

- no Hermione el dice la verdad **–exclamo Lily tratando de contenerse**

—¡ÉL MATÓ NUESTROS MIS PADRES! —**gritó Harry**, **tratando de alcanzar la mano de su hermana.**

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de Ron, Lily le siguió haciendo lo mismo con Her mione, pero algo en el último segundo la detuvo, solo vio como su hermano se lanzó contra el asesino de sus padres.

Había olvidado la magia. Había olvidado que era bajito y poca cosa y que tenía trece años, mientras que Black era un hombre adulto y alto. Lo único que sabía Harry era que quería hacerle a Black todo el daño posible, y que no le im portaba el que recibiera a cambio.

Tal vez fuera por la impresión que le produjo ver a Harry cometiendo aquella necedad, pero Black no levantó a tiempo las varitas. Harry sujetó por la muñeca la mano li bre de Black, desviando la orientación de las varitas. Tras propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, contra la pared.

Lily, Hermione y Ron gritaron. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Ha rry en la cara. Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano.

Pero Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.

—No —**susurró**—. He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. Las gafas se le ha bían caído hacia un lado.

Entonces vio el pie de Hermione, salido de no se sabía dónde, seguido por el de Lily. Black soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Ron se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo.

Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero...

—¡Ah!

_Crookshanks _se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo. Harry se lo sacudió de enci ma, pero _Crookshanks _se dirigió como una flecha hacia la va rita de Harry.

—¡NO! —**exclamó Harry, y propinó a **_**Crookshanks **_**un puntapié que lo tiró a un lado bufando. Harry recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.**

—¡Apartaos! —**gritó a Ron y a las dos chicas.**

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó so bre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos, Lily también se alejo manteniendo la varita en alto y lista.

Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su es trecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamen te al corazón con la varita.

—¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —**preguntó.**

Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo iz quierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz.

—Usted mató a mis padres —**dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.**

Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos. Lily observo todo con rostro neutro, pero algo dentro de ella empezó a moverse, una sensación muy extraña para ella, como si algo dentro de su mente se hubiera olvidado.

—No lo niego —**dijo en voz baja**—. Pero si supieras toda la historia...

—¿Toda la historia? —**repitió Harry, con un furioso mar tilleo en los oídos**—. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Tienes que escucharme —**dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz**—. Lo lamentarás si no... si no com prendes...

—Comprendo más de lo que cree —**dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa**—. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿ver dad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...

-Harry detente **–susurro Lily, ella quería oír, esto era más de lo que ella pensó.**

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. _Crookshanks _saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.

—Vete —**ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero **_**Crookshanks **_**le hundió las garras en la túni ca. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo. Lily por el contrario de repente tuvo una revelación, algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo.**

NOTA:

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE BLOQUEO DE AUTOR, PERDONEN A SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE AVANZAR, POR CIERTO ESTA DECIDIDO ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA SECUELA, NO DIRE COMO NI CUANDO EMPEZARA O MUCHO MENOS COMO COMENZARA, ESTO LO DESCUBRIRAN MAS ADELANTE, POR CIERTO LO LAMENTO PERO AL FINAL GANO EDWARD PARA PAREJA PERO ESO SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SE LO VOY A PONER MUY, MUY DIFICIL. BUENO NOS VEMOS.

ESPEREN HE DECIDIDO ABRIR UNA NUEVA VOTACION EN ELLA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DECIDIRAN QUE HISTORIA COMPLETARE DE MANOS DE SECRETO MAGICO, PARA POSTERIORMENTE CONTINUAR A OTRA, AQUÍ LE DEJO LAS Opciones, (POR CIERTO TIENEN DERECHO A DOS OPCIONES POR VOTO) VOTOS EN EL PERFIL PARA QUIENES NO SEPAN

1. Los caminos de la Fuerza » _(_Crossover - Star Wars & Twilight)

2. hija del trueno _(_Crossover - Twilight & Thor)

3. La leyenda de la orden del arco iris (Card Captor Sakura)

4. una vision diferente (Evangelion

5. Guardianes Ancestrales » (Danny Phantom)

6. el triunfo de la compañia de la luz (Winx Club)

7. arrepentimientos » (Star Wars)


	29. Chapter 29

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Harry miró a Black y a _Crookshanks_, sujetando la varita aún con más fuerza. ¿Y qué si tenía que matar también al gato? Era un aliado de Black... Si estaba dispuesto a morir defendiéndolo, no era asunto suyo. Si Black quería salvarlo, eso sólo demostraría que le importaba más _Crookshanks _que los padres de Harry...

Lily veía todo con atención, estaba preocupada por su hermano, su actitud era distinta a la que conocía, cierto Black era el causante del dolor que ambos habían tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, bueno su hermano más que ella, pero temía por su hermano no quería perderlo luego de años de separación.

-_no pasara pequeña __**–escucho una voz en su cabeza que la hizo jadear, fue cuando lo vio, a la vez que tomo una decisión.**_

Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres. Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad... pero en eso sintió los brazos de alguien sujetando su cintura, no era un tonto para saberlo, era su hermana, el último miembro de su familia con vida, quien lo necesitaba para protegerla, esta revelación lo hizo soltar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-_no dejes que la oscuridad te aleje de ella, te necesita más que nada.__** -Escucho en su cabeza**_

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto, Lily a su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza. Black los miraba fijamente, con _Crookshanks _sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio. Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces. Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

—¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —**gritó Hermione de pron to**—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

Black sufrió tal sobresalto que _Crookshanks _estuvo a punto de caerse. Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irra cional. _¡Mátalo ya!_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sintió como su hermana apretaba su abrazo en su cintura, se sintió dudar. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse, Lily tampoco retrocedió, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar para siempre a partir de ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lu pin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita, a Lily que parecía tratar de detener a su hermano; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de ambos Potter y sangrando.

—_¡Expeliarmo! _—**gritó Lupin.**

La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a _Crookshanks _protectoramente encaramado en el pecho.

Harry se sintió de pronto como vacío. No lo había mata do. Le había faltado valor. Black volvería a manos de los dementores. Sintió que Lily enterraba la cara en su espalda aliviada.

-_gracias por no hacerlo, tú no eres como el __**–escucho que le decía en su cabeza.**_

_**-**__ no podía dejarte sola __**–respondió él.**_

_**-**__tienes la sensación de que aquí hay gato encerrado, y no me refiero a la mascota de Hermione __**–cuestiono ella en todo serio.**_

_**-**__si la he tenido desde hace rato, pero será mejor fingir por ahorita hasta que tengamos todos los datos __**–hablo en todo serio**_

_**-**__de acuerdo, pero mantente en guardia__**-contesto Lily**_

Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que tembla ba de emoción contenida:

—¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión, Lily de repente tuvo una idea, recordó una conversación que tuvo alguna vez con el profesor antes de llegar al castillo ¿podía ser posible? Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.

—Pero entonces... —**murmuró Lupin, mirando tan in tensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos**—, ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... —**De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los pre sentes**— ... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

_-Podría ser, __**-pensó Lily**_

_- ¿Qué cosa hermana mía?__**–cuestiono Harry a través de su vinculo **_

_-calla y presta atención, luego te lo explico con detalle __**–respondió la pelirroja**_

Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.

—Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —**interrumpió Harry en voz alta**—. ¿Qué...?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acer có a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que _Crookshanks _cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black —como a un hermano.

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.

-Lo sabia **–exclamó Lily había unido todas las piezas que faltaban, ahora solo asegurarse que nadie hiciera un idiotez.**

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —**gritó Hermione.**

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espan tados.

—Usted... usted...

—Hermione...

—¡... usted y él!

—Tranquilízate, Hermione.

—¡No se lo dije a nadie! —**gritó Hermione**—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

—¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —**exclamó Lupin**—. Puedo explicarlo...

Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.

—Yo confié en usted —**gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz**— y en realidad era amigo de él.

—Estáis en un error —**explicó Lupin**—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique...

—¡NO! —**gritó Hermione**—. Harry, Lily, no se fíen de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarlos. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.

—Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Her mione —**dijo—**. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te asegu ro que no quiero matar a Harry, mucho menos a Lily... —**Se estremeció visible mente**—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:

—¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!

Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evi dente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Siglos —**contestó Hermione**—. Desde que hice el tra bajo para el profesor Snape.

-Maldito pelo grasiento **–susurro Lily**

—Estará encantado —**dijo Lupin con poco entusias mo**—. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

—Las dos cosas —**respondió Hermione en voz baja.**

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

—Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligen te, Hermione, bueno creo que tal vez Lily te de pago por eso **–la mencionada sonrió con suficiencia.**

—No soy tan inteligente —**susurró Hermione**—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!

—Ya lo saben —**dijo Lupin**—. Al menos, el personal do cente lo sabe.

—¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un li cántropo? —**Preguntó Ron con voz ahogada**—. ¿Está loco?

_-sabes hermano llevo rato preguntándome eso __**–hablo Lily a Harry mentalmente**_

_- estoy de acuerdo contigo_** -**_**respondió Harry**_

—Hay profesores que opinan que sí —**admitió Lupin**—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

—¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —**gritó Harry**—. ¡HA ESTA DO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS NO SEAS UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO! –**Grito una molesta Lily**

Harry señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. _Crookshanks _saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.

—No he ayudado a Sirius —**dijo Lupin**—. Si me dejáis, os lo explicaré. Mirad... —**Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado**—. Ya veis —**prosiguió Lupin, guar dándose su propia varita en el cinto**—. Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Queréis escucharme?

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería un truco?, sintió la mirada de su hermana y sabia que ella podría estar en posesión de información que él no

—Si no lo ha estado ayudando —**dijo mirando furiosa mente a Black**—, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?

—Por el mapa —**explicó Lupin**—. Por el mapa del mero deador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...

—¿Sabe utilizarlo? —**le preguntó Harry con suspicacia**.

—Por supuesto —**contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia**—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.

—¿Usted hizo...?

-Genial **–exclamo Lily tranquilamente**

—Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Lily, Ron y Hermione intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿a que sí? —**Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies**—. Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?

—¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —**dijo Lupin, repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia**—. Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y en trar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde de jasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien.

—¿Qué dice? —**interrumpió Harry, Lily se mantuvo callada escuchando**—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.

—No podía creer lo que veía —**prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry**—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros?

—¡No había nadie con nosotros!

—Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápida mente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el inte rior del sauce boxeador.

—¡A uno de nosotros! —**dijo Ron enfadado.**

**-**cállate y déjalo hablar **–le dijo Lily**

—No, Ron —**dijo Lupin**—. A dos.

Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.

—¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —**dijo con amabilidad**.

—¿Qué? —**preguntó Ron**—. ¿Qué tiene que ver _Scabbers _en todo esto?

—Todo —**respondió Lupin**—. ¿Podría echarle un vista zo, por favor?

Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. _Scabbers _salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. _Crookshanks_, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido.

Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a _Scabbers_.

—¿Qué? —**volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a **_**Scabbers **_**junto a él**—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

—No es una rata —**graznó de repente Sirius Black**.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

—No lo es —**dijo Lupin en voz baja**—. Es un mago.

—Un animago —**aclaró Black**— llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Era tan absurdo que les costó un rato comprender lo que ha bía dicho. Luego, Ron dijo lo mismo que Harry pensaba:

—Están ustedes locos.

—¡Absurdo! —**dijo Hermione con voz débil.**

—¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Lo mató hace doce años!

Señaló a Black, cuya cara sufría en ese momento un mo vimiento espasmódico.

—Tal fue mi intención —**explicó, enseñando los dientes amarillos**—, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!

Y dejó en el suelo a _Crookshanks _antes de abalanzarse sobre _Scabbers_; Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota.

—¡Sirius, NO! —**gritó Lupin, corriendo hacia ellos y se parando a Black de Ron**—. ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo!

—Podemos explicarlo después —**gruñó Black, intentan do desprenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a **_**Scabbers**_**, que gritaba como un cochinillo y araña ba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.**

—¡Tienen derecho... a saberlo... todo! —**jadeó Lupin sujetando a Black**—. ¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Harry...! ¡que me dices de Lily! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a ambos, Sirius!

Black dejó de forcejear; aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos fijos en _Scabbers_, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.

—De acuerdo, pues —**dijo Black, sin apartar la mirada de la rata**—. Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...

—Están locos los dos —**dijo Ron con voz trémula, miran do a Harry y a Hermione, en busca de apoyo—**. Ya he tenido bastante. Me marcho.

Intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Lupin volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a _Scabbers_.

—Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron —**dijo en voz baja**—. Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas.

—¡NO ES PETER, ES _SCABBERS_! —**gritó Ron, obligando a la rata a meterse en su bolsillo delantero, aunque se resistía demasiado. Ron perdió el equilibrio.** **Harry lo cogió y lo ten dió en la cama. Sin hacer caso de Black, Harry se volvió hacia Lupin.**

—Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew —**dijo—**. Toda una calle llena de testigos.

—¡No vieron, creyeron ver! —**respondió Black con furia, vigilando a **_**Scabbers**_**, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.**

—Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter —**confir mó Lupin**—. Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry, Lily.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia Ron, y al encontrarse sus ojos, se entendieron sin palabras: indudablemente, Black y Lupin estaban locos. Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba _Scabbers _a ser Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban debía de haber trastornado a Black, después de todo. Pero ¿por qué Lupin le seguía la corriente? Volteo a ver a su hermana, no hubo intercambio de palabras, solo se vieron a los ojos directamente.

_-te lo dije __**–hablo Lily mentalmente- **__aquí había algo que estaba mal_

_-si tienes razón, tengo la sensación de que todo esto hubiera sido manipulado __**–respondio Harry**_

_**-**__la profecía que me dieron en clase __**–exclamo Lily sorprendida, aunque le costó disimularlo.**_

_**-**__abra que fingir para que no se den cuenta pero mantén la varita oculta de ello pero a la mano __**–ordeno Harry, ya que se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo su hermana mantuvo su varita a su lado, pero estaba lista para usarla.**_

_**-**__claro__** –contesto Lily ambos cortaron su comunicación.**_

Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.

—Pero profesor Lupin: _Scabbers _no puede ser Petti grew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no puede serlo? —**preguntó Lupin tranquila mente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con **_**grindylows**_**.**

—Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tie nen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.

Iba a asombrarse Harry de la escrupulosidad con que Hermione hacía los deberes cuando Lupin se echó a reír, Lily negó con la cabeza, ella tenia una idea de por dónde iba el asunto.

—¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! —**dijo**—. Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts.

—Si se lo vas a contar; date prisa, Remus —**gruñó Black, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de **_**Scabbers**_—. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar más.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius —**dijo Lupin**—. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...

Lupin se detuvo en seco. Había oído un crujido tras él. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse. Los cinco se volvieron hacia ella. Lupin se acercó y observó el rellano.

—No hay nadie.

—¡Este lugar está encantado! —**dijo Ron.**

—No lo está —**dijo Lupin, que seguía mirando a la puer ta, intrigado**—. La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embru jada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían los del pueblo los produ cía yo. —**Se apartó el ceniciento pelo de los ojos. Meditó un instante y añadió**—: Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario.

Estaba tranquilo pero fatigado. Iba Ron a interrumpirle cuando Hermione, que observaba a Lupin muy atentamen te, se llevó el dedo a la boca.

—¡Chitón!

—Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron —**prosiguió Lupin**—. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el pro fesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. Me vuelve inofensivo, ¿os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena, conservo mi personalidad al transformarme... Me encojo en mi despacho, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar. Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción de matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposi ble que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precaucio nes, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. —**Lu pin suspiró y miró a Harry**—. Te dije hace meses que el sau ce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa —**Lupin miró a su alrededor melancólicamente**—, el túnel que conduce a ella... se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso.

Harry no sabía en qué pararía la historia, pero aun así escuchaba con gran interés, sintió como su hermana le tomaba la mano suavemente, dándole apoyo para seguir. Lo único que se oía, aparte de la voz de Lupin, eran los chillidos asustados de _Scabbers_.

—En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo. En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataba de espíritus espe cialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni si quiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. Pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y su padre, Harry, Lily, James Potter. Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que tenía que ir a casa a verla... Me aterrorizaba que pudieran aban donarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abando naron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.

—¿Mi padre también? —**preguntó Harry atónito.**

-pues claro, **-susurro Lily-** _que esperabas hermano, el parece que si apreciaba a sus amigos. __**–añadió mentalmente**_

—Sí, claro —**respondió Lupin**—. Les costó tres años ave riguar cómo hacerlo. Tu padre y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. Es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo in tentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente, en quinto, lo lograron. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un ani mal diferente.

—Pero ¿en qué le benefició a usted eso? —**preguntó Her mione con perplejidad.**

—No podían hacerme compañía como seres humanos, así que me la hacían como animales —**explicó Lupin**—. Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas. Cada mes abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. Peter, como era el más pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que las deja inmóvi les. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo. Bajo su influencia yo me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos.

—Date prisa, Remus —**gritó Black, que seguía mirando a **_**Scabbers **_**con una horrible expresión de avidez.**

—Ya llego, Sirius, ya llego... Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del cole gio y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como noso tros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del mero deador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canu to, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta.

—¿Qué animal...? —**comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:**

—¡Aun así, era peligroso! ¡Andar por ahí, en la oscuri dad, con un licántropo! ¿Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien?

—Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome —**res pondió Lupin en tono de lamentación**—. Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces. Luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurren cias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. Me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imagi naba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de otros. Nunca supo que por mi culpa tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ile galmente en animagos. Pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado... —**Las facciones de Lupin se ha bían tensado y se le notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo**—. Todo este curso he estado pensando si de bería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto ad mitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo... y la confianza de Dum bledore ha sido muy importante para mí. Me dejó entrar en Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de en contrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Y por eso supe que Sirius entraba en el colegio utilizando artes os curas aprendidas de Voldemort y de que su condición de animago no tenía nada que ver... Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenía razón en lo que decía de mí.

—¿Snape? —**dijo Black bruscamente, apartando los ojos de **_**Scabbers **_**por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos, y mirando a Lupin**—. ¿Qué pinta Snape?

—Está aquí, Sirius —**dijo Lupin con disgusto**—. Tam bién da clases en Hogwarts. —**Miró a los hermanos Potter, a Ron y a Her mione**—. El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. —**Se volvió otra vez hacia Black**—: Ha intentado por todos los me dios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumble dore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos... Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto.

—Le estuvo bien empleado. —**Black se rió con una mue ca**—. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.

—Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes —**explicó Lupin a los cuatro jóvenes**—. Estába mos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la seño ra Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxea dor para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se ha bría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transfor mado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Sna pe me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...

—Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape —**dijo Harry**—. ¿Pen só que estaba usted metido en la broma?

—Exactamente —**admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.**

Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita.

**NOTA:**

**Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero es que estoy tratando de buscar unas cuestiones, por cierto espeto sus votaciones para ver cual historia continuo. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Hermione dio un grito. Black se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, sintió a Lily hacerlo lo mismo a su lado.

—He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador —**dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita**—. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.

—Tal vez os preguntéis cómo he sabido que estabais aquí —**dijo con los ojos relampagueantes**—. Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.

—Severus... —**comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.**

—Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvierais el va lor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.

—Te equivocas, Severus —**dijo Lupin, hablando apri sa**—. No lo has oído todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha veni do a matar a Harry.

—Dos más para Azkaban esta noche —**dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio**—. Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore. Estaba convencido de que eras inofensivo, ¿sa bes, Lupin? Un licántropo domesticado...

—Idiota —**dijo Lupin en voz baja**—. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?

¡PUM!

Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrede dor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugi do de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apun tó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.

—Dame un motivo —**susurró**—. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.

Black se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir qué rostro irradiaba más odio. Harry se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni a quién creer, sintió a Lily a su lado, estaba empezando a temblar, una ira por lo que ese tonto le estaba causando a su hermano empezó a nacer en su pecho, fue cuando lo sintió algo en su interior se encendió, venía desde su corazón y poco a poco lo noto circular por todo su cuerpo. Dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Her mione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando toda vía retener a _Scabbers_. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:

—Profesor Snape, no... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir; ¿no cree?

—Señorita Granger; me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio —**dijo Snape**—. Tú, Potter's y Weasley os encon tráis en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino esca pado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

—Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión...

—¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! —**gritó de repente Snape, des compuesto**—. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES! —**Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Black, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía**—. La venganza es muy dulce —**le dijo a Black en voz baja**—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

—Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus —**gruñó Black**—. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo —**señaló a Ron con la cabeza**—, entraré en él sigilosamente.

—¿En el castillo? —**preguntó Snape con voz melosa**—. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...

El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.

—Tienes que escucharme —**volvió a decir**—. La rata, mira la rata...

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Sna pe que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.

—Vamos todos —**ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin volvieron a sus manos**—. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y bloqueó la puerta, noto como Lily lo imitaba, su aura mágica era más grande que antes.

—Quítense de en medio, Potter's. Ya estás metido en bas tantes problemas —**gruñó Snape**—. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...

—El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme a mí o a mi hermana en este curso —**explicó Harry**—. Hemos estado solos con él un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa con tra los dementores. Si es un compinche de Black, ¿por qué no acabó con nosotros?

—No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántro po —**susurró Snape**—. Quítate de en medio, Potter's.

—¡DA USTED PENA! —**gritó Harry**—. ¡SE NIEGA A ES CUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL CO LEGIO!

-¡ADEMAS ES UN MALDITO AMARGADO QUE NO SE ATREVE A VER MAS ALLA DE SUS NARICES! ¡DESCARGA SU IRA CONTRA UN MONTO DE NIÑOS QUE NO TIENEN NI IDEA DEL PORQUE LO HACE!

—¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLEN ASÍ! —**chi lló Snape, más furioso que nunca**—. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter's! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecér melo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera ma tado! Habrían muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogantes para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APARTATE, POTTER's!

Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo, Lily imito a su hermano al mismo ritmo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia ellos había alzado la varita.

—_¡Expeliarmo! _—**gritaron en conjunto.**

Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

Harry miró a su alrededor, noto a su hermana viéndolo con una leve sonrisa, pero el ceño fruncido. Ron y Hermione habían in tentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado de _Crookshanks_.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —**dijo Black mirando a Harry**—. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...

Harry rehuyó los ojos de Black. No estaba seguro, ni si—quiera en aquel momento, de haber hecho lo que debía.

—¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! —**gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto**—. ¡Vamos a tener muchos pro blemas!

-yo mas bien creo que nuestros compañeros de casa nos darán una medalla, y armaran una fiesta por el daño causado a nuestro estimado profesor **–hablo Lily con una leve sonrisa, lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.**

Lupin forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Black se inclinó para desatarlo. Lupin se incorporó, frotándose los lu gares entumecidos por las cuerdas.

—Gracias, Harry, Lily—**dijo.**

—Aún no creo en usted —**repuso Harry.**

-me reservo el derecho de duda **–comento Lily tranquilamente**

—Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba —**dijo Black**—. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.

Ron apretó a _Scabbers _aún más fuertemente contra el pecho.

—Venga —**respondió débilmente**—, ¿quiere que me crea que escapó usted de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a _Scabbers_? Quiero decir... —**Miró a Harry, Lily y a Hermione en busca de apo yo**—. De acuerdo, supongamos que Pettigrew pueda transfor marse en rata... Hay millones de ratas. ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la, que buscaba?

—¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta —**observó Lupin, volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—**. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Black metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y sacó una página arrugada de periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que ha bía aparecido en el diario _El Profeta _el verano anterior. So bre el hombro de Ron se encontraba _Scabbers_.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —**preguntó Lupin a Black, es tupefacto.**

—Fudge —**explicó Black**—. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Pe ter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde esta ba Harry...

—¡Dios mío! —**dijo Lupin en voz baja, mirando a **_**Scab bers**_**, luego la foto y otra vez a **_**Scabbers**_—. Su pata delan tera...

—¿Qué le ocurre? —**preguntó Ron, poniéndose chulito.**

—Le falta un dedo —**explicó Black.**

—Claro —**dijo Lupin**—. Sencillo... e ingenioso. ¿Se lo cortó él?

—Poco antes de transformarse —**dijo Black**—. Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...

—¿Nunca lo has oído, Ron? —**le preguntó Lupin**—. El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo.

—Mire, seguramente _Scabbers _tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre.

—Doce años exactamente ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué vive tanto?

—Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien —**dijo Ron.**

—Pero ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —**ob servó Lupin**—. Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado.

—¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! —**repuso Ron, señalan do con la cabeza a **_**Crookshanks**_**, que seguía ronroneando en la cama.**

-enserio este chico tiene el cerebro completo** –menciono Lily intrigada por la actitud de su amigo.**

Pero no había sido así, pensó Harry inmediatamente. _Scabbers _ya tenía mal aspecto antes de encontrar a _Crooks hanks_. Desde que Ron volvió de Egipto. Desde que Black es capó...

—Este gato no está loco —**dijo Black con voz ronca. Alar gó una mano huesuda y acarició la cabeza mullida de **_**Crooks hanks**_—. Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reco noció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle en tender qué era lo que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...

—¿Qué quiere decir? —**preguntó Hermione en voz baja**.

—Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo... Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un mu chacho...

El cerebro de Harry empezaba a hundirse por el peso de las muchas cosas que oía. Era absurdo... y sin embargo... vio a su hermana quien tenía una mirada seria pero atenta a todo lo que oia, y podía apostar que pensaba lo mismo que el.

_-pues claro hermanito __**–escucho en su cabeza.**_

—Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato, ¿decís que se llama _Crookshanks_?, me dijo que Peter ha bía dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió... Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en otra ocasión.

Estas palabras impresionaron a Harry y lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Y por qué fingió su muerte? —**preguntó furioso**—. Porque sabía que usted lo quería matar; como mató a mis padres.

—No, Harry —**dijo Lupin.**

—Y ahora ha venido para acabar con él.

—Sí, es verdad —**dijo Black, dirigiendo a **_**Scabbers **_**una mirada diabólica.**

—Entonces yo tendría que haber permitido que Snape lo entregara —**gritó Harry.**

—Harry —**dijo Lupin apresuradamente**—, ¿no te das cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo hemos pensado que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y que Peter lo había persegui do. Pero fue al revés, ¿no te das cuenta? Peter fue quien traicionó a tus padres. Sirius le siguió la pista y...

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —**gritó Harry**—. ¡ERA SU GUAR DIÁN SECRETO! ¡LO RECONOCIÓ ANTES DE QUE USTED APA RECIESE! ¡ADMITIÓ QUE LOS MATÓ!

Señalaba a Black, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos hundidos brillaron de repente. Lily negaba con la cabeza.

—Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera ma tado yo —**gruñó**—. Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inme diatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.

Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta.

—Es suficiente —**dijo Lupin, con una nota de acero en la voz que Harry no le había oído nunca**—. Hay un medio infa lible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, en trégame la rata.

—¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? —**preguntó Ron con nerviosismo.**

—Obligarla a transformarse —**respondió Lupin**—. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.

Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a _Scabbers _en las manos de Lupin. _Scabbers _se puso a chillar sin parar; retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas.

—¿Preparado, Sirius? —**preguntó Lupin.**

Black ya había recuperado la varita de Snape, que había caído en la cama. Se aproximó a Lupin y a la rata. Sus ojos húmedos parecían arder.

—¿A la vez? —**preguntó en voz baja**.

—Venga —**respondió Lupin, sujetando a **_**Scabbers **_**con una mano y la varita con la otra**—. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!

Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un momento _Scabbers _se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...

Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de _Scabbers _se ha llaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos. _Crooks hanks _bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado.

Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry, Lily y Hermione. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de _Scabbers_, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficial mente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta. Lily tenía la mente a mil planeando como evitar que esa cosa, porque para ella no era una persona, fuera a dar donde merece y de esa forma honrar a sus padres.

—Hola, Peter —**dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fue ra normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compa ñeros de estudios**—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —**incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta**—. Amigos, que ridos amigos...

Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Enton ces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.

—Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Qui zás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.

—Remus —**dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro—**, no lo creerás, ¿ver dad? Intentó matarme a mí...

—Eso es lo que hemos oído —**dijo Lupin más fríamen te**—. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter; si fueras tan...

—¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! —**chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black, y Harry vio que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice**—. ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que prote germe, Remus!

El rostro de Black semejaba más que nunca una cala vera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos inson dables.

—Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos al gunos puntos —**dijo Lupin.**

—¿Aclarar puntos? —**chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su alrededor; hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta**—. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volve ría a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años!

—¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? —**preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! **—chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda**—. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El Que No Debe Nom brarse le enseñó algunos trucos.

Black comenzó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la habitación. Lily pensaba que había hombres realmente estúpidos, esa escusa está muy pero muy mal, ella no le creyó ni de broma

—¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos? —**dijo y Peter Pet tigrew retrocedió como si Black acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección**—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nom bre de tu antiguo amo? —**preguntó Black**—. No te culpo, Pe ter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad?

—No sé... qué quieres decir, Sirius —**murmuró Petti grew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.**

—No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí —**dijo Black**—. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos segui dores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han terminado en Azka ban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su opor tunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo...

—No entiendo de qué hablas... —**dijo de nuevo Petti grew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin**—. No creerás nada de eso, de esa lo cura...

—Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata —**dijo Lupin impasible**.

—¡Inocente, pero asustado! —**chilló Pettigrew**—. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black.

El rostro de Black se contorsionó.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —**gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de re pente a la del perro enorme que había sido**—. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te prote gieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James...

Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire.

—¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir...

—Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo por que yo se lo recomendé —**susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió**—. Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú... Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter.

Pettigrew murmuraba cosas, aturdido. Harry captó pa labras como «inverosímil» y «locura», pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en el color ceniciento de la cara de Petti grew y en la forma en que seguía mirando las ventanas y la puerta.

—¿Profesor Lupin? —**dijo Hermione, tímidamente**—. ¿Puedo decir algo?

—Por supuesto, Hermione —**dijo Lupin cortésmente**.

—Pues bien, _Scabbers_..., quiero decir este... este hom bre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry duran te tres años. Si trabaja para Quien Usted Sabe, ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?

—Eso es —**dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada**—. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?

—Yo te diré por qué —**dijo Black**—. Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no co meterías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder; ¿a que no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector re cuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él.

Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se había quedado sin habla.

—Eh... ¿Señor Black... Sirius? —**preguntó tímidamen te Hermione. A Black le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esta manera, y miró a Hermione fijamente, como si na die se hubiera dirigido a él con tal respeto en los últimos años**—. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó us ted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra...

—¡Gracias! —**dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza**—. ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!

Pero Lupin lo silenció con una mirada. Black fruncía li geramente el entrecejo con los ojos puestos en Hermione, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella: más bien pare cía meditar la respuesta.

—No sé cómo lo hice —**respondió**—. Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era... Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me con vertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. —**Tragó saliva**—. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recupe raba fuerzas... —**Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como hipno tizado**—... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarles al úl timo de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry, ¿quién se atreve ría a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo reci birían con honores... cuando vi a Lily sentí que tenía que esmerarme mas, por ambos, no podía permitir que nada les pasara a los dos.

—Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que Peter estaba vivo...

Harry recordó lo que el padre de Ron le había dicho a su esposa: «Los guardianes dicen que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: "Está en Hogwarts."» vio de reojo a su hermana y noto que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, a la vez que la vio dibujando su mano a su varita.

—Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emocio nes animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy del gado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como su padre, Harry, Lily... —**Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista**—. Créanme —**añadió Black**—. Créanme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto.

Y Harry lo creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta. Lily también le creyó, asintió con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—¡No!

Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asen timiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muer te. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las ma nos unidas en actitud de rezo.

—Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...

Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.

—Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.

—¡Remus! —**chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante**—. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?

—No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —**dijo Lupin**—. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —**dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.**

—Perdóname, Remus —**dijo Black.**

—No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo —**respondió Lu pin, subiéndose las mangas**—. Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdo nar que yo te creyera culpable?

—Por supuesto —**respondió Black, y un asomo de sonri sa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a re mangarse—**. ¿Lo matamos juntos?

—Creo que será lo mejor —**dijo Lupin con tristeza.**

—No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... —**dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose**—. Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí?

Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia.

—¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —**dijo.**

—Buen muchacho... buen amo... —**Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ro**n—. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota...

—Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear —**dijo Black con voz ronca**.

Ron, palideciendo aún más a causa del dolor; alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione.

—Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consen tirás... ayúdame...

Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada. Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry y a Lily

—Harry,Lily, Harry.. qué parecido eres a tu padre... Lily tu eres idéntica a tu madre, pero estoy seguro que ambos son igual que él...

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY Y A LILY? —**bramó Black**—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLOS A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ELLOS?

—Harry —**susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas**—, Harry, James no habría consen tido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...

Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror; mirándolos fijamente.

—Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort —**dijo Black, que también temblaba**—. ¿Lo niegas?

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.

—Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El Que No Debe Nombrarse me obligó.

—¡NO MIENTAS! —**BRAMÓ BLACK**—. ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!

—¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! —**dijo Pet tigrew entrecortadamente**—. ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándo se a él?

—¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? —**preguntó Black, furioso**—. ¡Sólo vidas ino centes, Peter!

—¡No lo comprendes! —**gimió Pettigrew**—. Me habría matado, Sirius.

—¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —**bramó Black**—. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONAR TE A TI!

Black y Lupin se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas.

—Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —**dijo Lupin en voz baja**— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos noso tros. Adiós, Peter.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió hacia la pared.

—¡No! —**gritó Harry Se adelantó corriendo y se puso en tre Pettigrew y las varitas**—. ¡No podéis matarlo! —**dijo sin aliento**—. No podéis.

-en todo caso los más indicados somos nosotros dos **–hablo Lily-** es por su culpa que crecimos separados, es su culpa que perdiéramos a los dos seres más importantes de nuestra vida, pero mi hermano tiene razón. **–añadió, pero su mirada a la rata era claramente de odio, el más puro odio**

Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra.

—Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas pa dres —**gruñó Black**—. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu fa milia.

-Lily, princesa, Sirius esta en lo cierto, **-hablo Lupin- **aunque también tienes razón en eso.

—Lo sé —**jadeó Harry**—. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.

-completamente de acuerdo **–añadio Lily**

—¡Harry! ¡Lily!—**exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos**—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.

—Suéltame —**dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Petti grew con asco**—. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se con virtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.

-eso es cierto, a mi padre capaz que le da un ataque al corazón por ver a sus dos UNICOS Y VERDADEROS AMIGOS **–recalco esa parte- **siendo enviados a un lugar como la prisión por culpa de un maldito cobarde, desprecio de ser humano, que no debería de existir, pones en vergüenza a la raza humana con solo respirar. **–añadió con odio puro en su voz**

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadea ba con la mano crispada en el pecho. Black y Lupin se miraron. Y bajaron las varitas a la vez.

—Ustedes son las únicas personas que tiene derecho a deci dir; Harry, Lily—**dijo Black**—. Pero piensen, piensen en lo que hizo.

—Que vaya a Azkaban —**repitió Harry**—. Si alguien merece ese lugar; es él.

-y que le den el peor calabozo de ser posible, que los dementores lo visiten a cada hora de su mísera existencia. **–dijo Lily**

Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.

—De acuerdo —**dijo Lupin**—. Hazte a un lado, Harry, Lily —**ambos hermanos dudaron**—. Voy a atarlo —**añadió Lupin**—. Nada más, se los juro.

Harry y Lily se quitaron de en medio. Esta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amor dazado.

—Pero si te transformas, Peter —**gruñó Black, apuntan do a Pettigrew con su varita**—, te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry, Lily?

Harry bajó la vista para observar la lastimosa figura, y asintió de forma que lo viera Pettigrew. Nadie noto a Lily tomando algo entre sus manos, y guardándolo bajo su túnica.

—De acuerdo —**dijo de repente Lupin, como cerrando un trato**—. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pier na hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.

Se acercó a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:

—_¡Férula!_

Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.

—Mejor —**dijo**—. Gracias.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? —**preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, mirando a Snape postrado en el suelo.**

**-**podemos dejarlo aquí **–cuestiono Lily emocionada**- al fin y al cabo solo las serpientes lo extrañaran. **–añadió, Hermione solo la vio, Ron y Harry no lo dijeron en voz alta pero estaban de acuerdo con ella.**

—No le pasa nada grave, y no podemos dejarlo aquí Lily—**explicó Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso**—. Sólo os pasasteis un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que haya mos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. —**Lue go murmuro**—: _Mobilicorpus_.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si ti raran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca. Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban. Lupin cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto —**dijo Black, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié**—, sólo para estar seguros.

—Yo lo haré —**se ofreció Lupin.**

—Y yo —**dijo Ron, con furia y cojeando.**

Black hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadena do al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Se había tomado la verdadera identidad de _Scabbers _como un insulto. _Crookshanks _saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.

**NOTA: **

**Bueno si lo hice subí dos capítulos en un mismo día pero sentí que se lo debía a ustedes mis estimados lectores. Muy bien hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Los hermanos Potter, no había formado nunca parte de un grupo tan extraño. _Crookshanks _bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comiti va. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían, como si participaran en una carrera. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, flotando de ma nera fantasmal, tocando cada peldaño con los dedos de los pies y sostenido en el aire por su propia varita, con la que Sirius le apuntaba. Harry, Lily y Hermione cerraban la marcha.

Fue difícil volver a entrar en el túnel. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron tuvieron que ladearse para conseguirlo.

Lupin seguía apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. Ha rry los veía avanzar de lado, poco a poco, en hilera, Lily en cambio tenía una extraña sensación de que algo iba a cambiar a partir de esa noche, podría ser que la vieja chiflada de su maestra estuviera en lo cierto por una vez. _Crooks hanks _seguía en cabeza. Harry iba inmediatamente de trás de Sirius, que continuaba dirigiendo a Snape con la varita, Lily que estaba a la par de su hermano no paraba de pensar en que debía estar atenta. Éste, de vez en cuando, se golpeaba la cabeza en el techo, y los hermanos Potter tuvieron la impresión de que Sirius no hacía nada por evitarlo.

— ¿Saben lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —**le dijo Sirius a ambos hermanos bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.**

— ¿Que tú quedarás libre? —**respondió Harry**

**-** ¿Qué mis padres serán vengados justamente? **–contesto Lily con duda**

—Sí... —**dijo Sirius**—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino Harry.**-indico viendo al varón Potter-** Mientras Remus es el de Lily

—Sí, ya lo sabía lo primero —**respondió Harry- **no me lo dijiste hermana **–añadió viendo a Lily seriamente**

**-**se me olvido **–contesto la chica sacando la lengua cómicamente**

—Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo —**dijo Si rius solemnemente**—bueno de ambos, por si les sucedía algo a ellos... —**Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?** **Lily levanto las cejas emocionada ¿podría ser posible lo que pasaba por su mente?**— Por supuesto —**prosiguió Black**—, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos en tu caso Harry, y con tu tutor Lily. Pero... medítenlo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieran cambiar de casa...

A Harry se le encogió el estómago. Lily tenía una sonrisa sincera en la cara de la emoción.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —**Preguntó Harry, golpeándose acci dentalmente la cabeza** **contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo**—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

-dejar al tío Charlie, cierto lo extrañare, **-susurro Lily algo triste-** ¿podre vivir con mi hermano?

—Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrían —**dijo inme diatamente Sirius**—. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...

—Pero ¿qué dices? —**exclamó Harry; con voz tan chi rriante como la de Sirius**—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abando nar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

-mi cuarto con vista al jardín **–exclamo Lily sonriendo y saltando a la vez**

Sirius se volvió hacia ambos. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.

— ¿Quieren? ¿Lo dicen en serio?

— ¡Sí, muy en serio! **–hablaron los gemelos a la vez**

En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que los Potter habían visto en él. La diferencia era asombrosa, como si una persona diez años más joven se perfilase bajo la máscara del consumido. Durante un mo mento se pudo reconocer en él al hombre que sonreía en la boda de los padres de los gemelos.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del tú nel. _Crookshanks _salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemen te había apretado con la zarpa el nudo del tronco, porque Lu pin, Pettigrew y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.

Sirius hizo salir a Snape por el agujero y luego se detuvo para ceder el paso a Harry, Lily y a Hermione. No quedó nadie dentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz ve nía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. Sin decir una pala bra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando. A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza, Lily sintió una opresión en el pecho, a la vez que ambos hermanos les pareció oír una voz en sus cabezas, pero era como un radio mal sintonizado. Harry a pesar de todo pensaba que iba a dejar a los Dursley, iría a vivir con Sirius Black, el me jor amigo de sus padres... Estaba aturdido. ¡Cuando dijera a los Dursley que se iba a vivir con el presidiario que habían visto en la tele...! Lily capto el pensamiento de su gemelo y solo sonrió ante eso mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Un paso en falso, Peter; y... —**dijo Lupin delante de ellos, amenazador; apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.**

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pe sadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...

Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el sue lo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo. Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se ha bían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry, Lily y a Hermione que no avanzaran.

Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar. Lily llevo las manos a su boca mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de detener todo esto, no podían perder la oportunidad

—¡Dios mío! —**dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada**—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

—Corred —**gritó Sirius**—. ¡Corred! ¡Ya!

Pero Harry no podía correr, Lily estaba en las mismas que él, algo en lo más profundo de ellos empezó a despertar. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo aga rró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

—Dejádmelo a mí. ¡CORRED!

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alar gaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían has ta convertirse en garras. A _Crookshanks _se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de los Potter's. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo su jetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarza dos, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

Harry se quedó como hipnotizado, Lily sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaban demasiado atentos a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más. Fue el grito de Hermione lo que los alertó.

Pettigrew había saltado para coger la varita caída de Lupin. Ron, inestable a causa de la pierna vendada, se des plomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: _Crookshanks _saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.

— _¡Expeliarmo! _—**exclamó Harry, apuntando a Petti grew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se per dió de vista**—. ¡Quédate dónde estás! —**gritó Harry mien tras corría**.

En una habitación oscura, cuatro figuras veían lo que pasaba, una sonrisa sus fantasmales rostros, en el centro un pilar de luz empezó a vislumbrarse, fue creciendo con intensidad los cuatro a una solo voz y movimiento alzaron las manos y hablaron.

-Gran creador escucha nuestras suplica, libera las cadenas que mantienen el poder oculto, haz que la luz se muestre en este momento y salva una vida inocente de un destino terrible. **–hablaron **

La imagen mostro como partículas doradas se arremolinaban alrededor de los gemelos.

**CON HARRY Y LILY**

Harry detuvo su carrera, un fuerte dolor surco su cuerpo, oyó que algo caía a tierra detrás suyo, pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja, también noto que tenia al igual que él la mano en el pecho.

Lily observaba todo cuando algo dentro de ella la hizo encogerse, sintió una fuerza muy grave cursaba por sus venas, vio que Harry caía y su mano se movía a su pecho, por su enlace supo que el pasaba por lo mismo que ella.

**TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR**

El tiempo pareció detenerse, por alguna extraña razón todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, quienes brillaban intensamente en un aura dorada, nadie se movió mientras el aura se fue intensificando con mayor poder, hasta que fue tal que todos humanos, animagos y licántropos, tuvieron que taparse los ojos de él, pero no fue lo único el cielo se cubrió de una potente nube negra que cubrió por completo la luna y evito sus rayos, Remus de manera rara sintió recobrar el control, pero aun así siguió protegiéndose los ojos.

**CON HARRY Y LILY**

Ambos hermanos habían cerrado los ojos del dolor, pero al abrirlos se encontraban en un gran espacio blanco, todo irradiaba pureza, paz y tranquilidad, se vieron entre ellos dándose cuenta que vestían de manera diferente.

Harry vestía unos pantalones sencillos blancos, zapatillas atléticas blancas y camisa blanca, no llevaba lentes y se veía más sano que hace unos momentos, a su vez parecía más alto y más grande de lo que era.

Lily llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, le llevaba a las rodillas, no tenia mangas, unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello le caía en una cascada de fuego, sujetado por un broche de mariposa blanca, se veía mucho más guapa de lo que era realmente.

Ambos se observaron durante unos minutos hasta que oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta, voltearon para encontrarse frente a un grupo de personas algo variado, todos les dedicaban sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-¿Quiénes son? **–cuestiono Harry con voz firme y posicionándose entre ellos y su hermana.**

**-**calma joven **–hablo uno de ellos, en su voz se oía sabiduría infinita-** aun no es tiempo para que sepan de nosotros, pero sepan que estamos aquí para ayudarlos. –**aclaro**

**-** ¿Cómo? **–pregunto Lily seriamente**

**-** lo que está pasando en estos momentos a su alrededor no debe ser **–hablo otro en voz femenina-** si nos permiten podemos detener a ese asesino y salvar al inocente

**-** De ¿Qué? Forma **–cuestión Harry**

**-** verán ustedes y dos de nosotros tienen una fuerte relación, por lo que es fácil que estos dos tomen control de sus cuerpos momentáneamente y arreglar las cosas, mientras los demás de nosotros, hablaremos con ustedes para que entiendan la magnitud de lo que está pasando y lo que pasara de aquí en adelante **– respondió otra voz masculina en esta ocasión.**

**-**¿Qué? – **exclamaron los gemelos a la vez-** ¿Qué clase de conexión? **–preguntaron en sintonía perfecta**

**-** una sola palabra **–hablo otra voz femenina más suave que la primera**- REENCARNACION

Harry y Lily se quedaron mudos ante este pequeño fragmento de información, delante de ellos había varios seres que desconocían su identidad, les estaban dando ayuda, y además decían que dentro del grupo estaban dos que al parecer eran sus vidas pasadas, era mucho para tomar para dos chicos de trece años.

-decidan rápido y con sabiduría jóvenes el tiempo es vital **–hablo la primera vez.-** aceptan quedarse aquí por unos minutos mientras dos de nosotros se encargan de resolverlo todo y nos escuchan, o regresan a sus cuerpos con riesgo de fallar **–les dijo**

**-**nos quedamos, solo les pido salven a mi padrino **–hablo Harry tras pensar unos minutos**

**-**estoy con mi hermano, **-hablo Lily-** solo asegúrense de que se haga justicio **–añadió decidida**

**-** así se hará **–respondieron todos a la vez**

**TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR**

El brillo fue disminuyendo, todos los que estaban a su alrededor, poco a poco bajaron los brazos para ver a los gemelos, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Donde hace unos segundos estaba Harry, ahora había un hombre alto, de unos entre 25 y 30 años, cabello negro azabache, con unos imponentes ojos entre verde esmeralda y azul zafiro, en los que se veía sabiduría, su cuerpo estaba bien construido, llevaba una túnica de color entre verde y rojo, en una tonalidad pastel con adornos plata y unos toques azules, en su mano derecha una espada de oro con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas en la empañadura, en su cinturón descansa la vaina de oro con joyas preciosas del mismo que la espada, mientras que la izquierda llevaba una varita.

Donde Lily se encontraba había una mujer de cabello largo, rojo como el fuego con destellos de oro, tenía un vestido largo de color entre azul zafiro y verde bosque, con toques dorados, el vestido se abría hasta la mitad de su muslo, permitiendo su caminar hermoso y delicado, pero a su vez daba clara sella de letalidad, se pudo ver a su vez que llevaba zapatillas de tacón, en su cinturón una vaina de una espada de plata con joyas en él, la espada se deslizo por su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sujetaba su varita.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando qué diablos pasaba aquí.

**Nota:**

**Hola mis querido lectores perdonen la tardanza pero tuve bloqueo de escritor, y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, se me venían otras ideas a la cabeza, por lo que tuve que sacarlas para encontrar la inspiración para esta.**

**Aclaro de una vez que es posible que en fechas futuras suba algunas de ellas, varios son crossovers, aquí les dejo la lista de las series, películas, caricaturas o posibles libros a utilizar**

**Merlín/Crepúsculo**

**Harry Potter/ Club Winx**

**Merlín **

**Power Ranger / Crepúsculo**

**Nex Avengers / Crepúsculo**

**Power Ranger / Percy Jackson**

**Entre otras, estas seis son las más claras y que ya están en producción, (ni que fuera juguete)**


	32. Chapter 32

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Ambos seres observaron todo con cautela y preparados para actuar, antes de que alguien hablara la mujer movió con gracia su varita, Pettigrew que también se había transfor mado, se quedo quieto como una estatua, el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa movió su varita y la rata volvió a convertirse en un hombre. Ambos se vieron compartiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento, apuntaron sus varitas a Remus, antes de que alguien hablara o tratara de detenerlos a una sola voz hablaron.

- por el poder de los antiguos, invocamos la presencia de la magia, ven y escucha nuestro ruego, juzga a esta alma que se ha visto en sufrimiento por culpa de alguien que no tiene ningún reparo en el daño de otros, si es digno de tu don, permítele controlar a la bestia que fue forzado a llevar en su interior. **–dijeron.**

Remus los oyó sorprendido, antes de que pudiera hablar un haz de luz plata y oro salió de sus varitas y lo envolvió, sintió como Lunático se retorcía pero, a su vez noto como tomaba control de él, le ordeno alejarse hasta que todo se aclarara, y este lo hizo, en ningún momento sintió el cansancio característico que venía con la desaparición del lobo.

-se que tienen dudas **–hablo el hombre-** pero este momento no es el adecuado, ahora si no les molesta **–dijo sonriendo antes de chasquear los dedos.**

Una ola de energía emergió de su cuerpo y rodeo a todos, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que los Dementores se estaba acercando a ellos

-siempre odie a esas cosas asquerosas **–hablo la mujer-** bueno será mejor deshacerse de la plaga **–dijo como si nada.**

Levanto su espada al aire y esta se cargo de un resplandor plateado intenso, tal como el que emitía la luna en su punto más alto y hablo.

—_¡Expecto patronum! –_**hablo empuñando el arma y con un movimiento relajado hizo pasar la espada como si estuviera cortando a alguien.**

La espada soltó el resplandor que tomo la forma de un águila, que sin mucho se movió delicada y peligrosamente hacia las criaturas. Todos se quedaron quietos, los adultos tenían la mandíbula desencajada ya que cuando se acerco al primero en lugar de alejarlo lo atravesó de un solo tajo destruyendo en una nube de polvo negro, el águila procedió a realizar lo mismo con todos los que estaban cerca.

-estás listo **–se le oyó decir a la mujer.**

**-**claro, igual que en los viejos tiempos**-respondió el hombre sonriendo.**

En ese momento todos fueron rodeados por un resplandor de plata y oro, cuando este desapareció ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos en el lugar.

Dentro del gran salón un resplandor de plata y oro se manifestó, los profesores presentes en el lugar, se quedaron mudos cuando al desaparecer este, había varias personas, dos alumnos de tercer año, un profesor algo mal herido, otro inconsciente, un prisionero, y una persona que se creía muerta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? **–hablo Dumbledore** **serio- **¿Cómo atravesaron las salas del castillo?

-así que tu eres el actual director de nuestra escuela **–hablo la mujer con tono tranquilo-** definitivamente los estándares han caído -**añadió con tono despectivo viendo a Dumbledore a la ojos.**

-cálmate Row **–hablo el hombre con todo serio- **estamos aquí para repara un error y sacar a esa cosas de los terrenos de nuestro castillo **–dijo con voz amenazante**

-perdona Ric, me deje llevar por la preocupación **– hablo la mujer con todo severo**

**-** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? **–pregunto esta ve Fudge.**

Antes de que alguien hablara los fantasmas del castillo aparecieron, todos se quedaron quietos al ver a los dos recién llegados. Fue el fantasma de la casa del león quien hablo y aclaro la identidad de los desconocidos.

-esto es imposible **–dijo-** Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor **–comento en un jadeo.**

**-**pero ustedes murieron hace muchos años **–hablo el fantasma de los tejones anonadado**

**-**calma querido **–hablo la mujer con voz suave, como hablando con un niño pequeño**- todo se revelara a su tiempo **–aclaro.**

Los profesores, el director y los miembros del ministerio presente estaban mudos al oír los nombres, no podía ser posible, delante de ellos estaban dos de los fundadores del colegio, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus no sabían que decir, como era posible.

- una sola cosa **–dijo el hombre como si supiera sus pensamientos- **Cuando morimos hace mucho lanzamos un hechizo que permitiría que si la escuela caía en una mala administración, el espíritu del castillo elegiría a un grupo de alumnos que poseyeran las misma características que nosotros los fundadores, esto provocaría un puente entre nosotros y ellos, al colocar a los Dementores en los terrenos, cayó en esa categoría, al exponer a dos alumnos a ellos, empeoro las cosas por lo tanto a menos que quieran saber porque Salazar no se metía conmigo retiran a esas asquerosas criaturas de ahí antes de media hora **–hablo seriamente pero a la vez imponente y peligrosamente un aura de poder surgió de el, su aura de color oro resplandecía con intensidad **

Nadie hablo esto era imposible, delante de ellos se encontraban dos de los fundadores de la primera escuela de magia y por su tono estaban claramente molestos con todos estos acontecimientos. El Ministro de Magia esta mudo y asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor, el poder que se sentía en todo el castillo era intenso.

-dije que quiero a esas asquerosas cosas fuera **–rugió Godric haciendo estallar su poder con intensidad y fuerza destructiva.**

El Ministro no tardo en salir como alma que lleva el diablo ante esa demostración de poder a cumplir con el pedido, pensando cómo demonios paso esto.

-en cuanto a ti Albus Dumbledore **–hablo la mujer con tono frio y cargado de poder-** tienes aproximadamente dos horas para arreglar el asunto del encarcelamiento del señor Black, o créeme que lamentaras claramente meterte con nosotros **–dijo en su voz un tono filoso**

- yo que tu le haría caso, no en balde era y sigue siendo la bruja más inteligente y poderosa que ha existido **–indico el hombre con una sonrisa petulante**

Dumbledore salió de ahí con para calmado aunque por dentro se preguntaba como paso esto y porque no lo previno, tendría que averiguar todo el asunto, por el bien de sus planes. Mientras esto pasaba los dos fundadores observaron todo con calma, pero aun de esa manera se mantenían en guardia.

**CON LOS POTTER**

Lejos de ahí, en el otro plano Harry y Lily escucharon todo lo que las personas enfrente suya les decían con interés, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

-entonces si ustedes no interviene eso hubiera pasado **–hablo el varón Potter con tono frio y filoso que haría a cierto pelo grasiento salir corriendo**

-si muchacho **–contesto uno de los hombres del grupo**

**-**¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? **–pregunto Lily seriamente**

**-**estar en guardia es lo más correcto **–hablo una mujer**

**-**por el momento nadie sabe de esto, ustedes deben actuar como si no saben nadan, **-hablo otra**

**-**sus mentes estarán protegidas para prevenir que alguien sepa **–hablo uno de los hombres.**

-hasta su cumpleaños todo seguirá normal, **-hablo otra mujer**

**-**después de eso iniciaremos los cambios, para poder detener la caída del mundo mágico como se conoce **–hablo otro hombre**

**-**arrástralo a pleno siglo -** dijo una mujer**

- revelar a los verdaderos enemigos **–explico un hombre.**

**-** ¿Qué pasa con lo de nuestras vidas pasada? **–cuestiono Harry**

**-**durante su entrenamiento se irán fusionando poco a poco, hasta que solo quede un alma en cada cuerpo **– contesto uno de los hombre con voz sabia.**

**-** y los otros **–pregunto Lily**

**-** serán tomados de sus lugares actuales en día de su cumpleaños y reunidos con ustedes **–contesto una mujer con voz tranquila**

**-** bueno prepárense ya casi es hora de que vuelvan a sus cuerpos **–dijo un hombre con voz alegre.**

**-**de acuerdo **–contestaron los gemelos**

Todos sonrieron ante lo que estaba por venir, nadie sabría que lo los golpeo.

**EN EL GRAN SALON**

Ya habían pasado las dos horas, todos los dementores retirados del colegio, Sirius tenía en sus manos su nota de liberación, aunque claro tendría que pasar un tiempo en San Mungo, pero valdría la pena al final.

Los fundadores observaron todo con una sonrisa calmada en la cara, lady Ravenclaw vio de reojo a lord Gryffindor, quien tenía una mirada traviesa en los ojos, ella sabía lo que venía y trataba de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, aunque por dentro estuviera riéndose. Cuando todo quedo aclarado todos los presentes vieron a los fundadores quienes asintieron satisfechos, a varios miembros del ministerio aun no sabían cómo era posible que estuvieran presentes **(Fudge los llamo durante en paso del tiempo y les explico lo que sabía).**

El personal al completo no podía apartar los ojos de ellos, pues aunque fueran los fundadores tenían mucho parecido con James y Lily Potter, Ron y Hermione los veían con sorpresa, pero Hermione se preguntaba que había pasado con Harry y Lily, estaba preocupada por ellos (**bueno mas por Harry)**.

-bueno ya cumplido con nuestro cometido, nosotros nos retiramos **–hablo Lady Ravenclaw.**

**-**si es hora que los dueños de estos cuerpos vuelvan **–hablo Lord Gryffindor.**

**- **pero tengan claro que si algo así pasa volveremos para arreglar y de ser posible no les gustara nuestra ira **–dijo Ravenclaw**

**-** una aclaración el hechizo fue realizado antes de nuestra separación **–comento en tono casual Gryffindor- **por lo que tal vez no seamos nosotros dos a la siguiente **–indico.**

**-**si **–añadió Ravenclaw-** tal vez a la siguiente podría ser Salazar el que venga y créanme el único capaz de calmarlo es Gryffindor aquí presente **–dijo como si nada indicando a su compañero**

Todos se tensaron ante eso, nadie dijo nada rezando para que el fundador de la casa de la Astucia decidiera darles una visita, mas si las leyendas eran ciertas, y si oyeron bien solo el fundador de la casa del Valor era el único capaz de calmarlo.

Gryffindor vio todo con una sonrisa, pero antes de retirarse camino elegantemente a donde estaba cierta castaña, y tomando su mano con delicadeza se la beso, causando que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Nos veremos bella dama **–indico antes de acercarse a su compañera**

**-**tú no cambias **–indico Ravenclaw**

El otro solo se inclino en hombros, ambos fueron rodeados por un resplandor dorado intenso, todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse de eso, Hermione a pesar de todo eso sintió algo más, pero no lo supo explicar. Cuando pudieron ver, donde deberían estar los fundadores, yacían tendidos en el suelo los gemelos Potter, la enfermera camino rápido para comprobarlos he indico que deberían ser llevados a la enfermería, sufrían un caso grave de agotamiento mágico, pero saldrían adelante.

**Nota:**

**Bueno mis queridos fans aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de la historia, ya casi termine el tercer año, después sabrán que paso o pasara con nuestros vampiros favoritos, además muchos deben preguntarse ¿Qué fue la conversación con los gemelos? pero eso lo irán descubriendo en los próximos capítulos, hasta la próxima. BYE**


	33. Chapter 33

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

"" serán los recuerdos de momento

Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Rápidamente fueron llevados a la enfermería, durante toda la noche ambos permanecieron tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado, los adultos no sabían también una explicación lógica para todo eso, Ron y Hermione estaban igual o peor que los mayores, la recuperación de los gemelos iba rápidamente, por lo que no tardarían mucho en estar de vuelta en pie. Ron y Hermione dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente a mediodía, los gemelos permanecían aun dormidos y en vigilancia para evitar algo malo, los dos amigos encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmea de. Sin embargo, ni a Ron ni a Hermione les apetecía ir, así que pasearon por los terrenos del colegio, preguntándose qué les había pasado a sus amigos la noche anterior, la castaña no tenía ni una sola idea de que era, pero algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que en algún momento obtendría las respuestas, tal vez cuando los gemelos despertaran podrían explicarle, dejo sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su amigo pelirrojo, que tenia las mismas preguntas que ella. Ron en cambio mantenía una actitud preocupada aunque los celos le carcomían ante la suerte de Potter, primero dejo de ser hijo único para tener una hermana, ahora resulto ser contenedor adecuado para la visita de uno de los fundadores, y tenía que ser el de su casa, enserio que tenia de interesante, pero debía seguir aplicándose al plan, tal vez cuando Potter muera podría quedarse con su hermana y Hermione para él solo, pero por ahora a seguir con el acto.

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Mientras la enfermera revisaba sus papeles en su oficina, no se dio cuenta de dos figuras hablando en susurros,

-no puedo creer que se lo creyeron **–susurro una voz femenina**

**-**cálmate Lily, de momento no podemos decir nada, recuerda lo que nos dijeron **–contesto en susurros el hombre.**

**-**lo sé Harry, **-hablo Lily- **pero me cuesta un poco

- solo espero que todo salga bien y Remus no se vaya **–hablo Harry**

**-** todo saldrá bien Snape no podrá decir nada, además el ministerio no podrá objetar, a fin de cuentas saben que si lo hacen Salazar vendrá de visita. **–menciono con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.**

**- **bueno espero no tener que hacerlo, pero si no hay de otra, el buen Salazar podrá tomar prestado mi cuerpo para hacerles pagar lentamente **– dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa que su gemela-** aguas vienen **–añadió**

Ambos se acostaron rápidamente, la enfermera comenzó a chequearlos cuando oyó el sonido de su despertar, los observo con cuidado y vio como ambos jóvenes se sentaban y veían todo desorientado.

-alguien anoto las matriculas del camión que me atropello **–cuestiono una desorientada Lily**

**-** no crees que pudo haber sido una blugder **–le pregunto Harry también algo desorientado- ** somos magos recuerdas **–añadió en tono divertido**

**-** Cierto **–dijo la joven sonriendo**

**-** me alegra que encuentre esto divertido **–comento la enfermera sonriendo al verlos bien**

**-**Lo sentimos **–hablaron los dos a coro, poniendo caritas inocentes.**

**-** ya esta déjenme revisarlos, anoche fue un poco emocionante para todos y quiero estar segura que no les paso nada a los dos **–dijo en tono autoritario**

-Si enfermera Poppy **–dijeron resignados los gemelos **

La mujer solo sonrió, se alegraba de verlos bien, aunque aun había dudas de lo que les paso a sus almas, pero ambos parecían claramente no tener ideas o recuerdos de lo que aconteció en los terrenos de la escuela, sus cuerpos estaban bien, ya casi recuperados del todo, pero no sus mentes, aun tenia lagunas, de repente noto que ambos se habían tensado a la vez, mientras sus caras obtuvieron un semblante muy molesto.

-¿DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA RATA TRAIDORA?** –gritaron los dos en tono serio y macabro la magia se arremolino de repente a su alrededor**

**-** CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA DESEARA NO HABER TRAICIONADO A MIS PADRES **–** **dijo Harry frotándose las manos de donde hubo destellos de rayos**

**-** LE DARE DE COMER A LOS GATOS, TRAS HABERLO TORTURADO DE ACUERDO A METODOS MUGGLES **– hablo Lily sonriendo perversamente.**

La enfermera los vio y luego sonrió levemente al tener una idea de lo que pensaban los dos, aunque no lo dijera ella estaba de acuerdo en hacer pagar al traidor por la muerte de Lily y James Potter, pero decidió calmar a sus pacientes.

-tranquilos los dos, el traidor fue arrestado, en estos momentos lo tienen en el ministerio preparándolo para su juicio **–les dijo**

**-** Y Sirius **–cuestionaron los gemelos preocupados por el ex convicto-**

-en San Mungo recuperándose de la exposición a los dementores **-contesto**

Ambos Potter's sonrieron antes de que sin evitarlo se desmallaron otra vez, al revisarlo noto que fue por el choque emocional en esta ocasión, suspirando se dirigió a hablar con el Director.

Lejos de ahí, en otro lugar varios jóvenes se encontraban en cama, nadie sabía que sucedió solo que un día antes habían colapsado misteriosamente, ninguno noto a las sombras que observaban en una esquina

-ya casi están todos **–comento uno**

-ahora solo debemos esperar el momento para reunirlos y empezar a prepararlos para cumplir con su destino **–comento otro**

**-** creo que tendremos una complicación parece que Snape va hacer algo fuera del lugar en la clausura **–dijo una tercera figura**

**-**entonces hay que preparar a los Potter's, me temo que tendrán que permitir a Salazar y Helga aparecer en el colegio para enseñar quien manda en el colegio **–dijo la primera seriamente**

**- **estamos contigo **–contestaron las dos al unisonó**

En el colegio, Severus Snape sonreía al haber cumplido con su plan, pronto Lupin pagaría lo de esa noche, veía a los alumnos susurrar entre ellos, pero de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, ráfagas de poder puro entraron por ella, levanto la vista para ver a los Potter's ahí de pie, los alumnos susurraban mas ahora, pero cuando los gemelos levantaron la cabeza para la mesa de profesores, estos se sorprendieron, sus ojos parecían vacios de vida. Entonces lo vieron, Hermione y Ron gritaron al ver las partículas de oro otra vez rodeándolos, un gran resplandor cubrió el salón, todos se cubrieron la vista, cuando vieron a los gemelos se sorprendieron al ver a dos adultos en vez de los niños que se encontraban ahí.

El hombre era alto de cabello rubio, ojos azules fríos, su traje era de verde y plata, en su cintura descansa una espada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y jades, su vista estaba en todos, calculando las posibles reacciones a acontecer, en su mano una varita estaba.

A su lado una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos color entre verde miel y verde bosque, su vestido era una mezcla de diversos tonos de amarillo, en su cintura también había una espada, solo que esta llevaba topacios, en su mano derecha llevaba la varita.

Nadie sabía que pasaba, bueno los alumnos veían a los dos con curiosidad, los maestros estaban preocupados, cuando un recuerdo acudió a su mente, o más bien una conversación en la otra noche:

"**-** una aclaración el hechizo fue realizado antes de nuestra separación **–comento en tono casual Gryffindor- **por lo que tal vez no seamos nosotros dos a la siguiente **–indico.**

**-**si **–añadió Ravenclaw-** tal vez a la siguiente podría ser Salazar el que venga y créanme el único capaz de calmarlo es Gryffindor aquí presente **–dijo como si nada indicando a su compañero"**

Ante esto se pusieron pálidos como fantasmas, no podía ser, estas dos personas no podía ser ellos:

-no están mal** –hablo el hombre en tono frio **

**-** espero que sepan bien porque es que estamos presentes aquí en estos momentos a través de estos chicos tan puros de corazón.

Esto solo los puso más nerviosos, si eran ellos, notaron a los alumnos intrigados por lo que pasaba,

-creo que estos jóvenes necesitan una explicación breve ahora **–hablo el hombre en tono firme y con mirada decidida.**

Aun con algo de nerviosismo revelaron el hecho del hechizo de los fundadores y que ya habían recibido la visita de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw recientemente.

-profesor -**hablo Percy un poco sorprendido-** si eso es cierto significa que ellos son… –**dijo con nerviosismo indicando a los dos adultos ahí presentes**

-Salazar Slytherin **–hablo el hombre**

**-**Helga Hufflepuff **–dijo la mujer sonriendo**

Los alumnos abrieron mucho los ojos, delante de ellos estaban dos de los fundadores, las casas de los ahí presentes estaban sonriendo, mientras los otros los veían con envidia ante el hecho de que ellos ya saben cómo son sus fundadores, mientras ellos estaba en la luna con respecto al de ellos.

-Severus Snape **–hablo el creador de la casa de la astucia- **tus acciones son una vergüenza para mi noble casa, **-dijo en tono frio**- por ello debes pagar.

- has hecho una humillación del sistema que establecimos **–hablo la fundadora de la casa de la lealtad**- por ello yo Helga Hufflepuff, te sentencio a que cada vez que realices acciones en contra de los reglamentos de la escuela, contra los alumnos ajenos a Slytherin, sufrirás graves dolores por todo tu cuerpo, dolores que nunca desaparecerán, más bien irán aumentando conforme pase el tiempo hasta que la magia decida que ya has pagado todos tus crímenes **–dijo en todo frio y serio-** que así sea **–completo rodeada por un aura amarrilla**

**- ** Y yo Salazar Slyterin, **-hablo el hombre en el mismo tono que su compañera- **te sentencio a revivir a cada uno de tus crímenes, cada vez que te encuentres fuera del salón de pociones, pero desde el punto de vista de tus victimas multiplicadas por cien, todo tu tiempo será hasta que la magia lo juzgue necesario **–decreto-** que así sea **–sentencio rodeado de un resplandor verde.**

Todo se quedaron mudos cuando un resplandor de plata rodeo al profesor de pociones, cuando acabo este se encontraba sujetándose el pecho, ambos fundadores sonrieron antes de hablaron

-Qué esto sirva de lección para todos los que siguen al que dice ser mi heredero, cualquiera que atente contra esta escuela sufrirá el mismo destino u otro peor **–dijo Slyterin sonriendo perversamente.**

**-** bueno ya hemos hecho lo que tenía que hacer, **-hablo Hufflepuff tranquilamente-** ha y el asunto del profesor Lupin fue completamente arreglado por Godric y Rowena, **-dijo sonriendo- **antes de fundar la escuela descubrimos la forma de destruirlo de manera segura **–añadió**

**-** aunque lamentablemente no lo registramos, dado que podría ser utilizado de manera inapropiada **–comento Slyterin**

Antes de que alguien hablara, el resplandor se manifestó otra vez, cuando vieron los Potter's estaban en el piso inconscientes, la enfermera se los llevo un tanto preocupada por todo esto.

**Nota:**

**Adivinen quien volvió, hola lamento la tardanza pero tenía una lluvia de ideas y no sabía cómo plantearlas, pero descuiden tratare de no atrasarme, digo ya casi voy a terminar el tercer año de Harry, y luego viene el que pasara con Bella, la cosa es **

**¿Perdonara a Edward?**

**¿Sacrificara su vida en Forks o en el Mundo Mágico?**

**Que pasara.**

**Bye**


	34. Chapter 34

Esta historia es con fines de diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste, aquí hay unas cosas que debería haber puestos desde un principio,

**- lo que se encuentre con negrita es las acciones de los personajes entre diálogos**

**- **_lo que encuentren con cursiva a partir de este capítulo serán las conversaciones telepáticas de Harry y Bella/Lily._**, **_también para las posibles profecías_

También a partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar a madurar las actitudes de varios personajes, no se ustedes pero hay algunos capítulos que me desesperan por sus actitudes algo infantiles.

"" serán los recuerdos de momento

* * *

Aclaración, desde el suceso a fin de año pasaron tres semanas, atraso por averiguaciones. Esto es para que no se pierdan para los que conocen la historia. Eso será de momento, disfruten la lectura.

Dumbledore no paraba de pensar que alguien lo odiaba, en poco de unas semanas los cuatro fundadores se presentaron, Lupin había sido curado estaba comprobado, Severus maldito, el hombre le costaba un poco hablar y actuar como normalmente lo hace, eso sin contar a los Potter's, el los había visto había momentos que parecían perderse en su mente, temía que algo grave estuviera pasando en la cabeza de Harry, lo necesitaba para completar sus planes. Su hermana seria una manera de completar sus planes, pero primero debía de asegurarse que ambos estén muy bien de salud.

En la enfermería los gemelos de tercer año se encontraban siendo chequeados por la enfermera, a ambos ya se les había contado la razón de sus leves lagunas mentales, los pobres no entendían como podía ser posible, esto, era algo fuera de los normal para ambos.

Ya el día de la culminación de curso, ambos tomaron rumbo a la oficina de alguien a quien no habían podido ver con todo el asunto. La puerta del despacho de Lupin estaba abierta. Los hermanos estaban impacientes por conocer qué pasaría con uno de sus profesores favoritos. Lupin se inclinaba sobre algo que ha bía en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.

—Los he visto venir —**dijo Lupin sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el mapa del merodeador**.

—Acabamos de salir de la enfermería —**dijo Harry**—. Aun nos cuesta comprender lo que nos han contado que paso.

-es cierto **–corroboro Lily-** es difícil pensar que fuimos medio para el regreso de los fundadores de esta escuela.

—en eso concuerdo con ambos —**contestó Lupin**- debe ser duro despertar y que te digan que otra persona utilizo tu cuerpo durante el tiempo que no recuerdas.

-Es cierto que te curaron de tu PPP **–pregunto Lily**

**-** Si, ya me han hecho las pruebas necesarias y estoy libre de ese problema **–contesto Lupin sonriendo a su ahijada.**

**-** Genial **–exclamaron los gemelos a la vez**

**-** bueno espero que ambos estudien mucho el año que viene **–les dijo Lupin-** tendremos mucho que realizar en clase **–dijo sonriendo**

**- **eso ¿quiere decir? **–cuestionaron los gemelos a coro.**

**-** Si niños, me verán el año que viene **–les contesto Lupín, para luego negar al verlos sonriendo como niños en la mañana de navidad.**

**-** SI **–gritaron los dos juntos.**

Lupin negó con la cabeza, luego, añadió:

- Me recuerdan a su padre, saben él podía transformarse siempre en ciervo —**les dijo, los gemelos lo veían y escuchaban con interés**—.Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. —**Lupin acercando a ambos con algo entre las manos**—. Tomen, la traje la otra noche de la Casa de los Gritos —**dijo, entregándole a Harry la capa invisible**—: Y... —**titubeó y a continuación le entregó también el mapa del merodeador**—. Ya que estamos por iniciar el descanso no me siento culpable por devolverles esto. A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que ustedes, Ron y Hermione le en contraréis utilidad.

Harry cogió el mapa y sonrió Lily tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara al pensar las cosas que haría utilizando este pequeño obsequio.

—Usted nos dijo que Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta me habrían tentado para que saliera del cole gio..., que lo habrían encontrado divertido.

—Sí, lo habríamos hecho —**confirmó Lupin,**—. No dudo que a James le habría decepcionado que sus hijos no hubiera encontrado ninguno de los pasadizos se cretos para salir del castillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápida mente en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y la capa invi sible. Era el profesor Dumbledore. No se sorprendió al ver a Harry. Lily levanto una ceja con curiosidad y duda

-_¿Qué hace aquí? __**–dijo Lily atreves de su vinculo.**_

-_ no se pero es curioso __**–contesto Harry por el vinculo. –**__ crees que deberíamos decirles la actitud de Trelawney en el examen. __**–pregunto intrigado**_

_**- **__creo que de momento será mejor decirles para no levantar sospechas con tú ya sabes __**–contesto Lily**_

_**-**__ sabes sonaste como los demás al referirse a Voldy __**–dijo Harry riendo por su vinculo**_

_**-**__Cállate __**–dijo Lily algo avergonzada**_

Estas bien señor y señorita Potter **–cuestiono Dumbledore al verlos pensativos**. **Remus estaba en las mismas**

-Sí, director. **–hablaron los gemelos a la vez**

**- **cuéntenlo tal vez podríamos ayudarles **– dijo el director sonriendo**

—Profesor Dumbledore: hace unos días; en mi examen de Adivina ción, la profesora Trelawney se puso muy rara.- **Comento Harry**

**-**Rara, **-hablo Lily-** más bien se volvió loca, a mi me paso también **–añadió la chica**

—¿De verdad? —**preguntó Dumbledore**—. ¿Quieren de cir más rara de lo habitual?

—Sí... Habló con una voz profunda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y dijo que _—el vasallo se revelara, tratara de liberarse para ir a reunirse con su amo. Pero antes de que pueda huir, se despertara un poder, que lo detendra_ —**Harry miró a Dumbledo re**—. Y luego volvió a la normalidad y no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Sería una auténtica profecía?

-pues la tuya esta mejor que la mía **–dijo Lily -** a mi me dijo algo de una decisión y un cambio **-añadio**

Dumbledore parecía impresionado.

—Pienso que podría serlo —**dijo pensativo**—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Esto eleva a tres el total de sus profecías au ténticas. Tendría que subirle el sueldo...

—Pero... —**Harry lo miró aterrorizado: ¿cómo podía tomársela Dumbledore con tanta calma?** **Lily creía que este hombre sí que estaba loco**—, y todo lo que nos dijeron que paso.

—En absoluto —**respondió Dumbledore tranquilamen te**—. Ambos nos han dado la oportunidad de ver a los magos mas grandes sin siquiera pensarlo, no olvidemos que salvaron un alma de la muerte y otras dos de volverse oscuras. Véanlo así

Los hermanos no podían imaginar que pasaría en el futuro. Dumbledore parecía saber lo que pensaban.

—Traté mucho a su padre, Harry, Lily, tanto en Hogwarts como más tarde —**dijo dulcemente**—. Él también habría sal vado a Pettigrew, estoy seguro.

Ambos lo miraron. Dumbledore no se reina. Se lo podía de cir.

—la otra noche... todo esto parece tan irreal -**comento Harry intrigado**

**-**como fuera de la realidad **–sugirió Lily**

**-** Si -**dijo Harry a su gemela**

—Es cierto, no solo a ustedes dos —**dijo Dumbledore**—. Su pongo que Harry estarás harto de oírlo, pero te pareces extraordi nariamente a James. Menos en los ojos: tienes los de tu ma dre. En cuanto a Lily es claramente tu opuesto exacto, la aparicencia extraordinaria de Lily, tu madre. Menos los ojos: tiene los de su padre

Harry y Lily sacudieron la cabeza. Viendo que ya no había más, Dumbledore abandonó el despacho dejando a los gemelos con sus confusos pensamientos.

Nadie en Hogwarts podía apartar la mente de los últimos sucesos, la visita de los fundadores, la verdad de la traición de los Potter conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido. Al final del curso, Harry oyó muchas teorías acerca de lo que había suce dido, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad. Lily solo se reía las ocurrencias de sus compañeros para tratar de resolver el problema, la cuestión era que aun ni los adultos entendían.

Ciertamente, ninguno de los hermanos Potter dejaba de pensar en lo que realmente ocurrió mientras los fundadores se hicieron cargo de sus cuerpos, lo único bueno era que nadie sabía mas allá de ellos, las ventajas de la magia, pensaban ambos. Todo el grupo que acudía con Harry a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tratando de averiar si volvería el año que viene, pero él no les dijo nada.

Lo que si es que ninguno de los hermanos podía dejar de pensar en la predicción de la profesora Trelawney. Se preguntaba continuamente a que se debía, que era lo que enfrentaría Lily, que decisión, además que quiso decir con lo de Herederos. Harry esperaba que a raíz de todo esto el no tendría que volver con los Dursley.

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Harry, Lily, Ron y Hermione habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Harry estaba asombrado de que le hubieran aprobado Pociones. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que Snape lo suspendiera injustamente, bueno eso sin olvidar el maleficio que pesaba sobre el impuesto por los propios fundadores. El comportamiento de Snape durante toda la últi ma semana había sido alarmante. Bueno para las serpientes, ya que todas las demás casas festejaban que ahora no podían ser castigados injustamente.

Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mien tras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor; en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando. Incluso Harry, comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y riendo con sus compañeros, consiguió olvidar que al día siguiente volvería a casa de los Dursley. Dado que Dumbledore le informo que tendría que hacerlo hasta que Sirius estuviera fuera del hospital, Lily le dijo que iría con Charlie solo para cerrar los últimos capítulos de su pasado y de esa forma vivir plenamente su nuevo presente y su futuro, claro también buscaría unas formas de vengarse de los queridos tíos sin meterse en problemas, algo que le alegro mucho.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio a Lily, Ron y a Harry una sorpren dente noticia (bueno a parte de revelar lo del giratiempo, algo que sin ella saberlo solo Ron era ajeno, los Potter lo descubrieron hacia mucho al pensar juntos):

—Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Mug gles.

—¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de efi cacia!

—Lo sé —**suspiró Hermione**—. Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loco. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.

-GRACIAS MERLIN **–exclamo Lily de forma dramática causando la risa de su gemelo**

—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada —**dijo Ron resentido**—. Se supone que somos tus amigos.

—Prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie —**dijo grave mente. Se volvió para observar a Harry, que veía cómo desa parecía Hogwarts detrás de una montaña. Pasarían dos meses enteros antes de volverlo a ver**—. Alégrate, Harry —**dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

—Estoy bien —**repuso Harry de inmediato**—. Pensaba en las vacaciones.

-pues al menos tú no tienes que tratar con un monto de tercos por tu seguridad a diario **–comento Lily**

**-**Me recuerdas que cuando seamos mayores le pague una visita a tu querido ex, **-dijo Harry**

**- **y eso para que **–cuestiono su gemela**

**- **por nada, **-dijo en tono indiferente- **nada más para que sepan que nadie se mete con mi hermana y sale ileso** –dijo en tono malefico**

—Sí —**dijo Ron**—. Harry, me avisas para que te eche una mano con eso, bueno a parte para las vacaciones tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros, tu también Lily. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré Harry. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono. Tu le dices a Lily

—El teléfono, Ron —**le corrigió Hermione**—. La verdad, deberías coger Estudios Muggles el próximo curso...

-y vaya que lo necesitas **–comento Lily**

Ron no le hizo caso.

—¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué di ces a eso, los dos? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a ver los. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.

La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.

—Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...

Sino avisa -** dijo Lily frotándose las manos en tono malevolo**

Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Lily, Ron y Hermione varias manos de _snap explosivo_, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, compró un montón de cosas de comer; aun que nada que contuviera chocolate. Pero fue a media tarde cuando apareció lo que lo puso de verdad contento...

—Harry —**dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por enci ma del hombro de él**—, ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera?

Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris apare cía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una car ta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que le vantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alar gó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. _Hedwig _dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. _Crookshanks _se incorporó en el asiento, persiguien do con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla. Lily reía ante todo lo que veía.

Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó:

—¡Es de Sirius!

-Qué esperas léela **–exclamo Lily emocionada**

—¿Qué? —**exclamaron Ron y Hermione, emocionados** **tambien**—. ¡Léela en voz alta!

_Queridos Harry y Lily:_

_Espero que reciban esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al co rreo por lechuza. Bueno puedo decir que Charlie posiblemente sí, lo conocía hace tiempo._

_Me estoy recuperando bien, aunque sinceramente odio el hospital __**(risitas de los cuatro amigos)**__ Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión. Que conste que cuesta ver desde la habitación que me dieron pero no pueden mantener a un merodeador mucho tiempo quieto. _

_Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nues tro breve encuentro: fui yo quien les envió las Saetas de Fuego._

—¡Ja! —**exclamó Hermione, triunfante**—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!

—Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? —**observó Ron**—. ¡Ay!

La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afec tuosa. Los Potter trataban de mantener la casa seria aunque fallaban gravemente.

_Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé sus nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por fa vor, considérenlo como los regalos que merecen que les haga tu padrino para Harry y su tío preferido en caso de Lily por cumplir trece años._

_También Harry me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme._

_Les envío en la carta algo que espero que les haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts._

_Si alguna vez me necesitan, comunícamelo. Tu le chuza me encontrará. Bueno hasta que salga de este maldito hospital,_

_Volveré a escribirte pronto._

_Sirius_

Harry miró impaciente dentro del sobre. Lily no era de menos y atrás de su gemelo. Había otros per gaminos. Lo leyeron rápidamente, y se sintieron tan contentos y re confortados como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una bote lla de cerveza de mantequilla.

_Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana._

_Yo, Sirius Black, tutor de Katherine Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi pupila a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana._

—Esto le bastará a Dumbledore —**dijeron los gemelos a corro contentos. Volvieron a mirar la carta de Sirius**—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!

_He pensado que a su amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata._

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza se guía gimiendo de emoción.

—¿Quedármela? —**preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry, Lily y Hermione, se la acercó a **_**Crookshanks **_**para que la olfatease.**

—¿Qué te parece? —**preguntó Ron al gato**—. ¿Es una le chuza de verdad?

_Crookshanks _ronroneó.

—Es suficiente —**dijo Ron contento**—. Me la quedo.

Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross, Lily también lo hizo sobre su hombro por así decirlo. Todavía la apre taba en la mano cuando él, su hermana, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry localizó ense guida a tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Lily siguió la vista de su hermano y levanto una ceja preguntándose si eso era un hombre o una morsa con peluca, un poco más alejado diviso a Charlie esperándola, le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto acercándose al grupo al que se dirigían. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry y luego a Lily, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos.

—¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —**gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos.**

Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual.

—¿Qué es eso? —**gruñó, mirando el sobre que Harry apre taba en la mano**—. Si es otro impreso para que lo firme, ya tie nes otra...

—No lo es —**dijo Harry con alegría**—. Es una carta de mi padrino.

—¿Padrino? —**farfulló tío Vernon**—. Tú no tienes pa drino.

—Sí lo tengo —**dijo Harry de inmediato**—. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha aclarado que fue culpado injustamente, está el hospital recuperándose, cuando salga no tendrás que verme jamás.

-Eso es una vulgar mentira **–hablo Vernon.**

**-** si no quieres problemas espero por tu bien que no le hagas algo aquí **–dijo una voz seria detrás de ellos.**

-Swan **–dijo Vernon molesto**

**-** así que tu eres mi otro tío **–comento una muchacha de cabello rojo al lado del hombre que había esperado no ver**

- tu ¿Quién eres monstruo? -**Dijo con desprecio el gordo.**

- A mi hermana no le gritas **–hablo Harry apretando los puños**

**-** tu hermana **–dijo Vernon sorprendido**

**- **Permíteme presentarme **–hablo la chica.-** soy Katherine Lilian Potter Evans, la hermana gemela de Harry. **–dijo sonriendo inocentemente**

-¿Qué? **–exclamo dos monstruos en su familia.**

**-** Tengo las pruebas necesarias para hundirte en la cárcel hasta tu muerte **–hablo Charlie con voz seria y amenazante-** si no quieres que lo haga trataras a Harry con respeto que un ser humano merece hasta que todo este arreglado para salir de ahí de forma permanente, estamos claros **–hablo Vernon asintió sabiendo bien a qué se refería-** Harry pórtate bien, calculo que en menos de tres semanas te estarás moviendo con Sirius o conmigo, quien lo consiga primero estamos claros. **–dijo en tono paternal**

- si Tío Charlie **–dijo Harry con voz calmada**

- Bien vamos Lily, te veo dentro de poco **–dijo alejándose empujando el carrito**

**-** Cuídate hermano **–dijo Lily abrazándolo y luego voltearse para irse con Charlie**

Y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estación, con _Hedwig _dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente se ría mucho mejor que el anterior.

NOTA:

Bueno ya volví otra vez, bien ya termine el tercer año (FIUUU) ahora arreglar lo de los cullen y la desaparición de Bella Swan, bueno prepárense porque lo siento estoy pensando hacer sufrir a Edward, será mi personaje favorito pero seamos honestos, le partió el corazón y luego lo perdona como si nada? En serio Bella. Bueno me despido Bye


End file.
